Naruto the protector of Feudal Era
by shadowninja124
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaguya, however Naruto passed away by sacrificed his life in order to save his best friend, Sasuke for life. After his death, he was transported to another dimension called Sengoku period, Feudal Era of Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite chapter 1**

**Review me if you see any mistake word.**

**XXX**

After Kaguya has been sealed away, Naruto and Sasuke did their hand seal to release genjutsu for the people who were caught in infinite tsukuyomi.

"N-Naruto…you…" said Sakura as she sees Naruto's legs turn into the paper because Kaguyra stabbed him.

"Don't worry; everyone will be fine… The world is saved… Kakashi, I entrust you protect the village and will become hokage for me." said Naruto as he slowly walks to his team 7 and his teacher before he's going to disappear.

"Yes, I will..." said Kakashi as his eyes is tears down.

"Sasuke…please…take care of Sakura for me…would you?" asked Naruto with a smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke's has tears on face and didn't know what to say to his good friend for saving his life.

"Yes, I will… Dobe…" he said.

"Good…I…" said Naruto with smile as he wrapped his arms around his two friends and his teacher. "…I will always be with you guys." as he closed his eyes while his body disappeared. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi hug him back while Naruto disappeared. They're all crying for him and say goodbye to the hero of the Konoha village.

**XXX**

**At the black place**

Naruto is lying on the ground and Bijuu are here with him. It was so quiet and alone. His guess is to go heaven and meet his parents.

"Sorry, guys…for not making you alive... I made a promise you guys, I..." he said as he made a promise to Bijuu that he will set them free.

**"That's okay man…" said Kurama as he shook his head. He was glad that he and Naruto did teamwork. They became friend.**

**"No matter what you die… We will always be with you." said Gyuki as the other Bijuu are nodded with him.**

"Thanks guys… I'm going to sleep… right now…" said Naruto with smile as his eyes started to close slowly. He has a great memories about making his friends with Sasuke, Sakura, and the others that supported him. His dream is to become Hokage and badass like his father, but he already pass away. His eyes almost close, but he saw something light that coming toward him. He thought it was heaven or isn't…

**XXX**

**In the Feudal Era world.**

There are five heroes who were sitting by the fire camp and searching the sacred jewel fragment called Shikon. They fought the demon to saves humans' life.

"For once, you were really talking seriously." yelled Shippo as he laughing at Inuyasha and Miroku's head got a bruise for peeking Kagome and Sango while they're taking a hot spring.

"Why'd they have to suspect, too?" asked Inuyasha

"So what? That was a wonderful sight we just saw." said Miroku with a smile as he's watching at the sky. He saw a very beautiful shooting star, but something that bother him. It was a very strange shooting star. He was shocked that he saw the shooting star crashed into the forest. It explosion like shining sparkles.

"Inuyasha! What's that?!" asked Kagome as she and Sango are done their bath and ran to guys.

"It was some kind of shooting star, but I didn't know that can crash on the forest." said Shippo.

"We need to check where the explosion is." said Miroku

"Yeah, let's find out." said Inuyasha as he and the others are heading where the explosion is.

While Inuyasha and the others are running toward the explosion is, they saw the lots of broken tree that were hit by shooting star.

"Wondering what happened here?" asked Kagome as she looking around the trees and onto Inuyasha's back.

"I don't know." said Miroku as Inuyasha's sniffing at the explosion and his senses is getting closer. "What is it?"

"I smelled a human. We're almost there." said Inuyasha

They arrived where the explosion is, they saw a big hole. Inuyasha put Kagome down and the others investigate the never seen shooting star that crashed before. However, Kagome sees a blond man with sunny spike hair lying on the ground. He had three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He was wears strange clothes. He has black-orange jacket, orange pants, and black sandals. He also has black forehead protector with some kind of symbol on the metal.

Inuyasha and the others never seen this blond man before. Nobody has whiskers on the cheeks or blond spikey hair.

"We should go help him." said Kagome as she's about to go down the hill, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hold on a second. I'm not very sure about him." said Inuyasha as he's senses blonde man's strong aura. He has never seen human's aura is so strong.

"But…he looks like…" said Kagome as she's worried about blonde man. He looks hurt and human to her. He doesn't seem like a enemy.

"I'll agree with him. I'm not very sure-" said Miroku. Kagome ingored what he's saying as she is sliding down the hill. She helps the blonde man up and put her head on his chest. She heard a heart beat and it seems he's alive, but he need still help.

"Help me guys!" she yelled as Sango and Shippo are helping her. Kagome put blond man's arm wrapped around her neck to carried him and also Sango helped him, too.

Miroku walked to Inuyasha and talked about blonde man.

"Inuyasha… do you think he is…"

"Yeah, he's human, but I sensed very strong aura on him." said Inuyasha. Kagome walked pass by him while she carries the blond man. Inuyasha sees a yellow mark circle on blonde man's right hand. He was wondering what is that.

**XXX**

**Half of hours in the morning.**

**"OI! Naruto, wake up!" yelled Kurama**

Naruto opened his eyes and looks up to the sky. He is in the forest because he saw lots of tree.

"Guys, where am I?" he asked as he put his hand on his forehead.

**"I don't know…" said Matatabi**

**"All I can say is you're not in the heaven." said Gyuki**

Naruto got up and looks around here. The place is so different than his world.

"Where in the world am I?" he asked.

"You awake."

Naruto heard a young woman so he turned to the right and see a young beautiful woman is wearing her green and white school uniform. She has long wavy black hair and brown eyes. A man with silver hair who sit next to her is wearing the signature red garment and had a sword with him. He has golden eyes and claws on his fingers.

"Hello. Where am I?" asked Naruto

"You're in the forest. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Sango, Shippo, and I rescued you last night." said Kagome with a smile, but she look at Naruto's blue eyes. She has never seen a blonde man with blue eyes in this world. _"His eyes are so beautiful."_

"Thank you for saving me last night." said Naruto as he's looking at man with long silver hair. He senses him that he is a half-demon because he has dog ear on top of his head. He doesn't seem friendly to him.

"Who are you? Are you a enemy...?" asked Man with long silver hair glaring at Naruto.

"Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome as Inuyasha is automatic fell down on the ground by saying the word sit.

"What was that for?!" yelled Inuyasha

"For being rude!" said Kagome

**"I sense a strong half-demon's strong aura and his powerful blade." said Kurama**

_"I know that. I sensed him."_ thought Naruto

"Who are you? And my name is Miroku" asks Miroku. He has black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. He wears purple robes like a monk. He has pearl necklace surround his right hand. A woman next to him is wearing a traditional woman's Kimono and a gigantic boomerang on her back. She has brown eyes and long dark brown hair.

"I'm Sango." She said

"I'm Shippo!" said Shippo. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he sees a cute kitten is standing on his lap. She has red eyes, have a marking on her forehead, and two tails. Her name is Kirara. She started to smile at Naruto, so he smiled back to him and gently rubbing her under her chin. Everyone was shocked that Kirara already befriend with Naruto.

_"I can't believe Kirara respect and befriend with him so quick."_ thought Sango

"You're one cute kitten. Aren't you?" asked Naruto with a smile as Kirara's smile back again.

"Her name is Kirara. She like you." said Sango with smile

"Kirara. That's a nice name." said Naruto

"Alright! Enough talking! Who are you?! And why do I sense your demon..." yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"That's okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a Shinobi like a ninja." said Naruto

"Ninja?" asked Sango

"Yeah, and I also have 9 demons inside of me which is Inuyasha saying. They're called Bijuu. They are the nine titanic powerful demons. Each Bijuu differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine." said Naruto

"So, are you a demon?" asks Kagome

"Nope, I'm human alright. They're inside of me. Don't worry, they respect me and friends." said Naruto as he started to stand up and stretching out his both arms.

Inuyasha and the group blinked their eyes that 9 demon... no, they means Bijuu befriend with blonde man.

"What was that shooting star last night?" asked Shippo

"A shooting star?" asked Naruto with a honestly face. He confused and can't remembered what happened after he passed away.

"Yeah, you were in shooting star and crashed into the forest. Do you know why?" asked Kagome

Naruto didn't know he was in shooting star and crashed into the forest.

"To be honest, I don't remember…" he said. He remembers he died in the Fourth Shinobi War and saw a light that came toward to him. _"Couldn't be…I'm not dead and got sent the different dimension."_

**"Probably." said Kurama**

**"I'll agree with you." said Isobu**

"Can I ask you one more time?" asked Naruto

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kagome

"Where in the world am I?" asks Naruto

"You're in Feudal Era." said Kagome.

Naruto was shocked that he's in different dimension. He never heard the place called Feudal Era.

**"Yep, you're not in the heaven." said Matatabi**

"Where did you come from?" asks Kagome

Naruto explained about become a ninja in the Konoha Villages and fought the Fourth Shinobi War, but he didn't tell them about his childhood. After he told the story, everyone were shocked that Naruto fought the war at his 17-year-old.

"Wait! You died in the war and now you're here." said Shippo as Naruto nodded.

_"But he's so young fought in the war…"_ thought Kagome looking at Naruto's age. He's so young to fight the war. Nobody never tried fight the war with young age.

"Let's go, everyone. Enough of these boring talking." said Inuyasha as he's standing up and walked away. The group are packing up their stuff and ready to travel. Kagome is about to yell at Inuyasha, but Naruto told her to stop.

"Hey, Naruto, wanna go with us?" asked Kagome

"Sure! I'll be happy to travel with you!" said Naruto with a smile.

**Meanwhile.**

Naruto have joined the Kagome's group, but Inuyasha is still doesn't trust Naruto.

"Inuyasha, you still don't trust him." said Miroku

"I still don't trust him! He's hiding something or he might steal Shikon Jewel fragment from Kagome." said Inuyasha looking at Naruto for watching out Kagome's danger.

"He doesn't know what Shikon is. At least he told us his story. I think I can trust this man." said Miroku

Shippo tried to push Kagome's backpack because it has heavy stuff inside. Naruto carried the backpack for Shippo.

"Thank you! You're a nice guy!" said Shippo with a smile.

"No problem." said Naruto with a smile as he shook the backpack and it feels like it has lots of stuff inside. "What's with the heavy stuff?"

"Well… I have a test next week, so I bought as many books as I could carry and study." said Kagome

"You must have rough day, huh?" asks Sango

"School must be a rough day." said Naruto as he senses danger life and saw a person is walking over there. "There was a person over there. He looks hurt!" as he ran to the person. It was a villager guy and got bloody all over his body. He fell down on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Hurry!" yells Kagome as she and the others are running to villager man.

"He's not breathing." said Miroku as he feels villager guy's nose isn't breathing.

Naruto looking at his Six Paths Yang Power marks on his right hand. He was wondering it can still work in this world, so he bend down and put his right on dead person. Kagome and the others were wondering what's Naruto doing.

At that moment, Naruto used Six Paths Yang Power to restore villager man's life. Everyone was shocked that villager man is alive.

"What?! He's alive!" said Sango

"That's impossible!" said Miroku

"OI, what happened?" asked Naruto as he's helping villager man up.

"We were…attacked by the child… It's over there… where my village is…" said villager man as he's pointing his finger where his village is.

"A child?!" asks Miroku

**"Naruto, I sensed dead people over there where the old man is pointing at." said Kurama as Naruto nodded.**

"Please…save my village." said villager man as he got fell asleep for being tired.

"I will. That's a promise." said Naruto

"He's tired." said Kagome as she sees Naruto's standing up and did cross finger.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." said Naruto as he summoned one clone and ordered him to help the villager man up. Everyone was shocked that they saw a clone is same as Naruto like a mirror.

"Yes, boss!" said Clone Naruto as he carried villager man on his back and start running the other village with his sense.

"Did he just created a copy of himself?" mumbled Shippo

"I'm going to the village." said Naruto

"Hold on! We'll go with you!" said Kagome

"How do you even know how to fight?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes, I know how to fight by myself." said Naruto as he showed his kunai to everyone.

"Then we'll all go with you! We can't let you fight alone." said Kagome

"Alright, let's go." said Naruto.

**XXX**

"The entire village?" asked Inuyasha as he sees all the villagers are dead.

"Hey? Anyone here?" yelled Shippo

"We must find out what happened. Let's split up and search." said Miroku

"Miroku, everyone is dead…" said Naruto as he sensed everyone chakra is gone, but he detected an enemy in the house and something related to Sango.

"No way…" said Shippo as he's shocked.

"What a cruel thing to do?!" asks Kagome

"But… I sense a person in the house over there and he's the enemy!" said Naruto as he's pointing at the house.

"Alright! Let's move…" said Inuyasha

"Hold it." said Sango as she's picked up the rock and threw at the house then the house started to explode. "Don't move! Traps are everywhere! If you make a move, your legs may be blown off!"

"What?! Even underground?!" asks Shippo as he's shocked

"Leave it to me." said Naruto as he took out his kunai and take a small step.

"Wait, Naruto! It's dangerous to move!" said Kagome

Naruto enchanted his kunai with wind chakra and searching the enemy with his senses. "Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" as he slashes his kunai, created a wind blade to slash the house. Then, there was a child jumped out of the house and started to attack him with his Kusarigama. Naruto blocks his attack and young boy jumped back away from him. The young boy wears a black skin-tight jumpsuit and has armor plates on his both shoulders and his both kneel.

"Is he the one?!" asks Inuyasha as he drew his rusty sword and transform into the big sword.

**"Interesting sword. No wondering why this rusty sword has strong aura." said Kurama**

"Yeah." said Naruto

"A child… He killed all the villagers by himself?!" asked Miroku

Naruto sensed someone chakra started to get panic, so he looks his back and it was Sango's chakra. Her chakra has same as young boy.

_"I see… She has little brother._" his thought

"Kohaku…" said Sango as Kohaku started to run away from Naruto.

"Wait!" yells Naruto as he jumped over the trap and chasing to Kohaku.

"Woah! He jumped over the trap that high!" said Shippo as he's shocked.

"Kirara!" said Sango as Kirara transformed into large cat resembling a saber-toothed cat. She mounted up on Kirara's back and started to fly up. She went to go after her young brother.

In the forest, Naruto is still chasing Kohaku, but he tries to kill him.

**"There was a barrier over there! I think you can get through this." said Kurama as he sees Kohaku went through the barrier.**

"Alright!" said Naruto as he went through the barrier.

While Naruto's running, he saw the white mist is getting thicker and thicker. He stopped and saw Kohaku is waiting for him.

"Wait, Naruto! Don't kill him!" said Sango

"I know that." said Naruto as Sango and Kirara have landed on the ground. She was shocked that her brother is alive.

"Let me see your face." She said as Kohaku took out his mask and reveals his face. Her eyes are widened that was her brother.

"Wait." said Naruto as he stopped Sango for walking. He sensed another enemy behind Kohaku.

"Are you happy to see your brother alive? It's been quite some time, Sango."someone asked who was behind Kohaku's back. He wears a wolf coat and used the hood on his head for not to reveal his face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"That's Naraku. He is the enemy." said Sango

Naruto is ready to fight Naraku and senses his evil aura around him.

"Hmm… I'm very impressed that new traveler can easily break my barrier." said Naraku

"What do you want for Sango? And what did you do to Kohaku?" asked Naruto glaring at Naraku.

"Sango, I salvaged your brother's life. I placed the Shikon Jewel fragment on his back to keep him alive. If it is extracted, he will die. Do you understand, Sango? Bring me the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's sword." said Naraku

"Don't listen to him. He's lying to you!" said Naruto as he's rushing to Naraku and attack him with his kunai, but Kohaku blocked his attack for Naraku. He's like a bodyguard.

"Kohaku, Why?! Why did you protect Naraku?!" asked Sango in shocked.

"I've made him forget… I've erased all of his memories. A fighting machine has no need of feeling. He slaughtered an entire village. Kohaku has become a fine demon slayer." said Miroku

"Damn you!" yells Sango as she and Naruto are charging to Naraku, but he used purple smoke to stop them.

"What is this?!" asks Naruto as he smelled the purple smoke is very bad, so he covered his nose.

"It's Miasma! Don't breathe in!" yells Sango as the Miasma started to make a tornado.

"You will bring me the Tetsusaiga. I know you will." said Naraku as the tornado is flashing out and he and Kohaku disappeared.

"They gone…" said Naruto as he turned around and heard someone sobbing. He saw Sango's crying and shocked that his younger brother got brainwashed by Naraku. Naruto felt sorry for her, so he wrapped his one arm around her head and gently hugged her. Sango's cry gets harder and harder. Her heart beat is fast and sad.

"Kohaku... my brother... He got brainwashed by that monster!" Sango cried.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto with a softy voice. He made a promise that he will bring Sango's brother back. No matter what.

Outside of the barrier, Inuyasha and the others are waiting for Naruto and Sango return.

"Sango! Naruto!" said Kagome saw Naruto and Sango as she rushed to them. "That boy… your brother…"

"He wasn't Kohaku!" yelled Sango with a anger face.

"Sango…" said Kagome in softy voice.

"Well, the main is that you two returned unharmed. Sango… The one who laid this trap…the one behind the barrier. Was it Naraku?" asks Miroku

"Hu-huh." said Sango with a quiet voice as she slowly walks.

"I see… Naruto, can you use your power to restore people's life?" asks Miroku

"Yeah, you can count on me." said Naruto

"Wait before you going to do this, Kirara and I have to remove the trap." said Sango

"Alright." said Naruto

**Few hour laters**

Naruto have restored people's life with his six path power. Kirara has completely removed the trap bomb from the house.

"Thank you." said the villager man as all the villagers all bowing on Naruto for helping them.

"There's no need to bowing. I just wanted to help. Do me a favor, I want you guys get away from this village as far as you can." said Naruto as villagers nodded and started to move out.

Kagome couldn't believe that Naruto did restore the people's life. How did he do that?

"Naruto, do you know what happened behind the barrier?" asks Miroku

"Naraku brainwashed Kohaku's memories and made him become his slave. He also has some kind of jewel fragment something." said Naruto

"That's Shikon fragment ." said Kagome

"What's that?" asks Naruto

Kagome explained about the Shikon Jewel.

"I see…" said Naruto

**"So, it some kind of powerful jewel." said Son Goku**

"Let's take a rest." said Kagome

**XXX**

**In the night time.**

Naruto and the others are sleeping in the small house. Sango can't sleep because she is thinking about Kohaku. She couldn't believe Naraku did brainwash his memories and defend him. She was very angry at him. She got up, but she sees Naruto didn't sleep.

"Naruto, you can't sleep?" asks Sango

"No, you can't sleep too." said Naruto

"No…" said Sango in worried about his brother.

"Was it because you worry about your brother?" asked Naruto as Sango nodded.

"Yeah…It just…" said Sango

"Don't worry; we won't kill you brother. We will bring your brother back. Just believe your friends." said Naruto

"Thank you… Do you have a family?" asked Sango as she sees Naruto's face is depressed about his family and childhood. "Naruto, that means your family is…"

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Naruto

"Sorry." said Sango

_"Naruto, you…"_ thought Kagome as she has been listened and feels so sorry for Naruto's family. Her heart is breaking and telling her something happened to Naruto's childhood.

"Naruto. Inuyasha. Be on your guard. We are surrounded." said Miroku as he sense something evil outside. They went outside and sees Kohaku with the demons behind him.

_"Demons?! So this world has the demons?!"_ thought Naruto in shocked and couldn't believe there were demons in this world.

"Hey Miroku! What're you doing?! Your Kazaana isn't complete healed" said Shippo as he sees Miroku is taking off his necklace pearl on his right hand.

"I know, but…" said Miroku

"Stop it, Miroku! Don't rush into death for these small fish. I just have to go and get rid of their boss!" said Inuyasha as the demons are charging to them so he charged to them and swing his sword to them.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he creates several blades of wind to destroy the demons. Then he took out his kunai and slice to demons. He dodges their attack with his pure speed and he did cross finger to summoned 10 clones to attack the demons. They're all doing teamwork to fight the demons.

"Not bad. He's better than Inuyasha." said Shippo as he impressed.

"They're doing teamwork is very good, but…not Inuyasha who always fight alone." said Miroku

While Naruto is fighting the demons, he sees the Kusarigama is going to hit him, so he blocks it. That was Kohaku. Then Inuyasha breaks them apart and he tries to kill Kohaku.

"Inuyasha! Don't kill him!" yelled Naruto.

"I know that!" yelled Inuyasha as he put his sword down on the ground and punched Kohaku's face. Kohaku got up and hit his own back with his Kusarigama.

"What?!" asked Naruto in shocked that Kohaku hit his own back, but he sees him put his left arm on his back and tries to grab something.

Kagome was shocked that she sees Kohaku is going to take out his Shikon Jewel fragment from his back.

"He's trying to extract Shikon Jewel fragment! That's why slashed his own back…" she said

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Naruto as he used his chakra to his legs to make him go fast to get behind Kohaku's back. He grabbed his both arms and pits him down. Everyone was shocked about Naruto's pure speed.

"How did he get behind him so fast?!" asks Shippo

While Naruto is holding Kohaku's back, he sees Kohaku took out his blade and slice him. Naruto jumped back away from him. Kohaku jumped on demon's head then he flies away, but why did he ran away.

Sango rushed to the Tetsusaiga and grabbed it. Then she called Kiara to transform into a large cat so she mounted on her back.

"Wait, Sango! What're you doing?!" asks Inuyasha as Naruto ran passed to him and went after Sango.

"Let's go, Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

**XXX**

Sango got hurt pretty bad because his young brother slashed her body. Naraku is telling Sango to kill her brother, so that he can bring Kohaka back to normal. Sango is reaching out her hand to grab her weapon, but…

"That's enough, Sango. If you kill your brother, he won't come back." said Naruto as he grabbed her arm for picking her weapon.

"Naruto, how did you…" said Sango

"A ninja way." said Naruto as he's chuckles.

_"That blonde man…isn't just a man… I sense 9 powerful demons inside of him… what is he?" _Naraku thought seriously about Naruto. He has never seen his speed so fast to get here.

Naruto stands up and facing at Kohaku with his Hiraishin Kunai.

"Sango, don't worry. I will bring your brother back to normal. No matter what! That's a promise-ttebayo!" yelled Naruto as he rushed to Kohaku and tries not to kill him. Kohaku is spinning metal chain and throw at Naruto with the blade. Naruto blocks his attack then he attacks him back to him then threw his Hiraishin Kunai at him. When Kohaku dodged his kunai, Naruto went vanished and got behind him by using Hiraishin Ni no Dan.

_"If I take out the jewel, he will die… But…"_ thought Naruto as he took out the Shikon Jewel of Kohaku's back. Sango shocked that Naruto took out Shikon Jewel of Kohaku's back and he passed away, but Naruto quickly used his six path power to restore his life back.

"Good, he's alive." said Naruto as he senses Kohaku's chakra is light it up. He carried him and walked to Sango. Sango was surprised that Naruto save her brother.

Naraku was shocked that Naruto just restored Kohaku's life so quick by one hand.

_"What?! He restored his life! What in the world is he?"_ his thought.

"Sango!" yelled Inuyasha as he and his friends arrvied.

"Kirara! Are you all right?!" asked Shippo.

"Naruto, did he…" said Kagome as she sense Naruto have Shikon Jewel on his hand.

"No, he's alive. And I also have this." said Naruto as he's stand up and show Kagome his Shikon, but... "But Naraku is still here."

"Where are you, Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha as the miasma is started to smoke up and surrounding to them like a wall.

"A miasma!" yells Shippo as he's helping Kirara.

"Foolish mortals! Drown in this sea of miasma!" said Naraku

"Shit, what are we going to do!?" asks Miroku as he heard a wind sound.

Kagome senses Shikon Jewel fragment that Naruto has it on his hand and it gave her idea.

_"I know! Naraku has the Shikon Jewel fragment. There!_" thought Kagome as she found where Naraku is with her Shikon Jewel sense. She took out her bow arrow and takes an aim. "Naraku! Prepare to die!" as she shoots her arrow at Naraku then the house exploded.

"Nice shot!" said Shippo as he heard wind sound so he looks at Naruto. He was shocked that he sees Naruto raised his hand up and holds blue sphere with giant shuriken blade that wind swirling around it.

"Take this! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as he threw the Rasenshuriken through the miasma and hit where Naraku is and then it explodes, ripping the man apart.

"What a strong wind!" said Miroku in shocked.

"Everyone! Hold on tight! Here come for the blast wave!" yells Naruto as the strong wind is hitting on them.

While Naraku is still inside the vortex, the wind needles are hitting his cell and hurt in pain. He couldn't believe how hurt it is.

_"That blonde man…"_ his thought as he quickly vanished into the miasma tornado and escape from the vortex. The castle started to turn dust away.

**In the morning.**

Kagome was protecting to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara from the tornado last night. She opened her eyes and didn't see a castle.

"The castle disappeared!" said Shippo

"It was a phantom castle." said Kagome as she heard Sango's groan and started to get up.

"Where's Kohaku?" asked Sango as she sees Naruto is carried Kohaku and walked in her direction. He put him down on the ground slowly then Sango reach her hand to touch his young brother's face.

"Naruto, is Naraku…" said Kagome as she's about to say Naraku is alive

"He's still alive." said Naruto as he sensed Naraku has escape from his attack last night. He looked at Sango is so happy and glad she gets to meet her brother alive.

"Naruto, thank you for saving my brother." said Sango

"No problem. That's what friend do!" said Naruto with a smile.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

"How's Sango and Kohaku?" asks Naruto

"They're fine, but Kirara is still has Naraku's poison." said Kagome.

"So there's another way to cure her…" said Naruto

"Well…" said Inuyasha as his neck feels like someone is sucking his blood so he hit it and someone is falling down. He is the very tiny bug and have mosquito blood-sucking. He has 4 arms and wears clothes.

"Who is this mosquito guy?" asks Naruto

"My name is Myoga! And who are you?!" asks Myoga

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He saved Sango's brother from Naraku." said Kagome

"It's so cool! He was holding some kind of blue ball with 4 blades! It looks like shuriken!" yells Shippo

"Do you know any cures that can heal Kirara?" asks Kagome

"There is… herbal medicine." said Myoga

"Herbal antidote?" asks Naruto

"Yes, it not that far from here is a village a herb farm. But this herb farm is protected by a demon. I wonder if you can take herb easily or not." said Myoga

"I know! How about Naruto?! He's way better than Inuyasha!" said Shippo

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"It might be good, but I don't know what kind of antidote it is." said Naruto

"Let go me with you. Kaede taught me how to pick the correct herb." said Kagome

**XXX**

**In the small house.**

"I see… Naruto and Kagome went to get herbal medicine for me." asks Sango as she lying on the ground covered her body with her clothes. She looking at Kohaku is still sleeping on the ground. She was glad she bought her brother back. Thanks to Naruto who helped her.

"Yes, and I stayed back to protect you. So put your mind at ease and rest." said Miroku

"I got the feeling it's even more dangerous here." said Sango as she's held her clothes and watch out for Miroku.

"Don't worry, Sango. Kagome told me to watch so Miroku won't do anything funny." said Shippo

"I have a question, how come Inuyasha is staying here?" asks Sango as Inuyasha is sitting on the entrance way and waiting for Kagome returns.

"It's because Naruto is stronger than Inuyasha and being annoy to Kagome. He is also jealous of him." said Shippo

"Shut up! I can take him down with my Tetsusaiga!" yells Inuyasha

"He can easier dodge your swinging sword." said Shippo as he made Inuyasha angry and reminds Sango something. Her face becomes serious.

"_That's dodge…"_ thought Sango as she remember where at the castle last night. Naruto threw his kunai at Kohaku and dodges his weapon. He was gone behind Kohaku without using his speed or something. She couldn't even see him moving and got behind him. _"That wasn't just a dodge or speed… It was some kind of teleport…no it was his kunai…"_

**XXX**

"It feels nice." said Naruto as he's sitting on the back of the bike while Kagome is riding it.

"Yes, it's very nice. Naruto." said Kagome

"What is it?" asks Naruto

"About your world, what is your village looks like?" asks asks

"My village… It's very nice and peace. I got lots of friends." said Naruto with warmth smile as Kagome was happy about Naruto that he has friends in his world, but it's too bad that he passed away and sent it to this world.

"That's good." said Kagome

"What about you? I heard you're not from here." said Naruto

"Well, I came from time travel. It's called Feudal Japan. It was a big city and I have a school. I also have friends in my world." said Kagome as she heard a snoring so she turned her back and sees Naruto fell asleep. _"He's fell asleep. I guess he didn't get to sleep well last night and battle with Naraku. I'm glad that he brought Sango's brother back. I'm going to let him sleep… Just be quiet…"_ as the bike bumped over the rock then Naruto fell off the bike. She keeps going with her bike without notice.

"OI!" yells Naruto as Kagome looked back and shocked he fell off the bike without slowing down and noticing him. She turns her bike around and came to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright?! I'm sorry!" asks Kagome as Naruto started to get up.

"That's okay. It was my fault for didn't get sleep last night." said Naruto

"No, it was my fault for not slowing down. I'm sorry." said Kagome

"That's alright." said Naruto

"Get on my bike. I won't go fast again." said Kagome as Naruto sit on the back of the bike. He hopes not to fall again.

**Meanwhile**

"Sorry, I have you to carry my bike." said Kagome as Naruto is carried the bike because they walking up to the hill.

"It cool." said Naruto as he sees people in the forest and carries the dead body with the blanket. They're talking about the demon who works on the farm. "Excuse me. We're just looking for a farm to get some medicinal herbs"

"From Jineji's farm?" asks the villager

"Jinenji's farm?" asks Kagome

"That's the farm of the demon that killed the woman!" said the villager.

Naruto and Kagome were at the Jinenji's farm. He wears villager clothes. He's very big and his blue eyes are big and look like circle.

"That's Jinenji. Doesn't he look fierce?" said the villager

"Are you sure that's him?" asks Naruto as he sense to Jinenji don't have evil. He was wonder why did he have a lot of scars and didn't attack them back before.

"Of course, that's him! He's the one who killed the victim!" said the villager

"Alright… Kagome, wait here." said Naruto as he's stand up and walked toward to Jinenji.

"Is that boy strong?" asks the villager

_"I don't feel good about them… I kinda have the same feel as Naruto."_ Thought Kagome

When Naruto is close to Jinenji, he turned around to him and looked at him.

"Are you Jinenji?" asks Naruto

"Yes…" said Jinenji with friend voice as Naruto can tell that Jinenji is very shy and scared. He feel his heart is kind and trusted.

"Can I have…" said Naruto as someone threw a rock at Jinenji and lots of throwing rocks. He turned his back and it was the villagers who threw rocks at Jinenji. "Stop it! He's…" as he feels very strong aura from behind, so he turned around and it was Jinenji. Naruto is about to draw his kunai, but he sees Jinenji's eyes has tears.

"Ma!" cried Jinenji as he is running to his house.

"What? Wait, I'm not going to hurt you! I'm sorry for scaring you!" yells Naruto as he didn't draw his kunai and went after him.

"Help!" cried Jinenji as there was an old lady came out from the house and charging to Naruto with her big log.

"Why you!" said Old lady

"Wait! I didn't mean to…" said Naruto as the old lady hit his head and screamed in pain.

"The kid's down!" said Villager #1

"He's weak!" said Villager #2 as they run away from the herb garden because they thought Naruto was defeated too quickly.

"Ow. Ow. Why did you hit me for, baa-chan?" said Naruto as his head got a bruise.

"I don't know what those villagers put you up to, but this child could never eat people! Never! Picking on him because he's a half-demon!" said Jinenji's mother.

"A half-demon?!" thought Naruto as he's shocked.

"Wait! Naruto didn't mean to scare him! He didn't try to kill him!" said Kagome as she's rushing to Naruto.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto

**XXX**

**Jinenji's house.**

"Listen, I'm very sorry for scaring your son. I didn't try to kill him." said Naruto

"You there… Naruto? You telling me you have demons inside of you?" asks Jinenji's mother

"Yes." said Naruto

"You don't look like a demon." said Jinenji's mother.

"He's human and has 9 demons inside of him." said Kagome

"You can understand what it's like. Just because my Jinenji is a half-demon…how much we have suffered at the hands of those villagers." said Jinenji's mother

"You mean he's bullied?" asks Kagome

_"Bullied…"_ thought Naruto as he remembered in his past that he was 3-year-old and people hate him because he has Kyuubi inside of him. It just likes Jinenji who being bullied by villagers.

"Hah! They've tried to kill him so many times." said Jineji's mother

"Sorry Ma… they bully you cause of me." said Jinenji

"What are you saying? We have done nothing wrong! Your father was a fine, good demon." said Jinenji's mother.

"Good demon?" asks Naruto and Kagome

"Yes, it was the best memories I have…I sprained my ankle in the mountain and couldn't walk. It was Jinenji's father who saved me. He was in the form of a handsome man…but I knew immediately that he was a demon. Because he was bathed in light and we fell passionately in love." said the old lady as she finished her story and her cheeks become blushing.

Kagome's face seems to she enjoyed her story. Naruto's face seems like he was disgust that old lady is blushing, but her story is true.

"An antidote. If someone is poisoned, prepare this potion." said Jinenji as he's giving Kagome the antidote.

"T-thanks." said Kagome

"How much do we owe?" asks Naruto

"Never mind the cost. We're even now… for the clubbing I gave him earlier. Now go. If you stay, you'll get caught up!" said Jinenji's mother

**XXX**

"Hey, Naruto… is it okay to leave them?" asks Kagome

"We will come back to them. After we give the antidote to Sango." said Naruto as Kagome is surprised that Naruto is doing the right thing. When they're at the up the hill, they saw the villager men are gathering the weapons.

"Wait a minute!" yells Kagome

"What? It's you!" said the villager

"You intend to attack Jinenji?" asks Kagome

"Of course!" said the villager

"But you have no proof that he killed anyone!" said Kagome as villager men denied to her and want to kill Jinenji at night.

"You people have been awfully cruel to Jinenji. Unless I could find the real demon who killed villager." said Naruto as villager men were shocked.

"Naruto, I'm going back to the farm." said Kagome

"Alright." said Naruto

"So until Naruto returns please don't attack Jinenji." said Kagome

"What is this kid?" asks the villager #1

"He doesn't look so strong." said the villager #2

"It seems that they don't trust you." said Kurama

Naruto walked to the men group and between them.

"Listen. If I find out you hurting Kagome and Jinenji until I come back, I will kill you." whispered Naruto as he gave them with his death staring to scare the villager men and nodded to him.

"Naruto, what did you do to them?" asks Kagome

"Nothing, just make promises to them for not hurting you and Jinenji." said Naruto as he creates a clone and ordered him to protect Jinenji from the villagers. The real Naruto is running to the forest and find the demon.

**XXX**

**Inside the forest**

Naruto is running through the forest and looking for a demon with his sense.

**"Keep going straight!" said Matatabi**

"Kurama, what about the dead person earlier?" asks Naruto

**"That dead person didn't get killed by Jinenji. It was something else." said Kurama**

**XXX**

**At the Jinenji's farm**

"The villagers did?" asks Jinenji's mother

"Yes. So until Jinenji's innocence is proven, I'll help out here." said Kagome

"My boss will find the real demon." said clone Naruto

Kagome and clone Naruto went to Jinenji to help his garden.

"I just pull out the weeds?" asks Kagome

"Y-yes…" said Jinenji as Kagome and clone Naruto bend down picking up the weeds. Jineneji is stepping away from them because he's scared.

"Jinenji, I'm very sorry for scaring you." said Clone Naruto

"That's okay…" said Jinenji

"Say, didn't you ever think about leaving here?" asks Kagome

"This place is best… My pa left us this farm." said Jinenji

"I see." said Clone Naruto

"I-I'm speaking to them… For the first time in my life, I spoke to them." said Jinenji as Kagome is screaming that she saw earthworm.

"An earthworm!" cried Kagome as Jinenji picked the earthworm for her. "Thank you."

Clone Naruto started to laugh so hard at Kagome for screaming and scared by the earthworm.

"OI! That's not funny!" said Kagome

"I'm going to tell my boss that you scared of earthworm." Clone Naruto smirked as he looked at Jinenji. "You're a one brave hero for saving Kagome from small earthworm. You know that?" as he smiled at him.

"Brave hero." said Jinenji

**XXX**

**In the night**

Naruto has found the place where the demon is, but he senses the demon into the ground.

"This is it." He said as he's kicked on the ground then the ground is falling apart. Naruto is falling down to the ground, but he sees he's in underground.

**"Underground?" asks Kurama.**

Naruto got up and walked toward to the green light. He sees lots of eggs and they're cracked.

"Eggs?" asks Naruto

**"They're already hatch." said Chomei**

"I see… this is demon nest." said Naruto

**"Naruto, I sense the demons are heading to the farm!" said Kurama**

"Oh no! Kagome is in grave danger!" said Naruto

**XXX**

In Jinenji's house, clone Naruto and Kagome are sleeping except Jinenji didn't sleep. He was thinking about those two. They're very kind to him and treating like a human. He wishes that he will have good friend like them.

At that moment, there was a throwing rock inside his house. It was the villager men.

"Damn it! They're not listening to my boss say!" said clone Naruto as Jinenji's mother went outside and attack villager men, but one of them threw the rock at her forehead.

"Stop!" yells Kagome as clone Naruto came out of the farm and glaring at villager men. "Are you alright?"

"Move, girl!" said the villager

"Why try to protect them?!" said another villager

"Jinenji would never kill anyone! If you stayed with him, you'd see that immediately! Jinenji is a kind and gentle person!" said Kagome

"Never mind! Kill the girl too!" yells the villager as he told the other villager men to throw the torch to Jinenji, but clone Naruto stopped them by using his Wind Jutsu.

"That's enough!" yells clone Naruto as he sense a demon behind them and heard someone scream. It was giant demon worm and baby centipedes. The villager men are running away from them.

"Kagome, stay with her!" yells clone Naruto as he's charging to centipedes.

"Yeah!" said Kagome as she helping Jinenji's mother away from the demons.

"You see?! They're the one who ate the villagers!" yells Jinenji's mother

"Your boss is almost coming!" yells Matatabi

"Isobu!" yells clone Naruto

**"Right!" said Isobu as he lends his water chakra to Naruto.**

"Suiton: Suidanha!" yells clone Naruto as he spews it out as a high-pressure stream to kill the centipedes demons, but he sees Kagome is lying down. "Kagome!"

The mother demon is about kill Kagome with the tongue, but real Naruto caught Kagome on time and slice the tongue.

"That's enough!" yells Jinenji as he's punched the demon's mouth to protect from Naruto and Kagome.

"Jinenji!" yells Naruto

"I will protect you guys! You guys were the only one… who treated me like a human! No matter what, I'll protect you guys!" yells Jinenji

"Naruto! Help Jinenji!" said Kagome as Naruto about to rushed to him, but…

"Don't! Please don't interfere!" said Jinenji's mother as clone Naruto figure out what Jinenji's mother trying to do so he rushed to the villager men and stopped them

"Just where do you think you're going? You're people broke my rules." asks clone Naruto as he crack his knuckles.

"W-we're sorry!" said all the villager men

"Yea, you better! You should say sorry for him, too. Jinenji! Show them just how strong you are!" yells clone Naruto as Jinenji's blue eyes are glowing and smash demon tail off. He wrapped his both arms around the demon.

"No matter what…" thought Jinenji as he remembered when Naruto say to him that Jinenji is the brave hero. "I will protect my friends!" as he smashed demon's whole body went out. Then he punched the flying demon head and it was over. The clone Naruto was glad that he protected his boss and Kagome so he releases himself into the white poof.

Jinenji is walking towards to villager men and now they started to beg for him and sorry for them.

"They're better apologizing to them." Said Naruto

"Say. Everyone's shaking in fear!" said Kagome

"Good for them! No way are they gonna be friends." said Naruto

Jinenji stopped and put his hand into the ground. He opened his hand and it has the herb on his hand.

"You're all hurt. This will help heal your wounds." He said

"Jinenji!" Kagome said as she's surprised.

"Yep." said Naruto

**XXX**

**In the morning**

"Will you really be okay?" asks Kagome

"Yeah… you need to take the medicinal herbs to your friend. Hurry and be on your way." said Jinenji's mother

"Thank you." said Naruto

"Okay then, Jinenji." said Kagome as Jinenji walked to them.

"Will I see you guys again?" asks Jinenji as his face seems not happy. He really wants to see them again.

"Let's make a promise!" said Naruto as he did pinky finger.

"Promise?" asks Jinenji

"Yep! We'll promise to be friends forever! Kagome and I won't forget about you. We will come back to you!" said Naruto with warmth smile.

"Naruto… you…" said Kagome.

Jinenji was shocked that Naruto and Kagome want to be his friends. He doesn't know what to say and his heart is beating. He moves his pinky finger up and grabbed Naruto's finger. Kagome is also grabbed their finger with her pinky finger and smile.

"Friends forever…" said Jinenji

"Right!" said Naruto

"Yeah!" said Kagome as she and Naruto are leaving the garden field.

"Jinenji, take cares of your mother. Make her happy!" yells Naruto as he's waving his hand.

"I will." said Jinenji

"Naruto. That was very nice for you to make friend with him." said Kagome

"Yep! By the way, my clone told me that you're scared of earthworm." said Naruto as Kagome's face become shocked.

"Can you please not to tell anyone?!" asks Kagome

"Alright. Alright." said Naruto

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review me if you see mistake**

**XXX**

**At the Naraku's castle**

There was a beautiful woman that went to Naraku's castle. She has flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri. She wore a bright red nagabakama. Her name is Kikyo and she feels something evil. She met a man who sitting on his bed.

_"So this man is the lord? I sense no life in him. As if he is dead from neck down."_ Her thought

_"Kikyo…"_ Naraku thought as he's shocked

"Forgive me, my lord! But she refuse to stay away!" said Guard#1

"She claimed to cure your illness and forced herself." Said Guard #2

"Calm down. Leave." said Naraku

"Yes, sir!" said Guard #1 and #2 as they left Naraku and Kikyo alone

"You there… what is your name?" asks Naraku

"Kikyo." said Kikyo

_"Kikyo is alive. The woman I myself set up fifty years ago… The woman who died, taking the Scared Jewel with her… This woman… What's going on…?!"_ thought Naraku

**XXX**

Naruto and his friends are on the mountain because the villagers told them that they saw the dead demons are falling from the sky. The sky is very dark and has purple mist.

"Because of the miasma, not even a blade of grass grows here." said Shippo

"We'll soon be there… What's going on in this mountain anyway?" asks Inuyasha

"Naruto, do you sense anything in the mountain?" asks Miroku

"Yes, I sense two demons inside the mountain." said Naruto as he and the others see the cave. Naruto senses the Shōki getting stronger that they're getting closer.

"What's the cave? The miasma comes from…" said Kagome as Sango is coughing and fell down. "Sango! Are you all right? You're still not fully recovered. You must take it easy."

"Sango and Kagome, you wait here. Inuyasha, Miroku, and I will go." said Naruto as Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

"Shippo, the miasma doesn't seem to bother you. Watch them over." said Miroku

"Leave it to me. Be careful. This miasma is pretty strong." said Shippo

**XXX**

**Inside the cave**

"The Shōki is getting stronger." said Inuyasha as Miroku is coughing and bend down.

"Miroku, are you okay?!" said Naruto as he's helping him up. "You shouldn't stay outside."

"I'm alright. I can still go." said Miroku as he heard someone is crashing something.

"Naruto, do you think they're…" said Inuyasha

"Yeah, I sense two demons over there. We must be very close." said Naruto

"Let's go." said Inuyasha as he and Naruto are walking toward while he helping Miroku. When they're there, they see lots of demons are dead in the purple water except two big demons are fighting each other.

"What the hell? Are they…" said Naruto

"They're fighting each other." asks Inuyasha

"Hundreds of demons have been fighting and killing each other here. Those who lost and their debris showered the village. These are the remains." said Miroku

"Awful." said Inuyasha

"But why are they doing this?" asks Naruto as he sees one of the demon has defeated his enemy. When the demon wins the battle, the water started to move with the dead demons are absorbing to alive demon.

"The last demon standing…" said Miroku

"Merged its body with the others!" said Inuyasha

"And he's getting stronger." said Naruto

**"Why can't I get out?! The last demon standing was supposed to leave here alive?!" said demon**

"It can't be that this is…?!" said Miroku

**"Is there another demon here?" asks the demon as he's looking at Naruto and Inuyasha.**

"Are you talking about me?" asks Inuyasha.

"Wait, Inuyasha! This is…" said Miroku as he tries to stop him, but he didn't listen to him.

"Let me go!" said Inuyasha as he jumped up and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to help him!" said Naruto as he joined the battle and helping Inuyasha.

"Wait, Naruto!" said Miroku as he ranted. _"If my hunch is correct…"_

**XXX**

"They're taking too long!" said Kagome

"Let's follow them." said Sango

"Not you, Sango!" said Kagome

"If you go in there in your condition, you'll die!" said Shippo

"Sango, let's get away from here. It's bad for your health." said Kagome as she sees something over there. She was shocked that she sees Kikyo. _"Kikyo…"_

"Is Inuyasha inside?" asks Kikyo as she started to walk toward to the cave.

"Kikyo? That is priestess is Kikyo, isn't she?!" said Shippo as Kagome is getting her bow arrow and going to the cave.

"Kagome!" said Sango

"Are you following her?" asks Shippo

"Yes! Shippo, you stay with Sango!" said Kagome

"Kagome, that woman…" said Sango

"That's Kikyo. I don't know why she's here, but… something evil is going on inside!" said Kagome

"Kirara! Take Kirara with you! Be careful!" said Sango as Kirara is following Kagome to support her.

"Thank you! Later!" said Kagome as she running to the cave.

While Kikyo is walking, her body feels weird and something trying to get out.

_"The souls of the dead inside my body are trying to get out. Are they drawn by the miasma in this cave? I can feel something other than the Shōki … Is it from the man in the castle…? But I also feel very powerful than him."_ Her thought

**XXX**

"Damn you!" yells Inuyasha as he cut the demon shoulder, but it's not deep enough.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he slashes his kunai to demon's arm off with his wind slashes.

"The final blow!" said Inuyasha as Naruto nodded and ready to use their final blow, but they saw the purple water goes up and healing to demon's shoulder and arm back. They're shocked.

"What?!" asks Naruto.

"The wound is healing." said Inuyasha

"Hold back your weapon, Naruto! Inuyasha! Don't fight him!" yells Miroku

"Shut up! If we don't fight, we'll get killed!" yells Inuyasha as the demon is attacking, but lucky Naruto saved him by using his pure speed.

"This is just like the Fuko spell! It is same method to create Kodoku!" said Miroku

"Fuko spell?" asks Inuyasha

"Kodoku? What the hell is that?!" asks Naruto

"With the Fukko spell… poisonous worms and lizards are placed in one pot… have them kill each other off. The last one remaining alive then becomes a creature called Kodoku." said Miroku

"Wait! There are two of us! You're half-demon and I have 9 demons inside of me. We can take him down!" said Naruto

"You're right! If we can kill him, then we'll be alright!" said Inuyasha

"That's right! Inuyasha is half-demon. Naruto has 9 demons inside of him, but…" said Miroku

"I will kill you! I will be the only one to live and get out of here!" said demon as he breathe fire from his second head. Naruto and Inuyasha dodge his fire. Inuyasha jumped up into the air and slice the demon's second head.

"Huh?! What's that?!" asks Miroku as he feel someone is behind him. It was Kikyo.

_"Inu…yasha…"_ thought Kikyo

"Kikyo!" said Inuyasha as he's shocked to see Kikyo.

_"Kagome… no... she's different, but how come I can't sense her life?"_ thought Naruto

At that moment, Kikyo's souls started get out of her body then the souls are goes to the demon. She fell down on the ground.

"Kikyo!" yells Inuyasha as he is running to Kikyo, but the demon hit him with his hand and sent him against the wall.

**"This woman is not human. I'll eat her!" said the demon as he is about to grab her, but Naruto used Kazekiri no Jutsu to slice the arm.**

"Inuyasha, go save Kikyo! I'll handle that demon!" said Naruto as he jumped up into the air and creates 100 clones to fight the demon. While they're in the air, they're create Rasengan on their hand.

"Rasen Chou Tarengan!" yells Naruto and clones as they're striking the demon.

"Woah!" said Miroku

"Did it work?" asks Naruto as the purple water is regeneration to demon and started to attack Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm fine! I won't let that monster eat Kikyo! I will protect Kikyo!" yells Inuyasha as he's look back and shocked to see Kagome is here.

"Kagome?" thought Naruto

Kagome is standing up and slide down to Kikyo

"Kagome! What're you doing?!" asks Miroku

"I'm going to pull Kikyo up!" said Kagome

"So foolish… By your coming here, Inuyasha will lose you forever." said Kikyo

"What are you saying?! Inuyasha is trying so hard to save you! Yet you!" yells Kagome

"Everyone run away as far as you can!" yells Naruto as he's holding Lava RasenShuriken and about to throw at the demon to blow him up and the mountain also gonna blow up. "Take this! Youton: Rasen…" as he sees the arrow flew up into the sky and explode like the purple light. It was Kikyo who shot it.

Naruto landed on the rock and he sees every demon and purple water started to fly up like the tornado.

"The spell is broken! The shock is disintegrating!" said Miroku

Naruto, Inuyasha, and Kagome being suck up into the tornado.

"Inuyasha! Naruto!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha grabbed her hand

"Hold on!" said Naruto as he sees Naraku is waiting for the demon. "Shit!" as he grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome the jumped off the tornado.

Naraku is absorbing the demon to create his new body and increase strength.

"Is he really…" said Naruto

"Since you destroyed his body, Kagome… Naraku needed to create a new body for himself… That's why he used the Fuko spell!" said Inuyasha

"So the mountain miasma lured you… and you entered the cave upon which I had cast my spell. Inuyasha… and new human… you guys could have fused into this body, too. Is this the woman who broke the spell? Thanks to her, I'm able to possess a new body." said Naraku

"Don't be stupid! The spell was broken… so that Kikyo could save Inuyasha and Naruto!" said Kagome

"Naruto… so that your name. I'm very impressive that you got strange power." said Naraku as he's carried Kikyo.

"Naraku…" said Naruto as he held his kunai tightly and wanted to kill him.

"Don't touch her with your dirty hands!" yells Inuyasha as he drew his sword and jumped attack Naraku, but he used Shōki on Inuyasha. He escaped by flying.

"Damn it… Damn it!" thought Inuyasha

**XXX**

**Next day, at the river**

Shippo and Miroku explained to Naruto who is Kikyo.

"So you're saying that Inuyasha and Kikyo used to be together in fifty years ago?" asks Naruto as he's couldn't believe how old is Inuyasha and Kikyo, but Miroku explained to him what happened.

"Yes, but right now Kikyo thought Inuyasha betrayed her." said Miroku

"It was Naraku who set up the trick on them!" said Shippo

Inuyasha is sitting on the rock and watching the small river. He was thinking about Kikyo

"Inuyasha… Hey!" said Kagome

"What?" asks Inuyasha

"Let's go! We must save Kikyo. They can't have gone far yet." said Inuyasha

"I'll go alone…" said Inuyasha as Miroku is stepping on his head with his foot.

"Don't be ridiculous, fool! Naraku is the one who took Kikyo. Naraku is the evil demon… who created this nuisance of a hole in my right hand! I owe him!" said Miroku

"We are all after Naraku." said Sango

"It's not your problem alone, Inuyasha!" said Sango

"We're all worried about you and Kikyo. So stop sneaking around and trying to solve everything alone." said Kagome

"Sneaking around?! When did I ever do that?!" asks Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Look!" said Miroku as he sees white eels are flying in the sky and holding blue orbs.

"What's that?" asks Naruto

"They're Kikyo's soul collectors!" said Inuyasha

"Kikyo is close by, after all!" said Kagome

"Wait, I'm not very sure about them…" said Naruto

"Shut up! I'm going!" said Inuyasha as he's going to after the souls and didn't listen to him.

Naruto has a bad feeling about Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Kagome, hop on my back." He said as Kagome nodded and get on his back.

Naruto and his friends are following Kikyo's soul collectors. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were very impressive about Naruto has same speed like Inuyasha.

"Kagome… why aren't you hitching onto Inuyasha's back like usual?" asks Sango.

"Well…" said Kagome as her head down and thinking about Inuyasha. _"Inuyasha's mind is full of Kikyo right now. But it was weird that I don't feel jealous… Was it because I'm onto Naruto's back…"_ as her cheeks become blushing and onto Naruto's back.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asks Naruto with confused face as Kagome was shocked.

"I-I'm okay!" said Kagome with blushes

"Kikyo died because of Naraku. I will not let Naraku have Kikyo!" thought Inuyasha

"The numbers of souls have increased." said Sango as she heard bees sound so she jumped up and throw her boomerang at the souls. It was demon bees.

"I knew it!" thought Naruto as he sees the mist is going to show up from nowhere.

Naruto and Kagome are in the dark forest, he didn't see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo aren't with them.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Everyone, where are you?!" asks Naruto as he's still carries Kagome on his back and can't sense his friends' chakra because the thick mist.

"Where have they all gone?" asks Kagome as she sees the roots are moving and make her scared. "Oh yuck! Go away!" she screamed as she hitting the roots with her bow.

Naruto's face becomes serious and has bad feeling about the roots so he took out his kunai and slices the roots.

"Naruto?" asks Kagome

"Something not right." said Naruto

**"Shit! They caught in illusion by the roots!" said Kurama**

"What?!" asks Naruto as he's shocked.

**"Lucky that we're with you, we can break the illusion or genjutsu for you!" said Son Goku**

"Naruto, something wrong?" asks Kagome

"They caught in illusion by the roots that I destroyed." said Naruto as Kagome was shocked for hearing that.

"W-We need to go back!" said Kagome

"Don't worry; I sense another person on his way. We'll be okay." said Naruto

**XXX**

Kohaku went to the dark forest and slice the roots off because he doesn't trust it. He sees Sango is lying on the ground and lost unconscious. Her both arms got hanging with roots so Kohaku throw his weapon and slice the roots off.

"Nee-san, are you alright?! Wake up! It just an illusion!" asks Kohaku as he sees Sango is awakened and got scared that she has the worst illusion.

"K-Kohaku… Wh-what happened?" asks Sango as she look around that she's in the mist and forest. She had the worst illusion ever. Her illusion was she saw her young brother got mind control by Naraku and killed Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You were caught by the roots so I destroyed it." said Kohaku as he's helping his sister up. "Nee-san, are you going to be fine?"

"I'm alright. Let's go find the other." said Sango

"Yeah." said Kohaku

**XXX**

Naruto and Kagome are looking for Kikyo. Naruto senses her chakra is getting closer. He sees Kikyo standing on the tree.

"Kikyo! You're all right! Kikyo!" said Kagome as Naruto took a closer look at Kikyo. He sees Kikyo is holding something and shining thing that pointing at them. His eyes widened and shocked that he sees she is holding the bow arrow and about to shoot at him and Kagome.

"Crap!" yells Naruto as he dodges the arrow then the ground started to make a hole. He jumped up as high as he can, but Kikyo keep shooting at him and Kagome. Naruto landed on the ground and running to the left, but the roots caught his leg and can't move it.

Kagome gets off of Naruto's back and helping him to cut the roots.

"Kagome run!" yells Naruto

"I can't leave you here!" said Kagome as Naruto sees the arrow is heading toward his direction and Kagome so he pushed her away from him. He moved his body to dodge the arrow and hit on the ground, but the arrow made a hole and Naruto is falling down. While he's falling, he used chakra to his foot to stand on the wall, but there was several of roots grabbed his waist, both arms, and both legs. He is being pulled down into the ground.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as her left cheek got cut by the arrow then the ground started to make a hole. She fell down the hole, but she held the root.

"Naraku fear you. So he tries to control me with a Shikon Jewel fragment… and force me into fight you." said Kikyo

"Are they saving me?" thought Kagome as the Shinidamachu wrapped around her waist and fly up to the Kikiyo. "There's a Shikon Jewel fragment in your chest!"

"I am the priestess who held the Shikon Jewel in check… I have not fallen as low as to be controlled by a mere fragment." said Kikyo as she move her hand to grab the Shikon Jewel necklace from Kagome then the roots are grabbing her legs and pulling her down.

While Naruto is still on the ground, he was shocked that he senses Kagome's chakra is in danger so he tries to get rid the roots, but they're not breaking it.

"Kurama! Lend me your red chakra! Hurry!" yells Naruto

**"Alright!" yells Kurama as he lends his red chakra to Naruto**

Naruto's blue chakra changed into red chakra to give him strength. Now he burned the roots and break them off of him then he jumped very high with red chakra. He jumped on the ground and sees Kikyo is standing and looking at the hole where Kagome is.

Kikyo sense Naruto's power is very powerful and demonic.

"His power…is different than the other." thought Kikyo

Naruto has no time to fight Kikyo so he went passed to Kikyo and jumped down the hole where Kagome is.

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as he sees Kagome is lying on the ground.

"Naruto…" said Kagome as Naruto landed on the ground and helping her up.

"Kagome, are you okay?!" asks Naruto

"Yeah…" said Kagome as Naruto carried her then he jumped up on the ground and glaring at Kikyo.

"I see you have mysterious powers that I have never seen it before, but I sense 9 demons inside of you. Also, you're not from here." said Kikyo as she looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, Kagome, are you alright?" asks Inuyasha as he jumped down by Naruto.

"Naruto… that's his name." thought Kikyo

"Inuyasha, where are the other?! I found out you guys caught in illusion." asks Naruto

"Yeah, I was caught in illusion, but not anyone." Inuyasha as he looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo."

"That's… Kagome's Scared Jewel!" said Naruto as he sees Kagome is breathing. "You! What did you do to her!"

"Kikyo…!" growled Inuyasha

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Aren't you going to rejoice that I am well?" asks Kikyo

"Answer me!" yells Inuyasha

"If I tell you that I tried to kill her… what will you do then? Will you kill me?" asks Kikyo as Inuyasha can't kill her, but to Naruto and held his kunai.

"Naruto, don't kill…" said Kagome

"I know that, Kagome." said Naruto as he sense Kikyo's hatred for Inuyasha, but she still love Inuyasha.

"I will be waiting… for the day we can embrace death together." said Kikyo as the Shinidamachu wrapped her around and fly up into the sky.

"Kagome... what happened with Kikyo?" asks Inuyasha

"She took my Shikon Jewel fragment… I'm sorry." said Kagome

"That's…" said Naruto as Inuyasha interrupted to him.

"I'm not asking that! Did Kikyo?!" asks Inuyasha

"Don't ask!" yells Kagome

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha

_"It's not right… It's like I'm snitching on her. To Kikyo… my life is meaningless. Illusionary Death… We were all put to the test by the pain and confusion in our hearts. And I…got a small glimpse into my own heart. Inside my heart… Inuyasha and Kikyo…were kissing"_ thought Kagome as she sees Naruto's hand offer her to get up.

"Don't feel bad yourself. This isn't over, we are still searching Shikon Jewel fragment. Don't give up. You got your friends who always help you." said Naruto with smile

"Naruto…" said Kagome as she's shocked, but Naruto is right. This isn't over and not too late for searching Shikon Jewel fragment. Kagome holds Naruto's hand and said, "Thank you." as she smiled

"No problem! Friend never give up!" said Naruto with smile

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review me if you see mistake**

**XXX**

"Kagome's face doesn't look so sad." said Miroku as he sees Kagome's face looks normal and she was walk next to Naruto.

Kagome is thinking about what Naruto say to her. He told her not to give up. His words make her heart warm and never give up.

_"Thank you, Naruto."_ Her thought as she smiled.

"What are you smile about?" asks Inuyasha as Kagome was shocked.

"N-Nothing." said Kagome with blushes.

At that moment, Naruto heard cow noise.

"What's that?" he asks.

"A cow?" asks Sango

"Where is it?" asks Shippo

"I think it's up there." said Naruto as lightning strike down into the ground and they jumped away from lightning. When the smoke is cleared, there was an old man is sitting on the bull cow. He wears a green hoari with black horizontal strikes on it, with matching hakama, and held the black long hammer.

"A man riding with cow?" asks Naruto

"Who are you?!"

"I am called Totosai. Draw your sword, Inuyasha." said Totosai

"That old geezer…knows my name?!" thought Inuyasha

"If you refuse, I'll go on the offensive!" yells Totosai as he jumped off from his bull cow and going to attack Inuyasha with his hammer.

"Get back, Kagome!" yells Naruto.

"O-Okay…" said Kagome as she stepped back and Inuyasha draws his sword out.

Naruto drew his kunai out and going to fight Totosai, but he sense him isn't bad. Totosai hit the Inuyasha's sword and his sword is shaking.

"Damn you-" said Inuyasha as he's charged, but Naruto stopped him

"Wait, Inuyasha!" said Naruto

"Naruto! What are you doing…?" asks Inuyasha

"Hey, Myoga! I know you on Totosai's shoulder!" said Naruto as he sensed him.

"Huh? You know I was on his shoulder!" yells Myoga as he jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah." said Naruto as Myoga jumped on his shoulder

"I'm very impressive that you can sense me." said Myoga

"Hey, Myoga, what's going on?!" asks Inuyasha as he grabbed Myoga and glare at him.

"Please let me explain." Said Myoga

Meanwhile during the chat

"The swordsmith who forged the Tetsusagia?!" asks Inuyasha

"So you're the one forged the Tetsusagi." said Naruto

"I'm Totosai, forged the Tetsusagia from a fang your father gave me. In the world of sword-wielding demons… I am famous among those who know…. And among those who don't know, I'm not."

"Huh? What does that mean?" asks Inuyasha

"Doesn't it mean that he's not very famous at all?" asks Kagome

"Whatever! Just does the swordsmith want with me?" asks Inuyasha

"I took a good look at the Tetsusagia earlier. It was the sword of swords, forged by a master swordsmith…but the sound of the steel is terribly dull. It's a very day thing." said Totosai

"If you're picking a fight, just say so." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome

"Oh… it's useless. Myoga, the Tetsuaiga can't be used by someone… so short-tempered and so eager fight." said Totosai

"So rather than blindly relying on the Tetsusaiga's strength… and fighting recklessly… better for Inuyasha to just give up the sword, huh?" said Myoga

"Well, the sooner the better. I'll just break the Tetsusaigo in two now!" said Totosai as Inuyasha pointing his sword at him

"What did you say?! You may have the sword, but now, it belongs to me!" said Inuyasha

"Oh, I won't break it. Sorry about that." said Totosai as Inuyasha moved his sword away from his face.

"Stop hedging. What are you going to do?" asks Myoga

"At night, when everyone has settled down… I will quietly steal it away." Said Totosai as Inuyasha is pointing his sword at him again. "Alright! I won't steal it!"

"Inuyasha-sama… as it is, you won't be able to master the mystery of the Tetsusaiga… which enables one to slay a hundred demons in one sweep. But this Totosai knows it secret. I think you both need to get to know each other… and you must cooperate to awaken the Tetsuaiga's true power." said Myoga

"What mystery?! I'll get the hang of it in time." said Inuyasha

"You are collecting fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Some time has passed since the fragments were scattered. There may even be a demon who already possess… two or three fragments. In order to destroy a demon whose strength is enchanted… don't you want the Tetsusaiga to be awakened to its true potential?" asks Totosai

"He has a point. You should really need to listen to Totosai." Said Naruto

"Alright!" said Inuyasha as he put his sword away.

"I have a question… Why are you here?" asks Naruto

"Someone seeks my life!" said Totosai

"Someone seek your life?" asks Naruto

"There is a fool who has ordered me to forge a sword…to rival the power of the Tetsusaiga… else he will kill me. Show me that you can protect me from him." said Totosai

"Why don't you say please?!" asks Inuyasha

"Relax, Inuyasha. Can you describe this person who was after you?" asks Naruto

"He has white hair and wears furry, warm-looking clothing." said Totosai

"What?! Another old geezer?" asks Inuyasha

Naruto senses strong demonic is heading toward to his direction.

"I think I know what he means." He said as he took out his kunai and sees a half-demon is riding on the two-head dragon with no wings, but it can still fly.

His long hair is white and has purple moon mark on his forehead. He wears a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form.

"Who's that?" asks Naruto

"Inuyasha's older brother." said Miroku

"So he is the one who's after you!" said Kagome

"Exactly! It's that Sesshomaru!" said Totosai as he is behind Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha… why do you plot with Totosai?" asks Sesshomaru

"Isn't it obvious? To punish you!" said Totosai

"Oh, Totosai… I see you are rushing headlong into death." said Sesshomaru

"Oh no… I thought… after you beat Inuyasha, maybe I can make you a new sword…" said Totosai

"What?!" asks Inuyasha as he's shocked.

"Just a thought…" said Totosai

"Hey! What you said earlier is the exact opposite!" said Kagome

"Huh? Is that so?" asks Totosai

"Totosai, do not forget what you just said. You heard him, Inuyasha… You can die for the sake of my new sword." said Sesshomaru as he dismounted his two-head dragon.

"Naruto, Kagome, hurry and get away!" yells Miroku

"Wait I can…" said Naruto

"Don't mess with Sesshomaru! He's way too strong!" yells Totosai as Naruto is running away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru fly down to Inuyasha and strike him with his hand, but Inuyasha dodges his attack by jumping back. He draws his sword and charging to Sesshomaru. He is swinging his sword to attacking him, but Sesshomaru can easily dodge his swing. He caught Inuyasha's hand with his bare hand. His hand goes poison and hurting Inuyasha's hand.

"Well, Totsai… do you still refuse to make me a sword?" asks Sesshomaru as he sees Naruto rushed to him and helping Inuyasha.

"Konoha Senpuu!" yells Naruto as he's spinning high kick to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged his kick by jumped back away from him and also let Inuyasha's hand go.

Naruto rushed to Sesshomaru and attack him with the kunai. Sesshomaru's is using the poison whip to attack Naruto, but he dodges his attack with his pure speed.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" yells Naruto as he shoots out water bullet from his mouth.

Sesshomaru dodges Naruto's water bullet by jumping up, but he sees Naruto can also jump into the air by using his chakra. He was holding twin Rasengan on his both hand.

"Rasenrengan!" he yells as he hit Sesshomaru, but he used the poison whip to hit Naruto. Naruto dodges his poison whip and hit on the ground. He missed his attack.

"Damn, he's tough!" thought Naruto

"Myoga. Who is this boy?" asks Totosai

"That's Naruto Uzumaki. I haven't heard him and seen him before, but he pretty skill than Inuyasha." said Myoga

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summoned 50 clones and charging to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is attacking them by using the poison whip and fist. The clones are too easy for him.

"Damn…" said Naruto

"Hey you! We need to get out of here!" yells Totosai as Naruto nodded and charging to Sesshomaru.

"Kokuou!" yells Naruto

"Alright." said Kokuou as she gives her Futton chakra to Naruto

Naruto is creating Rasengan with a boil. The Rasengan look like white boiling liquid and heat.

"Futton: Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he hit Sesshomaru, but he dodges his Rasengan. When Naruto hit Futon Rasengan on the ground, it started to white smoke out and hard to see.

When Sesshomaru see the smoke is clear, he didn't see Naruto and the others. They're all gone.

**XXX**

**Somewhere place**.

"A sword that won't cut? How're you supposed to fight with a sword like that?" asks Inuyasha

"The Tenseiga is not a sword you use against foes. To put it simply, it is a sword of healing." said Totosai

"Sword of healing?" asks Naruto

"While the Tetsusagia is the sword to defeat the powerful… the Tenseiga is the sword to save lives of the weak." said Totsai

"Save lives?" asks Kagome

"If one has the true kindness of heart towards people… the Tenseiga has the power to save a hundred people in one sweep." said Totosai

"Kindness of heart?" asks Kagome

"So Tetsusagia can kill a hundred in one sweep and Tenseiga can save a hundred in one sweep?"

"I intended to the name the sword, Coffin-Cheater… but it was christened with the fancy name like Tenseiga. Well, it was your father that named it." said Totsai

"I see… No wonder Sesshomaru wants a new sword. A sword to help others… no way that guy'd have any use for it." said Inuyasha

"Won't it work out? It was your father's will." said Totosai

"Given your brother's personality…" said Miroku

"He wouldn't be happy with it, even if he could use it." said Kagome

"Looks delicious!" said Shippo

"A very nice roast, indeed! Let's dig in!" said Totosai as Naruto and his friends about to eat, but Totosai just ate the food by one bite. They're all shocked

"OI! That's for everyone!" yells Naruto

"Oh! My meat's gone!" lied Totosai

"You just ate it all!" yells Kagome

"Huh? Who are you anyway? And where am I?" lied Totosai

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Let's kill him!" yells Naruto as they're nodded and walked toward Totosai. They are really wanted to punch him.

"I was joking! I'm sorry!" said Totsai

**XXX**

**Next day**

"There! See you!" said Totosai as he mount up onto the bull cow.

"See you? You plan to escape alone?" asks Kagome

"I can't rely on Inuyasha." said Totsai

"Come on…" said Kagome

"Just leave him! Who needs an old geezer like that?" asks Inuyasha

"Give it back!" asks Totosai

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"You cannot use the Tetsusagia! I will break it into pieces." said Totosai

"Shut up, you geezer!" yells Inuyasha

"Hey, Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

"You'll regret this!" yells Totosai as bull cow started to run from them.

"He's frank, isn't he?" asks Miroku

"I can't tell whether that old man is strong or weak." said Sango

"I think he's weak." said Naruto

"Poor thing… That Inuyasha will be killed by Sesshomaru, but to Naruto…" thought Totosai

"Aren't you going after him, Inuyasha? You were lucky enough to meet Tetsusaiga's maker!" said Kagome

"Yeah, maybe you should go after him. He knows the ability about Tetsusaiga." said Naruto

"Hah! That old idiot is full of it!" said Inuyasha

Naruto stopped and sense something. He looks back and sees someone is heading toward to them. It was Totosai who running toward to them

"Eh? Isn't that…?" he asks

"Totosai. He's back." said Kagome as she sees blue big orb hit Totosai then he goes fly up and hit the ground. It was Sesshomaru who chases him.

"Sesshomaru!" yells Inuyasha

"Stay put! I will kill both you and Inuyasha into pieces!" said Sesshomaru

"Wanna go!" said Inuyasha as he draws his sword, but…

"No, Inuyasha not you…" said Sesshomaru as he's pointing at Naruto Uzumaki. "Him."

"What?!" asks Kagome as she shocked that Sesshomaru is going to fight with Naruto Uzumaki.

"He wants to fight Naruto!" said Miroku

"Why can't you fight me?! You say you want my Tetsusaiga! Right?!" yells Inuyasha

"Because you're weak and have no brain." said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha is growling at him.

"Alright, I accept." said Naruto as he started walk heading toward to Sesshomaru, but his friends stopped him.

"Don't fight him! He's strong!" said Miroku

"I'll be fine… I have my secret my weapon." said Naruto as he walked passed to Miroku and also sees Kagome is very worried about him for fighting with Sesshomaru. He is too strong for him.

"Naruto… be careful." said Kagome

"Don't worry; I won't lose, dattebayo." said Naruto with smile as he walked Sesshomaru and in front of him. He held his Hiraishin kunai for ready. Sesshomaru's fist and his left dragon claw are clenched.

"His left hand… isn't that…" said Shippo

"A dragon claw." said Miroku

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he created several wind blades to Sesshomaru, but he dodges the wind blades with his speed.

"Woah! This kid isn't that bad!" said Totosai

Sesshoumaru is using poison whip to attack Naruto. Naruto dodges his attack by using his pure speed and goes behind him. He is stabbing Sesshomaru, but he block by using his dragon claw. It was very hard to block so Naruto jumped back and did jutsu.

"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he breathes serval blue dragon head-shaped fireballs at Sesshomaru's. Thanks to Matatabi who gave him her chakra. Sesshomaru's dodges the flame dragon head, but some of them caught on his clothes.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he created 30 clones to fight Sesshomaru for buying Naruto's more time. He is sitting down and crossed his legs on the ground. He put his both hands together and concentrated his chakra.

"Why is he sitting on the ground?!" asks Inuyasha

Naruto clones were fighting with Sessesshomaru, but he's almost defeated all clones.

"These guys are so weak." His thought as he used poison whip to kill the last clone then he is charging to Naruto.

"Naruto, hold on!" yells Sango as she's rushing to help Naruto, but Miroku stopped her.

"Wait." said Miroku as he's looked carefully at Naruto.

"You're done!" said Sesshomaru as Naruto opened his eyes and dodges his attack. He punches in Sesshomaru's face and he about to dodges it, but he sees Naruto's punches missed to his face. When Naruto missed the punch, Sesshomaru's face got punch by the force attack.

Everyone was shocked that they saw Sesshomaru got hit by nothing.

"What was that?!" asks Miroku

"Sesshomaru dodged his attack! Then he got hit." said Kagome

"No, he wasn't… it was Naruto." Totosai

"What the hell…" thought Sesshomaru as he sees Naruto's eyes looks like toad eyes. "His eyes…look like frog's eyes."

"Come on!" Naruto said as he is rushing very fast and punch Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodges his punch again, but he cheek got hit by force attack again.

"That was second time that I dodged his attack then I just keep getting hit from nowhere… No, that wasn't just… it was that human." thought Sesshomaru

"Thank you, Kawazu Kumite." thought Naruto as he is rushing and attack him. Sesshomaru blocks his punches away from him and attack him with his poison hand, but Naruto is holding his kunai and going to stab his hand. Sesshomaru moves his hand away from the kunai then he used his dragon hand to attack him.

"Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he hit the dragon hand with his Rasengan and pushed Sesshomaru away from him. He rushing to him used his Taijutsu moves on Sesshomaru.

"Damn… he knows about martial art!" thought Sesshomaru as Naruto kick him far away from him.

Naruto is creating another Rasengan on his right hand and threw his kunai first at Sesshomaru. He and Sessesshomaru are charging each other. Sesshomaru thinks that he can easily dodge his kunai and can kill Naruto with his dragon hand. His plan is to use dragon hand to block Naruto's Rasengan then he'll use his other hand and kill him with poison.

"I win…" his thought as his dragon hand is getting closer to Naruto's face, but he vanishes into yellow flash and got above of Sesshomaru. He hit his back by using his Rasengan. Everyone was shocked that Naruto just did teleport and got above Sesshomaru.

"It's that move again!" said Sango as everyone heard what's she saying.

"What?! You seen his moves before?" asks Kagome

"Yes, during the castle where I got hurt by Kohaku. Naruto threw his kunai at Kohaku and didn't try to kill him. When the kunai passed him, Naruto got behind him and did some kind of teleport…no, it was teleport kunai" said Sango as everyone was shocked

"Woah! He can do teleport by using kunai!" said Shippo as Sango nodded.

"That's a rare weapon." said Totosai

"How did he do that?!" thought Sesshomaru

"Hiraishin Ni no Dan. That move is from my father." said Naruto as he is slammed Sesshomaru on the ground then the ground started to get smash up.

"A-Amazing!" said Totosai

When the smoke is clear, there was a huge hole that Naruto's Rasengan smash into the ground. There was Sesshomaru is lying down and lost unconscious. Naruto is started to get up and heading toward to his friends, but Sesshomaru wakes up and rushing to him. His eyes were red and face like a demon.

"Naruto, watch out!" said Kagome as Naruto looked back that Sesshomaru is attacking him, but Naruto vanish into yellow flash and got behind him.

"What?!" asks Miroku

"How?!" asks Inuyasha

Naruto placed the teleportation mark on Sesshomaru's back during he used the Rasengan. After he behind him, he is creating Fuuton Rasenshuriken to finishing Sesshomaru off.

"Take this! Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" he yells as he hit Sesshomaru's back and sent him far away from him. Then it's exploded.

Everyone was shocked that they saw how big the Fuuton Rasenshuriken explosive is. And the wind is blasting to Kagome and the others.

"Such a strong wind!" yells Totosai as Myoga is flying away, but he grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You see that! That's the one he used on Naraku!" yells Shippo

"Incredible! Have you seen his moves before?" asks Totosai

"No, this is my first to seen this." said Myoga

When the explosive is over, Naruto didn't see Sesshomaru on the ground and he's gone. He sensed Sesshomaru's life is still alive and something about his sword during the explosive.

"He didn't escape by himself… There's something about his sword." thought Naruto

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as she and his friends are running to him. Naruto turned around and look at his friends. They're all worry about him and thought he is going to lose.

"It was so cool! You used Fuuton Rase… uhh… What was that again?" asks Shippo

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken." said Naruto

"Yeah! You know you're stronger than Inuyasha!" said Shippo

"Hey!" yells Inuyasha

Totosai sees Naruto's eyes are different when he sitting on the ground and dodges Sesshomaru's punches. He couldn't believe he defeated Sesshomaru, but he's still alive. And also he has never seen Naruto's toad eyes before.

_"His eyes… I have never seen his eyes before. Who is he?" _his thought.

"Nice one for using that move on Sesshomaru, Naruto!" said Miroku

"Thanks, but he still alive…" said Naruto as he sense Sesshomaru's sword power.

"He's right, he's still alive." said Totosai

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" asks Kagome as she looking at Naruto's eyes that his eyes look like a toad.

"It's called Sennin mode." said Naruto with smile as he deactivated his Sennin mode.

"What kind of kunai is that?" asks Sango

"It called Hiraishin Kunai. I got it from my dad. The moved that I got above of Sesshomaru is called Hiraishin Ni no Dan." said Naruto as he sees Totosai is heading toward his direction. "Totosai, Sesshomaru's sword is…"

"Yes, Sesshomaru's life was protected by the Tenseiga." said Totosai

"The Tenseiga protected him?" asks Sango

"Naruto, did you sense Sesshomaru's Tenseiga during the explosive?" asks Totosai

"Yes, the sword is saving Sesshomaru's life and he's gone." said Naruto

"Well, I'm all free to go! Thanks for your help!" yells Totosai as he's riding on bull cow and flies away.

"Now then, shall we go find the Shikon Jewel fragment?" asks Naruto

"Yep, let's go!" said Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

**Review me if you see mistake word.**

**XXX**

"I was wonder where did Sesshomaru go?" asks Miroku

"I don't know, but he'll be come back and won't hold back." said Naruto

"What's the matter, Kagome? You've been so quiet." said Sango as Kagome stopped her bike and sense something.

"Well… It's very slight, but I can sense a Shikon Jewel fragment." said Kagome

"Is that true, Kagome?!" asks

"Where is it?" asks Naruto as Kagome is following her senses of Shikon Jewel fragment.

"Follow me!" yells Kagome as she's running where her sense is while Naruto and the others are following her. They're at the village and lots of people already passed away.

"Wh-What happened?! Who did this?!" asks Naruto

"The work of a wolf pack?" asks Sango as she sees wolves tracks.

"These are wolf tracks." said Shippo

"Here they come!" said Naruto as he senses the wolves getting closer.

"Man-eating wolves!" said Shippo as the wolves came and surrounding them.

"Let's have it out then! Without the pack, they're helpless! I'll get rid of you all!" said Inuyasha as he's charging to wolves and attack them with his claws. "Sankon Tesso!"

"They're howling!" said Shippo

"Calling their comrades!" said Miroku

"I sense Shikon Jewel fragment coming closer! And very fast!" said Kagome as she and the others see the tornado is heading their direction, but it stopped and it reveal a person. He has blue eyes and black hair that is always tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wears a brown wolf pelt. He has a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail and has a brown wolf fur headband, black hair, and wears silver and black armor. He also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates.

"A man emerged from the wind!" said Shippo

The wolves are talking to man-wolf and told him about what happened.

"Why did you kill my minions?" asks Koga

"Because you killed lots of villagers! I won't forgive you!" said Naruto

_"He…has Shikon Jewel fragments on his right and both legs."_ thought Kagome

"So you're the leader of the man-eating wolves!" yells Inuyasha

"What of it? You killed my dear wolves! I won't forgive you!" said man wolf

"Shut up! You reek of human blood! How many have you killed?" asks Inuyasha

"I just let them feed. Any complaints, you dog?" asks Koga

"You call me dog?!" asks Inuyasha

"I hate the smell of dogs. It makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Well then, I'll slit that belly in two… and let some air through!" said Inuyasha as he jumped up into the air and drew his sword to attack Koga. Koga jumped back into the air and did air punched to Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges his punch, but he moves his back kick to his face.

"What!" asks Sango

"He's fast!" said Miroku

_"That wasn't his speed…"_ thought Naruto

"Inuyasha, watch out! He's using the power of the Shikon Jewel! His right arm and both legs!" said Kagome

"Damn! Why didn't you say so earlier?! That explains why you're acting so cocky!" said Inuyasha

"Hah! Stop whining like a sick dog!" said Koga

"You have Shikon Jewel fragments and that's the limit of you power? What a laugh!" said Inuyasha

"Shut up, mutt!" yells Koga

"Back off, you stray wolf!" said Inuyasha

"Both of them are so uncouth."

_"They kinda remind me and Sasuke…"_ thought Naruto

"He's… one of the Wolf-Demon Tribe!" said Sango

"You know him?" asks Miroku

"I'm the younger leader of the Yorozoku. Remember the name- Koga!" said Koga

"I've heard about them from other slayers. They're demons who control wolves. They disguise themselves as humans… but their true nature is the wolf, and they're a wild bunch." said Sango

Inuyasha dodges Koga's attack by getting down on the ground and kick him to sent him crashed the house.

"Look at you. You have your hands full just being on the defensive!" smirked Koga

_"The perfect chance to test my Tetsusaiga on him. The flow of demon energy collides to create a fissure in the wind!"_ thought Inuyasha as he finding the rift between two powerful yōkai auras of Tessaiga's wielder and Koga. _"This is it! The smell of the Kaze no Kizu! The true power of Tetsusaiga"_

Koga's face is shocked that he notices something about Inuyasha, so he jumped back away from him and shout, "Watch out!"

"What?!" asks Inuyasha as Koga jumped on the roof.

"Hey, retreat! This is dangerous!" said Koga as the wolves and he's running away from Inuyasha.

"W-what the…!" said Inuyasha with confuse.

"He ran away!" said Sango

"He makes up his mind quick." said Kagome

_"I get it now… I know why Koga escapeed."_ thought Naruto

"Inuyasha… were you testing the Kaze no Kizu?" asks Miroku

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

"I wonder…" said Miroku

"What is it?" asks Inuyasha

"That Koga wouldn't know the power of the Tetsusaiga. If he knew instinctively that he was in danger…" said Miroku

"It's not just brute strength that we're up against." said Sango

**XXX**

**Next day**

Naruto and his friends are on the mountain. They are searching Koga that has Shikon Jewel fragment.

"Naruto, did you find Koga scent yet?" asks Kagome

"Yep, I found his scent, but… I also sense different one." said Naruto as he's looking up to the sky and saw the strange bird.

Inuyasha is sniffing on the ground and found Koga scent

"All right! I got the wolf scent. I'll follow the scent and get them without fail!" he said as he remembered yesterday that Koga called him a dog. "That cocky bastard! Calling me a mutt!"

"I don't blame him for getting upset at being called mutt. But he sure looks like one." said Shippo

"What did you say?!" asks Inuyasha as Shippo was shocked and hides behind Kagome's back.

"He can hear me from that distance! Now that really is canine power." said Shippo

"Shippo! Come here, so I can give a hundred wallops! " yells Inuyasha

Naruto sense Miroku and Sango's chakra is heading toward to him.

"Naruto! Do you sense a different presence!?" asks Miroku as he dismount Kirara.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he sense wolves on the top of the mountain. "Everyone, look up!" as everyone look up and see the wolves running down to the hill. They first tackle to Inuyasha and made him fall off the cliff. The others wolves are attacking to Naruto and his friends.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango

"Sango!" yells Miroku as the wolf is jumping attack to Sango, but she kick the wolf away. Miroku is hitting three wolves with his staff. Naruto is punching and kicking to wolves, but sense Koga is heading to Kagome.

"She's mine!" yells Koga as he kidnaped Kagome and running away from Naruto's groups.

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as the wolf is jumping attack him, but he high kick to the wolf head away from him.

"Naruto, go after her! We will handle those wolves!" yells Miroku

"Alright!" said Naruto as he is running to rescue Kagome, but Koga running too fast because he has Shikon Jewel on in his both legs. _"Damn! He's too fast!"_

"No, what…?!" asks Kagome

"With Shikon Jewel fragments in my legs… this cliff is nothing!" said Koga as he jumped off the cliff while Kagome is screaming for being scared.

"No! You're not reaching it!" she yells as Koga stepped on the wall. "We're gonna fall!"

"Shut up! Stop screaming!" yells Koga as he is jumping to get the top of the cliff.

"I will scream!" yells Kagome

Naruto jumped off the cliff and used his chakra foot to stand on the wall. When he is stands on the wall, he is running up to the cliff and got top of it, but he sense very strange. He looks up to the sky and sees the bird is heading toward him. It wasn't just a bird heading toward him… the bird is attacking Naruto so he dodges down from the bird's claws. Then he slashes the bird with his chakra Kunai.

"The hell is that?" he asks as he sees a blue person has merged on the big bird.

**XXX**

Kagome is at the wolf cave. She sees lots of wolves-man and wolves animal.

_"This place is full of man-eating wolves and skeletons!"_ thought Kagome as she sees skeletons that that wolves eat.

Koga threw Kagome on the hay nest.

"Hey, Koga! Tasty-looking prey!" said Ginta

"Lemme eat some of her!" said Hakkaku

_"They'll eat me!"_ thought Kagome as she's started to get panic.

"This woman is not food! I'll kill anyone who takes a bite her!" said Koga as his groups are scared of him.

_"Oh, I get it… I'm able to see where the Shikon Jewel fragments are… so he needs me. At least they won't kill me right now."_ Thought Kagome

"Huh? Oh this… Seems he stuck fast to my tail when I captured the girl. Here… You can eat him." Said Koga as he threw Shippo on the ground and the wolves are surrounding him.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo

"Hey wait! You want my help, don't you? If you lay a hand on Shippo, I refuse to help!" said Kagome

"Oh? That makes it easy." said Koga as he's walking to the wolves group and lift it one of them. "Hey, move. Woah… You guys put on weight again! All of you are eating too much!" as he grabbed Shippo and threw him at Kagome.

"Shippo!" said Kagome

"Kagome!" said Shippo as he's hugged her.

_"This Koga… Maybe he's not that bad."_ thought Kagome as she heard someone got injured. She sees two men-wolves except one of them is holding a feather.

"Such terrible wounds…" said Kagome

"You saw them earlier. They call themselves Birds of Paradise, but they're out natural enemies. This is their doing. They swoop down silently… and capture our comrades with sharp talons." said Koga

"What happened, after they got captured?" asks Kagome

"They eat them. Wolf bones are scattered around their nests." said Koga

"Even you're no match for them?" asks Kagome

"That's just it… The trouble is, one among the Birds of Paradise… possesses a Shikon Jewel fragment. He's faster than we are… he even killed 20 of our wolves in one swoop. They were never this strong before. So it must be the power of the Shikon Jewel." said Koga

"That's why you want me to find which one has the fragment." said Kagome

"We'll attack their nest and steal the fragment. We won't make senseless sacrifices. We'll attack that one bird with the fragment en masse got it? You know to do?" asks Koga

"All right, I'll do it." said Kagome as she's thinking about her escape from the wolf cave. "If I can get out of this camp, maybe I'll see Inuyasha. For now, it's safer to just do as they say."

"Kagome! Just bear it for a while longer. My mushrooms are sure to lead Naruto and the others here." thought Shippo as he heard someone said a mushroom. When he looks at it, he was shocked that he saw his tracking mushrooms were caught by wolves.

**XXX**

"That was the last mushroom!" said Sango

"Damn! Where'd Shippo go anyway? He's no use at the crucial moment!" said Inuyasha

"Don't worry; Naruto is going to rescue Kagome and Shippo." said Miroku

"Tch… Him again." said Inuyasha as he's crossed arms on his chest and little bit jealous of Naruto.

"Naruto is our only hope! He knows where to find Kagome and Shippo." said Miroku

**XXX**

"Stand!" said Shippo as he transformed into Koga and got a plan.

"What?" asks Kagome.

"Stand up, please! I mean, stand!" said Shippo as they stand up and going out of the water, but…

"Hey, Koga. Where're you going?" asks the wolf man

"I'm taking the woman out for some fresh air. This place smells like animals." said Shippo

_"Wow! Great acting!_" thought Kagome

"Hey, Ginta! Hakkaku! Accompany Koga." said the wolf man

"What are you talking about? They went out on patrol. Also with Koga." said the wolfman sitting on the rock

"What?! Then who was…?!" said the wolfman as the wolves animal started to suspicious about Koga's large fur tail. When they bite his tail, Koga started to scream then transform back into Shippo.

"It's imposter! Get them!" yells someone.

"Shippo, hurry!" yells Kagome as she grabbed Shippo's arm and carried him. They are running from wolves group. While Kagome and Shippo are running, they stopped at the end of the cliff.

"Ohh! We're trapped, Kagome!" said Shippo as wolves group trapped them.

"Shippo, you can expand and fly, can't you?" asks Kagome

"Yes, but I don't know if I can fly with you!" said Shippo as Kagome grabbed his hand and throw him off the cliff, but one of wolf-man is throwing the chain at the Shippo. Kagome threw her spear at the chain to stop it.

"Shippo! Get Inuyasha! Hurry!" yells Kagome

"Tricky woman! I'll devour you alive…!" said Wolf guy as someone threw the boar at him.

"Hey! What did I say about eating her?!" yells Koga as everyone was shocked and got scared of him.

"Koga, the little kid is way over there!" said Ginta as he sees flying Shippo is heading to his friends and warn them.

"Just to let your friend escape, huh? All right, it decides!" said Koga as he jumped in front of Kagome. "You're gonna be my woman."

Kagome's eyes are widened that she just heard.

"Koga! Weren't you gonna eat her when you finished with her? Besides, she's human." asks Someone

"Fools! This woman can see the Shikon Jewel. Not only the birds of Paradise have the fragments. We can gather the entire fragment in this region." said Koga as everyone started to impress about his plan to get Shikon. "That's right. So she's much more useful to us than some demon woman. Kagome… that's your named? From today, you're my woman. Understood?" as he grabbed Kagome's waist.

"S-say… don't touch me, baka!" yells Kagome as she slaps at Koga's face and everyone was shocked and silence.

"Ou…ch…" said Koga as he touched his own face where Kagome hits.

"H-hey… It's rude to claim a girl as your woman! Besides, I already have someone I'm seeing." said Koga

"Seeing? Not that mutt-face." said Koga

"No, not mutt-face… I mean his name is Inuyasha. My sweetheart has a name, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Kagome with blushes and also shocked.

"Wait… you mean that blond spikey human." said Koga as Kagome turned away and couldn't believe what she just say.

_"I can't believe I'm just saying his name Naruto Uzumaki. Why is my heart beating?!"_ Her thought with blushing and touched her heart.

"I see, so that's it? Well, it's just as well. Net time I see him, I'll kill him…" said Koga.

At that moment, there was a throwing kunai and started to smoke to make Koga move away. Everyone is stepping back away from the smoke except Kagome didn't move anything.

"Who is it?!" asks Koga.

When the smoke is clear, Naruto was in front of Kagome. He came here to rescue Kagome.

"Naruto!" said Kagome as she is about run to him, but she stopped and her cheeks are red as crimson. _"Holy crap! I can't believe he's here and rescue me! I hope he didn't hear me."_

"Looks like I got here just in time!" said Naruto as he's facing at wolf-men groups and ready to fight, but...

"There's intruder over there! He came here to rescue that Kagome." said Ginta as he's pointing at Naruto.

Naruto held his kunai and ready to fight wolves group, but Koga stopped his group.

"Hey, you! Naruto, right! You will back away from my woman!" yells Koga as Naruto's shocked what he just heard. He looks at Kagome's face becomes red.

"Your woman? Kagome, since when did you become his woman…" asks Naruto with shocked face.

"No way! He's just making it all up!" yells Kagome with blushes

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have Kagome with you." said Naruto

"How about you fight me? If I win, you die and Kagome will become my woman." said Koga as Kagome's face become blushes again.

"Deal." said Naruto

"Naruto, he has the Shikon…" said Kagome

"Don't worry; I won't lose. If he loses to me, you won't be his woman. That's a promise!" said Naruto with smile as Kagome is blushes and her heart started beating for seeing his smile and made a promise just like what he did to Jinenji.

Koga ordered his groups to step away from him and Naruto.

"Idiot! This human is so easy to me!" thought Koga as he charging with his speed get behind him and kick Naruto's back, but he blocks his leg by using his arm. Koga was shocked that a blond human just blocked his kick by his arm.

Naruto grabbed Koga's leg and throw him against the rock. He rushing to him and punch his stomach, but Koga dodges his punch with his speed. He was in the middle air and did kick to Naruto. Naruto blocks his kick, but he sees Koga moves another leg to kick him.

_"Damn, he's still fast with his Shikon, but I already marked him…" _thought Naruto as Koga was in front of him and going to punch it. Naruto blocks his punch and hit it back to Koga, but he dodge again and went behind.

"I got you!" he yells as he's kicking Naruto side of his stomach, but he vanished into Yellow Flash. _"What?! How come he's so fast?!"_ his thought as Naruto was behind him and did spinning kick to his stomach. Koga crashes to the rock and lost the battle to Naruto.

"Naruto, you did it!" surprised Kagome as Koga's groups are rushing to their boss and helping him up.

"Boss, are you alright?!" asks Ginta as Koga is very pissed that he got defeated by human even he still used Shikon Jewel on him didn't work on him.

"Let's go." said Naruto as he's about to leave, but…

"Wait." said Kagome

"What is it?" asks Naruto

"This might be sound like crazy… I'm going have to stay with Koga." said Kagome

"What?!" asks Naruto

"I found another Shikon inside the bird demon… Please…" said Kagome

"Alright… be safe… I'm going to find our friends." said Naruto as he disappeared into Yellow Flash and searching his friends.

"Koga! If you looking for Shikon, where is it?" said Kagome.

**XXX**

**Meanwhile**

Naruto has found his friends and told them what happened. Inuyasha and the others are following Naruto.

"Wait! There was another Shikon! In this place!" said Miroku

"I don't know, but Kagome told me that Shikon is inside the bird demon!" said Naruto as he sense to Kagome is getting closer, but he sense demon birds are charging to her. He and Inuyasha jumped up into the air and slash them.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asks Sango

"Sango! Miroku!" said Kagome

"Kagome!" said Shippo

"Shippo!" said Kagome

"Kagome, what's going on?" asks Sango

"The Wolf-Demons and the Birds of Paradise are fighting on all-out war. We have to do something about the Birds of Paradise!" said Kagome

"All right. I'll take care of them." said Miroku as he removed his pearl necklace off of his right hand. "If you value your life… stand back!" as appeared to be a black hole shaped on his palm. The bird demons are sucking in the black hole.

"Wow!" said Naruto as he was shocked.

"First time to seen this. That's a Kazaana." said Shippo

After the blue demons are gone, Miroku wrapped his right hand with robes and tied it with his pearl necklace.

"That mutt-face… what a time for him to show up. I have no time to take you on right now. I'll let you go for today. So just go!" yells Koga

"Shut up! You dared to kidnap Kagome and you're gonna pay right now!" said Inuyasha

"Kagome? Hey, mutt-face. You can run away, but keep your hands off my woman." said Koga as Inuyasha and the others were shocked except Naruto who knew.

"Your woman?!" asks Miroku

"A woman who can see the Shikon Jewel… Now she's perfect for me." said Koga

"W-what?!" asks Inuyasha

"Kagome, did you hear what he said?" asks Miroku

"I-It's a lie! He's just making it all up! Besides, Naruto already defeat you!" said Kagome

"Naruto, I want a rematch with you! This isn't over yet!" said Koga as Naruto did a facepalm.

"Why can't he give up?" thought Naruto

"W-Why you! How dare you tell such lies?! And you already got beat by Naruto!" said Inuyasha

"I'm not lying! This match isn't over yet, Naruto!" said Koga as he started to jump up to the mountain.

"Why you!" yells Inuyasha as he's jumping on the small cliff to catch up to Koga.

"The Shikon Jewel fragment! Koga! Naruto! It's up higher!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha stopped and shocked that she is helping Koga out.

"She's calling out to him?!" asks Inuyasha as he sees Naruto is running on the wall by using his chakra foot. He passed by Inuyasha and went after Koga.

Koga is almost at the top of the mountain that Kagome told him where Shikon is, but a huge bird is attacking him. There were two blue person merged on huge demon bird and also have Shikon inside his mouth. Koga jumped up into the air to dodge it and demon bird is chasing him. Koga stab inside demon's mouth with his spear, but the demon close his mouth and bite his arm.

Naruto quickly jumped off and grab the demon's leg. He took out his chakra kunai and slices the demon's leg off, so that it can let go of Koga's arm.

"Got you." said Naruto as he's helping Koga and crash it on the ground.

"Why did you help me?" asks Koga as he check his right arm. His right arm looks fine and didn't lose it, but his Shikon Jewel fragment is gone.

"Well, I see you protect Kagome so I owned you one." said Naruto as he sees the one clone is on the top of demon's head and created 19 clones. They're started to jump into the air and drop kick.

"Uzumaki Kick!" yells 20 clones as they drop kick to big bird and sent him to Inuyasha.

"Hey you! What're you doing here?!" said Koga as Inuyasha is in front of him and want to show his true strenght.

"Shut up and watch, you puny wolf! Bear witness to my true strength!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! He's all yours!" yells clones Naruto as they disappear into white poof.

"Now I draw out the true power of Tetsusaiga! The Kaze no Kizu is there!" yells Inuyasha as he swings the sword into the rift, releasing a powerful energy wave to kill the big bird.

"All right!" yells Naruto

**XXX**

**In night**

"He killed that giant demon in one swing!" said Shippo

"You've mastered the Kaze no Kizu!" said Miroku

Naruto jumped down where Koga's group is.

"Naruto, how is he?" asks Kagome as Naruto put him down on the ground.

"He's fine, but his right arm look hurt pretty bad." said Naruto

"So let's settle this once and for all!" said Inuyasha as he went through wolfman group and got shocked that he sees Kagome is holding Koga. "She's hugging him!"

"Settle it once and for all?! This is no time for that! Koga is hurt!" said Kagome

"This is nothing!" said Koga

"Koga, hang on!" said Kagome

_"Why is she taking his side?!"_ thought Inuyasha

"I can kill the likes of you with just my left arm!" said Koga

"Are you still insulting me?! Prepare yourself!" said Inuyasha as he's charging to attack Koga.

"Inuyasha, sit!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha instant fell down on the ground.

Koga is about to charge Inuyasha, but Naruto is behind him and did hard chop to the back of Koga's neck knocking him out.

"Take Koga and make your escape." said Naruto

"Hurry!" said Kagome

"Alright!" said Ginta as he and Hakkaku are helping him.

"Koga. Hang in there." said Hakkaku as they running away from Inuyasha.

"Hold it! You!" asks Inuyasha as the wolves group ran away from him and disappoint that Kagome let them escape. "Why did you let him go?"

"Well, he was hurt and… Besides, he wasn't all that bad." said Kagome

"Not bad?! Cut the jokes! Weren't you kidnaped and almost killed?!" asks Inuyasha

"Well yes, he did. But I saw him did protect her." said Naruto

**XXX**

"The Bird of Paradise had one piece…" said Miroku as he sees two Shikon Jewel fragment on the ground.

"Koga had the other one in his right arm." said Kagome

"Won't he come back for it?" asks Sango

"I don't think so." said Naruto

"When Koga and Inuyasha meet the next time… will they start fighting again?" asks Kagome

"Yes. They will fight again when they meet, but they kinda remind me and my close friend used to fight each other." said Naruto with little bit smile as he is talking about him and Sasuke fought each other in Team 7. He really missed them and wonders how they're doing.

"Hey, Naruto, don't go thinking about your past, okay?" asks Kagome with smile and gentle voice.

Naruto started to smile back to her and said, "Yeah."

"Thank you for saving me." said Kagome with smile

"You're welcome. By the way, Inuyasha is very worried about you." said Naruto

Kagome walked to Inuyasha and sit by him.

"Hey, Inuyasha." said Kagome as Inuyasha turned away from her because he's so jealous and Kagome let Koga escape. "I'm sorry I worried you. Thank you so much for saving me."

"Wouldn't you have preferred that I didn't save you? Taken in by his sweet words." said Inuyasha

"Sweet words? Because he said he loved me? Is that what's bothering you?" asks Kagome as Inuyasha started to mad and get jealous.

"What're you saying?! Nothing's bothering me!" yells Inuyasha

_"It is bothering you." _Thought Kagome

"Let me make one thing clear. I don't feel anything for Koga!" she said.

"Hah! I didn't ask that! Forget it! Let's not talk about it anymore!" said Inuyasha as Kagome sigh, but…

"Hey. What really happened between you two?" he asks with stupid question as Kagome's face becomes priceless.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome with smile, but her face changed into angry. "Just what are you suspecting me of?! Is that how you've been seeing me?!" She asks as she made Inuyasha and Naruto scared.

"W-what are you scolding me for?!" asks Inuyasha

"Because you've totally misunderstood!" yells Kagome

"Shut up! I don't wanna see your face anymore! Just go away!" said Inuyasha

"Are they always like that?" whispered Naruto

"Yeah." said Shippo

"Sango!" yells Kagome

"What is it?" asks Sango

"Can I borrow Kirara?" asks Kagome as Kirara jumped on her head.

"What're you to do?" asks Sango

"Hah! Planning to go to Koga?" asks Inuyasha as he made Kagome is very angry.

"I'm going back home! Baka! Baka! BAAAKKKKAAAAAAA!" yells Kagome with angry as she rode on Kirara and flying to her home.

"She's scary when she's angry." said Shippo

"And she kinda reminds me of Sakura. Scary." said Naruto with sweetdrop.

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX**

**At the middle school.**

_"It seems so long since I came to school."_ thought Kagome

"Kagome!" yelled the girls as they running to Kagome.

"Oh! Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! Good morning!" said Kagome

"How can you be so carefree?" asks Eri. She has shoulder length black hair and headband.

"There's big trouble!" said Yuka. She has brown short hair and blue eye.

"While you were absent from school with your economy-class syndrome..." said Ayumi. She has wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

"Whatever is this such-and-syndrome?!" said Kagome

_"Gramps made up another new illness for me!_" Her thought

Few minute later, Kagome and her friends were watching a young boy named Hojo.

"You see!" said Eri as she sees the girl came to Hojo.

"She's only a seventh-grader! She's been following Hojo around lately. And it doesn't seem as though Hojo minds the attention." said Yuka

"What will you do, Kagome?" asks Eri

"Why? Nothing wrong with that." said Kagome

"Hey!" said Eri

"If you ignore her, she'll steal him away!" said Ayumi

"Your rival is a seventh-grader! Her skin is peachy smooth! Dreamy Hojo is easy prey for someone like her!" said Yuko

"But… it's not like I'm going steady with Hojo." Said Kagome

"Kagome… are you…" said Yuko as Kagome is standing up and about to walk, but Yuki and Eri stopped her.

"I knew it! You are seeing someone else!" said Yuki and Eri

"I'm sure of it!" said Eri

"That's the only reason you can be so nonchalant!" said Yuki

"So who is it?" asks Eri

"Who?" asks Yuki

"Confess!" yells Yuki and Eri

"Oh, stop it! I don't even want to think about that guy!" said Kagome

"There is someone!" said Ayumi

"That's why!" said Kagome as she heard the bell rang mean the class is starting. "Class is starting! I have to hurry!" as she running to the school.

**XXX**

"So this is where Kagome went to her own time world." said Naruto as he's looking down at the well where Kagome went back to her time.

"Yep! That's right!" said Shippo as he sees Naruto is on top of well and about to jump in. "Wait! Only Inuyasha and Kagome can…" as Naruto actually jumped down and went to Kagome's time.

"Did he actually went to the time?" asks Sango

**XXX**

**At Kagome's time**

Naruto is in the different well and sees something shiny up there so he jump up and got off the well. He looks around the building that he's in shrine so he went outside. It was very nice and peaceful outside like his village. He senses no demons in Kagome's time world only human. Naruto sees the house so he went to the house and knocks the door.

"Who is it?" asks the woman as she slides the door and sees Naruto.

"Hello." said Naruto as he's wave like hi and sense her chakra have same chakra as Kagome.

"Hello, and who're you might be?" asks the woman

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You must be Kagome's mother. I'm her good friend and it's nice to meet you." said Naruto

"Oh! You're must be from back time travel." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Yes." said Naruto

"Sorry, Kagome isn't home. She went to her school. Why don't you come inside my house and wait for her?" asks Mrs. Higurashi

"Sure!" said Naruto with smile.

**XXX**

**At the Wacdnalds**

"Kagome… what kind of guy are you seeing anyway? You say he is good person." said Yuka

"Well… he's a good friend. He's nice, gentle, and made a good promise to people." said Kagome as she's talking about Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wow!" said Ayumi

"I think he's going to be so handsome!" said Eri

"Yeah, maybe!" said Yuki

"Do you love his fellow?" asks Ayumi

_"Love? Naruto?"_ thought Kagome with blushes

"You must love this guy, Kagome." said Ayumi

"Girls, stop it!" yells Kagome with blushes as her friends giggled and it just a joke.

**XXX**

**At Kagome's house.**

"I'm home…" said Kagome as she entered her house and sees Naruto is cleaning on the floor with the vacuum.

"Yo!" said Naruto as Kagome was shocked that he's at her house. His jacket wrapped around his waist and has no headband on his forehead.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! How did you…?!" asks Kagome

"I came here to see you. I really want to see your time world look like. And I don't know how did I get here?" asks Naruto as he continue to clean the floors.

"Kagome, you're home." said Mrs. Higurashi with smile

"Mom, why is he…?" asks Kagome

"Don't worry; your friend is very nice guy. He helped me to do my work." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm done!" yells Naruto

"Thank you for helping me." said Mrs. Higurashi with smile

"Anytime!" said Naruto

"Kagome, guess what I'm wearing!" said Sota as he's wearing Naruto's headband.

"He likes to wear my headband so I let him." said Naruto

"I like this kid." said Grandpa Higurashi

"Your clothes smell so awful. Have you taken a bath?" asks Mrs. Higurashi as she smelled Naruto's clothes is awful.

"No…" said Naruto as he remembered he hasn't taken a bath during the war.

"I see. Why don't you take a shower? Then I will wash your clothes." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Alright." said Naruto.

Kagome is showing Naruto where is the bath is. She bought the extra clothes for him to wear.

"Do you know how to take shower?" asks Kagome

"Yes, I know how to take a shower. I used it in my world." said Naruto with smile.

"Oh." said Kagome as Naruto entered the bathroom and taking the shower. She was glad that he knows how to use shower, not like Inuyasha.

"You like him, don't you?" asks Mrs. Higurashi

"Mother!" yelled Kagome with blushes as her mother is giggled and told her it is joked. Kagome went to her room and doing her homework.

"I'm all done!"

When Kagome turn around to look at Naruto, he was wearing a blue shirt and white pajama pant. Kagome's cheeks become blushes that Naruto's hair went down after he took a shower.

_"Wow…"_ her thought with blushes as she couldn't help herself.

"Kagome, are you okay? Hello?" asks Naruto with weird look.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" said Kagome as she's setting up the bed for Naruto. "Is it okay that you sleep on the ground?"

"Sure." said Naruto

"Naruto! Kagome! It dinner time!" yells Mrs. Higurashi as the foods are on the table. Naruto and Kagome went down stair and go to the dining room.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone as they're eating the dinner.

_"Wow, he knows how to say like that before he eats dinner?"_ thought Kagome

"So Naruto, is it true you're a ninja?" asks Grandpa Higurashi

"That's right. I'm a ninja who protects the people from bad demons." said Naruto

"That's cool!" said Sota

"Your brother seems like a good kid." Naruto whispered to Kagome.

"Yes, he is, but sometime he get annoy to me." said Kagome.

After they ate the dinner, Naruto and Kagome are in her room.

"Just let you know, my clock will alarm because I have school tomorrow." said Kagome

"Okay." said Naruto

"Hey, Naruto." said Kagome

"Hmm?" asks Naruto

"Do you... Never mind that." asks Kagome

"Alright." said Naruto as he is lying on the ground and going to sleep. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Naruto." said Kagome

**XXX**

**Next day**

Naruto woke up extremely because he heard a loud ruckus. It was the clock alarm.

_"She must have to wake up because she has school."_ His thoughts as he's yawning while stretching out his arms. He stands up and walked to the kitchen. He sees Kagome is eating the breakfast.

"Morning, Naruto." said Kagome

"Good morning." said Naruto as he sat on the chair.

"Breakfast time." said Mrs. Higurashi as she passes the plates to Naruto.

When they finished their breakfast, Kagome and Sota went outside. They are going to the school.

"What time is the school over?" asks Naruto

"2:45 P.M." said Mrs. Higurashi.

**XXX**

**After the school is over.**

"Kagome, can you describe us what's he look like?" asks Eri

"Please!" said Yuka

"Girls, stop it." said Kagome

"Hey, who's that?!" asks Ayumi as she is pointing at blond man is at the gate. He is waiting for someone that he knows. It was Naruto. He was wearing a white sweater and blue jean. Kagome's friends were staring at Naruto with heart in their eyes. Kagome is also blushes that Naruto is so hot without his headband.

"Is that your boyfriend?!" asks Eri as Kagome is blushing and walked to Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" asks Kagome with blushes.

"Came here to see you and your city is very beautiful." said Naruto as he sees Kagome's friends are blushing so they went to Kagome.

"Kagome. Please introduce us to your friend." whispered Yuka with blushes.

"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi meet Naruto. Naruto meet Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." said Kagome as Naruto smile at her friends and made them blushing.

"Hi, Naruto." Three girls said with shy voices.

"Yo! It's nice to meet you." said Naruto with his charming smile as Kagome and her friend's heart started to beat fast.

"Oh my gosh! His smile is so charming!" Eri whispered to Kagome

"Stop it!" said Kagome with smile

"He's so perfect! You should go with him!" said Ayumi

"Yeah." said Yuki

"What are you girls whispering about?" asks Naruto as Kagome and her friends were shocked.

"Nothing!" said Ayumi

"Okay then. Kagome, why don't you show me your city?" asks Naruto

"Alright." said Kagome

"You can bring your friends with you." said Naruto

"Yes!" said Kagome's friends

**XXX**

Naruto, Kagome, and her friends were spending their time exploring the city. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gossip so much about Naruto. They are telling Kagome to go a date with him, but Kagome keep saying no and just met him few days ago.

"Wow! Your city is big and beautiful! Better than my village." said Naruto

"What did your village have? Like TV, computer. Something like that." asks Kagome

"Yeah, my village does have like that." said Naruto as he heard engineer from the sky. He looked up and sees airplane. "What's that?"

"That's an airplane. You see that on the road, that's called a car." said Kagome as she's pointing at the car is driving down on the hill.

"That's cool! In my world, it has a train." said Naruto as his stomach is growling.

"Your stomach seems too hungry and wants to eat." said Ayumi

"Wanna go get something to eat?" said Yuka

"Yes! Kagome, I have very important question to ask you." said Naruto

"Sure, what is it?" asks Kagome

"Does this city have ramen restaurant?" asks Naruto

At the ramen restaurant, Kagome and her friends were shocked that they saw Naruto just ate 15 large bowls.

"Yummy!" said Naruto as he put the large bowl down and grabbed another bowl.

_"Wow, he sure likes to eat ramen."_ thought Kagome

"All done! I'm so full!" said Naruto as he's so happy that he gets to eat his favorite food is ramen.

"You eat lot." said Eri

"Yep! Ramen is my favorite food!" said Naruto

After they left the restaurant, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are saying goodbye to Naruto and Kagome. Naruto was glad that he gets to meet Kagome's friends and also wanted to eat ramen.

"You got nice friends." said Naruto

"Yeah, they're cheered me up. How about your friends?" said Kagome with smile

"My friends... they are very fun to talk. They always got my back and never give up. " said Naruto

"That's good." said Kagome as she smiled, but she feels sorry about Naruto's death in his world.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" said Naruto

"What is it?" asks Kagome

"Aren't you going to apologize to Inuyasha?" asks Naruto

"Why should I apologize to him?" asks Kagome

"Because you were angry at him. I just don't want you and Inuyasha break a friend." said Naruto.

Kagome remembered she got angry at Inuyasha and yelling at him.

"You're right, I'm going to apologize to him." said Kagome

"That's good! Let's go!" said Naruto

**XXX**

Naruto and Kagome went back to time. Kagome apologized to Inuyasha so he apologized back to her. Naruto and his friends continue to search Shikon Jewel fragment.

"This way, I'm sure of it. I get a sense of Shikon Jewel fragment." said Kagome as she and the others are in the forest.

"We really need kagome after all." said Miroku

"Yep, that's why we need her." said Naruto

"She's the only one who can sense Shikon Jewel fragment." said Shippo

"Yes, Inuyasha, don't fight with her anymore." Said Miroku

"Do not fight! Remember that!" said Shippo

"A demon bear that terrorized the village." said Sango

"That's what the villagers said. At first, it was just a mischievous bear ruining the fields." said Miroku

"Can't believe it grew so huge and attacked the village." said Naruto

"Inuyasha. You seem displeased." said Miroku

"Of course! Sure, it's important to search out the Shikon Jewel fragments that Kagome sense. But rather than a bear, I'm searching for a wolf!" said Inuyasha

_"Koga…"_ thought Kagome

_"Not again."_ Thought Naruto

"We know that shiny wolf-demon Koga still has two Shikon Jewel fragment in his legs." said Inuyasha as he sensed. "If this mountain smelled more like wolf than the bear, I'd feel more like fighting."

"So you want to say that butchering Koga comes first with you?" asks Miroku

"Koga, his love rival?" asks Shippo as his head got hit by Inuyasha's fist. "What are you doing?!"

"Shippo, you don't bug Inuyasha and you won't feel his fist." said Miroku

Naruto senses someone is behind the bushes.

"Bears!" said Shippo

"No, they're just ordinary mercenaries." said Naruto

"Ordinary?!" said mercenaries #1

"You're pretty cocky, kid!" said mercenaries #2

"From the looks of you, you have no money. Well then, you can leave the women." Said mercenaries #3

"Hey you, I'll give you a good piece of advice. If you don't want to get hurt, better run away…" said Inuyasha

"Kagome!" said Naruto as he draws out his kunai because he senses a bear demon is coming from behind those men.

"Yes! I can feel the Shikon Jewel coming closer." said Kagome

The men started to get panic and heard big stomp. There was a huge log is rolling to Naruto and others. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu to hit the log. A huge demon bear stand up and roaring out.

"That bear is sure huge." said Naruto

"It's in his forehead! The Shikon Jewel fragment!" said Kagome as she senses the Shikon is in demon bear's head. Naruto jumps into the air and used Kazekiri no Jutsu to slash the bear demon. Inuyasha jumps up and slashes the bear demon with his Tessaiga. Naruto and Inuyasha land on the top of the tree. They see the bees are flying and heading toward to bear demon.

"Naraku's Saimyōshō!" said Inuyasha as he and Naruto jumped down on the ground

"Naruto! Inuyasha! Look!" said Miroku as he sees a demon bear being attack by bees.

"They're taking the Shikon Jewel fragment!" said Inuyasha as he sees bee took the Shikon Jewel fragment from demon bear. After the demon bear is dead, the Saimyōshō flies away.

"Is it trap?" asks Miroku

"Probably." said Sango

"Fine by me! This time, Naraku won't get away!" said Inuyasha

"Everyone, let's go!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"W-what's this!?" asks Inuyasha as he and the others are in the castle. They're saw lots of dead body here.

"What happened here!" said Naruto

"Wolves…" said Kagome

"Could they be wolf-demons?" asks Sango

"But why would they be here in this castle? On top of that…" said Miroku

_"Something is not right. I have no sense life on them, but…"_ thought Naruto as he senses a demon inside the house and the wind goes over the dead body. They started to get up.

"What's that? They're still alive!" said Shippo

"I don't sense any life in these men." said Miroku

"Something must have control them from the dead." said Naruto as the corpses are attacking them so he and the others attack back to them. Naruto used Rasengan on corpse's stomach and sent him to crash the other groups. However, they are standing to get up.

"What?!" asks Naruto as he's shocked.

"They're…" said Inuyasha

"You see? Even if they're put down, they revive immediately!" said Miroku

"They're supposed be dead! How come they keep coming back alive!" said Shippo

"Well then, we have to keep trying!" yells Naruto as he took out his kunai and slash to corpses. At that moment, the corpses got cut itself and blood spraying out.

"What now? They're all collapsing!" said Shippo

"What the hell?!" asks Naruto as the blood is on his jacket and Inuyasha got caught on his hands.

"This is trap!" said Kurama

Naruto senses someone has arrived. He look at his back and sees Koga is on the roof. Koga's face is so shocked that his comrades die.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" he yelled in anger.

"That's Koga of the Wolf-Demon Tribe!" said Miroku

_"Koga?"_ thought Kagome

"Inuyasha! Naruto! How could you be so cruel!?" asks Koga

"Koga, we didn't do it! Your comrades attacked us!" yells Naruto

"Let me tell you one thing! When I got here, your comrades had all been killed!" said Inuyasha

"Shut up! You're covered your hand in the blood! You can't lie to me!" said Koga

_"Damn! It was a trap!"_ thought Inuyasha

"Koga, no you're wrong! We came here looking for someone named Naraku!" said Kagome

"Kagome?" asks Koga

"When we got here, all the wolf demons were lying here, but then they all came alive and…" said Kagome

"Kagome! Don't try to protect such a guy! You cur! Dead when you got here? That's bull!" said Koga

"Koga…" said Kagome

"We were trapped! It's Naraku's trick! We followed Naraku's poison insects to this castle. The wolf-demons probably followed some clues here, too… then were killed." said Miroku

"And Koga arrives to save his comrades. Only to find Naruto and Inuyasha covered in their blood." Said Sango

"The wrath of having his comrades killed won't be quelled. They will have to fight to the death."

"What?" asks Kagome

"The blood has gone to Koga's head! As it is, they really will fight to the death!"

_"I have to stop them, but how?!"_ thought Kagome

Koga jumps up and did punching at Naruto and Inuyasha. They dodge his attack, but the ground is smashed up and energy wave hit the house.

"What the hell?!" asks Naruto

"That glow! It's not the light from the Shikon Jewel!" said Kagome

"What?" asks Miroku

"It's black and the glow is warped! What is that fragment?!" asks Kagome

"Naruto! Inuyasha! Be careful! He has different Shikon!" yells Shippo

"Alright!" said Naruto as he sees Koga is charging to him and punch him. He dodges his punches by jumping away from him.

"Stop it Koga! Please! Listen to me! This is a trap! The one who killed your friends is not Inuyasha and Naruto!" said Kagome

"Shut up! I only believe what I see with my own eyes!" said Koga

"Pay attention! What the hell are you looking at?!" asks Koga as

"Miroku! Sango! Naraku must be inside the mansion!" said Naruto

"Alright!" said Miroku as he and Sango went inside the house.

Koga punch on the ground. The energy wave is heading toward Kagome and the others. Naruto quickly grabbed them by using Yellow Flash to dodge it.

"Are you guys alright?" asks Naruto as he put Kagome and Shippo down on the roof.

"We're alright. Thank you!" said Shippo

"Naruto, your arm…" said Kagome as she sees Naruto's sleeve is rip and showed his blood.

"Don't worry; it just a scratch." said Naruto

"You bastard!" said Inuyasha as he growling at Koga for hurting Kagome.

"Jumping around, trying to escape! If Kagome is ever hurt, it'd be your fault!" said Koga

"Naraku wants us to fight… until one of us dies. I don't intend to fall into Naraku's trap, but!" said Inuyasha as he draw his sword. "You've pushed me this far. I'm not holding back!"

"Prepare to die! I'm avenging my comrades!" yells Koga as he's rushing with his speed and punched Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Then the sword flies up into the air and landed on the ground.

"Sankon Tesso…!" yells Inuyasha as he used his claw to hit Koga's arm, but something crack his right arm.

"What's the matter?! Did I break your arm?" asks Koga

_"This isn't good. He broke my arm bone."_ thought Inuyasha.

Koga jumped punch to Inuyasha and kick to his face. Inuyasha tries to dodge Koga's attack, but he's too speed. He kicks Inuyasha's face and slide on the ground.

"This is… the end for you!" yells Koga as Naruto did fast fly kick to him and goes to the ground. He got up and sees Naruto is saved Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha senses Naruto's aura has changed. There was something demonic and powerful demon inside of him.

_"Holy shit! I sensed a demon on him and it's very powerful!"_ his thought

"Die, Naruto!" yells Koga as he punches to Naruto with his right fist, but he stopped his fist by bare hand. He was shocked that Naruto stopped his right arm with his dark Shikon Jewel. Naruto's arm couldn't have been broken bone, but something has changed to him.

Shippo and Kirara were shocked that they feel a fear of Naruto's aura.

"Shippo! Kirara! Something wrong?!" asks Kagome

"It's about Naruto! I sensed a demon on him!" said Shippo as Kagome was shocked.

"Naruto!" said Kagome with worries.

Koga sees Naruto's fingers started to grow and sharper. His hair is started to spike it up. When Naruto's head up and look at Koga, his eyes has changed into Kurama eye and his red chakra started to rise up.

_"What the hell is he?!"_ thought Koga as Naruto punch his face and sent him to crash the wall. Koga got up and Naruto was in front of him. He blocks Naruto's attack, but he is being pushed back. Koga is using his Shikon speed to dodge from Naruto, but he was behind him and kicks the side of his stomach.

Naruto did uppercut to Koga's jaw and fly up into the sky. He jump up into the air and delivered multiple punches to Koga. Then, he drop kneel to him and crashed down into the ground.

Koga's body got injury pretty bad and couldn't move it, but he sees Naruto is standing top of him. He is very scared of Naruto. His demon eyes are the fear for Koga that he never seen him goes to demon form.

"I'm not going to finish you off. It's wasn't me and Inuyasha the one who did it. It was Naraku who set the trap." said Naruto as he deactivated his initial Kyuubi and went to Inuyasha to help him.

"Man… he's scary when he's like that. I like his normal one better." said Shippo

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, but I think my right arm is broke." said Inuyasha as he's looking at Naruto's face is back to normal. "Naruto, what was that demon form you told us before we just meet?"

"I'll explain later." said Naruto as he and Inuyasha started to walk, but they see dead wolf-demons in front of them. There was a woman wears traditional kimono of the dancers. She wore a blue robe with a floral pattern.

"So you're the one who did it all these!" yells Inuyasha

"Who are you?" asks Naruto

"I'm Kagura. Now then…" said Kagura as she waves her fan to command corpses attacking Naruto and Inuyasha. Naruto jumps up to dodge the corpses, but he sees other corpses are charging to him.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" he yells as he slashes his kunai to create wind blade to target to them.

"Impressive." said Kagura as she waves her fan directly at Naruto and Inuyasha, creating a wind gust. They dodge her attack.

"Damn you! You're the one who killed my comrade!" said Koga as he's struggling to stand up and going to attack Kagura, but he can't move his body. It's because the dark Shikon that he got it from his corpse comrade.

"So you're still alive. I'll have the real fragments you have." said Kagura as she is going to finish Koga off, but there was a sacred arrow is heading toward her. She dodges the arrow and sees Kagome is on top of the roof. She waves her fan to creating a wind guest to attack Kagome.

"Kagome!" yells Inuyasha.

"Don't worry; she's fine!" said Naruto

When the smoke is clear, Kirara saves Kagome's life from falling down.

"Kagome, are you all right?!"

"I-I think so. Thank you, Kirara." said Kagome

"Not impressive at all. But I won't let you get in my way." said Kagura as she is going waves her fan again, but she heard bird sound and blue light. It's heading toward to her. Her eyes are widened that Naruto is charging to her with his lightning hand. He got the lightning chakra from Gyuki.

"Raikiri!" yells Naruto as he raises his lightning hand and going to hit Kagura. Kagura quickly dodges his attack by jumping. However, some of lightning rip her sleeve and shocked her arm.

_"Damn it!"_ thought Kagura

"Inuyasha! Now!" yells Naruto as Inuyasha raise his sword and going to use Kaze no Kizu.

"Take that!" yells Inuyasha as he swings the sword into the rift by using one arm. Kagura almost caught in Kaze no Kizu, so she quickly used the feather to escape from Inuyasha's special move. After the fight is over, the castle started to disappear. It was just an illusion.

"It just an illusion." said Naruto as he sees Inuyasha is walking slowly, so he running and help him up. "Inuyasha, did you get her?"

"No, I let her get away. I couldn't use my broken right arm, so I couldn't deliver the finishing blow." said Inuyasha as he sees Miroku and Sango are running to him. Naruto is using Six Path power to heal Inuyasha's arm.

"Thank you." said Inuyasha as Naruto smile.

"Naruto! Inuyasha! Are you guys alright?" asks Sango

"We're all fine." said Naruto as

"Naruto… About the demon aura that I sensed you." said Miroku

"Yeah, I'll explain later." said Naruto as he's looking at Koga.

"Koga, are you alright!?" said Kagome

"The color in the skin is different. The poison from the fake fragment is spreading!" said Shippo

"What'll we do?! We can't let him die!" said Kagome as she reaches her hand to touch Koga's arm and the dark Shikon is blocking.

"It's no use. The barrier is too strong. It deflected your hands, Kagome. But we must do something quickly!" said Shippo

"Are you sure, Kagome? I tried to kill Inuyasha and Naruto…" said Koga

"What are you saying?! You were just tricked by Naraku! Even Inuyasha has no desire to settle it like this." said Kagome

"Kagome, how is he?" asks Naruto

"His arm…" said Kagome

"I know the way that can save his life. Hold out your arm! I'll chop it off with the fake Shikon." Said Inuyasha

"Wait a minute! Kagome, can you use your arrow to break it?" asks Naruto

"That's right! We can't touch the barrier. Kagome, the sacred arrow can break the barrier!" said Shippo as Kagome nodded and took out her arrow. She stabs the dark Shikon and breaks it.

"Alright! It's gone." said Kagome as Naruto place his hand to Koga's back and healing him.

"Alright. We should get going." said Naruto

"But…" said Kagome

"Don't worry about him; I healed his injury." said Naruto

"Alright, let's go find Shikon Jewel fragment." said Kagome


	7. Chapter 7

**XXX**

"Kurama?" asks Miroku

"Yes, he is the nine tail fox like I told you about Bijuu. He's my good friend and partner." Said Naruto

**"That's right! You tell them that!" said Kurama with smirk**

"And also little bit annoy." said Naruto as Kurama is angry.

**"Fuck you!" yells Kurama**

"Oh…" everyone said

"So, what does he look like?" asks Shippo

"He's bigger than the village and looks scary. He is orange and furball." said Naruto as he look at his friends were silent and scared. They are imaging about Kurama. Kurama's face is very pissed how he called him Furball and the others Bijuu are laughing at him.

"Let's skip that part…" said Miroku

"So you're saying that his Kagura was born from Naraku?" asks Kagome

"I'm saying it's a possibility." said Miroku

"But…" said Kagome

"Naraku is a man. How can a man give birth to a woman?" asks Shippo

"Naraku became one from a host of various monsters. What if one of them became separated from him?" asks Miroku

"I see. She didn't know enough about us to be Naraku in disguise." Said Kagome

"In any case, regardless of how a woman looks. If she's basically made from Naraku, I'm not interested." Said Miroku

"It's not like you're going to go out with her." Said Kagome

"Miroku, get ahold of yourself!" said Shippo

"Kagura is an enemy. She tries to kill us… Oh yeah!" said Naruto

"What is it?" asks Kagome

"Did any of you notice that Kagura had a spider scar on her back?" asks Naruto

"Oh yeah, I just realize that Kagura had a spider-shaped burn scar on her back the same as Naraku. But it's strange. For a woman, this Kagura was somewhat strong. If he can create someone like that.."

"Uh-huh. Why didn't he do it earlier?" asks Sango

"That's just it. It's not that he didn't choose not to do it." Said Miroku

**XXX**

**Next day**

"Damn, where did that bitch go?!" asks man #1

"She resisted the Young Lord of the Keeper of the Oil!" said the man #2 as the lord got bandage wrapped around his arm and riding on the horse.

"When you found that Koharu, beat her soundly!" said the lord

"Yes, my lord!" said man #1

_"Oh… what'll I do?"_ thought Koharu

"Wait, who's that?" asks man #1 as he sees a woman is getting the water.

"We found her!" said man #2

"Let's get her!" said man #3 as he's charging to the woman, but she hit him back. It was Sango.

"W-who are you?" said man #2

"That's my line. You look like ordinary humans." said Sango

"She's not Koharu." said man #3

"She look pretty… Bring her back." said the lord

"Oh no… she's in danger!" said Koharu as she is running to save Sango.

"Wait!" said Inuyasha as he's in the air and punches three men. Naruto is rushing to the man on the horse. He jump and did 180-degree kick to his face.

"If I ever see your face again, I'm going beat you to death!" said Naruto with angry

"Forgive us!" said the three men as they're helping their lord out and leave.

"What's with them?!" asks Inuyasha

"No idea." said Naruto as he sensed another person, so he turned around and see a girl.

"You're the one they were after?" asks Sango

"Y-yes." said Koharu

"Sango!" said Kagome

"What's the matter?" asks Miroku

"Miroku-sama! It is you, Miroku-sama!" said Koharu as she running to him and hugged him.

"Have we met before?" asks Miroku

"I'm Koharu!" said Koharu

"Koharu? Oh… you that girl!" said Miroki

"It's been three years, Miroku-sama!" said Koharu

"Oh… you've changed so much! My goodness… how nice to see you!" said Miroku

"Is she Miroku's friend?" asks Inuyasha

"Seems closer than just a friend." said Kagome

"Miroku, can you explain to us?" asks Naruto

"Let's me tell the story how I met Miroku. I lost my parents and siblings in the war. The Keeper of the Oil took me in, but worked me night and day. It was hard work and I was hungry. I cried every single day. Then… Miroku shows up in the village and he also told me that he wanted me to bear the child with him." said Koharu as Inuyasha and the others pulling away from him except Naruto has no idea what it mean.

"W-why are you guys pulling away from me?" asks Miroku

"Miroku! How could you say such a thing to a child!" said Shippo

"You animal!" said Sango

"I was so happy!" said Koharu

"Take responsibility!" said Kagome

"Yes, but I didn't lay a hand on Koharu." Said Sango

"I hope not!" said Sango

"She was still a child." Said Miroku

"Back then, Miroku-sama left the village right away. I believed that he would come back for me. I trusted him. Recently though, the Young Lord of the Keeper of the oil started looking at me strangely. Last night, he tried to force himself on me." said Koharu

"And you escaped?" asks Kagome

"Yes! I beat him up with the firewood and when he stopped moving…" said Koharu

"I see…" said Kagome

"Miroku-sama, please take me with you!" said Koharu

"Koharu…"

"I have nowhere to go! Besides, I'm an adult now. I can bear your child." said Koharu as everyone is shocked again except Naruto didn't react.

_"He kinda likes Ero-Sennin…"_ thought Naruto

_"She's younger than I am. Girls of the Feudal Era are amazing."_ thought Kagome

**XXX**

"Miroku, we can't take that girl with us." said Naruto

"He's right. She can't fight the demon." said Inuyasha

"Yes…" said Miroku

"Still, we can't just abandon her." said Kagome

"Yes, until I find someplace safe for her to stay, I cannot leave." Said Naruto

"I'll say… after all, you even asked her to bear your child." said Sango

"No… I ask that of every girl I meet." said Miroku as Naruto was shocked.

_"Holy shit!"_ thought Naruto

"You never asked me." said Sango

"I'm sorry, Sango! Will you…" said Miroku

"Don't say another word!" yells Sango

**XXX**

"Oh, such a poor child." said old man

"Headman, do you think she can stay in this village?" asks Miroku

"Of course! Leave it to me, Lord Monk." Said old man

At the hill and waiting for Miroku return, Koharu is begging to Naruto and the others for letting her join, but they say no.

"I promise not to be a burden! So please!" said Koharu

"No!" said Inuyasha

"It's very dangerous to stay with us." said Kagome

"Just forget it and stay here." said Inuyasha

"You can't fight the demons like us. This isn't a game." said Naruto as Koharu's head down and looks sad.

"I just spoke to the headman." said Miroku

"What did he said?" asks Naruto

"He says that Koharu will stay his house." said Miroku

"Miroku-sama…" said Koharu

"Koharu, come with me." said Miroku as he and Koharu walked down to the hill. They want to talk privately. Naruto stands up and walks away from them.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asks Kagome

"I'm just going to look around the village." said Naruto

"Let me go with you." said Kagome

"Alright." said Naruto

**XXX**

**At night.**

"Miroku-sama, please stay with me for one night, at least." said Koharu

"You heard Koharu. Please stay the night." said old man

"No… the longer we stay, the harder it will be on Koharu." said Miroku as Koharu started to cry and ran inside the house.

"What's wrong with staying one more night with her?" asks Sango

"Koharu is new to this village." said Kagome

"I can't… If reason gives way to passion and Koharu gets with child… Koharu will be burdened for the rest of her life with my memory." said Miroku

"Reason gives way to passion? What does that mean, Miroku?" asks Shippo

"Well…" said Miroku

"You don't have to explain! Shippo is still a child!" said Kagome

Naruto hears Koharu's crying and wanted Miroku to stay until tomorrow, so he walked to her and bends down at her level.

"Koharu, we'll be leaving the village tomorrow." He said

"Really?" asks Koharu

"Yep." said Naruto with smile

Few hours later

"Miroku-sama, how is the bath water?" said Koharu as she put wood into the fire.

"Just right." said Miroku as he's in the bath.

"I'll do my very best and prepare the finest meal for you!" said Koharu

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." said Miroku as Koharu stands up and runs to the kitchen. There was a child girl came out from the tree. She has white hair and clothes are white. She is holding the circle mirror. Her mirror is glowing light and taking Koharu's soul out.

Inside the house, Naruto feels something evil outside.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asks Kagome as Naruto quickly stand up and run outside. "Naruto! Where are you…"

"We'll go with him!" said Miroku as he and Inuyasha are following Naruto.

Naruto's sense is getting closer, so he turns to the left and sees Koharu is lying on the ground. He run to her and help her up.

_"Good. She's alive, but where's the enemy?"_ thought Naruto as he's searching the enemy and didn't see it. He was wonder why he didn't sense enemy and only feels evil.

"Naruto! What happened to Koharu?" asks Miroku

"I don't know. I didn't sense the demon outside, but I can feel evil." said Naruto as he feels another evil in front of the house. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah! Miroku, take her in the house!" said Inuyasha as he and Naruto are running.

They saw the villagers are heading their direction. It looks like they holding the weapon, torch and wanted to kill Naruto and the others.

"What's with these guys?" asks Inuyasha as Miroku came outside.

"The hell is going on?!" asks Naruto

"Are they being mind-controlled?" asks Miroku

"Maybe, but here they come!" said Naruto as the villagers are charging to them.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yells as he punches to one of the villager's face and kick another one.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Let's go somewhere else! We can't let them found out about Kagome and the others!" said Naruto

"Alright!" said Miroku as he and the others are running while the villagers are chasing them.

When they're far enough from the house, Naruto did cross finger.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as 100 clones has been appeared to fight the villagers. The clones can easily pit them down on the ground

"Nice one! We should make it on short!" said Miroku

"You guys are so dense. Why don't you just kill them all?" asks Kagura

"Kagura!" said Miroku

"Not you again!" said Inuyasha

"Why are you here?" asks Naruto

"Why am I here? Well I'm controlling human without souls are as good as dead." said Kagura

"Without souls?" asks Naruto

"Why around now, even that Kagome is having her soul sucked out." said Kagura

"What?!" asks Miroku

"Oh no!" said Naruto

"Does that mean there's another demon?!" asks Inuyasha

"Now then, unsheathe that Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha." said Kagura as she waves her fan to creating a wind gust to attack Naruto and the others. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and blocks the wind gust.

"Go, Miroku!" yells Inuyasha

"Alright!" said Miroku as he's running to the house.

"Fūjin no Mai!" said Kagura as she waves her fan to creating a wind gust.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he breathes volley of small blue fireballs to hit Kagura's wind blade. He is charging to Kagura, but the villagers are in his way and attack him.

"Damn it!" said Naruto as he dodges their weapon and punches them back. He sees Kagura's wind blade is heading to him and the villagers, so he carried them by using the speed.

"Naruto! Step away from me! I'm going to use Kaze no Kizu!" said Inuyasha as Naruto nodded, but he sees Kagura is smile at Inuyasha for using Kaze no Kizu.

_"Why is she letting Inuyasha use Kaze no Kizu? What is her plan?"_ thought Naruto as he senses Miroku is up in the hill and tries to warn him something.

"Naruto! Don't let Inuyasha use Kaze no Kizu! It's a trap!" yells Miroku

_"What?!"_ thought Naruto as he's shocked and sense another enemy behind Kagura. "Inuyasha! Don't!" As he going to stop him, but it was too late.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha as he swings his sword and releasing a powerful energy wave to attack Kagura, but…

"Now die!" yells Kagura as she's switched place to Kanna and used her mirror to reflect Kaze no Kizu. It repels back to Naruto and Inuyasha. They got caught in Kaze no Kizu, but Naruto rushed Inuyasha very quick before they die.

_"Fuck! I hope I can make it!"_ thought Naruto as he quickly grabbed Inuyasha and used his pure speed to escape from Kaze no Kizu.

"Inuyasha!" asks Miroku as he's running to him and Naruto put Inuyasha down. He was lost unconscious and injury.

"He's fine… Ow…" said Naruto as he's bending down on the ground. He sees his own chest got cut by Kaze no Kizu.

Miroku was shocked that Naruto's wounded is deep. It was very painful.

At that moment, there was a tornado appeared behind Kagura and Kanna.

"You! Why are you here?!" yells Naruto

"It was so easily! I came here personally to ask how you felt… having your power turned back so easily." said Naraku

Miroku is about to use Kazaana, but…

"Kazaana, huh? You're free to do as you please and suck up everything in sight. But monk, surely you are not that foolish?" asks Naraku

_"The souls of Kagome and the villagers are locked in that mirror. Damn it!"_ thought Miroku as he didn't use Kazaana.

"Haven't we talked enough? Shall we take Inuyasha's head with us then?" asks Kagura as Naraku didn't move anymore and have something new. "No? Weren't you going to tell that woman that Inuyasha has been killed? That's what I thought you wanted."

"True. It was only through that woman's cooperation that I was able to create you and Kanna. I'd like to see her face when I show her Inuyasha's head." said Naraku

"What's the meaning of this?! Naraku's Shikon Jewel fragment is nearly whole!" yells Naraku

"How did you get whole Shikon Jewel!" asks Naruto

"You mentioned earlier that I don't dirty my hands. However, even at the top, there's someone higher up. There is a woman who used me, Naraku, in order to kill Inuyasha." said Naraku

"Woman? It can't be!" said Miroku

"Some woman… this Kikyo." said Naraku

_"Kikyo!"_ thought Inuyasha as his eyes are opened.

"Inuyasha! You're alive!" said Shippo

"That's a lie!" yells Naruto.

"It is true. Kikyo personally handed this Shikon Jewel fragment to me." said Naraku

"And she's eager to see your dead face!" said Kagura

"Naruto! Shippo! Get down!" said Kagura

"Miroku!" said Naruto as he's moving, but his chest is still having pain. He can't save Inuyasha and Shippo. "Fuck! My injury…"

"Hand over your head!" said Kagura as the wind blades are heading toward to Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Kagome's arrow!" said Shippo

"Kagome, why are you here?" asks Naruto as he senses Kagome's chakra is weak.

"Came here to save you guys…" said Kagome

Naraku and the others were shocked that Kagome is alive.

"Woman, give this message to Inuyasha. If he must hate, hate Kikyo. Inuyasha's death is Kikyo's wish…" said Miroku

"Every time I listen to you, I start to feel really sick!" said Kagome as she took out her bow arrow and aiming at Naraku and his group.

"Kagome…stop…" said Naruto

"Don't worry. My arrow only goes after bad people!" said Kagome as she shot her arrow at Kanna's mirror. Kanna's mirror can't deflect Kagome's arrow, so she have to absorb the arrow into her mirror.

"I couldn't deflect Kagome's arrow." said Kanna

"What's wrong!? Why can't you deflect it?" asks Kagura

"The arrow is made out of the soul. The mirror is filled to the brim. Unless the souls are released, the mirror wills burst." said Kanna as the souls are released from the mirror and go back to human.

"Miroku, now!" yells Naruto

"Alright! Take this! Kazaana!" yells Miroku as he removed his pearl necklace and sucking everything in his black hole on his hand. Kagura waved her fan to break the rocks, so that Miroku can suck the rock. Naraku and his group walked away and disappeared.

"He's gone." said Miroku

"We'll let you live for a while longer. The Shikon Jewel will continue to give me new powers." said Naraku

"Kagome!" said Shippo as Kagome is getting up and her strength has returned.

"I'm fine. My strength has returned." said Kagome

"Kagome… nice… shot…" said Naruto as he fell down on the ground because his injury.

"Naruto!" said Kagome as she rushed to Naruto and help him up. She was shocked that Naruto's chest is bleeding out too much. "Naruto, hold on!"

**XXX**

**Next day**

"Well, Kagome? How are Inuyasha and Naruto?" asks Shippo

"Inuyasha is fine, but to Naruto…" said Kagome

"What happened?" asks Shippo

"It takes more time to recover Naruto's chest… He saved Inuyasha's life. I'm going to gather more herbs." said Kagome

"Alright, Kirara and I can do that!" said Shippo

**Few hours later**

_"Inuyasha was hurt so badly all because Kikyo gave Naraku the Shikon Jewel. Yet he still defends her! Inuyasha, you fool!"_ thought Kagome as she's at the small house. When she is entering the small house, she sees Naruto's is standing up and removing his bandage.

"Wait! Naruto, you shouldn't get up with your injury!" said Kagome as she ran to him and stopped for taking out his bandage.

"Kagome, I'm fine… Woah!" said Naruto as he and Kagome fell down on the ground together.

"Ow…" said Kagome as she sees Naruto's chest wound is almost healed up. _"His wound is gone!"_ as she shocked.

"Kagome… can you…" said Naruto with blushes.

Kagome is looking down. She was shocked that she's on top of him. She touched his chest and its feel very warm. Her cheeks become blushing.

"We saw…" said Sango

"…what you and Naruto did." said Shippo as he and the others are outside and watching their position.

"Wait! Wait! You misunderstand...!" yells Kagome with blushes as she and Naruto quickly stand up.

"This isn't what you guys thinking!" said Naruto with blushes.

"Naruto, your wound…" said Miroku

"Yeah, thanks to Kurama who lend me his chakra and healed my wound." said Naruto as he senses an enemy in the village. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

**At the village**

The village got destructed by horned ogre purple demon. He senses two people are hiding in the hay, so he hit the hay away. He found two children are scared of him. He was about to eat them, but Inuyasha slash to him. However, horned ogre demon dodges his attack by jumping away.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as the several blades of wind are targeting to the demon, but he dodge it again. "Damn! He's fast!"

"Run away!" yells Inuyasha as two children ran away from them.

"W-what?!" asks Miroku

"That demon has the spider scar on its back!" said Kagome

"So you're the third incarnation of Naraku?" said Inuyasha

**"So you've drawn the Tetsusaiga. You thought I was big in body and small in power, huh?" asks the demon as Inuyasha was shocked that the demon read his mind.**

"What?! He can read his mind!" thought Naruto

**"Yes, Naruto. I am able to read my opponent's mind. My sisters, Kagura and Kanna, were simply the opening acts… until I, Goshinki, made my debut!" said Goshinki**

"Hah! You're nothing but a blabbermouth!" yells Inuyasha as he jump attack to Goshinki, but he dodges very fast by reading Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha looks up and sees Goshinki is about to stomp on him, but Naruto breaths fireball jutsu to him. However, Goshinki dodges his attack.

_"Damn it!"_ thought Naruto.

**"I heard that!" said Goshinki as he hit Naruto, but he blocks his attack and got force back. **Inuyasha is rushing to Goshinki and going to slice him. However, Goshinki read Inuyasha's mind, so he dodges his swing and hit him against the house.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

"I'm going to help them! Kazaana…!" said Miroku

**"No, I don't think so…" said Goshinki as Saimyosho is defending him.**

"Naraku's Saimyosho!" said Miroku.

**"Monk, thought you could suck me up into that Kazaana? Too bad I know all of your weaknesses." said Goshinki**

Naruto and Inuyasha are getting up. Naruto is ranted about Goshinki that can read his mind. He heard a child, so he looks back and it was two children.

"You're those kids… I told you to run…!" said Inuyasha as Naruto sees two kids are holding the clothes and figure out who clothes are that.

"Are these clothes belong to your parents?" asks Naruto as the kids nodded. His face becomes rage how the children lost their parents.

**"Did I make you mad, Naruto? Because I ate their parents." asks Goshinki**

"You're going to pay for this!" yells Naruto

**"You're merely a half-demon, Inuyasha. Demon bloody courses through half of you yet you still take pity on humans?" asks Goshinki**

"I'll kill you!" said Inuyasha as his eyes become sharp and ready to use Kaze no Kizu."The line which brings out the ultimate power of the Tetsusaiga… the Kaze no Kizu."

"Inuyasha, you're trying to cut through the Kaze no Kizu and blast me away." Said Goshinki

"If you already know…" said Inuyasha as he jumped into the air and gonna slash Goshinki. "…prepare to die!"

"He cast away the Kaze no Kizu!" said Sango

"Stupid! Then I'll just have to slice to your head!" yells Inuyasha as he swing his sword to Goshinki, but Goshinki caught his sword with his teeth. Inuyasha was shocked.

**"The Tetsusaiga is just another dog's fang!" said Goshinki as Tetsusaiga is cracking and going to break.**

Naruto did drop kick to Goshinki's head and let go of Tetsusaiga. When he let go of Inuyasha's Tessaiga, he slashes to Naruto's deep chest. Inuyasha and the others were shocked.

"Naruto!" yells Inuyasha as Naruto fell on the ground.

**"Naruto… you're idiot! If you didn't save Inuyasha, you shouldn't be dead!" said Goshinki as Inuyasha is very angry that Goshinki insulting to Naruto.**

"Damn you!" yells Inuyasha as he attack Goshink with his crack Tessaiga, but he hit him.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as she is going to save Naruto.

"Kagome! Wait!" said Miroku as Goshink is in front of Miroku and hit him away from him.

"Miroku!" said Kagome

**"Monk… even if you lost your life from the deadly poison, you would try to suck me into your Kazaana." said Goshink**

"Miroku!" said Sango as she and Shippo ran to Miroku and helping him up.

**"Don't rush to your death. I'm going to devour you one by one anyway. And I'll start with you, Kagome." said Goshink**

"Naruto…Naruto…" thought Kagome

**"Idiot! He's already dead!" yells Goshink as he's about to finish Kagome off, but there was a yellow flash that saved Kagome.**

"What was that?!" asks Shippo

**"What the hell! I can't read his mind!" yells Goshink**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a golden glowing body. It has six magatama on the collar and black stripes on his chest to kneel. It was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" asks Kagome as she's shocked and also sees Naruto's wound is healing itself.

"Hey." said Naruto with smile as he put Kagome down.

"Is that N-Naruto?!" asks Shippo

"I think so." said Miroku

"His body is golden glowing." said Sango

**"I-Impossible! You should be dead!" said Goshink as he's shocked that Naruto is alive and didn't read his opponent's mind. **

"Goshink! Get ready for you to get beaten!" yells Naruto as he's charging to Goshink.

Goshink is ready to fight him and read his mind. He went behind him by using his speed and going to hit his back. However, Naruto dodges his attack by using his pure speed and kick to his face. Goshink was shocked that he actually hit him. He was wonder why didn't read his mind.

**_"How come I can't read his mind…"_**** thought Gohshink as his eyes are widened that he sees Kurama is roaring at him and get scared of him.** Naruto did punch to his face with his big chakra fist. Then he used his pure speed and now kick to Goshink's leg.

"Bijuu Senkodan!" He yells delivers a fast combo of punches and kicks to Goshink. Naruto breaks Goshink's both legs and fell down on the ground.

"Incredible!" said Miroku as he sees Naruto's holding massive Rasengan. It's bigger than Goshink.

"Take this! Cho Odama Rasengan!" said Naruto as he slammed onto Goshink. A bright blue light explode up. When the smoke is clear, Goshink is dead. Inuyasha and the others' eyes were amazed how Naruto defeated Goshink.

"You did it, Naruto!" said Shippo

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asks Kagome as she's worried about Naruto's wound that Goshink slashed him.

"I'm okay." said Naruto as he deactivated his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"What form is that?" asks Inuyasha

"Kyuubi Chakra mode. How was your sword?" said Naruto

"I don't know, but I just saw my sword is cracked. I better go talk Totosai." said Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

**XXX**

"Look Jaken-sama! Just as Lord Sesshomaru said, there's a dead demon!" said Rin. She was a very small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. She is looking at dead Goshink.

"My goodness, who could have…" said Jaken. He is a very small green-skinned demon. He has a big mouth for one so small and large yellow eye that take up almost half his face. He wears simple brown top and light brown pants.

"It was Naruto." said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama. You mean that blonde human!" said Jaken

"Although… I don't think he got away unscathed either." said Sesshomaru as he's lifting Goshink's head up and Rin started to scream. _"I can smell it on this demon's fangs… the scent of Tetsusaiga. Just as I though. These fangs almost Tetsusaiga apart, but Naruto saved the sword."_ as he's walking and taken Goshink's head with him.

"Are you taking that?" asks Jaken as Rin is still screaming.

"Silence, Rin! You making too much noise." said Sesshomaru

"Alright!" said Rin

_"I knew immediately what happened here by the smell in the wind, but one thing- what was it? The smell of Naruto's aura changed. That wasn't Naruto's Sennin mode or his normal. It was something very powerful."_ thought Sesshomaru

**XXX**

"Damn…" said Inuyasha as he's looking at his Tetsusaiga that has a crack. He can't believe that Goshink almost breaks his sword, but thanks to Naruto who saved his life. He is a little bit jealous of him how he beat Goshink in Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll find Totosai for repairing your sword." said Miroku with smile

"Shut up." said Inuyasha

"Naruto." said Kagome

"What is it?" asks Naruto

"Thank you for saving me. How was your wound?" said Kagome as she's still worried about Naruto's wound that Goshink slashed him.

"Kagome, I'm fine. Really." said Naruto

"Oh yeah! That remind me!" said Miroku

"What is it?" asks Naruto

"How did your wound heal so fast?" asks Miroku as everyone is interesting to hear Naruto.

"It was Kurama who healed my wound. He gave me his chakra to heal my wound then I transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode to fight Goshink." said Naruto

There was a lightning hits on the ground and it reveal bull cow is here.

"This is the bull that belongs to Totosai the swordsmith who forged Tetsusaiga." said Miroku

"But there's nobody." said Naruto

"Inuyasha-sama!" said Old Myoga as he jumped onto Inuyasha's nose and sucking his blood. Inuyasha hit Old Myoga and caught him on his hand.

"Old Myoga!" said Kagome

"Myoga! So you were hiding out at Totosai?" asks Old Myoga

"How rude you are!?" asks Old Myoga

"That's a bull." said Naruto

"You ran away to him." said Inuyasha

"Never mind that. Inuyasha-sama, what happened to Tetsusaiga?" asks Old Myoga

"It has only cracks." said Naruto as Inuyasha draws his sword for show Old Myoga where the crack is.

Old Myoga was shocked that Tetsusaiga has a crack, but it's lucky that it didn't break.

"Inuyasha, go to Totosai's place and repair your sword!" he said

"Repair?" asks Naruto.

"That bull will take you to Totosai. Now hurry!" said Old Myoga

"Alright." said Inuyasha as he's got on the bull's back and flies to Totosai.

**In the night time.**

"How did it happened?" asks Old Myoga

"It was the demon called Goshink who almost break Tetsusaiga with his fangs. He was one of Naraku's enemies, but he's dead." said Miroku

"Who did it?" said Old Myoga

"It was me." said Naruto as Old Myoga was shocked that blonde human defeated the strong demon.

_"Incredible!"_ thought Old Myoga

"Old Myoga, did something happened about Inuyasha?" asks Naruto

"You know the Tetsusaiga is a heirloom left to Master Inuyasha by his father… besides protecting Master Inuyasha from his enemies. It also serves to keep the demon side of him sealed." said Old Myoga

"Sealed to demon?" asks Miroku

"If Tetsusaiga being broken, it means Inuyasha will die and will unleash his true demon, but lucky it didn't break. Thanks to you, Naruto" said Old Myoga

"Is that why you came here and told Inuyasha repaired his sword?" asks Naruto

"Yes." said Old Myoga

"Even if the Tetsusaiga is repaired that part of him will be harder to control. He has tasted the pleasure of slaying an enemy." said Old Myoga

_"Hard to control…"_ thought Naruto as he remember back in time he was training with Jiraiya how to control his Kyuubi Chakra, but its fail and attacked Jiraiya.

"Something wrong?" asks Kagome

"It nothing." said Naruto as he got up and walked by himself.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" asks Miroku

"I don't know." said Sango

_"Naruto…"_ thought Kagome as she knew that Naruto is thinking about his past.

**XXX**

**At Totosai's place.**

"WHHHAAATTTT!" Totosai freaked out as he sees Tetsusaiga has a crack and cries.

"Relax. It's just a crack. You can fix it, right?" said Inuyasha

"I can put it back in three days and three nights. However, I need something to bond it with." said Totosai

"Bond?" asks Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, can you open your mouth?" asks Totosai as Inuyasha was wonder why did he ask a weird question, so he did what he's say. Totosai took out Inuyasha's teeth out and he scream so loud.

"What the hell is that for?!" asks Inuyasha

"Silence! Your fang will grow back in half a day!" said Totosai

"Damn you are such a pain in the neck! Make sure you bring it to me fixed in three days!" said Inuyasha

"Why three days?" asks Totosai

"You just said you can fix it in three days and three nights!" said Inuyasha

"Ohh!" asks Totosai

"Cripes! I'm counting on ya, old man! See ya!" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

Sesshomaru and Jaken are in some kind of dead forest, but they see a small house. When they entered, they see a man is lying on the ground. He has fangs, black hair and small mustache. He wears a grey shirt and a necklace made from skulls.

"Who are you?" he asks

"You are Kaijinbo? Because you created too many deviant swords and you were banished by your master, Totosai." said Sesshomaru

"Totosai, huh? Haven't heard name in quite a while, but it still makes my blood boil." said Kaijinbo as Sesshomaru dropped the Goshink's head down.

"Well, Kaijinbo? Would you like to forge a sword out of that demon's fangs?" asks Sesshomaru

"Don't joke! No way can I make a sword out of the something that's dead!" yells Kaijinbo as Sesshomaru started draw his Tenseiga and make him scared.

_"Is Sesshomaru going to use the Tenseiga, the sword of healing?"_ thought Jaken.

"I can see…" said Sesshomaru as he see two small demons are crawling on top of Goshink's head. "… the messengers from the netherworld." As he slashes to Goshink then demons from the netherworld are banished away. After that, Goshink's eyes started to glow.

"Wow, this is totally different from earlier!" said Kaijinbo.

"Kaijinbo, let me tell you. This sword, the Tenseiga, was forged by the master who banished you. And the fangs of that demon broke the Tetsusaiga, a sword also forged by Totsai." said Sesshomaru

"Amazing. These fangs will make a most powerful sword!" said Kaijinbo.

**XXX**

**Three days later in the night.**

"So, this is his human form." said Naruto as he sees Inuyasha has black hair and brown eye. He has human ear.

"Yep, first time to see Inuyasha's human form. Let me explain…" said Miroku as he stands up and walked to Inuyasha. He started explain about Inuyasha's human. "Half-demons like Inuyasha have one night… when they lose their demon powers and become mere mortals." As he's opening Inuyasha's mouth to show his teeth "See. He doesn't have fangs, either. Interesting, huh?"

"Miroku, you're having fun with his, aren't you?" asks Inuyasha

"You figure it out! If attacked by an enemy on this night, he can be killed. Lucky for Naruto is human and can also do ninja skills." said Miroku

"Thanks." said Naruto as he stands up.

"Where are you going?" asks Sango

"Just chilling." said Naruto as he walked away from them.

Naruto is sitting on the ground and looking at the sky.

"Naruto." said Kagome with smile as she's walking toward to Naruto and holding two sodas can.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he's gently grabbed drinking and push the tab. He's now drinking the soda.

Kagome was wonder why Naruto made his face not looks so happy.

"Naruto, did something wrong?" asks Kagome

"Nothing. It just I remember in the past that I was trained with my Ero-Sennin." said Naruto

"Ero-Sennin?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, he is same as Miroku. Always checking on women." said Naruto as Kagome is giggled.

"So, what happened between you and Ero-Sennin while you guys training?" asks Kagome

"3 years ago, Ero-Sennin and I went out for training because I wanted to stronger, so that I can get my best friend named Sasuke." said Naruto

"Sasuke?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, he was my close friend and I used to hate him. He was one of my teammates, but he left the village." said Naruto

"Why?" asks Kagome

"Because he wanted to get revenge for his clan. He wanted to kill his older brother because he killed his own clan. He went to Orochimaru's base which is my hatred enemy. He went there, because he wanted get stronger to kill his old brother." said Naruto as Kagome was shocked.

"Did you go after him?" asks Kagome

"Yes, it was my mission to save him because I made a promise to someone who loved him is Sakura, but I failed to rescue him and broke her promise. I'm also crushing on her, but not anymore. During in the Fourth Shinobi War and at my age, Sasuke has arrived the battle. He helped me to fought the most powerful enemy is Kaguya. We defeated her, but I'm dead and told Sasuke take of Sakura for me." said Naruto

"I'm sorry… Naruto…" said Kagome as her eyes have tears and put her hand into Naruto's hand. Its break her heart.

"That's okay." said Naruto as he's stand up. "Kagome, you should get sleep."

**XXX**

**Few hours later.**

"Inuyasha, why don't you get some sleep?" said Miroku as Inuyasha is still awake and watching out for enemy.

"Miroku… Just leave me alone! I never sleep when I take on the human form!" said Inuyasha

"Are you too scared to sleep?" asks Miroku

"Hell no!" said Inuyasha

"I sensed a powerful demon is heading our way." said Naruto as he sensed someone is in the forest. The red energy wave is heading toward to them, but it stop. Kaijinbo has appeared. His eyes are red and the sword has demonic aura.

"Which one of you is Naruto!?" asks Kaijinbo.

"Who are you?!" asks Inuyasha

"I am Kaijinbo. A master swordsmith." said Kaijinbo

"Swordsmith?" asks Miroku

"This sword which I forged named Tokijin is crying for a taste of the blood of Naruto." said Kaijinbo as Naruto was shocked that he sensed Goshink's aura.

"You forged that sword with Goshink's fang!" said Naruto as Inuyasha and the others were shocked.

"You mean that demon who almost break my Tetsusaiga?!" asks Inuyasha

"So you are Naruto? This sword has told me so." said Kaijinbo

"What do you want?" asks Naruto

"As I told you, this sword wants to kill you. This Tokijin was forged from the fangs of the demon that cracked the Tetsusaiga, the sword created by old Totosai." said Kaijinbo

"Just as I thought." said Naruto

"So it's a sword filled with the hate of Goshinki." said Sango

"Yeah." said Naruto

"I'm going to fight!" said Inuyasha as he's about to charge, but Miroku stopped him.

"Stay back, Inuyasha!" said Sango

"You can't fight with your human form!" yells Naruto

"Let me, Sango and Naruto handles this!" said Miroku as

"Hiraikotsu!" yells Sango as she's throwing her Hiraikotsu at Kaijinbo. It passed by him.

"Where are you aiming?" asks Kaijinbo as Hiraikotsu whirl back to him, but he slice the Hiraikotsu in half.

"My Hiraikotsu!" said Sango as she's shocked.

"Useless." said Kajinbo

"Without a doubt, it is a formidable sword. Well then… I have no choice." said Miroku as he took out his small paper with mark and put on Kaijinbo. It's electric shock to him. "Heaven's punishment!" as he hit on Kaijinbo's face and fell down onto the ground.

"He did it!" said Shippo

"I thought the Kazaana was Miroku's only legitimate weapon, but he has spiritual powers." said Kagome

Inuyasha sees Kaijinbo's hand is moving.

"Miroku, look out!" he yells

Miroku looks at his back and see Kaijinbo is charging to him from behind. He dodges his slash and run away from him.

"Tokijin… you are amazing! The ultimate sword!" said Kaijinbo as he raises his sword up and Naruto sensed sword's aura is controlling him.

_"That wasn't just him. It was the sword is controlling him!"_ thought Naruto

"Come at me, Naruto!" yells Kaijinbo

There was a lightning is striking between Naruto and Kaijinbo. It was Totosai appeared and holding Tetsusaiga.

"Totosai!" said Kagome

"Is Tetsusaiga repaired?" asks Miroku

"Oh dear… I wondered what all the noise was about." said Totsai

"Totosai, you're late! Give it here!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed his Tetsusaiga.

When the sun is rise, Inuyasha's nail started to grow and sharper. His hair is changing into white and eyes color changed gold. He transforms back into half-demon.

"Dawn is breaking!" said Kagome

"Inuyasha, you're ready?" asks Naruto

"I'm gonna test the Tetsusaiga's new blade on you!" yells Inuyasha as the rusty sword transform into Tetsusaiga, but it went down and feels heavy.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?! Why did you put your sword down?!" asks Naruto

"Totosai! What did you do to my sword?!" asks Inuyasha as he tries to lift his sword, but it's too heavy.

"Hmmm? You having problems?" asks Totosai

"Shut up! It's super heavy! What did you do?!" asks Inuyasha

"Oh, that's from I used as a bond. Don't worry about it." said Totosai

"Hah! No use having a sword you can't even hold! Naruto, I'm going to slice you in half!" said Kaijinbo as he's charging to Naruto. Naruto dodges his slice then did 180-degree kick to his head.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summoned 4 clones in front of him and charging to Kaijinbo. They dodge Kaijinbo's slashing.

"U… Zu… Ma… Ki…" clones yells as the four clones kick the Kaijinbo into the air. The original Naruto jumped on his clone's back and go into the air.

"Naruto Rendan!" yells Naruto as he did drop heel drop to Kaijinbo and sent him down into the ground. Kaijinbo isn't dead yet, but Naruto is flying down and holding Rasengan to finish blow.

"Take this! Rasengan…" yells Naruto as he sees Kaijinbo instant killed by Toijin's aura then the Toijin is flipping up and thrust on the ground.

"This is…" said Miroku

"The sword held up, but Kaijinbo himself was unable to withstand the power of the sword. That sword is overpowered him. That fool!" said Totosai

"Totosai… you!" said Inuyasha as he is rushing to him.

"Still got complaints?" asks Totosai

"How am I supposed to hold such a heavy sword?! One thrust is all I can handle!" said Inuyasha

"Want to know how to handle the heavy Tetsusaiga?" asks Totosai

"There's a way to handle it?" asks Inuyasha

"It's simple." said Totosai

"You're not gonna tell me to build up my strength, are you?" asks Inuyasha with fake smile.

"Correct." said Totosai as Inuyasha punched on his head.

"I knew it." said Inuyasha

"He shouldn't have said so." said Kagome

Naruto, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Totosai walked toward Toijin, but not too close.

"What's going on?" asks Miroku as he feels Toijin aura is still alive.

"The aura is still going." said Naruto.

Totosai is about to walk to Toijin, but the aura too strong for him.

"The aura is too strong; I can't draw out the sword. Whoever commissioned Kaijinbo to make such a sword." He said

"We'll have to construct a barrier around the sword or won't be able to contain the aura." Said Miroku

"Miroku, can't you put a sacred spell on it?" asks Shippo

"The aura is too strong. I don't know if my spells will be able to seal it complete." said Miroku

"Well, we're lucky to have here. Why don't you build a tower to contain it?" asks Shippo

"In order to create a tower to surround it, we'll need to hire men and that takes money." said Miroku

"Money. You always make money with your fake fortune-telling." said Shippo

"Fake? How rude!?" said Miroku

"Isn't it a monk's job to help people?" asks Shippo

"It is, but… I need money to have fun with ladies and…" said Miroku

"Miroku, quit being pervert." said Naruto

"What're you blabbering about?! You're just wasting time!" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga. "I'll use the Tetsusaiga to blast it to bits!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think that isn't gonna…" said Naruto

Inuyasha jumps into the air and hit Toijin, but it's deflected back to him.

"What?! This sword can't be broken?!" he asks

"Such evil aura." said Sango

"It's almost like alive." said Shippo

"Say… I wonder who ordered such a sword to be made?" asks Kagome.

"I don't know, but it will be better leave this place." said Naruto

"Yeah." said Totosai

"You're saying to run away?!" asks Inuyasha

"Anyone who is able to draw out a sword of such evil will have enormous power. You're no match now." said Totosai

"I'll wait here." said Inuyasha as he's sat down on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

"It'll be dangerous to wait around here." said Shippo

"Yes! It's wiser to get away for now." said Sango

"No! I'm not moving from this spot!" said Inuyasha

"Listen, Kagome… knowing Inuyasha's personality, he'll never budge. Let us just watch him for a while." said Miroku

"Yes…" said Kagome

"We'll wait one day until Inuyasha calms down a bit. Tomorrow morning, if he still insists on staying put use your command on him to make him sit… then I'll knock him unconscious with my staff. Then we'll all carry him away." said Miroku

"Isn't that a bit too drastic?" asks Kagome

"Perhaps… but it can't be helped." said Miroku

"Okay, I understand." said Kagome

**XXX**

**1 day later**

**Timeskip, where Naruto meet Sesshomaru again.**

"Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha

"He's here!" said Totosai

"Why're you here?" said Inuyasha

"That's my line. I only came after this." said Sesshomaru as he landed on the ground and looking at Naruto. "Naruto, we meet again."

"Sesshomaru, are you the one who…" said Naruto.

"Yes, I am the one who commissioned Kaijinbo to make the sword." said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, do not touch the Toijin..." said Totosai

"He will…" said Naruto as Totosai's shocked. Naruto sensed Sesshomaru's aura is higher than Toijin's aura. That mean he can able to lift Toijin up without being control. Sesshomaru is walking toward to his sword and thrust it out.

"Just who do you think I am?" asks Sesshomaru as Toijin's aura is gone.

_"Just as I thought…"_ thought Naruto

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomaru! I don't like him!" asks Totosai

"Humph… the sword chooses its master. Naruto, you're my rival. I want to test something." said Sesshomaru

"Stop, Naruto!" said Kagome

"Kagome, don't worry. I won't die." said Naruto

"Do you think you can win?" asks Totosai

"I'm not so sure… He ain't playing anymore." said Naruto.

"Exactly. So come at me, Inuyasha. If you don't, I will attack." said Sesshomaru as he's attacking to Naruto, so Naruto draw his kunai and used chakra onto his kunai to block Sesshomaru's sword. However, his kunai got breaks by Toijin and Naruto was shocked. Everyone was shocked that Naruto's kunai got breaks by Toijin. Naruto quickly dodges Sesshomaru's attack and jumped into the air.

"His kunai is broken!" said Kagome

"That's because Goshink's fang is harder! Like it almost break Tetsusaiga before." said Miroku.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he yells as he breaths big blue fireball at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodges the fireball by using pure speed. He jumped into the air and going to slash Naruto.

Naruto quickly creates 5 clones. One of them is holding Naruto's arm and toss him to the ground away from Sesshomaru. The others clones are defending him from Sesshomaru's sword.

"Doton: Doryūdan!" yells Naruto as he's creating an earth dragon from out of the ground. It's charging to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru can easily slice the earth dragon by one swing.

_"His sword… I can't use my Hiraishin Kunai on him, but I have to try."_ thought Naruto as he charging to Sesshomaru with his another kunai. He slashes to Sesshomaru as he's dodging his attack and slashes back to him. Naruto blocks his sword and its break another kunai. Then he took out his Hiraishin Kunai to slash him, but he's throwing it up into the air. He used Hiraishin Ni no Dan to get above Sesshomaru and about to use Rasengan on his back. However, Sesshomaru's sword started to flash out and blind Naruto's eyes. He kicks to the side of Naruto's stomach.

"I won't fall your thick this time!" said Sesshomaru

Naruto is ranted how he missed his chance because Sesshomaru's sword used flashing out and blinded him. Now he can't use Hiraishin Ni no Dan on him.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he creates 200 clones surround Sesshomaru. The original Naruto is entering Sennin Mode as fast as he can. He hopes his clones can buy his time.

Sesshomaru is thrusting out his sword then the lightning striking to the clones and it heading toward original Naruto.

_"Shit! I won't make it on Sennin mode!"_ thought Naruto as he dodges the lightning strike.

"Naruto, look out!" yells Kagome

Naruto looks at up and sees Sesshomaru is in the air.

"Die, Naruto!" yells Sesshomaru as he's going to finish Naruto by slashing him. However, Naruto dodges his attack by Yellow Flash. Sesshomaru was shocked that Naruto didn't use Hiraishin Kunai. He sees someone is kicking him, so he blocked it with his sword. However, he's being pushed back by an incredible force. It was Naruto's in Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"What's that?!" asks Totosai as he's shocked and never seen his demon form.

"It is Kyuubi Chakra mode." said Kagome

Inuyasha felt jealous for Naruto how he fights Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sensed Naruto's aura is very powerful and the demon who lend him his power.

_"So, this is the power that he used to kill Goshink."_ His thought as he thrust his sword out and used the lightning strike to Naruto. Naruto dodges the lightning with Yellow Flash. He uses a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head.

"Rasenrangan!" he yells as he uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodges these Rasengan and slices the chakra arms. Naruto is charging to Sesshomaru and use the Rasengan on him, but at that moment… Inuyasha swings his sword between them and interfered.

_"Inuyasha_?!" thought Naruto as he shocked that Inuyasha stopped him and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" yells Kagome.

"Why did you interfere to them?!" asks Miroku

"It's none of your business!" said Inuyasha as he's attacking to Sesshomaru.

"If you are interfered us, I'll kill you, too!" yells Sesshomaru as he swings his Toijin to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocks his attack, but he couldn't lift his sword up and start panting. "Hmm… it seems the Tetsusaiga has gotten a bit heavier."

"Not just a bit, damn you!" yells Inuyasha

"You are better off without a sword that is too heavy for you! You're weak and your Tetsusaiga couldn't be broken!" said Sesshomaru as he hit Tetsusaiga fly into the air and the force is pushing Inuyasha away. He rushed to him and used the power of Toijin to striking Inuyasha away. It was too easy for him, so he started to charge to him. However, Naruto is in front of him and punch to his sword with his big chakra fist.

"I don't let you hurt Inuyasha!" yells Naruto.

"So beat it..." said Sesshomaru as his eyes changed that he sensed something bloody and nasty aura.

Naruto is also sensed that aura, too, but whose aura is it.

_"What the hell? I sensed the nasty and bloody! No, it can't be…"_ his thought as he remembered Old Myoga is telling him and the others about Inuyasha's true demon form. When he's looking at Inuyasha, his face has changed. His eyes are red and have purple stripes on his both cheeks.

"Is that his…" said Miroku

"Everyone, take Inuyasha and get away!" said Totosai as he breathe large fire to block Sesshomaru's way.

Naruto is running to get Inuyasha by using Yellow Flash.

"Naruto, get Inuyasha!" said Miroku

"Inuyasha, sit!" yells Kagome

"Okay…" said Naruto as he used his several chakra arms to grabbed his friends. "Everyone, hold on tight!" as he's running really fast to escape from Sesshamoru.

Kagure is hiding in the forest. She has been watching Naruto and Sessomaru fight.

_"They're strong. They might be able to kill Naraku."_ her thought as she took out her feather then its transformed into large feather that can let her ride. _"My heart is in Naraku's hand. Howevery, no way will I remain a servant forever to him! I am the wind! One day, I shal be free!"_

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

"It's all peaceful." said Shippo

"I'll… all the battles we go through seem like a dream- huh?" said Kagome as she's stopped and sensed something.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asks Naruto

"I sensed the Shikon Jewel." said Kagome

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"And it's getting closer." said Kagome as the wind is blowing them and it was Koga.

"Yo!" said Koga

"Koga!" said Kagome

"I caught your scent, Kagome, and came here to see you." said Koga as he walked to kagome, but Inuyasha is blocking his way.

"What do you want, wolf cub?" asks Inuyasha

"Huh?" asks Koga

"Inuyasha, don't pick a fight!" said Kagome

"Shut up… depending on the way it goes, I'll kill him!" said Inuyasha

"Hah! You haven't changed a bit, mutt. And you, Naruto." said Koga

"Me?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, remembered this isn't over yet!" said Koga

_"This guy... won't give up." _thought Naruto

"Don't mess with him, Koga! He's way stronger than you!" said Shippo

"Tell me where Naraku's castle is?! Stupid! If we knew that, we wouldn't be in this bind." asks Inuyasha

"Don't you know then?" asks Koga

"Naraku has a barrier around his castle. Why don't let us avenge your comrades deaths and hand over the Shikon Jewel fragment you have in both your legs." said Inuyasha as he's put his hand on his Tetsusaiga.

Koga's eyes are twitching and knew that Inuyasha will attack him.

"And just go back to your nest!" yells Inuyasha as he's swinging down into Koga, but he dodges his attack.

"What's the matter, dogface? You seem awfully clumsy in handling your sword." said Koga as he sees Inuyasha can't lift his heavy Tetsusaiga.

"Damn!" said Inuyasha

"The Tetsusaiga is still too heavy for him." said Shippo

"Yep." said Naruto

"Don't run away!" said Inuyasha

"Sorry, but I have no time to fight with you." said Koga

"Hey! Get back here!" said Inuyasha

"Dogface! I'll leave Kagome in your care until I kill that Naraku! Don't you dare lay one finger on her!" said Koga

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"Just ignore him." said Naruto

**XXX**

"It's Naraku's smell!" yells Inuyasha

"Wait, Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

"Don't go off on your own!" said Miroku

"He can't even wield the Tetsusaiga sufficiently!" said Naruto

_"It's not only Naraku I smell! I catch the smell of that pesky Koga as well! I'm the one who's gonna destroy Naraku! I won't let Koga get ahead of me!"_ thought Inuyasha

Naruto saw Koga is running from someone

"Koga, why are you running?!" asks Naruto as he sees a person with clothes He has long pink hair and have the chains on his both hand. He has the mask on his mouth for some kind of seal.

"So you've finally come, Naruto." said Naraku

"Naraku!" said Naruto

"Koga realized he couldn't win and ran off. He's smarter than I thought." said Naraku

"Hah! Don't put me in the same class as that cowardly wolf!" said Inuyasha

"This is another one of Naraku's incarnations." said Miroku

"Juromaru, I'll remove your seal. Fight to your heart's content." said Naraku as Juromaru's mask is seal off and the chains is also seal off, too. After his seals are off, he slashes Naraku with bare hand. Everyone was shock that he killed Naraku, but to Naruto.

_"I have a bad feeling about this guy."_ thought Naruto as he sensed his aura is stronger and wonder why he sees something shining in the mouth.

"Once the bit is removed. Juromarus is unstoppable until he kills every living thing around him." said Naraku as he disappeared.

"It's probably just a demon puppet, but he just slashed the head of Naraku who's supposed to be an ally." said Miroku

"Can't he tell the difference?" asks Sango

"That's why he was shackled and bridled." said Kagome

Juromaru is taking breathe and charging to Naruto. Naruto dodges his attack and he punches to Juromaru's face.

_"What the hell?! Why didn't he dodged?"_ thought Naruto

"Sankon Tesso!" yells Inuyasha as he's attacking Juromaru, but he blocks his attack and delivered him back.

"They're evenly matched!" said Miroku

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu!" said Naruto as wind blades are targeting to Juromaru by using hand sign.

Juromaru dodges the wind blades with his speed, but Inuyasha is behind and attack his back. However, Juromaru dodges his attack.

_"What's going on?!"_ thought Inuyasha as he sees something white flash passed by him.

_"That wasn't just an arm… It was…"_ thought Naruto.

At that moment, something came out from the ground and slashed Naruto's shoulder and Inuyasha, too.

"What was that?!" asks Naruto

"What?! It came from the ground!" said Inuyasha as he sees the white light thing is jumping to Juromaru. When the light is down, it is a small demon is eating something from them.

"What's that thing?!" asks Miroku as he sees a small demon.

"Those fellow's guts tasted pretty good, Juromaru." said the demon

"Damn! So there's another one!" said Inuyasha

"Who are you?!" asks Naruto

"I am Kageromaru. I was fast asleep inside Juromaru's belly." said Kageromaru

"Inside Juromaru's belly? Then." said Kagome

"So the bit was to prevent you from coming out!" said Miroku

"Juromaru only listens to me. Even if the opponent was Naraku." said Kageromaru

"What?!" asks Sango

"Now then, let's feast on the rest of them, Juromaru." said Kageromaru

"Kazaana!" yells Miroku as he going to use it, but Kageromaru's speed is too fast for him and slashes Miroku's hand.

"Miroku!" said Sango as she sees Juromaru is charging to her. "Hiraikotsu!" as she's throwing her Hiraikotsu at Juromaru, but he hit it back to Sango.

"Sango, watch out!" yells Miroku as he saved Sango's life as Kageromaru cut his arm. After Kageromaru landed on the ground, he is laughing at Miroku

"Kazaana!" said Miroku as his palm is opened the black hole and sucking Kageromaru, but he jumped away from him with his speed.

"Just what are you sucking up?" asks Kageromaru

Miroku closed his palm and find the target.

"Above me!" he said

"Too late. And you think you can defeat us with that speed." Kageromaru said as Juromaru is biting Miroku's arm and pit him down.

"Miroku!" said Inuyasha as he's slashes to Kageromaru, but he dodges his attack. "Miroku, are you all right?!"

"I was more afraid of your sword!" said Miroku

"Then just pull over the covers and sleep it off!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! You mustn't move!" yells Kagome as she's chasing Inuyasha, but Kageromaru is behind her and going to kill her.

"Kagome!" yells Inuyasha

"Oh no, you don't!" yells Naruto as he's using Hiraishin to get closer Kagome. He kicks Kageromaru away from Kagome. Then Koga has arrived and punch to Kageromaru, but he dodged his attack.

"Koga! I thought you ran away!" yells Inuyasha

"I come here to save Kagome, but lucky Naruto saved her life." asks Koga as he's looking at Kageromaru "So what is that stupid looking demon?"

"He came out of Juromaru's gut." said Inuyasha

"He's fast." said Naruto

_"No wonder… The cold I sensed coming from Juromaru… It was him."_ thought Koga

"That's Kageromarus is so fast, we can't keep up." said Miroku

"Just who do you think I am? There's no one who can outrun these legs." said Koga

"It seems talk is all you have." said Kageromarus

"Well, that does it! I'll twist your head off!" said Koga as he rushed to Kageromarus and punch him, but he dodges his attack by jumping.

"You're not worth your talk. Is that as fast as you can go?" asks Kageromaru

"Damn!" said Koga

Juromaru is attacking Koga from behind.

"Konoha Senpuu!" yells Naruto as he did 180-degree high kick to Juromaru.

"Juromaru! I'm your opponent!" yells Inuyasha as he swing his sword to Juromaru, but he dodged his swing and grabbed him on the ground. Naruto quickly kicks Juromaru away from Inuyasha.

"Right here!" yells Koga

"He's anticipating Kageromarus's moves." said Shippo

"Amazing!" said Kagome

Kageromarus jumped attack Koga, but he dodges his attack and back kicks to him.

"Finishing blow!" he yells as he's punch Kageromarus and the ground is collapsing out.

"He did it!" said Sango

"No, he's in the ground!" said Naruto

When the smoke is gone, Koga didn't see Kageromarus.

"Gone! He escaped, but where!" he said as Kageromarus is digging toward to Inuyasha and slashes his arm.

"W-what! From beneath the soil!" said Koga.

After Inuyasha got hit, Juromaru is punching him and crashed through the trees.

Naruto tries to slash Kageromarus, but he went under the ground and slashes him.

"Damn it!" he yells.

Koga punches Kageromarus on the ground again. He was shocked that he missed it again. Kageromarus slashed his leg then he went to Naruto and slash to Naruto's leg. They both bend down because their legs are hurt.

"Now then… I think I'll have that girl's liver." said Kageromaru

"What?!" asks Koga

"Kageromaru, don't you dare touch Kagome…!" said Koga

"I'll eat her bones and all!" said Kageromaru as he's charging to Kagome.

"No wait!" yells Koga as he's chasing to Kageromaru, but Juromaru is in his way.

"Too late!" said Kageromaru as he's going to slash Kagome. However, Naruto used Hiraishin jutsu to save Kagome's life by using his arm to stop Kageromaru's blade.

"Naruto!" said Kagome

"You stay away from Kagome!" yells Naruto as he punches down to Kageromaru, but he dodges his attack. However, Inuyasha is behind and going to slash him.

"Take this!" yells Inuyasha as he swings down into Kageromaru, but he went underground.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asks Naruto

"Why? Why are you risking your life to save me?" asks Kagome

"Because I'll never let my comrades die. That's my ninja way!" said Naruto as he's looking at Juromaru is attacking Koga while he dodging his attack.

"Koga's leg has been injured." said Shippo

"Tsk! That guy is so useless! Just watch me, wolf cub! I shall defeat Juromaru." said Inuyasha

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summon 30 clones and charging to Juromaru, but Kageromaru killed some of them.

"Damn it! There's no way of knowing where underground Kageromaru will attack." said Miroku as Sango is shock up that she have a new idea.

"I know! If as least Kageromaru can be restrained. Miroku, give your staff." said Sango as she's untied her shoulder plate armor.

"Do you have a plan?" asks Miroku as he gives his staff to Sango.

Sango grabbed the staff and put it in the poison.

"This poison… won't work too long, but it should force Kageromaru out into the open." She said as she threw the staff into the ground and poison spread inside the soil.

"The soil is turning red!" Kagome said

At that moment, Kageromaru jumped out from ground and coughing because he was being poison.

"Nice one, Sango!" said Naruto.

"He won't hide in the ground this time!" said Inuyasha

Koga jumped and punch Kageromaru, but he dodges his punch. Inuyasha is going to him by swing his sword, but Juromaru punch him. Inuyasha crashed to Koga and against the tree.

"Shame on you, dogface! You gonna die this time?" asks Koga

"Inuyasha! Hang on!" said Kagome

"Don't panic, Kagome. I can handle the rest all by myself." said Koga as he's charging to Juromaru.

_"I can still sense Kageromaru's chakra, but where is it?"_ thought Naruto as he's looking out for Kageromaru, but he isn't in the shadow or forest. "Oh no!" as he figure out and also Inuyasha, too

"Fool! Koga, come back!" said Inuyasha

"Stay back, dogface!" said Koga as he denied Inuyasha's saying and still charging Juromaru without notice.

Naruto used Kyuubi Chakra mode and use the yellow flash speed to get in front of Koga. Koga was shocked that Naruto was in front of him so fast. He also saw Kageromaru coming out from Juromaru's mouth and attacking Naruto. Naruto used Rasengan on chakra arm and stretch out to hit Kageromaru. He has another Odama Rasengan on his hand to final blow Juromaru and Kageromaru.

"Take this! Odama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he hits Juromaru's belly and it increase the size of Rasengan. Juromaru and Kageromaru are destroyed.

"He did it!" said Miroku

Koga's eyes are widened that he sensed Naruto's aura is very powerful and faster than his speed.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" asks Kagome as she's run to Naruto and checking his injury.

"I'm fine." said Naruto as he deactivates his Kyuubi Chakra mode and bend down. Kagome is helping him out. "It's finally over."

Kagome is rushing to Naruto and quickly took out bandage from her backpack. She wrapped the bandage around Naruto's arm.

"You idiot…" she said

"Like I just said, I'll never let my comrades die." said Naruto

**XXX**

**Next day**

"Thank you, Kagome! You're big helper!" said Naruto as Kagome is wrapping the bandage around his arm.

Kagome smiled at Naruto for being nice to her, so she gets up and went to the door.

"Well then, I'm going back home. Did you hear, Inuyasha?" she asks

"Be quiet, will ya? Just go already!" said Inuyasha

"Every time you return, you two get into some argument." said Kaede

"Kagome, you should get rest, too." said Naruto

"I'm fine, but thanks for saying that." said Kagome with smile at Naruto as she's out.

Inuyasha's head turned away and not going with Kagome.

"Did she just smiled at Naruto?" asks Miroku

Naruto got up and put his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" asks Shippo

"I'm going for a walk and get some fresh air." said Naruto as he went outside.

"He's such as polite." said Kaede

"Yeah." said Miroku

**XXX**

**Kagome's house**

"I'm back!" said Kagome

"Kagome!" said Higurashi

"Sis!" said Sota

"Oh, welcome back! Do you want to eat? Or do you want a bath?" asks Mrs. Higurashi

"A bath." said Kagome

"You look so tired. I'll run your bath right now." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Thanks." said Kagome

"Now, now… put down your backpack." said Higurashi

"I can't believe that was a conversation between a mother and a daughter." said Grandpa Higurashi

"More like a husband who's been away on assignment and his wife." said Sota

After Kagome took her bath, she is blowing dryer her hair.

"Kagome, how long are you staying this time?" asks Sota

"I'll take a nap, then leave. Oh, Sota… can you get me the bandages and antibiotics?" asks Kagome

"Okay." said Sota

Kagome is jumping onto her bed and going to take a rest.

"Oh… A bed is sooo nice." She said

**XXX**

**Flashback.**

"Kagome!" yells Shippo as Kagome stopped climbing the well.

"Shippo." said Kagome

"Please be patient, Kagome. Inuyasha always gets jealous over you. Inuyasha is small-minded. That's why he takes Koga's words so seriously. He's a pitiful idiot who is actually very insecure. And because he's so in love with you…" said Shippo

"Thank you, Shippo. I'm just going back to get more medicine and bandages. I'll be right back. But don't tell Inuyasha that." said Kagome

"Oh yeah! I have a very important question to ask, Kagome." said Shippo

"What is it?" asks Kagome

"Do you like Naruto?" asks Shippo as Kagome's cheeks are blushed as red.

"Wh-What?! Where did that come from?!" asks Kagome with blushes

"It's because you were smile at him. Naruto is being so nice to you and helped you. I saw you guys are falling down together and you were laying on top of Naruto-" said Shippo as his head got punch by Kagome's fist and jumped into the well.

**XXX**

**Flashback end.**

Kagome is blushes as red that Shippo told her about she's in love Naruto.

"That's impossible… No way, I'm in love with…" she said as she fallen to sleep.

An hour later

Kagome is watching Inuyasha and Kikyo argument. She was shocked that she sees Inuyasha huggled Kikyo and told her he will protect her. When their argument is over, Kikyo left Inuyasha while he shouting at her. He turned away around and shocked that he sees Kagome is hiding behind the tree.

_"Kagome. Were you watching?"_ his thought

_"Inuyasha is looking straight at me. How? How can he not avert his eyes?"_ thought Kagome as her heart is breaking and she ran away from him.

**XXX**

"Guys, I'm back…" said Naruto as he sees his friends look depressed. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Kagome. She ain't coming back." said Miroku

"What?! Why?!" asks Naruto

"Because Inuyasha is thinking about Kikyo! That's why she ain't coming back." said Shippo as Naruto remembered his past that he used to be jealous and alone. He went outside again.

"Where are you going?" asks Shippo

"I'm going to see Kagome." said Naruto

**XXX**

**At Kagome's house.**

Kagome is sitting on her bed alone. She is thinking about her relationship between her and Inuyasha. She feels like she's being betrayed by Inuyasha because he chasing after Kikyo.

_"I must go to return the Shikon Jewel fragment, but I don't want to. I'm afraid! Once I give this back, I won't be able to see Inuyasha again! Don't tell me! That's…! Kikyo… I wish Kikyo would just disappear! Have… Have I turned into such a horrible woman? I… I…"_ her thought as her heart is beating to Naruto. She feels like she wants to see Naruto. _"What is this feeling? I… feel like I want to see him. I want to see you, Naruto…"_ as she heard someone opened the door and thought it was mom, but it isn't. It was Naruto who entered her room.

"Naruto?" as her legs are shaking and telling her go to him.

"Kagome…" said Naruto with soft voice

Kagome's eyes have the tears on her face, so she got off her bed and embrace to Naruto. She's crying onto Naruto's chest, so Naruto hugs her back. After few minutes, they break away and sat down onto the bed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asks Naruto

"It's nothing." Kagome lied

"Kagome, stop lying. You can't lie to ninja." said Naruto

"It just… It just… I feel so jealous of Kikyo because Inuyasha always find her and worried." said Kagome

"Kagome, I know how your feeling. It happened to me." said Naruto as he's preparing for telling his story about his childhood.

"What happened?" asks Kagome

"When I was a born as a baby, my parents did sacrifice to save me. They were killed by Kyuubi." said Naruto as Kagome's eyes are widened. "Yes, when I was 8-year-old, I lived in my apartment alone. When I was walking in the town, people are staring and glaring at me. I was hated, hurt, insulted by them because they knew I have a demon inside of him. The one who put the seal inside of me, it was my father."

"What?! Why would he do that to you?!" asks Kagome

"He didn't. He did it to protect me and entrust me to control my demon. My father was powerful man, badass, and hero of Konoha Village." said Naruto

"Is that…" said Kagome

"Yes, that's how my childhood goes." said Naruto

"I'm so sorry for telling your story…" said Kagome with tears as her head lead onto Naruto's arm.

"That's okay." said Naruto

"Do you think I'm horrible woman and useless?" asks Kagome

"No, you're not horrible woman. I think you're the prettiest woman." said Naruto with warmth smile as Kagome is blushes how Naruto called her pretty. Her heart is beating so fast and told her that her true love Naruto.

"You're lying." said Kagome

"I'm serious. You're the most beautiful and nicest woman in the world. You're the bravest I ever saw. I saw you got angry at Naraku and shot him with your arrow." said Naruto with smirk.

"Hey, Naruto." said Kagome

"Hmm?" asks Naruto

"Have you… Have you ever kissed before?" asks Kagome as Naruto's face become red and had worst past ever.

"Well… I…" said Naruto with blushes

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm not feeling too bad. Come on, just tell me." said Kagome with kind smile.

Naruto is having sweat drop and his face goes red. Kurama is cheering for him to tell her about his worst moment ever. The others Bijuu told him good luck for telling Kagome.

"I...I kissed a guy named Sasuke in Ninja Academy, about 4 years ago! That guy, he used to be my teammate!" said Naruto as his eyes had tears went down for telling her about his most embarrassment moment.

"You… You…" said Kagome as she's shock, but she started giggled… no, she burst out her laughing at Naruto.

"That's not funny! And it was Sasuke's fault! He's the one who started in ninja academy!" yells Naruto with blushes as he crosses his arms pose and turned away from Kagome.

"Sorry, Sorry." said Kagome as she stopped laughing and wipe her tears out. "That's for laughing at me, when I got scared by the worm." As she smiles.

"Well… That's fair." said Naruto.

"Naruto, do you think I'm strong?" asks Kagome

"Of course, you're strong woman! All you have to do is keep trying and don't give up." said Naruto

"Why?" asks Kagome

"Because your friend needs you to find Shikon Jewel fragment. And I need you." said Naruto with smile.

Kagome's eyes widened how Naruto talk like that.

"You're right. Thank you." said Kagome

"Well, I gotta go back…" said Naruto

"Naruto, can you stay with me just one night?" asks Kagome with blushes.

Naruto's face is shocked that Kagome wanted him to stay with her. She is being honest and telling the truth. He can't just say no and leave her alone, so he lying on the bed and sleep next to her.

"Naruto… thank you…" said Kagome as she's asleep.

Naruto gently moves the blanket up to Kagome and told her.

"You're welcome. Good night." He said.

**XXX**

**Few days later.**

"Ready to go?" asks Naruto as he and Kagome are standing on top of the well. He is holding Kagome's backpack because he wanted to help her.

"Yea, I'm ready?" said Kagome with smile.

Naruto chuckled when Kagome smile. They jumped into the well and time travel back to 500 years ago. When they're at the Feudal Era, Naruto is first got off the well and helped Kagome down.

"Let's go, Kagome. They're waiting for us." He said as he's walking toward to the village.

Kagome is running to Naruto and held his hand. Naruto was shocked that Kagome is holding his hand, so he held her hand, too. Kagome feels his hand is very warm and his warmth smile.

_"Naruto, thank you for cheering me up and told me not to give up."_ Her thought with smile.

**XXX**

**The next chapter is Naruto will get a new weapon.**

**My idea for him is wind sword.**

**What's your guys idea? And what weapons should Naruto get? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for short chapter, but I'll make long next chapter.**

**XXX**

"Man…. I lost so many kunai, but I only have Hiraishin Kunai." said Naruto as he's showing his Hiraishin Kunai to his friends. He lost so many kunai and broke by Sesshomaru's Tokijin. Because it made out of Gohinki's fang and can break his regualer kunai or chakra kunai.

"You need a new weapon." said Miroku

"Yeah. If I don't have it, Sesshomaru would kill me with his sword." said Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You will get a new weapon." said Kagome with smile.

"Maybe you should ask Totosai to make a new weapon for you." said Sango

"But I don't have a fang. It's impossible to find it." said Naruto

"You're right." said Sango

Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffing something.

"I sensed human over there." He said as he sees the village.

"Alright!" said Naruto as his both arm is stretching out.

"Now, we can rest over there." said Miroku

**XXX**

Naruto and his friends are at the village. They saw lots of villagers are walking and buying things. It was very peaceful.

"That's lot of people!" said Naruto as he looked around the village.

"It's so nice." said Kagome as she sees food restaurant is next to them. "Are you guys hungry?" as everyone is nodded.

After Kagome bought dangos for her friends, Naruto and Kagome are walking together and exploring the village. Kagome is little blushimg between her and Naruto.

_"This is just like a_ date..."her thought with blushes.

Naruto heard the men are whispering something.

"Hey, have you ever heard Fūryūnoha?" asks Man #1

"No, what is it?" asks Man #2

"An ancient katana that lived in the forest, only the right person who can able wield the sword. It has wind power and forged by the dragon's fang." Man #1

"Did anyone try it?" asks Man # 3

"They did, but I heard that they didn't come back from the forest." said Man #1

_"That's interesting."_ thought Naruto as Kurama is agree with him. He heard Miroku is talking to someone, so he and Kagome are following the voice. They sees Miroku is talking to the girls. He is holding one of the girl's hand, but...

"Ladies, will you bear my children…?" he asks as the girls ran passed to him and went to Naruto. They must be looking at him.

"Eh?" asks Naruto with confuse face as girls are blushing on him. They haven't seen a blonde person with whiskers and his blue ocean eyes before.

"Can I touch your whiskers?!"

"Where are you from?!"

"I have never seen your hair before!"

Naruto is sweatdrop how the girls are falling love with him. Miroku is very jealous of Naruto how he got the girls. Kagome is also jealous of Naruto. Sango was glad that Miroku didn't get to talk with the girls and ask the for bear his children.

"Bye, Naruto!" the girls said as they're running while Naruto is waving at them.

"Wow… since when you did get so popular." said Shippo as he jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe I just a lucky guy?" asks Naruto with smirk as Shippo is whispered to his ear and told him about Miroku. Naruto didn't know that Miroku is so jealous of him. He kinda remind of his Ero-Sennin who keep looking for women and peaking in the hot spring.

"Naruto, did you heard people are talking about Fūryūnoha?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, I heard it. They said about people went to the forest and tries to find the sword, but they didn't come back." said Naruto

"We should check to the forest. Maybe they were killed by the demon." said Inuyasha

"Alright." said Miroku

**XXX**

Naruto and his friends are at the forest. The forest is very big and lots of trees. It is very quiet. Naruto and Inuyasha didn't sense any demon in the forest.

"I didn't sense anything. How about you, Naruto?" asks Inuyasha

"Nothing." said Naruto with serious face. He was wondered why there's no demon in the forest that didn't attack people. "This is some kind of lost forest."

"It's so quiet." said Kagome as she heard nothing from the forest.

"We should go back to the village. It will be better not to near this forest." said Miroku

"Yeah." said Inuyasha as he and the others are heading back to the village.

When Naruto feels the wind, he turned around and heard someone is calling for him. Kagome stopped and look at Naruto is standing.

"Naruto, something wrong?" she asks

"Nothing." said Naruto as he is walking to his friends. His head turned back and wonder what was that wind. Something wanted him to go in the forest.

When they're almost to the village, Naruto sensed demons are attacking the village.

"Inuyasha!" he yells

"Yeah!" said Inuyasha as he and Naruto are heading to the village.

At the village, people are getting attack by demons. The village is on fire.

"Get away from us!" yells the woman as she's protecting her child from the demon.

"Don't worry; I only eat your child!" yells demon as it's charging to them.

The woman is covering her child and scream, but… Naruto caught them by using Hiraishin. Then he used Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu to kill the demon.

"Run!" he yells

"Thank you!" said the woman as she's running while she's holding her child.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he creates 50 clones to fight the demons and defending the people. Half of clones are using Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu on demons and the other clones are helping the villagers.

"Sankon Tesso!" yells Inuyasha as he claws attack to demons without using his heavy Tetsusaiga. However, there was a wind blade is targeting to Inuyasha. He dodges it and wonders who it is.

"Kagura!" he yells as he sees Kagura is standing on the feather and the one who used wind blade.

"Why are you here?!" asks Naruto

"I came here to get that katana named Fūryūnoha." said Kagura

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"Why!?" asks Naruto

"It was Naraku's order, he wants me to get it." said Kagura with evil smile.

"If you want to get that sword, you have to get through us first!" yells Inuyasha as he's charging Kagura.

"Fūjin no Mai!" said Kagura as she waved her fan directly at Inuyasha, creating a wind blade.

Inuyasha draws his heavy Tetsusaiga and block the wind blades, however he still can't lifting his sword.

"Oh… I see you can't lift your Tetsusaiga." said Kagura as she's laughing at Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" said Inuyasha as he sees demons are charging to him, so he dodges by jumping to the side and slashes to the demons.

Naruto is charging to Kagura with his Fuuton Rasenshuriken. Kagura waves her fan at Naruto, creating a wind blade to target him. He dodges the wind blade and the clones are covering him from the demons. They are attacking them for him.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he throws the Rasenshuriken at Kagura. She dodges the Rasenshuriken, however it was aiming to demons and it expands. The Rasenshuriken killed a lot of demons and the wind is blasting Kagura. It was very strong wind.

"Damn it!" Kagura ranted as she's retreating from the wind blast and also the demons, too.

"They're retreating..." said Miroku

"They'll be back. We should go help the villagers." said Naruto

"Yeah." said Kagome

Few hours later, Kagome and Sango are helped the villagers' injury. Naruto and his friends are searched the survivors. Naruto is using the six path power to restore people's life.

"How was it?" asks Naruto

"They're fine. They just need more rest." said Kagome

"Naruto, Miroku and I will guard in the night." said Inuyasha as the men nodded.

"You should get some rest." said Miroku

"Okay." said Sango as she and Kagome went back to the house.

"Naruto, what are you going?" asks Miroku as he sees Naruto is walking something.

"I'll be right back!" said Naruto as he's continue to walk.

**XXX**

**At the forest**

Naruto is standing in front of the forest because the wind is told him to go there. He feels like he doesn't trust the wind, but his heart is telling him to go there. He went through the forest and searching the katana. The forest has lots of trees and Naruto couldn't find the katana.

"Damn… How big is that forest?!" asks Naruto.

**"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's very big." said Matatabi**

**"Use the Sennin mode…" said Gyuki**

**"No, it won't work. This is some kind of ancient forest. It cans only one person who can find without believing yourself." said Kurama**

While Naruto is searching the katana, he feels the same wind before. The wind is giving him the direction.

_"That's the one wind who told me to go this place. Are they telling me to follow them?" _His thought as he was wonder why the wind is telling him, but he have to trust the wind and started to follow by the feel of the wind. While Naruto is still following the wind, he heard a waterfall like peace. He follows the sound of the waterfall. When he's there, he sees tiny house and small waterfall. It was very nice and peaceful. Naruto is also like the sound of the waterfall.

**"Woah!" said Chomei**

**"It's so nice and peaceful." said Kokuou.**

"Yeah." said Naruto as he's looking around and didn't senses the Fūryūnoha's aura.

**"You young man, who are you?" said the male with deep voice.**

Naruto shocked that he heard a strange voice from nowhere. He didn't sense anyone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" said Naruto

**"I am Ryukaze the spirit of wind dragon. Why are you here?" said Ryukaze**

"I was here because the wind told me to come here." said Naruto

Ryukaze is staring at Naruto with his impressive look. He can tell that young blonde man isn't lying.

**_"The wind is giving him the direction. Interesting."_ His thought**

"So… what happen to you?" asks Naruto

**"60 years ago, there was a warrior who defeated me with his sword because I destruct the village. And yes, I used to hate human." said Ryukaze**

"What happen next after you were defeat?" asks Naruto

**"My fang has been broke and he let me live. He told me about I'm great opponent. We will meet again. I was about to kill him, but I let him go." said Ryukaze**

"You kinda remind me of something." said Naruto

**"What makes you say that?" asks Ryukaze**

"I remember I made promise to saves the Bijuu and set them free." said Naruto

Ryukaze is listened to Naruto very careful.

**"Are you here to get the Fūryūnoha?" asks Ryukaze**

"No, I'm not like people who wanted to get the katana. I'm just following my heart." said Naruto

**"What will you do without it?" asks Ryukaze**

"I just have to figure out by myself. I want to protect my friends. My true dream is bringing peace to the world-ttabayo!" said Naruto as he put his hand to his chest.

Ryukaze's face becomes very impressive how Naruto's eyes are very serious and sharp.

"Well then, I'm leaving this…" said Naruto as he sensed Kagura bought the demons to the village. He was about to run, but…

**"Wait." said Ryukaze as he stopped Naruto.**

"What?! I don't have time to chat with…" said Naruto as the light is appearing on Naruto's hand. "This is…" as the light is gone. He's holding a new katana. The sheath is black and handles is black. The end cap of katana handles is grey and has the chain hang with it. The shape of the block is oval and color black.

**"I gave this katana for you because you remind me something. It was that warrior who built the katana with my fang. He gave me the katana and told me only the chosen one who can wield the sword and believe the winds before he passed away. I entrust your hope and dream that can change this world." said Ryukaze as the voice is going to disappear. "I'm passed away in 50 years ago. Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."**

"You can count on me- ttabayo!" said Naruto with smirk as he gave his thumb up to Ryukaze.

**XXX**

**At the village**

"Here they come!" said Miroku as the demons have return and attacking the village. He takes out his paper and throws them at demons' face. It electric shock them then he made his move to hit the demons. Inuyasha charged in and use Sankon Tesso on them.

"Hiraikotsu!" yells Sango as she threw the boomerang at the demons, slashing to them. She sees a wind gust is heading to her, so she dodges it. "You!" as she sees Kagura has arrived.

"Hehehe… We meet again. Where's Naruto?" asks Kagura as she didn't sees Naruto.

"This is none of your business!" yells Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga and jumped attack to her. Kagura jumped up to dodges his attack and wave her fan to create wind blade to him. Inuyasha blocks her attack by using Tetsusaiga shield.

"Inuyasha, you can't use Tetsusaiga. It's too heavy!" yells Miroku

"Shut up! I have to use this!" said Inuyasha as he lifts his heavy Tetsusaiga, but it put down.

**XXX**

Kagome is shooting her arrow while the villagers are escaped from the demons. She shot another demon, but she sees a young boy got trips and fell down. She rushed to him and helps him up, however there was several demons are charging to them.

Naruto quickly draws his new katana and slice the demons in half.

"Naruto!" surprised Kagome

"I'm sorry for being late." said Naruto as he's holding his new katana with his right hand. Kagome was shocked that she sees Naruto is holding katana. The groove color has three white small anicent mark.

"Naruto, is that…?" asks Kagome

"I explain later!" said Naruto as he's looking at the demons are charging to them. His katana feels like the wind, so he looks at it and see wind went all over his blade. He swings his katana, creating the huge powerful wind slashes to demons. He was shocked that katana just wipe out demons by one swing.

"A-Amazing." said Kagome.

"Yeah, is the villagers are saved?" asks Naruto

"Yeah." said Kagome as she's helping the young boy up and told him to run away.

"Alright, let's go!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"Damn it!" said Inuyasha as he tries to swing heavy Tetsusaiga to Kagura. Kagura can easily dodge his attack because the Tetsusaiga is very heavy. She waved her fan at Inuyasha, creating the wind blade. Inuyasha dodges her attack, but he sensed demons are attacking him from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" yells Naruto as he slashes the demons with his Fūryūnoha. Then he swings his katana again, creating several wind blades to slash the demons. Kagome is shooting her sacred arrow at the demon.

"Thank you!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto! Kagome!" surprised Miroku as he's running to Naruto, but he saw him is holding Fūryūnoha.

_"Impossible! How did he find Fūryūnoha?"_ thought Kagura as she's shocked and wave her fan, ordering the demons attack Naruto and the others. They dodged their attack by jumping back. Naruto is slashing to demons. He slices them in half and used the wind blade to them. He has his new katana special move to defeat the demons. The strong wind went all over Fūryūnoha.

"Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he swings his katana, creating a huge powerful wind slash to demons. It killed lots of them. Kagura is shocked how the demons were all killed by one swing, so she has to retreat. It's finally morning.

"Naruto, that katana is…" said Miroku

"Yes, this is Fūryūnoha. Now, the village is saved now." said Naruto as he put his Fūryūnoha into the sheath and looking at the sun is raise up. He wanted to thank to Ryukaze for giving him the Fūryūnoha.

"Naruto, let's go!" said Kagome

"Alright!" said Naruto


	11. Chapter 11

**XXX**

"So this is Furyunoha." said Miroku as he's looking at Naruto's katana.

"Yep, it made of dragon's fang." said Naruto as he heard an old man scream. "What was that?!"

"It came from over there!" said Kagome as she sees a child boy is running to them like crazy.

"What's wrong!" asks Miroku

"Gramps... My gramps!" said the boy

"Is it a demon?!" asks Inuyasha as he and Naruto are rushing where the demon is, but…

"Over here! Over here! I tripped…" said the Old man as he fell down on the hill.

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

**Few minute later**

"I'm saved!" said the old man as he's onto Naruto's back.

"Cripes! I thought a demon attacked. Getting us all worked up over nothing." said Inuyasha

"Good thing, gramps." said the boy

"Thank you so much! I twisted my ankle and had fallen... And now, you even carry me like this." said the old man.

"No, no. It's on our way. Nothing to worry about." said Miroku

"You're very welcome." said Naruto with smile

"Oh look, the village!" said Shippo as he sees a village. It isn't far away.

"Yes, I can see it." said Kagome

**XXX**

"Take care." said Kagome

"Yes." said the old man

"Thanks, Sis, Mr. Dog-Man and Mr. Whisker!" said the boy

"Dog-Man?!" asks Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome with smile as she tries to calm Inuyasha.

"As thanks, I'm giving you my treasure." said the boy

"What did he give you?" asks Naruto

"A snake's molted skin." said Inuyasha

"Wow! A molted skin?" asks Kagome

"Wow! Inuyasha, can I have it?" asks Shippo

**Few minute later.**

Shippo is playing a molted skin on Kagome's bike.

"Damn! We have no time to be saving people!" said Inuyasha

"But we're walking this route anyway!" said Kagome

"Hold on…" said Naruto as everyone stopped and wonder why he said that. "I sense a demon chakra is at the village."

"There's smoke!" said Sango as she sees a smoke.

"Isn't that in the direction of that kid's village?" asks Inuyasha as he and the others are running to the village. They saw a same young boy got shot by the arrow.

"Gramps…" said the boy as he fall down onto the ground, but Kagome caught him.

"Hang on!" she said

"Are you all right?!" asks Shippo

"Please help…" said the boy.

"Kagome, take care of the kid." said Naruto

"Okay." said Kagome

"Sango, stay and protect Kagome." said Miroku

"Got it!" said Sango

"Naruto! Miroku! Let's go!" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

**At the village.**

The village got attacked by bandit. All the villagers are dead except women survived and being prison.

"Roving bandits!" said Miroku

"Why you!" said Inuyasha

"Fuuton Daitoppa!" yells Naruto as he breathes wind cyclone to blow the bandit away. "Inuyasha, they're just bandit. Don't hurt them!"

"I know that and I sensed one demon is control the bandit." said Inuyasha

The man is riding on his house. He wears armor with pink cloth vest.

"You two kids… you have an interesting sword." said Gatenmaru

"Are you the demon controlling a bunch of bandits?" asks Naruto

"Kids… hand over that sword." said Gatenmaru

"What?! What're you mumbling about?" asks Inuyasha

"Be careful, Naruto and Inuyasha!" said Miroku

"If you won't hand over that sword I'll take it from you." said Gatenmaru as he's charging to Naruto first.

Naruto jumped into midair and slashes to Gatenmaru's big axe. His Fūryūnoha is cutting axe in half. The bandits were shocked in afraid how their leader's weapon got broke.

"That's a pretty sharp sword." said Gatenmaru

"You understand? Then Prepare to die!" said Inuyasha as he's charging to Gatenmaru.

"This calls for a shield." said Gatenmaru as he jumped back to the women and grabbed one of them. Then he threw her at Naruto.

Naruto caught the woman from the air and put her down. He's glaring at Gatenmaru that he cruelty threw the woman to stop his attack.

"You bastard!" he yells

Gatenmaru is running and breathe yellow powder on Naruto and Inuyasha.

"You've been showered with my poison powder!" he said as he's slashes to Naruto; however Naruto quickly grabbed woman and dodges his attack. Lucky Gatenmaru only cut Naruto's jacket, but the powder is bubbling up and poison is hurting his waist.

"Damn it… It hurt!" said Naruto as he bended down on the ground.

"Naruto! Why you!" yells Inuyasha as he's charging to Gatenmaru, but he breathe the sulk around Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Oh no!" said Miroku as he rushing to his friends and used his staff to create barrier. The poison sulk is finished and looks like cocoon.

"What's wrong? Afraid, now that you know I'm a demon?" asks Gatenmaru

"No way!" said bandit #1

"A strong demon for a leader will make us invincible!" said bandit #2

"We'll continue to follow you!" said bandit #3

One of the bandits went to check the cocoon.

"What's with the cocoon?" he asks

"It's a poison cocoon. If anyone who touches it will melt away. Even those three inside… Hmm…" said Gatenmaru as he's looking closely. He sees Naruto, Inuyasha, and Miroku are alive. They are protected by Miroku's barrier. "I see… they've created a barrier inside poison cocoon." he said

"Naruto… can you move?" asks Miroku as he sees Naruto is sweating and poison powder is still hurting his waist. He's taking deep breath and his pain is still hurt.

"The poison powder has entered through your wound. It will fester slowly." said Gatenmaru.

_"This isn't good! Naruto is losing blood!"_ thought Miroku.

"Hurry and serve the Chief!" said the bandit as he pushed a woman toward to Gatenmaru. He grabbed her.

"Are you afraid, lady? I like your face." said Gatenmaru as he stick out his tongue and stabbed a woman's neck. The women are screaming like fear.

Naruto's eyes widened that Gatenmaru killed a woman by sucking her blood. Now he's very angry at snake Gatenmaru. He started to move and going to use Goukakyuu no Jutsu while the poison is hurting him.

"What are you doing?! The poison is…" said Miroku as he sees Naruto is going to breathe fireball.

"I can't just sit here and let them die! I don't care if the poison is hurting me!" yells Naruto as he breathe fireball to burn the silk. The silk is melting down. Naruto and the others jumped out of poison cocoon. Naruto hard punches to Gatenmaru then kick the bandit that held his Fūryūnoha. He grabbed his Fūryūnoha and looking at one of woman is crying over the woman that got killed by Gatenmaru.

"I'm gonna kill you!" said Naruto as he glaring at him.

"Kid… Don't make me laugh!" said Gatenmaru as he transformed into huge moth demon. **"No way can you beat…"** as Naruto interrupt him and slash him in half with his Fūryūnoha. When he turned around, his eyes changed into Kyuubi eye and got blood on his face. His face is very scary and cold looks.

Everyone was shocked and got scared of Naruto that he can easily kill moth demon by one swing and showed his demon face. The bandits got scared of Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Miroku as he feels sorry about Naruto that he saw a woman died and didn't save her life.

When Kagome is there, she sees Naruto is standing on top of Gatenmaru. She saw his face looks cold and have bloody on it. Kagome has never seen Naruto's face so angry and cold looks before. She remembered Naruto used to be smile and kind, but now…

"Naruto, what happened to him?" she asks with shocked face

"The woman got killed by moth demon and didn't save her." said Miroku

"I never seen his face is so scary…" said Shippo

Kagome slowly walk to Naruto and said, "Naruto?" as Naruto turned around and look at her. His face has tears.

"Kagome…" said Naruto as he sensed nasty aura coming his way. It was Inuyasha's aura and turned into demon form. "Where is Tetsusaiga?!" as he sees the bandit is holding Tetsusaiga, but he sees Inuyasha's demon form is killing bandits and slaughter them.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" yells Naruto as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand, but he start to attack him. He dodges Inuyasha's attack, but he sketches his arm. His speed is incredible and attack.

"Inuyasha, stop it! Naruto is your friend!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha didn't listened her voice.

Inuyasha claw slash to Naruto's chest and arm. Naruto dodged his attack by his pure speed and used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, creating 100 clones for buying Naruto's Sennin mode.

Inuyasha's smiling is evil and laugh at them. He charge to the clones and slashes them.

"I can't believe he defeated all the clones!" said Miroku

Inuyasha is charging to Naruto and hitting him with his bloody claw. Naruto finished his Sennin mode on time, so he dodged Inuyasha's attack by using his pure speed. He punches to his face and stomach. Inuyasha got fly onto the ground, but he got up and charging to Naruto. Naruto used Kawazu Kumite to Inuyasha and got hit by force attack.

"Kawazu Tataki!" yells Naruto as he delivers a powerful open-handed strike to Inuyasha's stomach then he created Rasengan. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha! Senjutsu Rasengan!" as he slams Inuyasha's stomach. He hopes he's alive. He bends down on the ground and his Sennin mode is off.

"Naruto, are you okay?!" asks Kagome

"Don't worry about me; how's Inuyasha?" asks Naruto as Miroku is running to Inuyasha and checking on him. Inuyasha's demon form is gone and back to normal.

"He's alright!" said Miroku as Inuyasha's eyes are opening and has no idea what happened. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine… Wait?! Where's Naruto and the others?!" asks Inuyasha as he sees Miroku is looking at Naruto and the others. They were helping Naruto injured and also looking at dead bandits that he killed. "Did… Did I do all this?" as he can't remember, so he gets up and walk to his friends.

"Inuyasha…" said Naruto as he sees looking at Inuyasha. He just likes him in the old past. He sees a young boy who looking at him and his friends.

"Don't! They're monster!" said the woman #1

"If you don't go near them or else they'll kill you." said the woman #2 as all the women are staring at Naruto and Inuyasha.

"T-that's not…" said Kagome as Naruto stopped her and nothing to do with them.

"It's okay, Kagome… We should get going." said Naruto

**XXX **

Naruto and his friends are in the forest. Inuyasha apologized to Naruto for attacking him in his demon form. Naruto tries to talks to him and saying it isn't his fault, but he wanted to go the river by himself. Naruto and the others aren't blaming on him.

"Each time Inuyasha transforms into a demon, he loses himself. Today, not even Kagome's voice could…" said Miroku.

"Miroku, something wrong?" asks Sango

"It's about Naruto. I have never seen his anger and cold." said Miroku

Kagome is wrapping the bandage around Naruto's arm and waist. She feels sorry for him that he got so mad because he see a woman is dead and didn't save her. She also feels so bad about his horrible childhood in the old past.

"Kagome… are you scared of me?" Naruto asking her about Gatenmaru got killed by him.

"No, I'm not afraid of you. I'm just glad you're safe and stopped Inuyasha's demon form for killing the bandits." said Kagome with kind smile as she's done wrapping bandage.

Naruto stands up and put his shirt on it.

"Thank you for helping me." he said with kind smile as he's walking while he putting his jacket and zip his zipper, but his back feels like someone is hanging him. It was Kagome who charged to him and hugged his back.

"I understand… I'm so sorry…" said Kagome as her eyes started to have tears.

"Kagome…" said Naruto as put his hand on Kagome's hand.

_"I know his feeling, it so sadness and pain. He's just like Inuyasha when he's a child."_ thought Kagome as she held him tight.

**XXX**

**At Totosai's place**

"Yo!" said Naruto

"Hello, Naruto and Inuyasha." said Totosai as he sees Naruto has Furyunoha with him. "Is that Furyunoha?!"

"Yes, I got it from the forest and talked Ryukaze." said Naruto

Totosai was shocked that Naruto found the Furyunoha and talked with Ryukaze. He has never him talked with him.

"Totosai, we need to talk." said Inuyasha

"I was expecting you around now. What's up?" asks Totosai

"I don't want to transform anymore." said Inuyasha

"Hmm…" said Totosai

"Just cause I can't master Tetsusaiga… I was cornered by that petty demon… and I lost my senses. I never want that to happen again. It gave me the creeps." said Inuyasha

"Please Totosai. You're the only one who know how to make Tetsusaiga lighter." said Naruto

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Inuyasha, go and kill Ryukotsusei." said Totosai

"Ryukotsusei?" asks Inuyasha

"Did you say… Ryukotsusei?" asks Old Myoga.

"What's that?" asks Naruto

"Ryukotsusei is the demon your father battled and put under seal. Inuyasha… do you know why your Tetsusaiga is so heavy?" asks Totosai

"Why?" asks Inuyasha

"It is because your fang embedded in the blade has not yet reached the power of your father's fang." said Totosai

"Alright then, let's go." said Naruto

**XXX**

Kagome and the others are searching for Naruto and Inuyasha.

_"Naruto, where are you?"_ thought Kagome

"Kagome, don't worry; I'm sure Naruto is fine. He's with Inuyasha." said Miroku

"Yeah…" said Kagome as she sees Totosai and his bull cow landed on the ground. She ran to him and wanted to ask him something.

"What do you all want?" asks Totosai

"We're looking for Naruto and Inuyasha. Do you know where they are?" asks Kagome

"Inuyasha… Naruto… Hmm..." said Totosai

"It involves Tetsusaiga, so we thought he'd come to you." said Kagome

"What'll I do?" asks Totosai

"You know, don't you? Where are they?!" asks Kagome

"They've gone to Valley of Ryukotsusei." said Totosai

"The Valley of Ryukotsusei." said Kagome

**XXX**

"This is it. The valley of Ryukotsusei." said Naruto as he and Inuyasha are at the valley with white mist. "I can carry you to get up the top of it."

"Alright." said Inuyasha as Naruto is carrying him and jumped on the valley. He's running with his chakra feet.

When they arrive on the top of the valley, they saw an extremely large dragon got stuck in the valley. He got the long serpentine body, two four-fingered arms, and grey skin. He had a face embedded in his forehead.

"He's huge!" said Naruto

"That's Ryukotsusei." said Inuyasha

"That's right and looks at the seal… where your father's claw has immobilized him. Ryukotsusei's heart lies beneath it." said Old Myoga

At that moment, Naraku have appeared on Inuyasha's claw.

"Naraku!" said Naruto

"Naraku! What're you up to?!" asks Inuyasha as Naraku didn't answer, so he put his hand and melt the fang down. The he vanished.

"Huh?! The claw is melting!" said Old Myoga

"Listen Ryukotsusei. The one over there is the son of the hated man who put you under seal." said Naraku as the claw is gone; Ryukotsusei started to move his body and came back from the seal.

"Ryukotsusei!" said Naruto

"N-No! Let's run for it, Inuyasha-sama!" said Old Myoga

"What are you blubbering? I didn't like the idea of prickling someone held under a seal! I'll face him head on and make Tetsusaiga lighter!" said Inuyasha as he and Naruto draw their sword, but Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga is heavy.

**"Little man! You say you'll kill me, Ryukotsusei? Not a bad idea for entertainment." said Ryukotsusei as he's charging to Naruto and Inuyasha.**

They dodged his tackles and landed on his body. They're charging to Ryukotsusei, but he sees them and headbutt to them.

"Odama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he hit the Ryukotsusei's head and got a push against the valley. Inuyasha jumped and stabbed to Ryukotsusei's heart where the scar is, but his Tetsusaiga didn't stab it. Ryukotsusei is charging his blue energy ball and ready to shoot them. He blasts his blue energy ball at Naruto and Inuyasha. However, Naruto grabbed Inuyasha and use his Hiraishin Jutsu to dodge the energy ball.

**"Not bad!" yells Ryukotsusei as he keeps shooting his energy ball at Naruto and Inuyasha.**

"Shit!" said Naruto as he dodged the energy ball while he's holding Inuyasha. However, the explosive hit Naruto and dropped Inuyasha down. Ryukotsusei is the blast at Inuyasha with his energy ball.

"Inuyasha!" yells Kagome as she and the others are flying in the sky.

When the smoke is clear, Naruto saved Inuyasha's life by using Hiraishin jutsu, but his arm got burned up.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he breathes fireball at Ryukotsusei's face then he rushed to him and slash his face on the forehead with his Furyunoha.

**"You little brat!" roared Ryukotsusei**

Naruto sensed a nasty aura coming to his way. It was Inuyasha's demon form. He is standing up and showed his evil smile. He's about to attack Ryukotsusei, but…

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" yells Naruto

**XXX**

**Flashback.**

"Hey, Naruto." said Inuyasha.

"Hm?" asks Naruto

"How did you control your demon?" asks Inuyasha

"Hmm… When I lost my control Kurama, I met my father who helped me. There was a place called Waterfall of Truth, you have to face your dark side. After that, I went inside the temple and fought with Kurama." said Naruto

"How did you and Kurama become friend?" asks Inuyasha

"I made a promise that I'm going to save Bijuu and set them free. Kurama trusts me for saying and we fought together. I think you should control your demon form." said Naruto

"What if I can't my control my demon?!" asks Inuyasha as Naruto put his hand on Inuyasha's head.

"You will control it. I believe in you." said Naruto with smile.

**XXX**

**Flashback ended**

Inuyasha finally found his sensed and sees Naruto is fighting with Ryukotsusei. He sees that he was holding his heavy Tetsusaiga and can't lift it, but there's something happen. The smoke seems appeared on Tetsusaiga, so Inuyasha is lifting it.

"My Tetsusaiga becoming lighter." said Inuyasha as he lifts his Tetsusaiga higher. He was shocked that he can lift it.

Naruto swings his Furyunoha, create big wind slash to Ryukotsusei.

"Inuyasha, go!" said Naruto

"Now's my chance to pierce through Ryukotsusei's heart!" said Inuyasha as he's charging to Ryukotsusei while he's charging energy ball, however…

"Oh no you don't! Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he slashes his sword, creating huge wind blade to stop Ryukotsusei charging. Inuyasha jumped into the air and finally stabbed Ryukotsusei.

_"He pierced through Ryukotsusei's heart!"_ thought Kagome

Inuyasha thrust out his Tetsusaiga and landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha, your Tetsusaiga is…" said Naruto

"It's light! Tetsusaiga used to be so heavy, but now it feels like I can able to lift it." said Inuyasha

**"How dare he put a blade in me! Little man! You will die!" said Ryukotsusei as he's charging his energy in his mouth and blast at them.**

Naruto and Inuyasha dodged his attack by jumping.

"He's not dead yet?!" said Inuyasha

"What a demon! His heart was pierced, yet he acts fine!" said Shippo

"Ryukotsusei was the handful even for Inuyasha's father. Unless his body is chopped into bits, he won't die." said Totosai

**"I told you that silly sword is useless!" said Ryukotsusei**

At that moment, Inuyasha heard unfamiliar wind before.

"This smell… the Kaze no Kizu? The Kaze no Kizu is twisting around my Tetsusaiga." said Inuyasha

**"Little man, this is it!" said Ryukotsusei**

"Ryukotsusei, I'll show you that I'm different now! Kaze no Kizu!" said Inuyasha as swing the sword, releasing the energy wave without considering the yōkai aura. The Kaze no Kizu crashed through energy ball and directly hit to Ryukotsusei

"Wow… That's Kaze no Kizu!" said Miroku

Inuyasha is panting hard that he defeated Ryukotsuse and his Tetsusaiga is lighter. Ryukotsuse is very hard to fight and strong. Inuyasha is falling down, but Naruto caught him.

"I got you buddy." He said with smile

"Naruto." said Inuyasha

"I'm glad you almost control your demon form and your Tetsusaiga is lighter now." said Naruto with smirk as Inuyasha smile back to him, but Ryukotsusei is getting up and isn't dead yet.

"What?! He isn't dead yet!" yells Inuyasha

"His body is harder than steel." said Naruto

**"You there, blonde human! Who are you?" asks Ryukotsusei**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto

**"Naruto, you're weak human! How about I'm going to blast you and Inuyasha!? And die together!" said Ryukotsusei as he's charging his most powerful energy ball that can destroy everything.**

Naruto is drawing his katana, but he got a new idea.

"What?!" asks Miroku as he sees Naruto didn't draw his sword.

"He didn't just draw his katana!" said Sango

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" cried Kagome

**"Die!" yells Ryukotsusei as he shoots his huge energy ball to Naruto and Inuyasha.**

"Kurama! Let's do this!" yells Naruto with smirk.

"Kurama?" asks Kagome as she remembered Naruto told her and the others about Kurama.

"Is he going to release…?!" asks Miroku

There was a huge golden tail deflected the energy ball back to Ryukotsusei.

**"What?!" asks Ryukotsusei as he dodges his own attack then its fly to the sky. Everyone was shocked that they saw Ryukotsusei's energy ball deflect back to him.**

When Inuyasha sees the smoke is clear, he was shocked that he sees Naruto is wearing a golden flame large cloak. His whiskers have black stripe. His both shoulder had the black circle and black stripe goes to sleeve. His jacket is black with the golden circle on his stomach. His collar has the six black magatama.

"Naruto… This is…" he said

"Yep! This is my Bijuu mode." said Naruto as he's looking at Ryukotsusei with his sharp eyes.

Ryukotsusei is little bit afraid of Naruto's aura. Naruto's aura is way stronger than his aura. He's charging to Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Let's go, Kurama!" yells Naruto as whole his body is glowing out and summoned Kurama. He punch Ryukotsusei's face then he pit him down and roaring out. Kurama is a golden glowing fox and has 9 tails with black stripe. His body has the black stripe. Inuyasha and the others were shocked that they see Kurama first time.

"He's big!" yells Shippo.

"A-Amazing! Looks like he's in demon form and knows how to control!" said Old Myoga

"That's because he and his partner named Kurama become friend and worked together." said Kagome.

"His aura is stronger than Ryukotsusei! What is he?!" asks Totosai

Ryukotsusei is charging his energy ball then shoot at Naruto. He dodged the energy by jumping and speed. He started to jump again while he's dodging Ryukotsusei's energy ball.

"He's fast!" said Miroku

"This is… Am I in…" said Inuyasha as he's in Kurama's chakra.

**"So, you must be Inuyasha the half-demon. I am Kurama. I'm going to teach that bitch dragon lesson! Just watch me and my partner Naruto how we did!" said Kurama**

While Naruto dodged Ryukosusei's energy ball, he rushed to him and jumped attack him. He pits him down and punched to his face. Ryukosusei is shooting energy at Naruto; however he dodged his attack by jumping speed then used his tail to whip his face. Then he's uppercut to his jaws and crashed into the valley.

**"You brat!" yells Ryukotsusei as he's charging his maximum power. **

Naruto reaches out his both palm then gather the small blue and red ball to combine it. It's charging into the black ball.

"We need to get out of here!" said Totosai

**"Die!" yells Ryukotsusei as he breathes big energy ball.**

"Bijuu Dama!" yells Naruto as he shoots Bijuu Dama at blue energy ball. They crash each other. However, Bijuu Dama is pushing Ryukotsusei's energy ball back to him. Its break the Ryukotsusei's energy ball and hit him.

**"This can't be happening! Ahhhhh!" screamed Ryukotsusei as Bijuu Dama is sending him into the air and massive explosive.**

Naruto quickly rushed to Kagome and the others. He bites them inside his belly and ran away from explosive. Inuyasha and the others were shocked that they saw the biggest explosive.

"In-incredible!" said Totosai as his eyes looks like unbelievable that he never seen Bijuu Dama is so powerful and massive explosive.

After Ryukotsusei was killed, Naruto and the others stopped on the ground.

"Y-You did it!" said Kagome.

"There you guys go." said Naruto as he deactivate his Kurama and let his friends free.

"That was amazing!" said Shippo as he jumped up and down.

"This is your…" said Miroku

"Bijuu mode." said Naruto with smile as he sees Kagome is standing. She is blushing that she thinks Naruto is so handsome and hot in Bijuu mode.

_"He's so… handsome and hot… Wait! Why did I say that?!"_ her thought with blushes as Naruto's in front of her.

"Kagome, are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have high fever?" asks Naruto as he put his hand to her forehead. Kagome is fainting down on the ground, but Naruto caught her. "OI! Are you okay?!" he asks.

"Hmm… I think she's faint because Naruto is so handsome in his form." whispered Shippo

"Yep." said Miroku

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**XXX**

"What?! Going back home again?" asks Inuyasha

"You don't have to yell." said Kagome

"Do you know how much trouble that is?" asks Inuyasha

"I know! I know, but I have an important exam!" said Kagome

"Exam? What's that?" asks Inuyasha

"An examination… another word for the test." said Kagome

"Sound very important. Okay then, let's go home." said Naruto

"Wh-What?!" asks Inuyasha as he's shocked.

"Really!? I just need three days to review it." asks Kagome

"Yeah, since you need to take an exam. I let you go." said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto!" yells Kagome with smile.

"Sorry, but I'd like three days or so to go back to my village." said Sango

"Back to your village." said Inuyasha

"You mean to the Demon Slayer's village?" asks Kagome

"Yes, I want to repair my Hiraikotsu." said Sango as she flashback where she and Miroku fought the wolf demon. The wolf demon almost broke Sango's Hiraikotsu. "I used it an awful lot."

"Sure, do you need any help to get your village?" asks Naruto

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking. Kirara!" said Sango as Kirara transformed into the large cat then Sango gets on her back and fly up to her village.

"oh well, I guess we get to take it easy for a while." said Miroku

"Hey, Miroku… When Sango's here, you can't take it easy?" asks Shippo

"Yes… Err… I didn't mean it like that!" said Miroku

"Let's go." said Naruto

**XXX**

"Such a heavy fog." said Kagome

"What's that?" asks Shippo as he grabbing the pink fruit with the face from the river. "What a creepy-looking fruit!"

"That's a… Ninmenkat!" said Miroku

"Ninmenka?" asks Naruto

"What is that?" asks Kagome

"Using humans as nourishment, a demon tree bears Ninmenka, fruits with human faces." said Miroku

"Ninmenka?" asks Naruto

"Yes, but so many of them… must mean that the tree is extremely large." said Miroku

"Hah! This is the Warring Age! If there's a battle, there's no shortage of dead bodies fertilizer." said Inuyasha

"However, would there be battle so deep in the mountains?" asks said Miroku

"You're right. Okay then! Let's go investigate." said Kagome.

"I thought you're going back home?" asks Naruto

"I'd be too worried to study. And besides, the test is in three days." said Kagome

While Naruto and the others are searching the Ninmenka, they sees a fruit-human fell down on the valley.

"The demon tree is probably up there." said Miroku as he's looked up where the fruit-human dropping.

"I also sensed a human up there, too." said Naruto

"Huh? Is that it?" asks Kagome

"That's!" said Inuyasha

"I've never seen such a colossal human-faced fruit tree. And this demonic aura…" said Miroku as he sees Naruto is running on the wall. "Naruto, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to chop down the tree." said Naruto

"We'll go, too!" said Miroku

"No! You have to stay with Inuyasha. The new moon is coming out very soon!" yells Naruto as he continue to walk up the top of the cliff. When he's at the top, he sees a tree and fat guy is walking away. He wears clothes vest and poor pants.

"Are you the one who planted this demon tree?" asks Naruto

"What do you want from me?" asks the fat guy.

"I'm here to chop off the tree, but I have to defeat you!" yells Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha and charged to him. He swings his katana to fat guy's stomach, but it bounce back. "How fat are you?!"

"I'm not fat. I am the Sage of Togenkyo-Tokajin!" said Tokajin as the cap of the gourd is out.

Naruto was shocked that the gourd is bigger than him.

"The gourd is getting bigger! No… I'm…" he said as he looked himself that he has been shrinking down and sees his Furyunoha is bigger than him.

"That's right, you're shrinking's all." said Tokajin as the gourd is sucking Naruto inside it.

**XXX**

Inuyasha is carrying Miroku and Kagome to jump up to the top of the valley.

"Damn, what's Naruto taking so long?" asks Inuyasha

"I don't know, but I worried about him." said Kagome

"Don't worry; he'll be fine. I believe him." said Miroku

When Inuyasha is stepping on the tree branch, he and the others fell down into it. They're in some kind of secret cave.

"Where are we?" asks Kagome

"Seems like someone lives here." said Miroku

"I sensed humans in the table." said Inuyasha as he sees some kind of table with houses. They went there and see a small village.

"What is this? A man!" said Kagome as she sees a small man came out of the house.

"There are others!" said Shippo

"W-what is this?!" asks Kagome

"Why everyone is so small?" asks Inuyasha

"I don't know." said Miroku

Kagome sees her Shikon jaws is getting bigger.

"The Shikon Jewel fragments are growing!" she said

"And my Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha

"The box garden is getting bigger, too!" said Shippo

"That's not it… We're shrinking!" said Miroku as they're all shrinking and fall down into the box.

"Where are we?" asks Kagome

"They are the tiny men who were walking around earlier." said Shippo

"I think we're in the box garden." Said Miroku

"Uhh… guys…" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you're…" said Miroku

"Yeah, my power is gone!" said Inuyasha as he's in human form because the new moon.

"We must find a way out! I'm worried about Naruto. And Shikon fragment, too!"

"You're right." said Miroku

"I guess we just have to boring investigative." said Inuyasha

"Excuse me… What are you all doing here?" asks Kagome

"Hey! You guys don't hear us!" yells Inuyasha

"Don't interfere! We're in the midst of training." Man #1

"Training?" asks Inuyasha

"We are training in here to become sages." Said Man # 2

"Training to become sages?" asks Miroku as he's thinking about Naruto's Sennin mode. "You mean that Sennin mode that Naruto used?"

"Miroku, are you thinking about Sennin mode? Because that's not the right one." said Inuyasha

"When we become as strong as sages, we'll be released from here and Tokajin will give us the Ninmenka." said Man # 1

"Tokajin." said Miroku

"Is he the villain who put you in here?" asks Kagome

"Tokajin-sama rescued us from hunger and war! He is our savior! Don't speak of him!" said Man # 2

"Ignore them, Kagome. They're useless." said Inuyasha

"You there!" someone said

Inuyasha and the others see a samurai guy is sitting by the rock.

"Mr. Samurai?" asks Kagome

"You seem to be different from the others here." said Miroku

"No… I'm just like them. I was among the vanquished and escaped into the valley, and then was captured by Tokajin." said samurai.

"Aren't you going to train to become a sage?" asks Miroku

"No… Once you master even a tiny bit of Sagery, you become fodder for the Ninmenka." said samurai.

"Eh?" asks Kagome

"I saw him… Tokajin was talking to the tree! And the tree talked back to him. I saw Tokajin is taking out some kind of purple jewel." said samurai.

"That's probably a Shikon fragment." said Inuyasha

"It's slight, but I definitely sense the presence of the Shikon." said Kagome

"But what an awful sage!" said Shippo

"I have heard that useless a man renounces the world and becomes a hermit, one cannot become a sage." said Miroku

"That's why these men cannot become sages." said Samurai

"Poor men… They're training, only to end up as nourishment for the demon tree."

"Those men turn deaf ears to me!" said Samurai

"I know! Naruto can do it!" said Shippo

"Naruto?" asks Samurai

"It could be sound very different. He can do Sennin mode." said Kagome

"S-Sennin!" said Samurai

"No, that isn't your thinking. When he enter Sennin mode, his strength and speed increase. His eyes turn into the toad eyes." said Kagome.

"Is that even Sennin mode? I don't believe it. There's no way out." asks samurai.

"There must be a way! I know there has to be a way out!" said Kagome

"We can use that rock up the hill." said Inuyasha

**XXX**

**Inside gourd**

Naruto got lost unconscious during he got being suck in the gourd and bump his head on the rock, but he's awake.

"Gosh… Where am I?" asks Naruto as he got up and looked at the purple water. Look like he's inside the gourd. He checks his Furyunoha and it gone. It "That's right… I got shrunk and sucked in this gourd, but…" as he's making Rasengan on his hand and going to smash the gourd. "Rasengan!"

At that moment, Tokajin's gourd got blow up and set Naruto free. He landed on the ground and started to grow his normal size.

"What?!" asks Tokajin

"That was easy! Now then, I have to take you down first!" yells Naruto as he's kicked to Tokajin and crashed against the wall.

"Oww! That hurt!" said Tokajin

"A Shikon fragment!" said Naruto

"Why you…! You won't get away!" said Tokajin

"Hey Fatso! Where did you get that?!" asks Naruto

"Kid! You're the one who'd better be ready to die!" said Tokajin as his whole entire body turned into the rock and jump up to do body slam. Naruto dodged the body slam by side jumping then he sees him is charging to him. So, he jumped over Tokajin then he hit to his stomach with Rasengan and sent him to the wall. The collapse of cellars is all over Tokajin.

"That was easy." said Naruto as he hears someone is yelling at him. He looked around where the voice is. "It can't be!" as he looked down and sees shrink Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku.

"OI, Naruto!" yells Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, everyone, what happen to Kagome?" asks Naruto

"I don't know! She was taken by fat guy!" yells Shippo

Naruto tries to find Kagome's chakra with his senses. He found her and she's alive.

"I found her! Hop on my head!" yells Naruto

**XXX**

"What's this nice smell?" asks Kagome as she opened her eyes and felt so warm. She was shocked that she's nude and in the some kind of hot spring. "Where am I?

"Kagome!" said Naruto as he kicked the door out.

"Naruto!" surprised Kagome as she stood up.

Naruto and Kagome are blushing that he saw Kagome is nude, so they turned away each other.

_"Damn you, Ero-Sennin!"_ thought Naruto with blushes

"Naruto, you come to save me." said Kagome as she's got out of hot spring.

"Here!" said Naruto with blushes as he took out his jacket and offer her to wear it.

"Naruto." said Kagome

"Hurry up!" said Naruto with blushes.

Kagome grabbed his jacket and wear it. It's large for her, but it seems to be fit.

"Is it too large for you?" asks Naruto with blushes.

"It's fine. Thank you, Naruto." said Kagome with smile.

"You're welcome. I won't tell anyone…" said Naruto

"Err… we're here, too." said Miroku as he, Shippo and Inuyasha are on Naruto's head. Kagome's face becomes red and started scream.

**XXX**

**Outside**

"We can't jump… Can we?" asks Kagome as she's looking at the deep bottom. Naruto carried her bridal style. Her cheeks become blushing. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"We are going to jump off." said Naruto with serious face.

"Are you out of your mind?! We…" said Kagome

"Is someone there? Did you escape from the box garden?" someone asks

Naruto and Kagome see an old man stuck with the flower.

"Who are you?" asks Kagome.

"I'm ashamed to admit it… I was Tokajin's teacher." said Tokajin's teacher

"Then you're a sage, too?" asks Kagome

"Why did you make a fat guy like him a sage?" asks Naruto

"I didn't make him a sage. It was the Ninmenka." said Tokajin's teacher

"Ninmenka?" asks Kagome

"It was about a month ago. Ninmenka is talking to Tokajin and offered him to eat his fruit of the Ninmenka. However, when one eats the Human-faced Fruit, you become a slave to the Tree of the Human-face Fruit. Then Tokajin obeyed the order to turn me into fertilizer for the tree, so that it would bear the Fruit of Longevity" said Tokajin's teacher.

"But Master Sage, why are you in that condition?" asks Miroku

"Just the fruit isn't enough for longevity. The fruit must be soaked and made into a potion. And only I know the process." said Tokajin's teacher

"That's why I let him live like that! You guys… So this is where you escaped to." said Tokajin as he found Naruto and the others.

"The power of the shards is increasing!" said Kagome

"Tokajin is no longer human. Please slay him!" said Tokajin's teacher

"Yes, I'm not longer human! Humans are covered with mud and work, then grow old, then die! My ma and pa both lived and died like that! I refuse to live such a weak, senseless life!" said Tokajin

"You're not strong at all! You sacrifice others, just so you can have longevity! No way you're strong!" said Kagome

"Shut up! I'm strong! That's why I'll take advantage of the weak! Don't you even understand that?!" yells Tokajin as he moved his staff, to make the roof attack Naruto and Kagome. Naruto draws his Furyunoha and slices the roots. Then he rushed to him and slices the side of the Tokajin's stomach. It only cracks little bits. Tokajin did punch down to Naruto, but he dodges his punch.

"Naruto, hold on I'll help you!" yells Kagome as she's taking an aim at Tokajin, but her bow and arrow are broken. "Wh-What… happened?"

"As if the bow and arrow of the vanquished soldier would work on me!" said Tokajin.

"Please slay Tokajin… This my way of making amends." said Tokajin's teacher as he's transformed into bow and arrow.

"He turned into a bow and arrow!" said Shippo

"The Old Sage… He squeezed out his last ounce of power!" said Kagome as she grabbed the bow arrow.

"Kagomoe, watch out!" yells Inuyasha as Kagome move away from Naruto and Tokajin. They're crashed against the tree.

"Naruto, hold one!" yells Kagome as she is aiming at Tokajin's back

Naruto sees Kagome is aiming at Tokajin from behind, he lift up his Furyunoha up and stab to Tokajin's eye. He jumped over him.

"Kagome now!" he yells as Kagome shot the arrow at Tokajin's back then three fragments of Shikon flew out and hit the tree.

"Thank you… Old Sage." said Kagome as the bow is turning into the dust, but…

"Woman! Damn you!" yells Tokajin as he's charging to Kagome.

"Get down, Kagome!" yells Naruto as he tackles Tokajin off the valley together.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome.

"Serves you right! With a mortal's body, you'll die, too… What?!" said Tokajin as he shocked that Naruto is standing on the wall with his foot.

"I might be a mortal, but I'm a ninja!" yells Naruto as he sees the root is grabbing his leg and got pull up. And also Tokajin.

"Ohh! Ninmenka! You're rescuing me!" said Tokajin

**"No! I just don't want to lose precious nourishment!" said Ninmenka**

"What?!" asks Tokajin as the root is pulling and wrapping around his entire body. Ninmenka has taken over Tokajin's body.

**"Now I've attained it! The freedom of movement! I have ample fragment of the Shikon Jewel now. And I am all-powerful! Now then, human… become one with me!" Ninmenka said as the roots are wrapping around Naruto's body.**

"No, not gonna happen!" said Naruto as the roots start to get burned by the blue flame. Naruto's in Ao Katon chakra mode. He jumped off the Ninmenka and landed on of the cliff.

**"Die!" said Ninmenka as he used roots attack Naruto.**

Naruto dodges the roots by jumping and slice them with his Furyunoha. Then, he's creating Rasengan with Matatabi chakra. It was a blue flame Rasengan.

"Take this! Katon Odama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he slammed into demon's face and made explosive. He caught the flying Shikon fragments and landed on the rock. "Now then, I should go up there." he said

**XXX**

After Naruto defeated Ninmenka, Inuyasha and the others grew back to their normal size.

"Alright, we're back to normal." said Miroku

"How did we get taller?" asks Inuyasha.

"Tokajin probably died, undoing his spells. Those men in the box garden have probably reverted back, too." said Miroku

"Tokajin is dead?" asks Inuyasha

"Then Naruto, too?!" asks Shippo

"No way!" yells Kagome as her eyes started to have tears.

"Naruto is dead!" said Shippo

"No! Naruto is alive!" cried Kagome.

"He was a good and nice guy!" cried Shippo

"Guys, you know he isn't…" said Inuyasha

"Don't cry, Shippo. Let us pray for his repose." said Miroku

"Miroku…" said Kagome.

"Naruto had no regrets. He wanted to save you, even if it cost him his life." said Miroku

"He saved my life… He's always doing that! Why?!" asks Kagome

"That's because he cares about you. He says he'll never let his comrades or friends die." said Miroku

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot Naruto!" yells Kagome

"He was a brave ninja." said Miroku as he's doing buddha pray.

"I agree! Naruto was the great hero in the world!" cried Shippo.

"Why are you guys crying for? You know, I'm alive." asks Naruto as he's behind Inuyasha and the others. Everyone was shocked that he's alive except Inuyasha who knew that Naruto can walk on the valley with his chakra foot.

"You're alive, Naruto!" yells Shippo as he hugged him.

"Sorry, I making you cry." said Naruto with smile as he petting on Shippo's head.

"Naruto, how did you…?" asks Miroku.

"I used my chakra foot to walk the wall. Remember?" asks Naruto

"See that, guys! I was trying to tell you that he's alive and he can walk on the wall." Said Inuyasha

"Thank goodness!" whispered Kagome

"Oh yeah, Naruto! Kagome is crying for you" said Shippo

"I'm not crying!" said Kagome as she rushed to Naruto and hugged him.

"You're lying." said Naruto

"I'm not!" cried Kagome as she's crying on his chest.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." said Naruto with smile as he put his hand behind of Kagome's head and hugged her back.

**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX**

After Kagome is done her school, she feels so depressed because she was gone for a while and didn't learn anything from class.

_"I've forgotten everything I learned earlier… I'm falling so far behind!"_ thought Kagome in depressed

"Kagome looks so depressed." said Ayumi

"Maybe because she was gone too long and didn't know anything about school stuff." said Yuka

"I wish Naruto is here with her that can cheer her up." said Eri as she and the others went to Kagome.

"Cheer up, Kagome." said Ayumi

"Just forget about school. You have someone that can cheer you up." said Yuka

"Yeah, he can help you!" said Eri

"Are they talking about Naruto?" thought Kagome

"Hey, Kagome, do you think Naruto is so handsome and hot?" asks Ayumi as the others girls are blushing.

_"Handsome and hot?"_ thought Kagome as she flashback where her first time to sees Naruto's in Bijuu mode. She got fainted because he's so handsome and hot in his form. Her cheeks become blushing and wondered why she is thinking about that.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asks Eri

"I-I'm okay!" said Kagome with blushes as she walks faster and heading to her home.

**XXX**

**At Naraku's castle.**

"Naraku, I found her." said Kagura as she bought an old lady with her. Her face was very old and had white hair. She wears black clothes and had necklace pearl around her neck.

"So you're here… Dark Priestess Tsubaki." said Naraku

"What do you want, calling me here?" asks Tsubaki

"Do you remember battling a priestess named Kikyo fifty years ago? You were trying to steal the Shikon." said Naraku

"Oh… I'm amazed that you know of such an old incident." said Tsubaki

"Dark Priestess Tsubaki… Would you like to use your evil powers for me?" asks Naraku

"Naraku, you say? How will helping you benefit me?" asks Tsubaki

"You shall have the Shikon." said Naraku

"What?!" asks Tsubaki as she transformed into young lady. "The Shikon? You have it?"

"The old hag transformed herself!" said Kagura

"Watch what you say! This is my true form!" said Tsubaki

"This old woman… sold her soul to a demon in order to preserve her youth. However, the demon didn't have much standing. This woman seeks even more power." thought Naraku

"If you really have the Shikon, let me see it." said Tsubaki

"What do you desire from the Shikon? Eternal youth?" asks Naraku

"Naraku… Just what do you want with me?" asks Tsubaki

**XXX**

"This one's for Shippo and this is Naruto's ramen." said Kagome as she's packing the food inside her backpack.

"Don't only take sweets. Here…" asks Mrs. Higurashi as she's giving the lunch box to Kagome. "how about this?"

"Thanks, Mom!" said Kagome as she grabbed it and put in her backpack.

"I still have lots more." said Mrs. Higurashi as she went to the refrigerator and opened it. There was lots of lunch box.

"Oh, thank you." said Kagome

"Kagome! Don't forget the charms and amulets!" said Grandpa Higurashi as he's holding the spirit charm and amulets

"Grandpa, that's okay." said Kagome

"R-Really?" asks Grandpa Higurashi

"Sis, are you going already?" asks Sota

"They're waiting." said Kagome

"You mean, Naruto?" asks Sota

"No, everyone!" said Kagome

"I wish I could go back in time, too." Said Sota

"Even if you came, you're such a scaredy cat. You'll want to go home right away." Said Kagome

"She's right. Sota, you're still so young." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Don't you get scared, Sis?" asks Sota

"I'm sorta used to it now." Said Kagome as she's lifts her backpack, but couldn't lift it up. "So heavy!"

"Can you carry it, Sis?" said Sota

"Can't be helped. I'll leave these." said Kagome as she's taking her study books on the table and moved out.

**XXX**

Naruto and Shippo are sitting on the top of the house waiting for Kagome return.

"Kagome is late! She said she'd be back by dusk." said Shippo.

"Maybe you're right, Shippo." said Naruto as he jumped down on the ground. "I'm going to check Kagome!" as he's running to the well.

"Say hi to her for me, Naruto!" yells Shippo as he feels the strange wind. "What was that?"

"You sense it, too, Shippo?" asks Sango

"I don't know what it is, but…" said Shippo as his tail is shaking like crazy.

Naruto is running to the well, but he sensed an evil coming toward to the well.

"Here I am!" said Kagome as she pushed her heavy backpack on the ground. "Boy that was heavy!" as she landed on the ground. There was a strange wind coming toward to Kagome and bit her leg.

"Hi, Kagome!" said Naruto

"Naruto! I was bitten… by something." said Kagome as she's pointing where the wind is

"What?!" asks Naruto as he chasing where Kagome is pointing at. He was confused that he sensed something evil that came to Kagome and didn't attack her. He sees a demon in black is standing by the rock and didn't notice something. He draws his Furyunoha and sliced it in half, but it was just a paper.

"Paper?" he asks as he held the paper. He has never seen this paper before. Maybe he should ask Kaede.

Kagome is waiting for Naruto return. She saw Naruto is coming at her direction.

"Did you found something?" she asks

"There was something strange. I got it, though." said Naruto as he showing the paper to Kagome. "Show me where you bitten?"

"Here." said Kagome as she's pointing at her right leg. Naruto went to checking her leg. He's moving her sock down and checking where the bitten is. Kagome is heavily blushing how she let Naruto checking her leg.

"There was no bite mark…" said Naruto as he didn't see the bite mark on Kagome's right leg.

"What?! I'm pretty sure I was bitten by something." said Kagome

Naruto was wondering why there is no bite mark on her leg. Although he sensed an evil that was heading toward to Kagome.

"Let me help you." He said as he's carries the backpack for her.

"Thank you. We should head to Kaede village." said Kagome

"Yeah." said Naruto

**XXX**

**At night in the house.**

"It's true!" said Kagome

"But there's no bite mark." said Shippo

"He's right." said Sango

"But…" said Kagome

"Kagome is telling the truth. I sensed an evil is after Kagome, but it didn't attack her… Oh yeah! Kaede, there's something I want to show you." said Naruto as he showing the ripped paper to Kaede.

"By the way… Kagome…" said Shippo

"I didn't forget." said Kagome as she's taking out Shippo's favorite food. "Here you go."

"Yes! This is the one!" said Shippo as he grabbed it and started eating his food.

"And for you, Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she pass the bag of the chip to him.

"This is… Shikigami." said Kaede

"Shikigami?" asks Kagome

"What's that?" asks Naruto

Kagome started to sense something.

"The Shikon fragment!" her thought.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asks Inuyasha

"Kagome-sama?" asks Miroku

Kagome's put her hand into the pocket and grabbed the small jaw where Shikon fragment is. When she's looked at it, she was shocked that Shikon fragments are black

"The fragments have turned black." She said as the jaws break itself then the Shikon fragments went inside her neck.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha

"The fragments are inside my body…" thought Kagome as she fell down on the ground and made everyone is shocked.

"Kagome!" yells Naruto

**XXX**

"The fragments which enter the woman's body synchronize with this Shikon which has been defiled with Naraku's evil and will slowly fester inside her. In both body and mind then, her life will be mine to control." said Tsubaki

"Tsubaki… Don't underestimate this Kagome." said Naraku

"Don't make me laugh! She didn't even realize that she had been cursed. You said she was the reincarnation of Kikyo, so I wondered how formidable she would be. Now what shall I do? Kill her immediately? Or want her to kill Inuyasha?" asks Tsubaki

"No, not Inuyasha. I want Kagome to kill Naruto Uzumaki." said Tsubaki

"Naruto Uzumaki? Never heard of him." said Tsubaki

"Don't underestimate him. He's a very powerful man and has 9 powerful demons inside of him. He almost beat me with such unique power." said Naraku

**XXX**

"What's wrong with her, Kaede?!" asks Inuyasha

"The evil which lurked… Someone has placed a curse on Kagome!" said Kaede.

"Who did it?!" asks Naruto

"It's probably the work of the Dark Priestess. Kagome was bitten at the well by the Dark Priestess' messenger demon spirit, Shikigan." said Kaede

"Dark Priestess?!" asks Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, you know of her existence. She specializes in curses… a wicked evil shrine maiden. It's her power that turned the Shikon fragments black." said Kaede

"And they've inside her body completely!" said Shippo

"She may die from the poison unless we do something!" said Sango

"Let's go, Inuyasha and Sango! We'll find the Dark Priestess and destroy her. That's the only way to break the curse." said Miroku

"Hold on! I'm coming with you, too!" said Naruto

"Na…ruto!" said Kagome in pain.

"You stay here with Kagome." said Miroku

"That would be best." said Kaede

"Okay…" said Naruto as Inuyasha and the others about to leave. "Inuyasha, please hurry. We're counting on you."

"Alright." said Inuyasha as he and the others went outside searching the Dark Priestess.

Kagome is heavy panting in pain.

"Kagome!" said Naruto in worried.

_"Kill him!"_ someone is taking over Kagome's mind. It was Tsubaki.

_"Who?!"_ thought Kagome

"_Kill him!"_ said Tsubaki

_"Kill who?!"_ thought Kagome

_"Kill Naruto!"_ said Tsubaki

_"Stop! Please stop!"_ thought Kagome

**XXX**

"Humph! She's resisting." said Tsubaki

"I told you, Tsubaki. Kagome is the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo. She'll require more effort than usual." said Naraku

"Kikyo, huh?" asks Tsubaki as she's thinking about her past. _"At that time, Kikyo was infatuated with a half-demon. And her powers were weakened. It was the perfect opportunity to steal the Shikon from its guardian. That smug look on her face! Just thinking about it makes me boil!"_

**XXX**

"Will she be alright?! Will she?!" asks Shippo in worried

"Calm down, Shippo." said Naruto

"I will change the water." said Kaede as she gets up and went outside to get the water. Shippo is following her and helping her to change the water.

"Will Kagome be saved?" asks Shippo

"Kagome is probably fighting the curse with all her might." said Kaede

"Kagome is strong." said Shippo

"Yes…" said Kaede

**XXX**

"Damn… they haven't found dark priestess yet." said Naruto

**"I know you worried about Kagome. You need to calm down." said Matatabi**

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! I'm the only one who can help them!" yells Naruto

**"Silence, Naruto! Are you going to leave Kagome alone and might something happening to her!?" asks Kurama**

"You're right…" said Naruto as he turned around and sees an arrow almost hit his face. It was Kagome who shot the arrow at him. She picked her another arrow and aiming at Naruto. Her body is shaking and tried to stop herself.

"Run…away, Naruto!" yellsKagome

"Kagome!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"Stubborn woman. I have control of her body, but her mind still resists." said Tsubaki

"This is becoming even more fun. Tsubaki, if Naruto should run out of there, then go ahead and kill Kagome." said Naraku

**XXX**

"Someone must have mind-controlled Kagome. It gotta to be Dark Priestess!" said Kurama.

Naruto has to think very fast how to stop Kagome's mind controller. So he moves to the right, but Kagome's bow arrow is following to him.

"Please! Run!" yells Kagome

"I'm not going to leave you until your mind-controller is gone!" said Naruto as he's charging to Kagome then she let go of her arrow and shot him.

**XXX**

"Naruto seems to have chosen death at the hands of the woman." said Tsubaki

"Hehehe…" laughed Naraku in evil.

"Naraku… You are truly evil." said Tsubaki.

At that moment Naraku got killed by someone. It was Kikyo.

"Kikyo?!" asks Tsubaki in shocked.

**XXX**

The voice that was ordering Kagome to kill Naruto is gone. The dead Naruto is just a wood. It was Kawarimi no Jutsu. The real Naruto is holding on the cellar so, he landed on the ground.

"Kagome…" said Naruto in worried as Kagome is falling down so, he rushes to her and grabs her body.

"Na… ruto…" said Kagome with weak voice.

"Are you okay?" asks Naruto

"Uh-huh… The voice in my is gone." said Kagome

"Hold on, Kagome." said Naruto

"Take me! I can sense it! The presence of the Shikon!" said Kagome

After Kaede and Shippo bought the water, they saw Naruto and Kagome walking out the house.

"Kagome, don't to get up!" yells Shippo

"The voice stopped. So this is my chance." said Kagome

"You're going to look for it? The Dark Priestess is dangerous! The curse isn't lifted yet." asks Kaede.

"Don't worry; I'll protect her." said Naruto as he claps his hands then transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode. Kagome was on Naruto's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto started running very fast with Yellow Flash speed.

"Will Kagome be all right? She seems to be in such pain." said Shippo in worried

"She'll be fine. Kagome is a strong girl. Besides, she is with Naruto. Let us wait until they return safely." said Kaede

"Kagome, hang in there!" said Shippo

_"She's desperately enduring the pain. Naruto, don't let Kagome die! You must find a way to break the curse and save her!"_ thought Kaede.

**XXX**

Naruto and Kagome are on their way to find Dark Priestess. Naruto sensed the dark aura is getting closer and also his friends.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry…" said Kagome with softy voice.

"It wasn't you that shoot the arrow! You got mind controlled by Dark Priestess." said Naruto

"Naruto, why didn't you run away?" asks Kagome

"I already told you! I can't just leave you alone! You're my friend!" said Naruto as he jumped into the air and saw Inuyasha and the others.

"Naruto! Kagome!" yells Miroku

_"Inside that barrier… is the enemy!"_ thought Kagome as she was taking out her bow arrow and aiming at the barrier. She let go her arrow and break the barrier. Naruto and the others went through the broken barrier. They landed on the ground and found a small house where the Dark Priestess in it as Naruto deactivates his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Inside… is the Shikon. As well as the one who put the curse on me and manipulated me." said Kagome as she sees the Dark Priestess open the door and walked outside

"Are you the Dark Priestess?" asks Naruto

"I am known as Tsubaki." said Tsubaki

"Where's Kikyo?!" demand Inuyasha

"I know you have her!" yells Miroku

"Kikyo? But she's gone." thought Naruto as he sensed Kikyo's aura is gone.

"Miroku! Sango! Look after Kagome!" yells Naruto as he put Kagome down on the ground. "Inuyasha, let's go!"

"Yeah!" yells Inuyasha as he and Naruto are charging to Tsubaki as they're about to draw their sword, but…

"If you both draw your sword, Kagome will die!" said Tsubaki as she made them stopped draw their sword.

"What?!" asks Naruto

"You fool! My curse has not been broken yet! As long as the Shikon is in my hand, Kagome's life is in my control!" said Tsubaki

"Why that!" said Sango

Tsubaki closed her hand then black Shikon is hurting Kagome.

"Kagome!" yells Sango.

"You dirty priestess!" yells Naruto

"I will do anything in order to possess the Shikon whole. Naruto and Inuyasha… you will die first!" said Tsubaki as there was a scale that appeared on her right eye. Her right eye started flashing the red light and something coming out. She releases her demon to kill Naruto and Inuyasha. They dodge the demon attack and it reveals the big demon wolf.

"That woman! She harbors demons inside her body!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and used his claw attack the demon wolf, but it didn't have a scratch on him. He was about to draw his Tetsusaiga, but…

"Don't draw your sword, Inuyasha! If you do, I will curse Kagome to death! Fight miserably and be killed by my demons!" said Tsubaki

Inuyasha is ranted that he can't use his Tetsusaiga to fight the wolf demon and also Naruto can't draw his sword. The demon wolf jumped attack to Inuyasha first; however he dodged the attack and used Sankon Tesso to demon wolf.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summoned 20 clones of himself and ordered them to fight the wolf demon. Half of them did slide kick to his jaws and sent him into the air. While the wolf demon is in the air, the others half clones are in the air and did final blow.

"Naruto Rendan!" yells Naruto clones as they're rotating heel drop to white demon's head and fell down onto the ground, but it isn't over yet. The real Naruto is in the air and uses his finishing move with his Odama Rasengan.

"Odama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he smashes the wolf demon's body and made a blue explosive. "Inuyasha, now!"

Inuyasha is charging to Tsubaki and slashes the snake's head off with his claw. The snake head flew off in the air and landed onto the ground.

"Nice job, Naruto and Inuyasha!" yells Miroku as he thrust the demon snake with his staff.

"Too bad about that, Tsubaki!" said Inuyasha

"It's over, Tsubaki!" yells Naruto

"HOHOHO! You're so naïve. Do you think the curse has been broken?" asks Tsubaki.

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"The curse is still holds!" said Tsubaki

Naruto and the others are looking at Kagome. She is still in pain.

"She's not recovering… even though the Shikiami has been destroyed." Thought Sango

"You son of the bitch!" yells Naruto

"Kagome will die! And, so will you all." said Tsubaki as her right eyes is flashes out then lots of demons come out and charging to Inuyasha. He dodged the demons by jumping.

"She still had more demons inside her!" said Miroku

"Damn it to hell!" yells Inuyasha as he's rushing to the demons and attacks them with his claw.

"Kirara, protect Kagome!" yells Sango as she charged to the demons and threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he creates several blades of the wind which are capable of slicing through demons. Then he used Suiton Suidanha to kill lots of demons, but he sees someone is moving very fast in the grass. It's heading to Kagome.

"Oh no!" said Naruto as he's running after Kagome, but the demons are on his way.

"F-Forget it! I… I… I…" said Kagome as she held her bow very tight and started to glow purple. "I won't lose you!" as she hit the demon snake and reversed to Tsubaki.

"What?!" asks Tsubaki in shocked as the demon snake went inside her right eye

"She threw back Shikikami!" said Miroku

_"She reversed the curse to me! Just like Kikyo did… Just like that last time! Why must I be done in by that young twit?"_ thought Tsubaki as she fell down and dropped her Shikon rolling. She sees Shikon is beginning to purify. "The Shikon Jewel is beginning to purify!"

The Shikon fragments are finally out of Kagome's neck.

"The fragments are out!" said Sango.

"Why you!" said Tsubaki as she grabbed the Shikon and the demons surround to her for making her fly up.

Naruto is making Fuuton Rasenshuriken to finish Tsubaki off what she did to Kagome.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he's throwing the Rasenshuriken at the Tsubaki and expand it out to kill the demons.

"W-What?!" asks Tsubaki in shocked as she almost caught in Rasenshuriken.

Naruto is running to Kagome and making sure she's alright.

"Kagome!" he said

"Na…ruto…" said Kagome.

**XXX**

**At Naraku's castle.**

"You're gonna let it go… The Shikon fragment?" asks Kagura

"I'll get it back right away. Besides…" said Naraku

"Besides?" asks Kagura.

"I must give the Dark Priestess a chance for revenge." said Naraku

**XXX**

**Somewhere location.**

Tsubaki is hiding in the forest. She is resting on the ground and couldn't believe that Kagome broke her curse and Naruto almost kill her.

"My powers have waned. No thanks to them… the demons have all died. I was so close, but as long as I have a Shikon this large… I'll be able to increase my powers immensely. Next time, I'll get you… You shall pay, Naruto and Kagome!" yells Tsubaki.

**XXX**

Naruto and the others are on their way to the village. Kagome is on Naruto's back and resting.

"Kagome must be so tired." said Sango

"Can't be helped. She fought the spell for so long." said Miroku

"Naruto! Kagome!" yells Shippo as he's running to them.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asks Naruto

"Uh-huh… thank you." said Kagome with smile as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and her head lead onto his shoulder. Naruto sees Kagome falls asleep on his shoulder. His cheeks were little bit red how Kagome sleep on his shoulder first time, but he smile at her.

**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

_"I see… After that time, I was under a curse placed by the Dark Priestess Tsubaki_." thought Kagome as she was sleeping on the floor and her body feels warm. It's Naruto's jacket and he isn't around here. _"This is Naruto's jacket. I was wondering where he went?"_ as she stand up and put her shoes on. She went around and looking at the nice view outside.

"You're awake." said Naruto as he's sitting on the roof.

"Naruto." said Kagome as Naruto jumped down on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" asks Naruto

"I'm okay. Thank you for giving me your jacket." said Kagome with smile as she gave back Naruto's jacket. He grabbed it and wears his jacket.

"I-It's no problem! I'm just doing the right thing to do." said Naruto with smile and blushing as he's itching his back of the head.

Kagome giggled how Naruto is so shy and itches the back of his head.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he and the others are watching Kagome and Naruto. They're very worried about her.

"Look, I'm fine!" said Kagome with smile.

**Few minute later**

"The sorceress who placed the curse is named Tsubaki. Fifty years ago, she was a priestess equal in status to my sister, Kikyo." Said Kaede

"Why did she turn into an evil priestess?" asks Sango

"I don't know. Perhaps, the name is just a coincidence." said Kaede

"What's the matter?" asks Naruto

"I sense the presence of the Shikon fragment." said Kagome

"Are you sure, Kagome?" asks Miroku

"Yes, I feel it very distinctly." said Kagome

"It was a huge fragment." said Shippo

"And? Which way is it?" asks Inuyasha as everyone went outside.

"That way!" said Kagome

"We have no choice but to go." said Miroku

"Yes, in order to get the Shikon back. We must not miss this opportunity." said Kaede as she's riding on the horse.

"What, Kaede?! You mean to follow us?" asks Inuyasha

"The enemy is a Dark Shrine Maiden! Isn't it better if I, a shrine maiden, came along?" asks Kaede

"She has a point." said Naruto

"Are you shrine maiden even when you're old?" asks Inuyasha

"Kagome!" said Kaede

"Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome as Inuyasha fell on the ground.

"Impudent fellow! Let us go!" said Kaede as everyone is heading to the Shrine where Tsubaki is at.

"Let's go, Naruto." said Kagome as she's climbing on Naruto's back.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he's started to run and left Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Naruto, wait for me!" yells Shippo as he's chasing after them and left Inuyasha behind.

"Hey…" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

"Humph! Sixty years have passed. It's only natural that my teacher is dead." said Tsubaki

"Priestess!" someone called.

"Special charms unique to this shrine would keep out any demons. Where would they be?" said Tsubaki

"Please leave that to us, Priestess Tsubaki!" said priestess with dark red hair. She wears the dress of a miko with red. Her name is Momiji

"Even if we cannot slay them, we can at least hammer them." said priestess with dark blue hair. She wears the dress of a miko with blue. Her name is Botan

"Oh really? The enemy is a terrible demon." said Tsubaki

"We have trained hard and long, too." said Momiji

"It is our duty to fight demons." said Botan

"Then I shall leave it to you. Give me as much time as possible." said Tsubaki

"Yes!" both of the girls said

The two young priestesses are packing up their random stuff that can defeat the demon.

"How's this, Momiji?" asks Botan

"I think this will do fine, Botan." said Momiji.

"It's our first time." said Botan

"All the more reason for just doing it!" said Momiji

"Yes! It's all part of training and experience, right?" asks Botan as she and Momiji slid the door and prepare for their first fight with demons.

"Let's do this!" said Botan

"To slay the demon!" said Momiji as they started to walk out of the gate while Tsubaki is waiting for them to disappear. She went to the pagoda where she wants to break the seal. She remember in her past that her master told her that there is the powerful demon sealed in pagoda.

"Forbidden, huh?" asks Tsubaki as she feels the wind and sees Kagura has arrived. "Why you!"

"Naraku wants the Shikon back." said Kagura

"This belongs to me!" said Tsubaki

"Didn't he promise to give it to you, only if you fulfilled his wish?" asks Kagura

"I will fulfill his wish! By using this Sacred Jewel. That… Kagome… and Naruto… I'll kill them!" said Tsubaki

"How? You lost to them once already." said Kagura

"There is a great power here. Power that I can harvest with this Shikon." said Tsubaki

"Doesn't sound very hopeful at all. Shall I tell you something very interesting?" asks Kagura

"What is it?" asks Tsubaki

"The ultimate way to use the Shikon." said Kagura

**XXX**

"Over there!" yells Kagome

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

Kirara is started growling that she sensed it something.

"What's the matter, Kirara?" asks Sango.

"That's…" said Miroku as Kirara landed on the ground and transformed back into the cute kitty.

"What is it?!" asks Inuyasha.

"A barrier. A barrier we put to prevent demons from entering." said Kaede

"It is Tsubaki's doing?" asks Miroku

"I sense the Shikon beyond this barrier." said Kagome

"Hah! I'll tear apart this stupid barrier!" said Inuyasha as he's walking without using his brain. He stepped on the trap paper that shocked to his feet and fell down on the ground. "Oww! What is this?!"

Shippo ran to Inuyasha and gonna touch the trap paper. It shocked to him.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing." said Miroku as he's picked the trap paper up. "It's a barrier against demons. Just leave the barrier to Kaede and me."

"Uh-huh." Said Kaede

"So you appeared demon!" someone said as Naruto and the others heard it.

"We have been waiting for you! Are you Inuyasha, the demon who seeks to destroy Priestess Tsubaki?" asks Momiji

"What?! Are you Tsubaki's cronies?" asks Inuyasha

"Priestess Tsubaki is a sister disciple." said Momiji

"It's only natural to be her ally!" said Botan

"So you're Dark Priestesses, too? I won't spare you either then." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I don't think they're not Dark Priestesses." said Naruto

"D-Dark Priestesses?!" asks Momiji

"How dare you insult us!" yells Botan

"So you aren't Dark Priestesses?" asks Inuyasha

"Don't be ridiculous, Demon! I am Momiji!" said Momiji

"And I am Botan!" said Botan

"We are priestesses who have trained hard in the art of slaying demons!" said Momiji

"Do not even mention us in the same breath as the Dark Priestess!" said Botan

"They seem to be on the side of justice." said Kagome

"Aren't they Tsubaki's helpers?" asks Sango

"Now, now you two. Just wait a minute." said Miroku

"Silence! From your appearance, you seem to be a monk! And you are demon slayer! And you…" said Momiji as she's pointing at Kagome. She has never seen her clothes before. "Look at those strange clothes."

"But she seems to have power." Said Botan

"You must be a priestess." Both of them said

"Well, I guess you could say that." said Kagome

"And you…" said Momiji as she's pointing at Naruto. She has never seen his azure blue eyes before. The girls turned away from him and their cheeks are blushing. "He also has strange clothes, too."

"He looks so handsome!" whispered Botan with blushes.

"I know!" whispered Momiji with blushes.

"What'll we do? They don't seem to be bad." said Kagome.

"I sensed their hearts are kind and gently." said Naruto

Momiji and Botan are blushing that Naruto say to them that they're kind and gently.

"Let's go Botan!" yells Momiji

"Leave it to me, Momiji!" said Botan.

"Now now…" said Miroku as he's behind the girls and touching their butt.

"Miroku!" said Kagome in shocked

"Since when did he get there so quickly?" asks Naruto

"I will explain why we're with those demons. It's all started with the existence of the Shikon. The demons coveted its power." said Miroku as he still touching the two girls' butt and made the scream. They slapped Miroku's face out of their way.

"Why you!" yells Momiji

"You've sold your soul to the demon!" said Botan

"My hand… My hand is possessed by the demon." said Miroku.

"You're possessed by something else!" said Inuyasha

"Miroku, what kind of pervert plan is that?!" asks Naruto

"Err… sorry about that. I just…" said Miroku

"Is Tsubaki over yonder?" asks Inuyasha

"We will not let you pass!" said Momiji as she and Botan are throwing the papers and transform into some kind of person. They're charging to Naruto and the others, but there are very small.

Kagome instant kick the small paper.

"What is this?" she asks

"Paper spirits, Shikikami. It's a spell in which paper dolls are given souls which they control." said Kaede

"Are they supposed to be strong?" asks Naruto as he kicked the papers.

"You're not bad, all of you." said Botan

"That was just a red herring." said Momiji as the two paper man jumped on their shoulder and gives them the hairs.

"In order to get strands of your hair." said Botan

"Huh?! They didn't!" said Kaede in shocked.

"What is it, Kaede?" asks Kagome

"You intend to transfer our bodies into those Shikikami." said Kaede

"Very clever, Demon!" said Botan

"I am a priestess!" yells Kaede.

Momiji and Botan put the hairs into the paper and fold them. Then they threw them into the air and started to flash out.

"Transfer our bodies? But whose?" asks Kagome

"I don't know." said Kaede

"Whoever it is, I'll just have to take them!" said Naruto

"What is that?" asks Kaede

"It can't be!" said Miroku

"I think it can." said Sango

When the flash is gone, it reveals giant doll Naruto. He looks like some kind of baby doll. His hair and face same as Naruto. And also his clothes are the same.

"Naruto?!" asks Shippo

"Wow… That's me!" said Naruto

"T-Then… is… that?" asks Kagome

"It is." said Miroku

"Isn't that you, Kagome?" asks Shippo as he sees giant doll Kagome that is same as Kagome.

"No! I don't look like that!" yells Kagome with blushes as Naruto is laughing at himself and Kagome.

"Actually, to doll Kagome, she kinda cute." said Naruto as Kagome is blushing when he said that.

"Botan, we did good!" said Momiji

"And they look cute, Momiji! Well, are you shocked?" asks Botan

"It's not only shape and form. Even the power has been transferred totally intact!" said Momiji

"Well… It doesn't look like me." said Naruto

"It's nothing like me!" yells Kagome

"Go!" both of girls said as the doll Naruto and Kagome are charging to Naruto and the others.

Naruto draws his Furyunoha then charges to doll Naruto. He sees his doll Naruto is drawing his wooden sword. The doll Kagome is shooting the arrow at Naruto, so he dodges her arrow by jumping. He sees doll Naruto is jumping attack to him, so he blocks his attack. He pushed him away and falls down on the ground.

"Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he slashes huge wind blade to destroy doll Naruto and Kagome. It's also the wind blowing to Momiji and Botan. Naruto sees the girls were going to hit by the tree, so he used his Hiraishin Jutsu to save them.

"Naruto, are they okay?!" asks Kagome as she rushes to Naruto and he put the two priestesses down on the ground.

"Yeah, they're just fainted." said Naruto

"Tsubaki tricked them or sweet-talked them. In any case, I think they'd understand if we explain it thoroughly." said Miroku

"And who's gonna take on such a silly task!" said Inuyasha

"Naturally, me!" said Miroku

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"I will take them both in and explain in detail." said Miroku

"Shippo, will you stay with Miroku?" asks Kagome

"Me? What am I gonna do?" asks Shippo

"All you have to do is keep an eye on Miroku." said Sango

"Besides, it'll be easy for you to convince them that you're not a bad demon." said Kagome

"I must be strong and alert!" said Shippo

"Kirara, you stay, too." said Sango.

"Do as you please! I'm going after Tsubaki!" yells Inuyasha as he's running.

"Wait, Inuyasha! The barrier is still…" said Naruto as it's too late to stop Inuyasha. Inuyasha got hit by the barrier and fell down on the ground while Kaede walked past by him.

"Wait until I bring down the barrier." said Kaede

**XXX**

**At pagoda**

"Here." said Inuyasha

"Uh-huh." said Kagome

"What is this pagoda?" asks Sango.

"I sense very powerful demon inside the house. What is this place?" said Naruto

"The place where you'll die." said Kagura as she opens the door then jumped out from the door.

"Why, you… Kagura!" said Inuyasha

"So Naraku and Tsubaki are in cahoots!" said Sango

"I'll have to take you both along with Tsubaki." said Naruto

"Not so fast. Your fight's not with me. I just came to witness your deaths." said Kagura as she jumped away from the entrance. A giant dead samurai came out from the door. Naruto draws his Furyunoha and Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga.

"No problem! This one's just another puppet!" said Inuyasha as he jumps into the air and slashes his sword to dead samurai. The dead samurai draws his sword and blocks Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He pushes him away from him.

"This guy…" said Naruto

"He's isn't that bad, but…" said Inuyasha as he raise his Tetsusaiga up and gonna use his Kaze no Kizu. "can you handle this?! Kaze no Kizu!"

"Fūjin no mai!" yells Kagura as she waved her fan and create wind blade to stop Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu. The dead samurai is charging to Naruto and Inuyasha. Naruto stopped the samurai's sword with his Furyunoha and pushes him away from him.

"Ryūja no mai!" yells Kagura as she waves her fan summons several tornadoes to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodges the tornadoes with his Yellow Flash then he's in front of the dead samurai. He slashes his sword out then let Inuyasha finish his move.

"Okay! Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha.

Kagura is about to interfere Inuyasha, but Naruto used his wind slashes to stop her.

"Tsubaki's first!" yells Kagura.

"Damn!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, forget about her. Tsubaki is our important enemy. She has the Shikon." said Naruto

"You're right." said Inuyasha

"Naruto, I sense the Shikon." said Kagome

Naruto and the others are inside the pagoda. They saw the trapdoor got broken which is lead to them where Tsubaki is.

"There was a barrier here to keep something sealed within, but the seal has been broken." said Kaede

"You mean the Shikikami earlier?" asks Sango

"A seal this isn't necessary for a Shikikami like that." said Kaede

**XXX**

"Open, oh demon gates! Come forth, oh golden god!" said Tsubaki as she released the seal the big rock got cut in half. There was a red aura is on top of the rock.

**"You dared to seal within! You shall not be forgiven! Never!" said the demon in angry**

"I will give you power! I have the power of the Shikon here! Now, do you not desire this power?" asks Tsubaki

**"Give it to me! Give it!" yells the demon as he raises huge red arm out of the rock and going to grab Tsubaki, but she used her right eye to suck the demon.**

"Demon! Demon power! This is amazing!" said Tsubaki.

"So there you are!" said Inuyasha as he and the others arrived.

"It is you! I have been waiting." said Tsubaki

"We want the Shikon back!" yells Naruto.

"Shikon? I see… This is amazing!" said Tsubaki.

"The Sacred Power is in Tsubaki's right eye." Said Kagome

"What?!" asks Naruto

"I never imagined it would be this powerful! If only this Jewel had become mine fifty years ago!" said Tsubaki

"Fifty years, you say? Tsubaki! What happened between you and Kikyo fifty years ago?" asks Kaede

"Kikyo? You say Kikyo?" asks Tsubaki as she's flashback to where she tries to steal Kikyo's Shikon, but she fail to steal it. "It's all Kikyo's fault! That cold, smug priestess!" as she made Inuyasha's angry for insulting Kikyo.

"Don't you say anything against Kikyo!" yells Inuyasha

"Silence!" yells Tsubaki as she used the force attack to Inuyasha against the cellar and fell down on the ground.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?!" asks Naruto

"Overflowing… I'm overflowing with demon power!" said Tsubaki as she laughs and her both hands are started to turn into demon's hands.

**XXX**

Miroku and two young priestesses have arrived the pagoda.

"What happened to the pagoda?" asks Botan

"Impossible! The forbidden pagoda gates can't be open!" said Momiji

"Forbidden?" asks Miroku

"But who?" asks Botan

At that moment, they feel an earthquake.

"What's that?!" asks Shippo as he sees two winds are coming up in front of the pagoda.

"Naruto!" yells Miroku

There was a huge demon that rise up and broke the pagoda. Tsubaki is in demon form. Her face changed into red demon face with two horns.

**"This is the power of the Shikon! This is the power of the demon!" said Tsubaki**

"The seal has been broken!" said Botan

"That's Tsubaki! She couldn't have broken the seal!" said Momiji

**"With this power, I shall have the enternal life!" said Tsubaki as she raises her arm up and making a lightning.**

"Stay back!" yells Miroku as the two priestesses ran away.

**"This power is amazing!" yells Tsubaki as the lightning appeared on her hand, she's striking Naruto and the others with lightning strike.**

Naruto and the others dodged the lightning strike. Naruto draws his Furyunoha and charges to Tsubaki. He dodged the lightning attack, so he jumped into the air and swing his katana to Tsubaki. However, Tsubaki used her demon arm to block Naruto's attack. It's very hard to cut.

"It countered Furyunoha's thrust!" said Shippo

"It's useless! It's won't work!" yells Tsubaki

"Take my Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha

"Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he and Inuyasha are combining their power to attack Tsubaki. Tsubaki is blocking the Naruto and Inuyasha's special attack with her crossing arms block.

"What?! Nothing scratch on her!" said Naruto in shocked

"Why you!" said Inuyasha

**"You fool!" yells Tsubaki as she's used the lightning strike to Naruto and Inuyasha.**

They're split up to dodge the lightning. Tsubaki is aiming at Naruto, so he dodged the lightning by jumping in the air and slashes to her face. However, Tsubaki blocks his attack and him.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as she's running to Naruto.

"That leaves… my Kazaana!" yells Miroku as he opens the dark hole on his right palm, but Tsubaki uses the lightning to strike him. Miroku was shocked, so he quickly covers his palm and dodged the lightning.

"Why, that!" yells Kagome as she shot the sacred arrow at Tsubaki's arm.

**"You may be Kikyo's reincarnation, but you're nothing much." said Tsubaki as her arm is clean and took off the Kagome's arrow. She uses her lightning to destroy Kagome, but there was a Yellow Flash that saves her life.**

"Naruto, you…" said Kagome as she sees Naruto has a golden large cloak. He's in Bijuu mode. "You're in Bijuu mode!"

**"Naruto… This is your true power! But nothing is gonna stop me!" yells Tsubaki as she used the lightning strike again on Naruto and Kagome.**

Naruto grabbed Kagome and dodged the lightning with his Yellow Flash. He placed her right next to Kaede. Naruto rushes to Tsubaki with his Yellow Flash. He's in the air then he used his chakra tail to hit Tsubaki's face. Tsubaki swings her hand to attack Naruto, but he dodges her hits then punch to her face with his big fist.

**"I-Impossible! I have the demon power! And I have Shikon power! How can I lose to him?!" asks Tsubaki as she's getting beaten by Naruto's Bijuu mode.**

"Shukaku!" yells Naruto.

**"You got it!" yells Shukaku as he gives his sand chakra to Naruto.**

Naruto is making Odama Rasengan with Shukaku sand. The Rasengan design is sand with Shukaku's blue marks around it.

"Jiton Odama Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he made sand Odama Rasengan to smash Tsubaki's stomach. The markings quickly spread across the Tsubaki's body. She can't move or attack.

"I-I can't move!" yells Tsubaki

"A-Amazing!" said Momiji .

Naruto is in Sennin mode with Bijuu mode. He raises his right arm with Six Path power and creates Youton Rasenshuriken. It's very big and enough to kill Tsubaki.

"Eat this! Senpou Youton Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he throws the Rasenshuriken at Tsubaki and directly hits. It's started to expand and explode like lava explosive.

"The demon!" said Botan

"The demon is disappearing!" said Momiji.

Tsubaki is back to human form because her demon is gone. She fell down on the ground.

"Tsubaki, it's over." said Naruto as he deactivates his Bijuu mode.

"Not yet! As long as I possess the Shikon!" said Tsubaki as right eye start to glow and Saimyōshō came out of her right eye. The saimyōshō is holding the Shikon and flies away from Tsubaki.

"You won't get away!" yells Sango as she throws her Hiraikotsu at the bee and drops the whole Shikon, but Kagura grabbed it and flew away.

"Damn! Damn it! My youth is being sucked out of me. I can't hang on to my youth!" said Tsubaki as her aged grew old.

"She aged so suddenly." said Kagome

"Tsubaki has lost the demon powers as well as the power of the Shikon. She has no choice but to go back to her original form." said Kaede

"Where did I go wrong? Was it that Naruto? Or that Kagome? Or was it because I accepted Naraku's offer? I'm Tsubaki the ultimate priestess!" yells Tsubaki as she raises her both hand up and die in ash.

"It's the end of the Dark Priestess." said Miroku

After the battle is over.

"Please forgive us for our errors." Both of two priestesses said.

"No worries you two believe it!" said Naruto as he gave them with his dazzling smile.

Momiji and Botan blush when they see Naruto's bright smile at them.

"Th-Thank you for accepted…" said both of two priestesses with blushes.

Naruto and the others are leaving while the young two priestesses are waving goodbye.

"It turns out that we were victims of Naraku's treachery." said Miroku

"You mean Tsubaki." said Naruto

"Yeah." said Miroku

"And the Shikon is still in Naraku's hands." Said Sango

"I'll get it back without fail!" said Inuyasha

"I'm so tired." said Shippo

"Shall we return?" asks Kaede as everyone started to walk, but Naruto heard something crack in the forest.

"Yo, Naruto! Something wrong?" asks Inuyasha

"Nothing, it just my imagination." said Naruto as he continue to walk.

The one who making the crack, it is Kikyo. She is hiding behind the tree.

_"Tsubaki was so obsessed with the Shikon, but there was no way she would win… Naruto Uzumaki… The one who defeated her."_ thought Kikyo

**XXX**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, Kagome!" said Yuka.

"I-I can't tell him right now." said Kagome blushing.

"He's very a good guy and gentle person. He's perfect for you, Kagome." said Ayame

"You just say you're in love with Naruto, right?" asks Eri

"Well… I…" said Kagome

"Yo!" said Naruto as he stands next to Kagome and got shocked.

"Na-Naruto! What are you doing here?!" asks Kagome in shocked as she didn't know he was in her world.

"I came here to see you. I was wondering what you girls are talking?" asks Naruto with smile.

"We are…" said Yuka

"We are talking about the school test!" Kagome interrupt to Yuka as she blushed.

"Oh. Well then, mind if I join with you." said Naruto as Kagome's friends nodded and sat by Kagome.

**XXX**

**At night.**

"82 on my arithmetic test!" said Sota as he's showing his test paper to his mom.

"You studied hard, didn't you?" asks Mrs. Higurashi

"Sis! Naruto! 82!" said Sota as he's rushing to Kagome and Naruto.

"That's my brother!" yells Kagome with smile.

"Good job, Sota." said Naruto

"It feels so good that I don't have to do my test!" said Kagome

"That's good for you." said Naruto

"Naruto. Kagome, it's time to eat dinner." said Mrs. Higurashi

Naruto and Kagome's family are sitting on the dinner table.

"Itadakimasu!" said Naruto and Kagome as they're started to eat their dinner.

"So good! You're the best cooker!" said Naruto with smile.

"Thank you." said Mrs. Higurashi with smile.

**XXX**

**In Feudal Era (Sengoku Period)**

A group of bandits are sitting by the campfire.

"Hey, Boss! Which village will be hit next?" asks Bandit

"Someplace with lots of women and sake!" said Boss Bandit as he heard something crawling heard their direction. They see a very disgusting purple thing and it's alive. Boss bandit orders his men to stab the purple thing.

"Huh?! A hand?!" asks Bandit as he see a man came out of the purple thing. He has no face like no eyes, nose, and mouth. He's now faceless. He started to attacks the bandits.

"W-Who am I?!" asks faceless man

**XXX**

**Next morning.**

Naruto was waking up, so he got up and smelled something really good down stair. He went to get the dress and headed down stair.

"Morning, Naruto." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Morning… Who's cooking in this morning? It smell so good." asks Naruto

"It is Kagome." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Kagome?" asks Naruto as he went to the kitchen where the smell is. He sees Kagome is cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Naruto." said Kagome

"Kagome… I didn't know you can cook!" said Naruto with awes face.

"Yeah…" said Kagome with smile while blushing.

After Kagome is done cooking the breakfast, she passes the plate to her family and Naruto. She made egg and bacon. Naruto grabbed his chopstick and picks the bacon up first. He first bit the bacon and swallowed it.

"This is good! Kagome! You'll definitely be a good wife someday!" said Naruto with his smile as Kagome's face turned red.

"Wh-What!? What are you talking about?!" asks Kagome in shocked as she blushes.

"Aww… isn't he so nice?" asks Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mother!" said Kagome blushing.

**Few minute later.**

"Where are you going?" asks Kagome

"I'm heading back to 500 years ago. To make sure everyone is safe." said Naruto

"Alright, I might come, too, after school is over." said Kagome as she is going to her school. "Bye, Naruto!" as she smile and waves at Naruto. _"Good wife someday…"_ her thought in blushing.

Naruto went to the shrine and jump in the well back to the Sengoku period. After he's in Sengoku period, he jumps out of the well.

"Naruto!" said Shippo as he jumps on Naruto's shoulder.

"Shippo, what's up?" asks Naruto

"Inuyasha told me that there were group of bandits' face are gone!" said Shippo

"What?!" asks Naruto as his sense detect an evil aura. It was Naraku's scent and heading toward this village.

**XXX**

"Hold it right there!" yells Inuyasha as he stopped the man on the house. He wears a armor and his hair brown is long. He is holding his katana.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" the man asks

"You don't know us! You have Naraku's scent!" said Inuyasha

"You know about me? Say, tell me who I am." The man said

"Shut up!" yells Inuyasha

"This guy ain't lying!" said Naruto

"Naruto. Inuyasha, I think he's the one behind all the killing, not Naraku." said Sango

"One thing's certain… He has the same smell as Naraku." Said Inuyasha

"Yeah, I sensed his aura same as Naraku." said Naruto

"Are you the one who killed the bandits and stole their faces?" asks Miroku

"Yeah, I'm the one, but they were all so ugly, I couldn't use them. However, this one… nice, huh?" asks the man

"Did you steal that face, too?" asks Naruto

"Yup. I wanted a handsome face. And money, women… I wanted it all. And I stole them all. But it's not enough. There's something missing. Tell me… what is that I crave?" asks the man

"Why you!" said Inuyasha

"He's not lying!" said Naruto

"You attacked the village and set it afire, too?!" asks Miroku

"Yeah. I felt if I slaughtered some people, I'd remember something, but it didn't work. Although it was fun." The man said

"Just what are you?!" asks Naruto

"I told you, I can't recall. Oh, I know! How about Muso? My name's Muso. It's not bad, is it? It's the name of the bonze who gave me this." said Muso

"Gave… You killed him!" said Naruto.

"Why those look? I don't like it." said Muso

"And I don't like you! I don't like how you slaughtered the village and bandits! I'm not gonna let you do this!" yells Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha.

"Just try it!" yells Muso as he moves his horse to charges to Naruto.

Naruto rushes to Muso and slashes his arm off with his Yellow Flash. He was shocked that he saw Muso's arm is some made of clay.

"He did it!" said Shippo

Muso fell down on the ground and the horse left him behind. However, the Saimyōshō has arrived.

"He's absorbing the saimyōshō into his body! My Kazaana is useless!" said Miroku

"This is amazing! So what's in that village?" asks Muso

"You stay away from the village!" said Naruto

"That village is calling me. If I slaughter the villagers, maybe this time, I'll remember something." said Muso

"I won't let you!" yells Inuyasha as he's charging to Muso.

Muso moves his right arm and changed into some kind of clay demon that hits Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He also is targeting to Naruto, so he dodged his attack.

"Ha… Pretty good!" said Muso.

"Hiraikotsu!" yells Sango as she throws her Hiraikotsu at Muso

"There!" yells Muso as he deflects Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome

"Oh no. Kagome!" said Naruto as he sees Kagome is running with big backpack

"Naruto! Sorry I'm late!" yells Kagome.

"Kagome, get back!" yells Naruto as Kagome stopped.

"That woman…" said Muso as he sees an unfamiliar woman before. "I want that woman!" as Naruto is charging to Muso, but he hits him away from and charging to Kagome. Naruto was wondered why Muso is chasing Kagome, but he don't like it.

"Inuyasha! Stop Muso before he gets to Kagome!" he yells.

"Why, you!" yells Sango as she throws her Hiraikotsu at Muso again, but he dodges by jumping.

"I…" yells Muso as he's extended his arm out to catch Kagome.

"Run!" yells Naruto as Kagome is about to run away, but it was too late. Muso grabbed her with his root arm in the air.

"You're the one!" said Muso

"Who's he?! What does he want?!" asks Kagome

"I've wanted this… woman! I had wanted you!" said Muso as his arm is getting short distance to make close to him.

"No!" yells Kagome

"Leave her alone!" yells Naruto as he's slashes the Muso's arms off and let Kagome go. Naruto caught her in bridal style by falling down in the air. He is very angry at Muso how dirty he is for grabbing Kagome.

"Hey! Don't interfere! That woman is mine!" yells Muso as he's stretching out his arm to kill Naruto.

Naruto dodged his attack by jumping while he carries Kagome.

"I have enough of you for hurting my friend!" he yells as he raises his right hand up and making Fuuton Rasenshuriken. He threw his Rasenshuriken at Muso then it explodes.

"Woman… You… are!" yells Muso as he's gone during the vortex.

Naruto put Kagome down and checking her injury to make sure she's okay.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asks in worried.

"I'm fine. Thank you." said Kagome

"I wonder why he tried to capture Kagome." Said Shippo

"I don't know, but I don't like him." said Naruto

"The spider scar on his back proves that he is an offshoot of Naraku's body." Said Miroku

"There's no way he survived a direct blow from the Fuuton Rasenshuriken. And yet…" Said Kagome

"Yeah… I don't like it." said Naruto

"Naruto! Inuyasha! What is going on?!" asks Kaede

"You're too late!" said Inuyasha

"Huh? What happened?" asks Kaede

"There was a guy named Muso. He slaughtered the villages and tried to capture Kagome." said Naruto.

**XXX**

**Somewhere location**

There was some kind of clay are regenerated into Muso.

"Damn, blonde kid! How dare he do this to me?! Who is that Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Do I know him?" asks Muso

**XXX**

**At the village**

"Kagome, I want you to go back your world." said Naruto

"Naruto, I'm fine…" said Kagome as Naruto touches her both shoulders.

"Kagome, please…" Naruto said in worried.

Kagome has never seen him so worried about her. He really cares about friends and comrades.

"Okay, Naruto… Be careful." said Kagome as Naruto nodded and gave his best smile at her. He is traveling with Inuyasha's gang except Kagome.

"Is it really better to go home?" asks Kagome as she's sitting on the well.

"I don't know just who this Muso is, but he tried to capture you, right?" asks Kaede

"Yeah… I have never seen Naruto so worried about me. It's like he cares about me and doesn't want me to get hurt." said Kagome

"That's because you're his good friend. He cares about friends. That is his treasure." said Kaede

"I know…" said Kagome as she remembers before that Naruto told her about his good friend died in the war for saved his life. _"Naruto… you…"_

**XXX**

"Say, Naruto? Where are we headed?" asks Shippo

"We're going to the village where Muso slaughtered them. I'm going to use my Six Path Power to restore their life." said Naruto as he sensed an enemy is front of them.

"Kagura!" said Inuyasha

"Yo!" said Kagura

"What are you doing here?" asks Naruto

"I'm not here to fight. I thought I'd tell you where Muso is." said Kagura

"Muso?" asks Sango

"So he's still alive." said Naruto

"I have a bad feeling about that… But why are you here to tell us where he is?" asks Inuyasha

"You are familiar with the cave where Kikyo and Onigumo stayed? Muso is headed there." said Kagura

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"Muso's going to that cave?!" asks Miroku

"Anyway, I told you. See ya!" said Kagura

"Wait! Did Naraku send you?" asks Miroku

"Take a guess." said Kagura as she's uses her feather and flew away from Naruto and the others.

"That's woman! What's she thinking?!" asks Inuyasha

"I don't know, but she ain't lying to me. She's telling the truth." said Naruto

"But why did she told us that Muso's alive and the location." said Miroku

Naruto used his Sennin mode to find Muso's aura. It seems Kagura is telling the truth that he sensed Muso's aura is alive and in the cave, but he also sensed two people are heading to the cave.

"Oh no…" said Naruto in shocked.

**XXX**

"Kikyo!" shouted Muso as he's out of the cave.

"Muso!" said Kagome

"Muso?!" asks Kaede

"Yes! I remember now! I wanted Kikyo!" yells Muso

"What?! Why now?!" asks Kaede as she remembers in the past

"Kaede!" said Kagome

"I remember his aura! But I can't believe it! Why is here now?!" asks Kaede as she shoot her arrow at Muso, but he can easily hit it.

"Don't get in my way, hag! I wanted that woman! That woman who is identical to Kikyo!" said Muso

"I knew it! You are the fugitive Onigumo!" said Kaede

"Onigumo!" said Kagome

"You're in my way!" said Muso

"I'm the one you want, right? But you won't get me that easily!" said Kagome as she's running to make Muso distraction.

"Hold it! Just who are you? Looking like Kikyo! Who are you?!" asks Muso as he made a huge hand capture Kagome, but…

"Furyunoha!" yells Naruto as he slashes the Muso's finger with his katana away from Kagome.

"Naruto!" said Kagome in surprised

"Kagome, why are you still here?!" asks Naruto

"Hah! Not you again! Interfering again, blonde?" asks Muso

"I am not going to let you hurt Kagome!" yells Naruto as his friends have arrived.

"I finally remembered you, Inuyasha. That I used to be a bandit. And the time that I stayed here in this cave with Kikyo." said Muso

"Why, you! What're you talking about?!" asks Inuyasha

"Naruto! Inuyasha! He's Onigumo!" said Kaede

"Onigumo? The bastard who fed his soul to demons and became the nucleus of Naraku?" asks Inuyasha

"Well said." said Kaede

"I see… Onigumo's entire body was badly burned. Even his face was burned away. That's why he kept stealing his victim's faces." Said Miroku

"So Onigumi's heart burst out of Naraku?" asks Inuyasha

"I remembered everything! Kikyo died back then."

"You! You wounded Kikyo!" said Inuyasha

"Are you kidding?! Why do you think I fed my very soul to demons? I wanted possession of the Shikon and a free body, so I could steal Kikyo away and leave this cave. But when I got my new body nothing went my way. The first thing I did when I left the cave… was to mangle the woman I sold my soul for." said Muso

"When Naraku was born, Onigumo still had some will." said Kagome

"But Naraku was created from the union of hundreds of demons. And those demons had one desire. The death of my sister, the shrine maiden." said Kaede

"And the result of all this was Kikyo followed that half-demon in death. Kikyo died. And the Shikon burned away along with Kikyo's corpse. At that moment, someone locked me away in a deep, dark place." said Muso

"That was Naraku!" said Inuyasha

"I don't know how long I slept then. But when I awoke, I had been hurled into the outside." said Muso

_"He remembered nothing. Not even Naraku."_ thought Miroku as he stepped forward. "Have you received no orders from Naraku?"

"Hah! I don't take orders from anyone. I just kill everyone I hate, and then burn them away. Now then, Inuyasha… I'll start with you. Just why are you still alive? When Kikyo is dead?!" asks Muso as the spike started come from his both arms.

"You don't need to know about him and Kikyo!" said Naruto

"After I kill you, it'll be that woman!" said Muso

"W-What?!" asks Kagome in shocked

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome!" said Naruto as he's in front of her and protecting her.

"We'll take you on!" yells Inuyasha

"Alright! Let's do it!" said Muso

"Saimyōshō!" said Sango

"Mistress Kaede and Kagome… please get back!" said Miroku as Kagome and Kagome stepping back away from Muso.

"I don't know why Naraku let you out! But you're the enemy!" said Naruto

"I avenge Kikyo's death now!" yells Inuyasha

"Try it!" said Muso as he extends his arm to attack Inuyasha, but he's cutting the arm in half while he holding and running. However, the wound of Muso's arm started to regenerate and grabbed Inuyasha's body.

"Oh no you don't!" yells Naruto as he's slashing Muso's arm off and saved Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha is on the ground. He raises his Tetsusaiga up and yells, "Kaze no Kizu!" as he directly hits Muso.

"Fools! Don't you understand?! That it's useless to no matter how many times you try." said Muso as his body is now the demon.

"He resurrected himself again!" said Miroku

"Damn." said Inuyasha

Naruto sees Muso has the tail like scorpion sting.

"He's transforming even more!" said Shippo

Muso transform into the scorpion.

"I'm getting used to this body!" yells Muso as he's stretching his both arms to attack Naruto and Inuyasha. They dodged his attack except Naruto is using his Yellow Flash. He sees the Muso's arm is heading to Inuyasha, so he's running very fast and use his wind blade as he swung his Furyunoha. The wind blade slices Muso's arm off, but Naruto sees the wounded arm is stabbing to his shoulder.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome

Inuyasha jumped into the air and slash the Muso's arm off to let Naruto go.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as the 20 clones of him appeared in front of him. They're charging to Muso.

Muso is hitting them by using his sting and claws.

"HA! They're too easy!" he yells as his scorpion sting to kill Naruto.

Naruto slice the Muso's scorpion sting off away from him and uses his wind blade. Muso dodged the wind blade and stretching his claw to kill Naruto. Inuyasha slice the Muso's hand in the air, but it keeps regenerating again.

"Damn! He keeps regenerate!" said Inuyasha

"I have a plan!" yells Naruto as he charges to Muso while he made 10 clones in front of him.

Muso is smirking how he can kill clones of Naruto so easily. He did it again and clones made poof. When the white poof is gone, Muso didn't see original Naruto.

Naruto is in the air while he held blue flame Rasenshuriken with black mark around it.

"This is the end for you! Katon Rasen…" he yells as he sees Kagura's wind blade is targeting to him, so he dodged it and Rasenshuriken threw at Muso. It started to explode and burning Muso's body into the dust.

"Did you get him, Naruto?!" asks Miroku

"No, I didn't. If Kagura wouldn't be here, I could have kill Muso." said Naruto

"We can't let Muso go!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Let's go!" yells Naruto

"Sango, protect Kagome and the others." Said Miroku

"Understood!" said Sango.

**XXX**

Naruto and Inuyasha are running after Muso, but they found it. They saw Naraku is stabbing Muso's back and had no idea what's going on.

"What's going on, Naraku!" asks Inuyasha

"Inuyasha. Naruto." Said Naraku

"So you were after Onigumo's human heart, but he's no longer take order from you! And Why are you trying to take him back?" asks Naruto

"I thought Muso would be able to kill you both, but I was wrong. That's why I'm taking him back. That's all."

"I don't think so." said Inuyasha

"We're not gonna let you absorbing Muso!" yells Naruto

"Ohh… so beat it!" said Naraku as he let Muso go and started to attack Naruto and Inuyasha.

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and slice the Naraku's arm off.

_"That katana…"_ thought Naraku as he sees Naruto's Furyunoha.

"Take that!" yells Inuyasha as he swing his Tetsusaiga, create energy wave to Naraku. He dodged the Kaze no Kizu by jumping in the air. However, Naruto is up above of him with his Rasengan. He slammed it on Naraku's back and crash on the ground.

When Naraku got up, Muso stabbed his back from behind.

"Muso!" said Inuyasha

"He killed Naraku." said Naruto

"Fool! You didn't think I'd let you go!" said Muso as he sees Naraku is smile, so he went closer to him by absorbing his arm. "My arm's being absorbed!" said Muso

"You saved me trouble, Muso. I need you." said Naraku as he bought his 8 demon arms to put Muso inside his body.

"Why, you!" said Muso as he tried to escape his body, but it was too late. He started to yelling Kikyo's name while he being absorb.

"I don't believe it! He…" said Naruto

"He absorbed Muso!" said Inuyasha

"I need Onigumo as a link for my body. Your guess was quite accurate." said Naraku

"Link?" asks Naruto

"Then… let me ask you. Once more, you've swallowed Onigumo's heart. Does that make you a half-demon?" asks Miroku

"Why ask me that?" asks Naraku

"Awhile back, the barrier around your castle weakened. Naruto, Inuyasha, and Koga… Anyone with a keen scent could find it. That wasn't on purpose." said Miroku

"What is Miroku trying to find out?" thought Inuyasha

"I see, Priest. You think that even I, Naraku, have periods of weakness? Like all half-demons." said Naraku

"Wait… That means he same as Inuyasha?!" thought Naruto

"I know that your powers had weakened that time." said Miroku

"But when that occurs is a half-demon's deepest secret. Inuyasha, what about you?" asks Naraku

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"Do you, like other half-demons, lose your powers and hide in fear of your enemies during such times?" asks Naraku

"W-Why, you!" said Inuyasha

"Judging from what Naraku just said, Kagura hasn't told that Inuyasha's night of weakness is during the new moon."

"Monk… As you surmised, I have periods when I cannot move. However, I can choose my time, by my own will." Said Naraku

"What?!" asks Miroku

"As if you can do such a thing." said Naruto

"You, borne from a human and a demon, and I, Naraku, are vastly different. Don't you agree, Kagura?"

"Naraku's appearance that time… It looked like he was reconstructing his body." thought Kagura

"During that time, I experiment. And what is strong, I make stronger. And what is weak, I cast out and become even stronger." said Naraku

"He can reconstruct his own body?" asks Naruto

"No mistake, I am a half-demon right now. But I don't love my powers and cower in fear like some other pitiful half-demons!" said Naraku

"Hah! Well, you sure rambled on and on. I'll make you shut up now!" yells Inuyasha

"He used the barrier!" said Miroku

"He stopped Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga!" said Naruto

"It won't hold me back! Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha as he waves his energy wave to blast Naraku's barrier. When the smoke is clear, Naraku's barrier hasn't break yet. "W-What?!" he asks

"I told you. I continue to grow in power…" said Naraku as he sees Naruto is charging and hitting his barrier with Rasengan. "Idiot, my power is stronger than you…"

"Try me!" yells Naruto as his Rasengan is breaking the Naraku's barrier. He's in Sennin mode and used his Six Path Yang power to increase Rasengan strength.

Inuyasha and Miroku are shocked that they see Naruto is breaking.

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"He's breaking Naraku's barrier!" said Miroku

"What?!" thought Naraku in shocked as Naruto is breaking the barrier, so he used the Miasma to make Naruto back away from him.

"Damn, so close!" said Naruto

"I can't believe that Naruto almost break his barrier." thought Kagura

Naraku couldn't believe Naruto is breaking his strong barrier by using his Rasengan.

_"That brat…Why is he strong?!"_ his thought as he flew away.

"He ran away." said Naruto

**XXX**

**At the village**

"Naruto almost broke Naraku's barrier?!" asks Kagome

"Yeah, his Rasengan is breaking Naraku's barrier and couldn't kill him, but he used Miasma on him." said Miroku

"I used my Six Path Yang power to increase my Rasengan strength." said Naruto

"Oh, no. I forget my things!" said Kagome

"Things?" asks Inuyasha

"By the well. I have to go get them." said Kagome as she went outside.

"Let me go with you." said Naruto as he's going with her. He sees Kagome is looking at the sky and watching the star.

"It's so beautiful! Have you ever seen that star in your dimension?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, it was beautiful." said Naruto as he's looking up at the sky and also saw a shooting star.


	16. Chapter 16

"I did it! I win!" said Kagome as she played the cards game with Naruto and the others.

"Man… You're too good for this game." said Naruto

"Thanks for saying that!" said Kagome.

"These karuta cards are so fascinating." said Miroku

"Oh no, they're not karuta card. They're called trump card. I played it in my world with my friends." said Naruto

"Trump?" everyone ask

"Trump." said Kagome

"Cut out the racket! Can't you play quietly?" asks Inuyasha as he's lying down on the ground and tries to take a sleep.

"Say Inuyasha, come and join us." said Kagome

"Not interested!" said Inuyasha

"Why's he so angry?" asks Shippo

"He's in a bad mood." said Sango

"Inuyasha! Sulking won't make Tetsusaiga any stronger." said Miroku

"Shut up! I'm not sulking!" yells Inuyasha

"Naraku's barrier…" said Kagome

"Naruto is the only one who can break the barrier." said Miroku

"Don't feel sorry about yourself, Miroku. You're useful monk and can do Kazaana. You guys are useful." said Naruto with smile.

Inuyasha's neck felt like someone is bitten him, so he slaps on his own neck.

"Old Myoga…" asks Inuyasha

"I know how to handle Naraku's barrier." said Old Myoga.

"You know something?" asks Inuyasha

"I hurried over just to tell you." said Old Myoga

"Tell me! And I'll let you suck all the blood you want outta Kagome." said Inuyasha

"Why me?!" asks Kagome

"This is no time for jokes, Inuyasha. You must go immediately to the nest of the Demon Bats." said Old Myoga

"Demon Bats?" asks Kagome

"Is this some kind of vampire?" asks Naruto

"Near a village on the western shores is the nest of the Demon Bat Tribe. The nest is protected by an impenetrable barrier and no one is able to destroy them. The guardianship of the barrier is passed down from generation to generation. You must kill this guardian demon." said Old Myoga

"What happen if you kill the guardian demon?" asks Naruto

"After kill the demon guardian who has the power to put this barrier, Tetsusaiga will absorb its blood. And Naruto, your Furyunoha can also absorb it." said Old Myoga.

"By killing a strong opponent, Tetsusaiga and Furyunoha will synergize his power?" asks Miroku

"And make them stronger?" asks Sango

"Exactly." said Old Myoga as he's on Kagome's neck, but Naruto hit him off of her neck.

"Not gonna happen, Old Myoga." said Naruto

"Alright then, let's go!" yells Inuyasha

**XXX**

The villagers are beating the poor woman. One of them is gonna hit her with his stick and someone stopped him.

"H-huh?!" asks villager as he sees Naruto is defending the poor woman and held the stick.

"You leave that woman alone or else..." said Naruto as he gave them his death glares.

"Are you alright?" asks Kagome

"How dare you attack a woman like that?!" asks Miroku

"As if we would know where the nest is! Ask that woman! She's a rotten bitch who calls herself human, but bore the child of a Demon Bat!"

_"The child of a demon!"_ thought Kagome

**XXX**

"My name's Shizu. Why do you want to know where the nest is?" asks Shizu

"I came here to kill demon bat." said Inuyasha

"What?!" asks Shizu

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha. You said you gave your child to the Demon Bats. What does that mean?" asks Miroku

"The demon Bats have always lived in this region. They prey on humans and animal and suck out their blood… they're frightening demons. But Tsukuyomaru… " said Shizu

"Who's Tsukuyomaru?" asks Naruto

"My daughter's father, Tsukuyomaru, was different. He did not kill humans. And after Shiori was born, I don't know if he convinced the other Demon Bats, but they stopped attacking our village. Yes, our village was at peace." said Shizu

"Was?" asks Miroku

"Tsukuyomaru died. And there was no one to stop them." said Shizu

"How did he died?" asks Naruto

"I don't know… Soon after, Tsukuyomaru's father, Taigokumaru, who is Shiori's grandfather, came to see me. If I handed Shiori over to him, he promised to leave our village alone. Taigokumaru and Tsukuyomaru were guardians of the barrier, a duty passed down from generation to generation. And Shiori, as Tsukuyomaru's daughter, was needed to carry on the work." said Shizu

"Why did it have to be Shiori? If this Taigokumaru had the guardian power…" said Sango

"Power wanes and once one passed on his duty, he loses the power." said Shizu

"In other worlds, Shiori is the only one remaining who has the power to protect the barrier?" asks Miroku

"Y-Yes…" said Shizu

"How could you let her go to the cave with that monster?! She's your daughter and just little girl! You abandoned her!" yells Naruto

"Naruto!" said Kagome

"He's right… I abandoned her for the sake of the village. I was foolish mother who got tricked by Taigokumaru. I… I want to see my daughter!" said Shizu

Naruto sighed as he stands up and said, "Take me to the Demon Bats. Inuyasha, you're with me?"

"Yeah, let's go." said Inuyasha

**XXX**

"That cave over yonder. Where it glows." said Shizu as she's pointing at the cave.

Naruto sees a little young girl is sitting on the ground. Her hair is sliver and eyes are purple. Her skin is tanned.

"Huh? Mommy!" said Shiori as she saw her mother.

"Shiori." said Shizu

"Old Myoga, are you sure about this?" asks Inuyasha

"Yes, you have to kill Shiori." said Inuyasha

"Mommy!" cried Shiori

**"I wondered what the ruckus was. It seems we have visitors." said Taigokumaru. He is a huge demon bat and big wing.**

"Is he the one?" asks Naruto

"Taigokumaru. You tricked me!" said Shizu

**"Hmm? What are you talking about?" asks Taigokumaru**

"You promise to leave the village alone in return for Shiori! Yet…" said Shizu

**"You really believed it? As if a demon would really keep a promise to a human!" said Taigokumaru**

"Then return Shiori to me!" said Shizu

"Mother…" said Shiori

**"I will not. Shiori will be the guardian of the barrier for the rest of her life. She inherited the duty from her late father, Tsukuyomaru, and she is doing a fine job. It's hard to believe that she has a human for a mother." said Taigokumaru**

"Shizu. Inuyasha and I will bring your daughter no matter what." said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha and ready to use his special move. "Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" as he slashes, create huge wind blade to Taigokumaru, but it hits the strong barrier.

"The barrier!" said Inuyasha

"Oh dear! The barrier of the Demon Bat is to be feared. Rumor was right about it being impenetrable!" said Old Myoga

**"Just who are you, kids?!" asks Taigokumaru**

"It doesn't concern to you who we are!" said Naruto

"Give Shiori back!" said Inuyasha

**"I see… So the mortals sent you. Well, you can die here!" said Taigokumaru as he shoots his sonic blast from his mouth.**

Naruto and Inuyasha dodge the sonic blast as Naruto grabbed Shizu to saves her life.

**"I won't miss this time." said Taigokumaru**

"Kurama, it's time to use…" said Naruto

"Stop! Please stop, Grandfather! Please don't hurt Mommy. I'll work hard. So please… Please don't hurt Mommy!" cried Shiori

**"Did you hear that? This child has far more sense than you!" asks Taigokumaru**

"Why you!" said Inuyasha

**"Let me ask. Do you think Shiori will be happy back in the village?" asks Taigokumaru**

"What?!" asks Naruto

"I know it all. The villagers ostracized her because Shiori is a half-demon. And because they valued their lives more, they didn't hesitate for a second and offered Shiori to me. How can I return my dear granddaughter to such selfish villagers?" asks Taigokumaru

"Damn it!" said Naruto as he and Inuyasha put their sword into sheathe. He sees Shiori is crying for seeing her mother getting hurt.

**XXX**

**In night**

"It didn't work?" asks Kagome

"I'll resign myself to this." said Shizu

"But…" said Kagome

"What Taigokumaru said was true. This village didn't accept me or Shiori. Maybe she's better off there." said Shizu.

"Demons never accept half-demons." said Inuyasha

"I'm a fine demon. And I accept, Inuyasha!" said Shippo

"Me, too!" said Old Myoga

"Isn't it only cause I protect you!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto, can you break the barrier with your Bijuu Mode?" asks Miroku

"I can, but I don't want to hurt Shiori." said Naruto as he stands up and walk toward to the door.

"Where are you going?" asks Kagome

"I'm going outside. Just looking at night." said Naruto

Several minute later, Kagome ran and found Naruto is sitting on the cliff. He is thinking about Shiori. She has the same childhood like him.

"Naruto." said Kagome

"It's you, Kagome." said Naruto as Kagome sits by him.

"Thinking about Shiori?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, she's same as me. The village won't accept her and treated her like demon. It's like pain, loneliness, and sorrow. She doesn't have a friend. In my past, village don't like me because I have Kurama inside of me." said Naruto

"I see… Don't worry, Naruto! You got your friends here, Me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." said Kagome with smile.

"Kagome…" said Naruto in surprised as Kagome is right to say. He does has his friends in this world, but his senses the enemies heading toward the village.

"What's the matter?" asks Kagome

"The demon bats are heading the village." said Naruto

**XXX**

At the village, the demon bats are attacking the village. They're sucking humans' blood out.

"The village…" said Shiori

**"Don't grieve over them, Shiori. They're the one who harassed you and your mother. Don't worry. If you protect with the barrier, I will spare your mother's life. No need to hold back. Annihilate the entire village!" yells Taigokumaru**

"Sanko Tesso!" yells Inuyasha as he slashed to the group of demon bats with his claw.

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and slices the demon bats away from villagers.

"There's no end to this!" said Kagome

Naruto raises his right arm in the middle and making Fuuton Rasenshuriken.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yells as he throws Rasenshuriken to the demon bats. He killed lots of them while the Rasenshuriken is slicing them like a boomerang. After that, it exploded and kills lots of demon bats.

"This isn't good. As long as Shiori is around, I cannot use my Kazaana. " said Miroku

**"What's the matter? Can't make a move?" asks Taigokumaru**

_"I can use Bijuu mode and break the barrier with my Bijuu Dama, but I don't want to hurt Shirori."_ thought Naruto

"Isn't there some way to separate Shiori from Taigokumaru?" asks Inuyasha

"If there is, please do it!" said villager #1

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"Please! Do something about them!" said villager #1

"We'll all be killed!" said villager #2

"You all bunch of coward! Shiori did it for you guys! You guys should thankful for her and feel shame to yourself!" yells Naruto

"He has a point. Shiori did it for those villagers." said Miorku

"Shiori! What do you want?!" asks Naruto

"Huh?" asks Shiori.

"Do you want to return home?!" asks Naruto

_"He came earlier to the nest today with Mommy." _thought Shiori.

"If you still want to return home, I will help you!" said Naruto

**"Help?! You brat! You think you can defeat me, Taigokumaru?!" asks Taigokumaru as he's firing sonic blast from his mouth.**

Naruto grabbed Kagome and dodged the sonic blast.

**"Hah! Brat! You're mortal human! I don't think you aren't just a human!" said Taigokumaru**

"Shut up!" said Naruto

**"You're thinking of your own situation and feeling sorry for Shiori?!" asks Taigokumaru**

_"He looks human, but he's the same as me_." thought Shiori

"Shiori! Don't give up! Do you want to stay or return home?" asks Naruto

_"I want to go home. To mommy. But…" _thought Shiori.

**"You understand, don't you, Shiori? Unless you continue to protect me by guarding the barrier, your mother will die." said Taigokumaru**

"I don't know. I don't what to do!" said Shiori

"Don't give up, Shiori! I know you can make your mind!" said Naruto

**"Brat! Don't confuse Shiori!" said Taigokumaru is making multiple of sonic energy and plans to destroy the entire village.**

"This isn't good! Everyone run!" yells Naruto as everyone is running away from the Taigokumaru. He shoots several sonic blasts to destroy an entire village.

When Miroku sees the smoke is cleared, he sees a huge wall that protected him from the sonic blast. He also saw the other villagers protected from the sonic blast.

"The sand?!" he asks

"It protected us! But who?" asks Sango

Kagome sees Naruto palmed his both hand on the ground. He's the one who made a sand protect his friends and the villages.

"It's Naruto!" she said

"Thank you, Shukaku." said Naruto as he asked to Shukaku to give his sand chakra to him and control the sand like his friend Gaara.

**"No problem!" said Shukaku**

Taigokumaru is in shocked that he saw a blonde human used the sand wall to protect the villagers.

Naruto stands up and looking at Shiori

"Shiori! I have same life as you!" said Naruto

"Same life?" asks Shiori

"I have a worse than your life! When I was a child, people hate me and tried to kick me out because I have a demon inside of me! I was about to destroy my village! You and I don't have friend!" said Naruto

_"He has the same childhood as me."_ thought Shiori

"But… I changed. It all Thanks to my good friends and sensei… who save me from the dark." said Naruto

"Friend?" asks Shiori

"Friends are powerful and helpful because they saved me from myself; they rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends. Shiori, I believe in you! You can do this!" said Naruto as Shiori started to get surprised.

**"Is that all you got?! Friend?! Yeah, right!" said Taigokumaru**

"I want to live…" mumble Shiori

**"What did you say?!" asks Taigokumaru**

"I want to live! I want to go home!" yells Shiori as she uses her power to push Taigokumaru away from her. When the barrier is gone, Shiori is falling down in the air and closed her eyes for believing herself.

"Shiori!" cried Shizus

Taigokumaru is rushing to Shiori and about to catch her, but Naruto transforms into Bijuu mode and jumps into the air with Yellow Flash. He punches him to his face away from Shiori. After he did, he caught Shiori in the air.

Shiori feels Naruto's body is very warm and unfamiliar aura before.

_"He's so warm… His aura is like my father…"_ her thought as Naruto landed on the ground and put her down. When she opened her eyes, she sees Naruto is in Bijuu mode.

"You did great, Shiori. You're one brave girl!" said Naruto with smirk.

**"Damn you, Shiori! You just like your father who helped humans!" said Taigokumaru**

"Tsukuyomaru? What happened to him?!" asks Shizu

**"Tsukuyomaru was my son, but he was a fool! Falling in love with a mortal only hastened his death!" said Taigokumaru**

"What do you mean?" asks Shizu

**"Just as you said, Tsukuyomaru swore he would protect his village. And if he could not, he threatened to abandon his duties as guardian of the barrier and leave the tribe! Even his heart had been stolen by a mortal woman! That's why…" said Taigokumaru**

"That's why?" asks Shizu

Taigokumaru started to his evil smile.

"Why what…? You didn't?!" asks Inuyasha as he figured out what Taigokumaru's mean.

"You killed your own son!?" asks Naruto

**"Exactly. I sent Tsukuyomaru to the netherworld." said Taigokumaru**

Shiori and her mother react shocked when she heard her grandfather killed his father.

"P-Papa…" said Shiori as she has tears on her face and hugged Naruto.

"You bastard!" yells Inuyasha as Naruto stopped him and give Shiori to him.

"Let me deal with him." said Naruto

Taigokumaru is charging to Naruto, so he fights it back to him. He transformed into Kurama and punches to Taigokumaru's face and stomach. He sees Taigokumaru is attacking him with his both hand, so block his hand and did headbutt.

**"You brat!" yells Taigokumaru as he flew up in the sky and firing his sonic blast at Naruto.**

Naruto reaches out his hand and charging the Bijuu Dama.

"Bijuu Dama!" he yells as he shoots the Bijuu Dama at Taigokumaru's sonic blast. Break through it and hit Taigokumaru. He got sent far away from the village and Bijuu Dama is massive explodes.

Naruto deactivates his Bijuu mode and walked to his friends.

"It's over." said Kagome

"Now then. Nothing more to do here. Let's go, all!" asks Inuyasha

"What are you saying?!" asks Old Myoga

"Old Myoga, you're still here?" asks Naruto

"Have you forgotten the purpose of your coming here?! You needed to kill the demon who protected the barrier, and your guys' sword to absorb the blood." said Old Myoga

"Huh? You came here to kill Shiori?!" asks Shizu in shocked as she heard it.

"Don't worry, I'm not interesting getting the power." said Naruto

"Me, too. Besides, she's just a girl." said Inuyasha

"And half-demon child." said Sango

"The good news is we have Naruto with us who can break the stronger barrier." said Inuyasha

"Yep!" said Naruto with smirk.

"Inuyasha-sama! You were never like this before!" said Old Myoga.

"Well, we'll be off." said Kagome

"Wait. Here… I want you guys to break it" said Shiori as she's willing to give the blood crystal to them.

"You want us to break that crystal?" asks Naruto

"Yes, I want you guys to break it. This blood crystal is the precious heirloom passed down to each guardian of the Demon Bat barrier. It's from this crystal that we obtain the power to put up a powerful barrier. And… it stores within itself, the power of each generation of guardians, like my grandfather's and my father's. So if you break this crystal, I think you'll able to strengthen your sword." said Shiori

"We couldn't have asked for anything better! Inuyasha-sama, go ahead and break it!" said Old Myoga

"Shall we?" asks Naruto

"Yeah. The fast we break that sphere, the better." said Inuyasha

At that moment, the blood crystal started to glow very weird.

"The crystal is releasing vapors." said Sango

"Let it go!" said Shizu as she grabbed the blood crystal, but her hand got burn by that.

"Mommy, your hands!" said Shiori

"The crystal put up a barrier!" said Miroku

"I guess it won't let me break it so easily. Now that makes it…" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga and hit on the crystal. The crystal deflected the Tetsusaiga back to him and pushed him.

**"Shiori, as if I'd let you go!" said Taigokumaru**

"That voice… you're…!" said Naruto

**"Just releasing the crystal won't break your bond with the Demon Bats! Even you, with a human mother… a half-demon!" said Taigokumaru as he comes out of the crystal. It only reveals his bloody head.**

"It's you!" said Inuyasha

**"I'll kill you here and now!" yells Taigokumaru as he charges to Shiori and her mother.**

"Oh no you don't!" yells Naruto as he is slashing to Taigokumaru, but he dodge his swing.

**"Shiori! Come to hell with the rest of us!" said Taigokumaru as he getting closer to Shiori and her mother, but there's something a barrier that repel to him and weakening him.**

"It got repelled!" said Miroku

"Naruto! The old bat's power is weakening!" yells Inuyasha as Naruto nodded and rushes to Taigokumaru. He made a Rasengan to the final blow to Taigokumaru.

"I won't let you hurt Shiori! Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he smashes to Taigokumaru's face and banished to him. After he defeated him, the blood crystal is crack.

"The crystal is shattering!" said Shippo

The blood crystal got sliced in the half and the blood sound wave goes to Naruto's Furyunoha and Inuyasha Tetsusaiga.

"My Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha in shocked as his Tetsusaiga turned into the red.

"It Glow red!" said Naruto

"Their swords are getting stronger!" said Shippo

"Shiori." said Naruto

"Thank you." said Shiori

"No, I should say thank you for weakened to Taigokumaru." said Naruto

"It wasn't me. Someone's gentle arms embraced my mommy and me, and protected us." said Shiori

"That was Tsukuyomaru. Your father's hands." said Shizu

"Your father probably wished for your freedom because you trusted Naruto." said Kagome

"Will I see you guys again?" asks Shiori

Naruto started to smile as he bends down at Shiori's level.

"Shiori, let's be friend." He said with smile

"Friend?" asks Shiori

"Yep, since you don't have a friend. I want to become friend with you-ttebayo! That's a promise." said Naruto as he gives his warmth smile to Shiori. He put his hand on her head.

"Thank you… Thank you for becoming my new friend. Thank you!" said Shiori with smile as her tears are starting on her face. She jumps hug Naruto for becoming friend with her. She wrapped around his neck and held it little tightly.

"You're welcome." said Naruto with smile as he hugged her back.

After it's over and started to morning, Shiori waves at Naruto and the other as they're waves back to her.

"Thank you, Naruto." Someone whispered to Naruto.

Naruto turned around and heard a male voice. He didn't see anything, but he sensed unfamiliar aura is same as Shiori.

_"Is that…"_ his thought

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" asks Kagome

"It's nothing." said Naruto with smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru and the others were at the Valley of Ryukotsusei. They didn't see Ryukotsusei was sealed inside the valley.

"Where is this?" asks Rin

"The spot where a giant demon known as Ryukotsusei was sealed, but to destroy it totally without leaving a trace of it… Sesshomaru-sama, is this really the work of Naruto?" asks Jaken

"But I don't just how he did it." said Sesshomaru

"Hmm… Imagine that Naruto defeating Ryukotsusei. It took everything in your father's power to put Ryukotsusei under seal. And that… Huh?" asks Jaken as he turns his back and sees Sesshomaru and Rin are leaving him behind. "Don't leave me, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that was Naruto who defeated Ryukotsusei. He remembers he saw a massive explosive in valley very far away while he was traveling with Jaken and Rin. He sensed the wind that was Naruto like before.

_"He didn't defeat him with Kyuubi Chakra mode… It was something else. Something is more powerful than my father."_ thought Sesshomaru.

**XXX**

After Kagome is out of the school, she's frown because she missed lots of schools and doesn't know anything of classes work.

"How was your school?" asks Naruto as Kagome's face look frown.

"I didn't get to learn from my class because I was gone away." said Kagome

"Don't worry Kagome; I believe in you will learn anything!" said Naruto with smile

"Yeah, thanks for saying that. By the way, have you ever gone to school?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, I was in ninja academy. I used to pranks on my teacher." said Naruto

"You prank your teacher?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I used my Oiroke no Jutsu on him and got him freak out. After that I pranked him, he got super mad at me." said Naruto as he made Kagome is giggled.

**XXX**

I wish I could visit Kagome's home once." said Shippo

"Mister!" someone said from behind.

"Huh?" asks Shippo as Raccoon man came out and ran to Miroku

"Please help me, Mister!" said Raccoon.

"It's old Raccoon Dog!" said Shippo

"Oh, Hachi! What're you doing in these parts?" asks Miroku

"Well… I had no choice, but to hide in human territory. It's them, from the west." said Hachi

"Can you walk sense?" asks Miroku

"Cats!" said Hachi

"Cats?" asks Sango

"The cat goblins are killing every demon in sight and searching for Shikon fragments." Said Hachi

"What?" asks Miroku

"I didn't want to get caught, so I escaped all the way here." said Hachi

"Just who are these goblins?" asks Miroku

"I told you! Cats! Not just any cat or cat goblin!" said Hachi

"It's not getting any clearer." said Shippo

"We just better get away first!" said Hachi

"Miroku?" asks Sango

"Huh?" asks Miroku as he turns around and sees a girl with red hair is walking down the stair. She has red eyes like cat eyes and has pointed ears. She wears a yellow gi top, with a light brown pelt with matching leg warmers. She wears dark leggings with matching arm guards.

"I understand there's a priestess in this village. Isn't this where the priestess lives?" Karan asks

"You have business with me?" asks Kaede as she came out of the house.

"Huh? Aghh?! No, you're not her! Someone much younger, wearing something skimpier." said the girl

"Could she mean Kagome?" asks Miroku

"Mister! Mister!" said Hachi

"Miroku! Miroku!" said Shippo

"What's the matter?" asks Miroku

"Cats! The smell of cats!" said Shippo

"Huh?" asks Miroku

"It's them! The cat goblin from the West!" said Hachi

"Cat goblins? Hah! We're Panther-Demons. Don't just lump us with common cats!" said Karan as Hachi got scared and went behind Miroku

"What do demons want here?" asks Kaede

"We want the Shikon fragments." said Karan as she moves her hand up then the cats appeared. "Hand them over!"

"That we cannot do!" said Miroku

"Besides, we don't have any fragments here!" said Shippo

"Hmm… So where is this priestess?" asks Karan

"We don't have to answer that." said Sango as the cats are charging to Miroku and Sango.

"Sanko Tesso!" yells Inuyasha as he hit the group of cat demon and has appeared to help his gang.

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku in surprised.

"Are you Inuyasha?" asks Karan

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"You know her?" asks Miroku

"I don't know her." said Inuyasha

"You're Inuyasha? Sesshomaru's kid brother?" asks Karan

"Huh? Wel… I don't think of him as much of a brother." said Inuyasha

"Retreat!" said Karan

"What was that about?" asks Inuyasha

"I don't know, but they'll be back." said Miroku

**XXX**

**Somewhere location.**

"And?" asked Toran. Her hair is light blue and blue eyes. She wears a blue kimono with plate shoulder armor.

"The Shikon fragments are kept by some strange priestess, but she wasn't there. And some fellas interfered. Can you come with me?" said Karan

"Go with her, Shunran." said Tōran

"Sure, Sis." said Shunran. She has waist-length red hair and green eyes. She wears a short-skirted green and pink kimono tied with a pink sash tied in a bow, with green socks and a pair of sandals. She wears two flowers in her hair.

"But what about you, Sis?" asks Shuran. His outfit consists of a green vest with metal shoulder plated with three bangles one each one. He wears dark pants and shoes with a pelt and fur leggings. He wears a pair dark armband.

"I know where he is, so I'll go see him." Said Toran

"You sure about going alone?" asks Shuran

"Leave it to me. You give Karan a hand." Said Toran

"Understood." Said Shuran

"We'll meet next at the entrance to the valley." said Toran.

**XXX**

Naruto jumps out of the well while he carries Kagome bridal style. He sees Inuyasha and the others were waiting for him and Kagome return.

"You could've stayed away longer." Said Sango

"What's with you guys?" asks Naruto as he put Kagome down.

"Did something happen?" asks Kagome.

"Well, we were being attacked by the cats." said Inuyasha

"Cats?" asked Naruto and Kagome as they have no idea about cats.

"I see… You are strangely dressed for a priestess." said Karan as she arrived and looking at Kagome's strange dresses.

"A cat!" said Shippo

"Cat! Cat?! Shut up, you raccoon dog!" said Karan

"I'm a fox!" said Shippo

"What do you guys want?" asks Naruto

"We have no business with you. We want that priestess with the Shikon fragments." Said Karan

"I won't let you guys taking Kagome anywhere!" said Naruto as he defended Kagome.

"Humph! A human!" said Shuran

"You have cat whiskers. I like it." said Karan

"Thanks, but I won't let you take her with you!" said Naruto

"I'll take on cat whisker. Shuran, you handle that Inuyasha and the others." said Karan

"Gotcha!" said Shuran as he charges to Naruto and the others.

Naruto is charging to Shuran, but he sees a fireball. He dodges the fireball and it was Karan.

"I'm your opponent! But I won't kill you here!" said Karan as she covered in fire aura. "Now… Come at me!"

"Come on!" said Naruto

Shuran is tackles to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, but they can easily dodge his tackle by jumping up.

Shunran walked behind Kagome and uses her illusion to put her sleep.

"What… Huh?" asks Kagome as she fell down on the ground and lost unconscious. Kirara is also lost unconscious.

"Kagome!" said Sango

Shuran raises his both arm up and charging the lightning. He shoots out his lightning and strikes Naruto and the others

"She has the Shikon fragments, alright." said Shuran as he held Kagome.

"Don't dare touch her!" said Naruto as he's getting up and facing them.

"What?! No way! A human can't survive my attack…" said Shuran as he sees Naruto's face is falling down a piece of sand.

"Naruto, your face is…" said Sango in shocked

"Don't worry; this is my sand armor. It right before we rescued Shiori." said Naruto

_"I can't believe he resists my lightning with his sand armor. What is he?!"_ thought Shuran

"Let her go!" demands Naruto

"Hmm… She seems pretty dear to you. I will kill her, if you let us go." said Karan

"Damn it…" said Naruto

"Then come to our castle… and get her. We'll be waiting, Naruto." said Karan as she and her team are escaped away from Naruto.

"Hold it!" said Naruto as he rushes, but a group of cats is interfering to him. He punches and kicks to them.

"I'm going, too!" said Shippo as he jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's follow, too, Miroku." said Sango

"What about Kirara?" asked Miroku

"She's all right. She's just unconscious." said Sango

Naruto and Inuyasha are chasing Kagome's scent. Inuyasha can't sense Kagome's scent because the cats' scent, but to Naruto…

"Naruto, do you know where they going?" asks Shippo

"They won't get away from my Sennin mode!" said Naruto as he's in Sennin mode to sense to find Kagome's scent. She was being taken by three members of Panther Tribe and heading to the valley. "They're at the valley!" he said

"Okay!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto!" yells Miroku

"Where's Kagome?" asks Sango

"I know where she is! Follow me!" yells Naruto

Naruto and the others are still looking for Kagome, but they see something tornado is heading their direction.

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"Isn't that Koga?" asks Shippo

"Keep going!" said Naruto

"Naruto! Where is she…?" asks Koga as Naruto jumps over him and continues to find Kagome's scent. "Damn him!" as he went after Naruto.

**XXX**

**At the valley**

"Let go! Let go! Let me go!" yells Kagome as she's shaking her body to escape from Shuran.

"We got it, Sis." said Karan as she's showing the Shikon to Toran.

"My Shikon fragments! Give them back!" said Kagome

"Who's the girl?" asks Tōran

"Seems like its cat whisker's wench." said Karan.

"Cat whisker?" asks Tōran

"Don't call him cat whisker! His name is Naruto!" yells Kagome

"Naruto? Never heard of him." said Tōran

"He's a human, but he can resist my lightning with his sand." said Shuran

"That's interesting." said Toran

"She seemed like good bait, so we brought her along." said Karan.

"Hey you! Just what do you want with Naruto?!" asks Kagome

"He's gonna die. What about you, Sis?" said Shunran

"I don't need bait for him. He's sure to come."

_"Who are these people? Just what are they scheming?"_ thought Kagome

"Kagome!" someone yells

"Huh?!" asks Kagome as she look up at the valley and sees Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Hold on, Kagome!" yells Naruto as he jumps down in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" yells Karan as she shoots the fireball at him.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" yells Naruto as he spits out big water ball from his mouth to stop the Karan's fireball. He didn't see Karan and the others, but the enemies of cats are charges to him. So, he fights them in the air. The cats got defeated by Naruto, so he landed on the ground and chased after Panther Tribe.

"Hey, Naruto! I'm going to save Kagome!" yelled Koga as he sees the end of the valley and block their way. "What's this wall?!"

**"Naruto, I sensed a barrier." said Kurama**

"Yeah." said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha.

"What's your plan…?" asks Inuyasha as he sees Naruto's Furyunoha turned into red. "That's right. This is Akai Furyunoha. I think he's going to break the barrier."

"Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he slashes his huge wind blade at the valley with Akai enhanced. It Look like he hits the barrier that wasn't just the end of the valley. "Inuyasha, let's go." He said as he and Inuyasha continue to find Kagome.

"Hey! I'm the one who will save Kagome!" yells Koga

**XXX**

Naruto and the others were at the village. There was no one in that place.

"What is this?" asks Inuyasha

"Seems like a village." said Sango

"A pretty good-sized town… A castle town." said Miroku

"Naruto, do you sense anyone here?" asks Shippo

"No, everyone is gone. What the hell happen here?" asks Naruto as he senses a group of the enemy is on top of the roof.

"So they've come." said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga and rushes to Karan.

Karan dodges Inuyasha's swing by jumps on the roof and the group of cat charges to Naruto and the others. The cats are very tough to fight Inuyasha and the others except Naruto who can defeat them all.

The cats are retreating already, so Inuyasha is chasing them but...

"You're so impatient." said Karen

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"Breaking the barrier and entering like that." said Karen

"Where's Kagome?!" asks Naruto

"She's fine so far. When the moon is straight above us, we'll sacrifice her to the Master." said Karen

"No way!" yells Naruto

"Naturally, you too." said Karan as the black smoke comes out of the house hole and spreading over Naruto and the others.

"What's that?" asks Shippo

"What's this smoke?" asks Miroku

"Don't worry; it's just a powerful odor." said Sango

"It smells so awful!" said Shippo as Kirara transforms back into the small kitty.

"Damn!" said Inuyasha as he can't stand with black smoke.

"Isn't it a potent smell? If it's awful for us, I can imagine how bad it is for dogs." said Karan

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and swings, create the wind to blow the black smoke away from Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara.

At that moment, there was an energy blast that hits the building.

"What's going on, Karan? I'm the one you have business with." asks Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha

_"What he's doing here?"_ thought Naruto

"So the big Inuyasha's brother appears. Nothing could be better with the two of you. Hey, songs of the Great Dog-Demon, we'll be waiting at the castle!" said Karan as she and her group are disappeared.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" asks Naruto

"That's my line. Get out of here, you!" said Sesshomaru

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"I won't have you getting involved in this war!" said Sesshomaru

"A war?" asks Naruto

"I'm not going anywhere without Kagome." said Inuyasha

"Fool!" said Sesshomaru as he swings his Tokijin, create energy wave at Inuyasha. He got crashes to the house.

"W-Why, you! What you think you're doing?!" asked Inuyasha

"Silence, Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshomaru as he gave his death staring at Inuyasha.

"Why, you…" said Inuyasha

"Just remember this, Inuyasha… You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under seal… You have no right to be part of this battle." said Sesshomaru.

_"Is he talking about Kikyo?"_ thought Naruto

"Sesshomaru-sama! You can't be picky at a time like this!" said Jaken as Sesshomaru stepped on his head and left him behind.

"How scary?!" asked Shippo

"I have never seen his anger before." said Naruto

"He really was upset about that." said Sango

"Did you do something?" asks Miroku

"How would I know?!" asks Inuyasha

"Master!" yelled Hachi

"You're here, Hachi?" asked Miroku

"I thought you ran off." said Sango

"I intended to, but…" said Hachi as Old Myoga jumps out of him and landed on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha slap on Old Myoga and caught with his hand.

"I caught up with you!" said Old Myoga

"What are you doing here, Old Myoga?" asks Inuyasha

After Old Myoga explained about the war.

"Like the saying... that a cat's wrath lasts seven generations." said Inuyasha

"So that why he's very upset." said Naruto

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama didn't participate in the Great War either, but I'm sure it's part of the cat's revenge. I think it would be noble for the two of you to fight your father's enemy." said Old Myoga

"Understand this! Neither my old man nor Sesshomaru are my concern. I just came to take back the Shikon." said Inuyasha

"And Kagome." said Naruto

"Then... excuse me!" said Old Myoga as he jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He ran away!" said Naruto as he sees a fireball is hitting on Hachi.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" yells Hachi as his giant yellow gourd form is now transforms back to himself.

**XXX**

"Damn! Not a trace of Kagome's scent. Where did they take anyway?" asks Koga

"Say, Koga…" said Hakkaku

"Huh? What is it?" asks Koga

"This is the main base of those cats, right? Isn't it dangerous for us to act alone?" asks Hakkaku

"So what would you do?" asks Koga

"Why not join up with Naruto and the others." said Ginta

"What did you say?! You expect me to ask him for help?!" yells Koga in angry

"No, Koga. We mean you can offer them your help." said Hakkaku

"You think I'm that helpless?" asks Koga

"No, no! We just think it'll be easier to rescue Kagome that way. Besides, Naruto has Sennin mode and can sense Kagome's scent." said Hakkaku

**XXX**

**Timeskip.**

"The time is upon us, Master! It will be very soon. The moon is almost directly overhead. Soon, the dogs we despise too much will be slaughtered and the Panther-Demon Tribe will rule victorious over this land." said Toran as she and her group are sitting on the group. There was a huge panther is sitting and looks like a thousand years ago age.

Sesshomaru rushes to Panther Tribe and slashes the barrier.

"_Barrier…"_ his thought

"Soon, our master will be resurrected. Sesshomaru, prepare to die!" said Toran

When the new moon is showed, the Panther King started to move his hand and grabbed the Shikon fragment. He ate them all.

"Our… master!" said Shuran in surprised.

**"Give me blood… flesh… and a soul!" said Panther King**

"What's this?" asks Miroku

"The cats!" said Sango

"Where is this anyway?!" asks Kagome

"Kagome!" yells Koga as he drops kick to the barrier then got pushed back and fell down on the ground. "What is this?"

"As if you can break the supreme master's barrier!" said Toran

"You can stay and watch sacrificial lambs being devoured." said Shunran.

The Panther King is moving his hand to grab the human and going to eat them.

"They're feeding us to him!" said Miroku as he's using the Kazaana on Panther King, but he can't move it.

"Miroku!" said Sango as she tries to wake him up.

**"Give me blood!" said Panther King as his hand getting closer.**

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as he and Inuyasha held Furyunoha and Tetsusaiga slices the barrier with Akai power.

Sesshomaru was shocked that he saw Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga is red and broke the barrier.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Inuyasha

"They broke our master's barrier!" said Karan

"What are they?!" asks Toran

"Naruto!" said Kagome

"Are you alright?" asks Naruto

"Uh-huh! I knew you'd come." said Kagome

"Hero always come." said Naruto with smirked.

"No need to worry anymore, Kagome." said Koga as he grabbed Kagome away from Naruto.

"Huh?" asks Kagome

**"Give me blood!" yells Panther King as he slams his hand to Naruto and Inuyasha.**

Koga dodged the slam while he rescued Kagome.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

"Rest assured, Kagome. Freeing you is easily done." said Koga

"No, Koga!" yells Kagome

"Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he smashes Panther King's hand. Then he made him fell down on the ground.

"He took on the Master!" said Toran

"Inuyasha, that Panther King is too weak!" said Naruto

"Alright, let's take him down!" said Inuyasha

"The Shikon fragments are in his throat." said Kagome

"Alright." said Naruto

"Everyone, stay together and run! This way! Hurry!" yells Kagome as the villagers are follows to her.

"You guys, don't let the prisoners escape!" ordered Toran as the groups of cat are blocking the villagers' way.

"Oh no you don't! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summons 50 clones of himself and charges to the cats. Koga and his team are also helping Naruto's clones to fight cats. Miroku and Sango got their weapon back, thanks to Hachi and Shippo.

"Take this!" yells Inuyasha as he hits on Panther King's head and fell down on the ground.

**"Give me blood… a soul…" said Panther King**

"Please wait just a bit longer. I will present you… with the head of our despised enemy!" said Toran

"I don't care who he is… But you can't use human blood and flesh to resurrect him!" said Inuyasha

"Well, you're going to be the first!" said Toran as she draws her sword.

"Bring it!" said Naruto as he uses his fighting stance then the Panther Tribe charges to him.

Karan jumps into the air and throws a fireball at Naruto. He dodges her fireball, but he sees Shuran is using his lightning. He shoots lightning from his hands. Naruto dodges that lightning.

"Gotcha!" yells Shuran as he pitted Naruto down, but he went into white poof and it's a clone.

The real one Naruto is charging to Shuran with his Sennin mode.

"Kawazu Tataki!" he yelled as he delivers a powerful palm to Shuran's stomach and sending him onto the ground.

"Shuran! Why you!" yells Karan as she covered in fire aura and throws her multiple fireballs at Naruto. Naruto dodges that fireball with Yellow Flash and breaths Katon Gōryūka no Jutsu at her. Karan dodges his fireball, but she sees Naruto jumped up to her and punched her.

Shunran create bursts and swirls of wind to distract Naruto.

"Die!" yelled Toran as she's going to stab Naruto with her ice lance. However, Naruto dodges her lance and break it. He grabbed her arm and throw at Shunran.

"I-Impossible… He's so strong…" said Toran in shocked

"Alright. Inuyasha, get the Shikon..." said Naruto as he turns around and shocked that he sees Sesshomaru is fightning with Inuyasha. "Sesshamoru, what are you doing?!"

"You stay out of this, Naruto! They are my prey!" said Sesshomaru

"The war is over, Sesshomaru!" yells Naruto

"Silence!" yells Sesshomaru as he's attacking to Naruto now.

**"Give me life!" said Panther King.**

"Master! We shall offer you their lives in but a moment!" said Toran

**"I want it now!" said Panther King as he slashes his comrades: Skunran, Karan, and Shuran. After he killed them, he is sucking their elements, fire, flower, and lightning.**

"M-Master!" said Toran in shocked.

Panther King's body is now restored, it reveal his true age.

**"You there... The two sons of the Great Dog Demon and mortal. Your turn is next." said Panther King**

Tōran was totally shocked that her sisters and brother got killed by their Panther King.

"Shunran! Karan! Shuran!" she said

Naruto is angry at Panther King how he killed his own comrades.

"You bastard! You killed your own comrade! Why?!" asks Naruto in angry

**"I wanted the power! You will now feel my wrath!" said Panther King as he attacks to Naruto with his claws.** Naruto dodges his claws by jumping. Sesshomaru went into the air and swing his sword, creates energy slash to Panther King, but nothing damage on him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as he creates energy waves at Panther King. "I did it!"

When the smoke is cleared, King Panther didn't have the scratch on him.

**"Hahaha! It didn't work." said King Panther as he shoots out his claws from his fingertips at Naruto, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.**

They dodged his claws and also dodge the lightning strike from Panther King.

Naruto jumped in the air and did spinning slashes to Panther King's head, but it was too thick to hit him. The Panther King hit Naruto with his hand and crashed on the ground.

"So you wanna play for real… Alright then!" said Naruto as he transforms into Bijuu mode.

_"This scent, so it was that form. The form that defeated Ryukotsusei."_ thought Sesshomaru

**"This is your ultimate form! Time to die!" yells Panther King as he shoots out his paws at Naruto.**

Naruto dodges his attack by using his Yellow Flash. He went into the air and punched to Panther King's face. He fell down and crashes on the ground.

Panther King stood up and got angry at Naruto for getting beat by the mortal human. He charges to him and attacks with his claws. Naruto used Kurama mode to fight the Panther King.

The Kagome and the others have escaped from the castle, but they saw Kurama and Panther King are battling each other like Kaiju battle.

"Incredible!" said Miroku

"Who's that golden fox?!" asks Koga in shocked.

"That's Naruto!" said Kagome in surprised.

"What?!" asks Koga in shocked.

The Panther King is roaring out while he shoots the claws from his fingertips. Kurama deflect his claws by hitting his tail. He rushes to him and lifting him up. He throws him into the air and prepares his ultimate jutsu.

"Let's do this, Kurama!" yells Naruto as he prepares a Chou Odama Rasenshuriken while Kurama is charging his Bijuu Dama. "Bijuu Wakusei Rasenshuriken!" as he throws the Rasenshuriken, then fires four satellite Tailed Beast Balls around the shuriken. As the attack hits panther king and sends him to the mountain, it explodes, resulting in an enormous dome of blue energy.

Kagome and the others saw the massive explosive that hit the mountain.

When it's over, the Shikon fragment fell off of the Panther King's throat before he got hit by Rasenshuriken. Inuyasha jumped in the air and caught them.

"I got them, Naruto!" he said

Naruto nodded, but he sees Toran is crying over her sisters and brother. He walks to them.

"Mortal! You stay away from my…" said Toran

"Shut up and watch." Naruto interrupted Toran as he uses his Six Path Power to restore Shuran, Shunran, and Karan's life back.

"Sis!" said Karen as she got up and the others are awakening.

"You three!" said Toran

"What happened to us?" asks Karan

"I thought the master had killed us." said Shuran

"But why?" asks Shunran.

"Your master took your lives because he wanted your power to restore him. I killed him and restored your life back." said Naruto

"Why that…!" asks Karan

"Hey, you should be grateful that you're all alive. Let's go, Inuyasha." said Naruto as he and Inuyasha are walking away from them.

"Do you always helped the enemy before?" asks Inuyasha

"Sometimes, in my world." said Naruto

"Damn them… We're going to kill them…" said Karan

"No, we return to the west." said Toran as everyone was shocked that she said that.

"Sis." said Shunran

"It's over. There's no reason to seek revenge anymore. Naruto!" yelled Toran

"Hmm?" asks Naruto

"Thank you." said Toran

"No problem." said Naruto as he smirked.

**XXX**


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright, guys. Let take a break." said Naruto

"We sure walked a lot today…" said Kagome

"Yeah." said Sango

"Huh? Is that a hot spring?" asks Miroku

"Huh?! Really?" asks Kagome as she and the others went to the hot spring.

"Such great." said Sango

"Shall we bathe together?" asks Miroku as Sango's twitching and hits his head with her Hiraikotsu.

"We'll go first!" yells Kagome

Jaken sneaks out of the bushes and went to the hot spring.

_"While Naruto and Inuyasha are in the spring, I shall steal away their Furyunoha and Tetsusaiga."_ His thought as he slowly walks behind the rock and wanted to see Naruto and Inuyasha in the spring. But it's only Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are taking the hot spring.

"Such a nice bath!" said Shippo

"Yeah, feel so better." said Sango as she's looking at Kagome. She is looking at the sky. "Kagome?"

_"Naruto and Inuyasha aren't around. Do they hate baths?"_ thought Jaken

"I'm very impressed that guy sharped our weapon." said Naruto

"Yeah, I'll agree with you." Said Inuyasha

"Sharpener? Should I appear as a sharpener? Then I can take Furyunoha and Tetsusaiga! Alright" said Jaken as he is about switch his cap with a wag.

"Hey, we're done here!" yells Kagome

"Alright!" said Naruto

"What?! He's gonna bathe? Make up your mind!" said Jaken as he went back and heads back to the hot spring.

"It's so much better!" said Shippo as he and the others are changing their clothes.

"Yeah." said Sango as she's looking at Kagome's face is red. In her thoughts is what Naruto look like in hot spring as blushes from her cheeks.

_"I was wondering what do Naruto look like in hot spring…? What the heck! I'm thinking of him again!"_ thought Kagome.

"Kagome?" asks Sango

"I'm okay!" said Kagome

Naruto, Inuyasha, and Miroku are sitting in the hot spring.

"Nice bath." said Miroku.

"Yeah!" said Inuyasha

"I haven't used this hot spring so long!" said Naruto as he's stretching out his both arms.

"Stay in there for a long time." said Jaken as he's hiding behind the bushes. He went to the place where Naruto and the others' item are. He smirked that he sees Furyunoha and Tetsusaiga.

"Hey guys. Are you okay?" asks Naruto as he sees Inuyasha and Miroku's face are red. They all look like they're really relaxed and dying.

"Yeah~" said Inuyasha.

"It feels so good." said Miroku.

Naruto has a bad feeling about those guys, so it'll be better for him to leave and ask them to leave, too.

"If you stay too long, then you will fell in sleep." He said as he stands up and walks where his clothes are. He walked through the forest and sees his clothes are right by the rock. After he wears his clothes, he didn't see his Furyunoha and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga aren't here.

"Naruto! There is…" said Kagome as she sees Naruto is half-naked and still have some wet on him. His spiky hairs went down and wet after he done his bath. Her cheeks became very blushing as crimson. _"Wow… He has more muscle than Inuyasha._" Her thought with blushes

"Kagome, did you tell him that…" said Sango as she also sees Naruto is half-naked and her cheeks become red. _"His body has more muscle than… Miroku…"_

"Girls, snap out of it! My Furyunoha and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga were missing! I sensed a demon is running away! Get Inuyasha and Miroku!" said Naruto as he went after Jaken's scent.

"Y-Yes!" said Kagome and Sango.

**XXX**

Naruto is running through the forest as he sensed Jaken's aura isn't far ahead.

"Jaken! Hold it!" yells Naruto as he jumps over him and block his away.

"Return my Tetsusaiga and Furyunoha." said Inuyasha

"Don't lie to us or else we'll kill you." said Naruto as he sees a lightning strike to Inuyasha and fell down on the ground.

"Jaken-sama!" yells Rin as she returns and wants to save Jaken

"Rin, you fool! Why did you come back?!" asks Jaken

Naruto sees a girl is riding on two-headed dragon and helping Jaken up.

_"A girl?"_ his thought

"Grab on, Jaken-sama!" said Rin

"Rin!" said Jaken as he jumps and grabbed Rin's hand

"Hang on tight, Master Jaken." said Rin as she can't pull him by one arm, so she drops Tetsusaiga and Furyunoha down on the ground. After Jaken is on the two-headed dragon, he started to fly away from Naruto and the others.

"Damn that Jaken! I'll get him next time!" said Inuyasha

"At least, we got our weapon back." said Naruto as he picked up his Furyunoha and Tetsusaiga. He gives the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.

"They seem to be what he wanted." said Sango

"Sesshomaru himself was nowhere to be found." said Miroku

"Uhh… Naruto, can you please put your jacket on?" asks Kagome with blushes.

**XXX**

_"The smell of the wind has changed."_ thought Sesshomaru

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has been abducted! One of Naraku's incarnations named Kagura appeared… And out of the blue…" said Jaken

"Let me reassure you, Sesshomaru-sama. If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health." said Naraku as he appeared.

"You are Naraku!" said Jaken

"Naraku, huh? What are you up to now?" asks Sesshomaru

"It's nothing special. Just… kill Naruto and Inuyasha that is all." said Naraku

"All this trouble, just for that?" asks Sesshomaru as he charges and slashed Naraku's head off with his claws.

"Huh?! What is this?! A demon puppet?" asks Jaken

"Did he think that I, Sesshomaru, could be so manipulated over a mere mortal girl?" asks Sesshomaru

"Then Sesshomaru, will you forsake Rin?" asks Jaken

**XXX**

"Are you guys sure?" asks Kagome as she's on Naruto's back and running through the forest.

"No mistake. Inuyasha and I sensed Naraku's aura!" said Naruto

"Yeah!" said Inuyasha

Naruto sensed another one in the far mountain, so he stopped running and made everyone stopped.

"What's wrong?" asks Kagome

"I sensed another human from that mountain. Someone got surround by a group of demons." said Naruto.

"Oh no." said Sango

"Let's split up. Naruto and Inuyasha, you guys go to Naraku's castle." said Miroku

"Okay! Be careful!" said Naruto as he and Inuyasha are heading to Naraku's castle.

Kagome and the others are heading to the mountain where Naruto's sense is.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru and Jaken were in the Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru was fighting with Naraku.

"Naraku… such a lowly demon. The like of you will never lay a hand on me." said Sesshomaru.

Kagura is started to know what Naraku plan is. She saw a piece of Naraku's part started to crawl on Sesshomaru.

Naraku started to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped in the air and slashes Naraku's tentacles.

"How long do you intend keep up this farce?" asks Sesshomaru

_"The more you hack away, the more you will be surrounded by parts of my body."_ thought Naraku

_"I knew it! Naraku is trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his own body. He is trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his body." _Thought Kagura

"Who is it? Someone is breaking through my barrier! Kagura, go!" said Naraku

"An unexpected guest, Naraku?" asks Sesshomaru

"Too bad for him… coming to visit you." said Naraku

"Only to see you… dead!" yells Sesshomaru as he slashed the energy wave at Naraku.

_"Just a little more… Soon you will be absorbed and become one with my flesh"_ thought Naraku

**XXX**

Kagome is flying in the sky to check someone who broke the Naraku's barrier. She sees Naruto and Inuyasha are running to Naraku's castle.

"Huh? Naruto and Inuyasha?" she asks she also sees their weapons are red. "Their weapons are red."

"Kagura!" said Naruto as Kagura landed on the ground.

"So it's you two who broke the barrier, Naruto and Inuyasha?" asks Kagura

"As you can see! Kagura, you're no matches for us any longer." said Inuyasha

Naruto sees Kagura's eyes are shaking. It seems like she afraid of them to beat her.

_"Damn that Saimyosho…"_ thought Kagura. "I can't move. They're watching me." She said

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

_"I guess I have to put on an act of fighting."_ thought Kagura as she waves her fan, create the wind blade at Naruto and Inuyasha. They can easily block wind blade away from them.

"Are you serious about fighting me?!" asks Inuyasha as he rushed to Kagura and swing his sword at her. Kagura dodged his swing and uses her wind blade. Naruto deflected the wind blade.

Saimyosho is watching Kagura that she didn't fight so serious and about to report on Naraku.

_"Damn! They've seen through me that I'm not fighting seriously. I guess I have to get real."_ thought Kagura as she's about to, but she heard a group of demons is coming. She used a giant feather and flies away from Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Damn, small fry!" said Inuyasha as he used the Kaze no Kizu to demons. "Naruto, you go to Naraku!"

"Alright!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"Naraku, you seem preoccupied with what's beyond the castle walls." said Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, I no longer have time to dally with you. Your power… Every bit of your demon power… shall be wholly consumed by me!" said Naraku as the piece of tentacles started to move and surround Sesshomaru.

"This can't be happening! Sesshomaru-sama has been…" said Jaken

"I've finally obtained the powers of a full-fledged demon!" said Naraku

"Naraku!" yells Naruto as he's in the air

"Naruto!" said Naraku in shocked as he sees Naruto.

"Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero" yells Naruto as he slashes his sword, create a huge wind blade.

_"My barrier!?"_ thought Naraku in shocked as his barrier is broken and got slash by Naruto's Furyunoha.

"Naraku, we meet again! I will end of you!" said Naruto

"Hmph! Don't make me laugh! Kill me, you say?" asks Naraku

"Let's see about that." said Naruto

Kagura is flying in the sky and watching them fight.

_"Yes! Right now, Naruto can defeat Naraku."_ Her thought as she sees a dead root is moving and planned to absorb Naruto like he did to Sesshomaru. _"That's! So Naraku has already engulfed Sesshomaru's body. That means… Naraku must be destroyed before he has a chance to absorb the demon power. It'll be too late once Naraku totally absorbs it, Naruto."_

_"I miscalculated. I did not expect Naruto to come this far." _thought Naraku as he started to laugh. "Naruto! So you're able to break through my barrier."

"You won't get away this time!" said Naruto

"You seem to have become a bit stronger. But you're still no match for me." said Naraku as he started to attack Naruto. Naruto dodged Naraku's root by using his pure speed. He sliced them away from him.

At that moment, the piece of tentacles jumped around Naruto's body just like it did to Sesshomaru.

"What?!" asks Naruto

"I'll engulf you, just like I did Sesshomaru." said Naraku

"Sesshomaru!?" said Naruto as he sees a person is inside of Naraku's part. He sensed Sesshomaru's life is still alive.

_"Naraku's still too much for him."_ thought Kagura

"You're too late, Naruto! Sesshomaru is already part of my flesh. You have unique power, so I'm going to make part of my flesh." said Naraku

"Try me! Kyuubi Chakra mode!" yells Naruto as he transforms into Kyuubi Chakra mode and breaks Naraku's tentacles of him by using chakra arms.

"What?!" asks Naraku in shocked.

"Take this! Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he slashes his Furyunoha, creates multiple big wind blade at Naraku. It slashed his body parts of demons.

Sesshomaru break out of tentacles with his Tokijin.

"Naraku… Such irony. That the flesh which bound me would shield me against Naruto's attack." He said

"I shall absorb the both of you!" said Naraku as he's growing taller than Naruto and the others.

"Bring it!" said Naruto

"Die!" said Naraku as he uses the root poke to stab Naruto and the others. They dodge his root poke by jumping.

Naruto uses his chakra arms to form an Odama Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back

"Rasenkyuugan!" he yells as his chakra arms held the Rasengan up and smashes the tentacles.

Sesshomaru is slicing the roots with his Tokijin and used energy blast to them.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha as he has arrived and slashed his Tetsusaiga, create energy wave and hits Naraku. It killed his part of demons then Naraku's body fell down on the ground.

"Senpou: Ao Katon Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he throws Rasenshuriken at Naraku, it explode, the huge sphere of blue flame.

_"He did it!"_ thought Kagura in surprised as she couldn't believe Naruto is killing Naraku.

Naraku's body is turning black and burns like crazy, but he quickly escapes from the sphere of blue flame. A miasma spread out of him and made Naruto and the others backed away

"A miasma!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto! I shall retreat tonight." Naraku said

Naruto sensed an angry aura coming from behind. It was Sesshomaru's aura.

"Fool! Don't think you can escape from me!" yells Sesshomaru as he is about to turn into his demon form.

"Sesshomaru-sama, instead of transforming and coming after me, you should hurry to your little girl companion." said Naraku as he disappeared. Sesshomaru's anger is gone.

"A girl?! You mean that…" thought Naruto

"It's gone. Every scent, every clue of Naraku is gone." said Inuyasha

"Though he's badly injured." said Naruto

"Naruto, let's go to the mountain." said Inuyasha

"Yeah." said Naruto

**XXX**

Kagome and the others are in the mountain. They saw a group of demons surrounds the house, but they see Kohaku is fighting the demons to protect Rin.

"Kohaku!" yells Sango as she throws her Hiraikotsu at demons.

"Sis!" yells Kohaku as he slashed three of demons with his Kusarigama and rushed to Sango with Rin.

"What are you doing?!" asks Sango

"I saw a girl got captured by Naraku's incarnations, so I went there and rescued her." said Kohaku

"No time to talk! There are more demons!" said Miroku as he saw demons are charging to them.

The other demons are charged to Kagome and Shippo, but Naruto caught them with Yellow Flash. Inuyasha showed up and slashes the demons with his Tetsusaiga.

"Naruto!" said Kagome in surprised as Naruto put her and Shippo down on the ground.

Naruto is charged to the demons while he formed multiple Rasengan above his head.

"Let's go, Inuyasha! Youton Rasenrangan!"" he yells as he uses additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit demons. Then he formed Odama Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back.

Miroku is still fighting with demons, but some of demons were going to attack from behind. However, Miroku looked his back and saw Naruto's chakra arms grabbed demons for him.

"Rasenkyuugan!" Naruto yelled as he smashed enemies into the sphere.

"Thank you!" said Miroku

"Yeah!" said Naruto

Sesshomaru has appeared and slashed the demons. The battle is over.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" said Rin in surprised as she rushed to Sesshomaru and leaving. "Good bye!"

"She went with him." said Kagome

_"Why is she with Sesshomaru?" _thought Naruto


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto and the others were fighting with giant scorpion in the some kind of valley place.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Inuyasha

"This guy is tough…" said Naruto as he entered the Sennin mode. "Let's play a hard way, shall we?"

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as she rode on her bike and heading toward to Naruto.

Naruto sees a giant scorpion is chased after Kagome, so he ran to her with his pure speed and caught her.

"Are you alright?" asks Naruto

"Yeah." said Kagome

"I'm okay!" said Shippo as Naruto put him and Kagome down on the ground.

"Kagome, where's the Shikon fragment?" asks Naruto

Kagome is sensing where Shikon fragment is. It is inside the head of the tail.

"It's inside the head of the tail!" said Kagome

"Inuyasha!" yells Naruto

"I know!" yells Inuyasha as he jumped in the air and slashed the tail off with his Tetsusaiga.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summoned 60 clones of himself and jumped into the air. They're all making Chou Odama Rasengan with their Sennin mode. "Senpou Chou Odama Rasentarengan!" as they slammed into the giant scorpion, massive explosives.

After the battle is over, Kagome is too scared of the tail is still alive. She was about to touch it, but tail shook and made her scared.

"Let me do it." said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha and slice the tail. The Shikon jumped out on the ground, so Kagome picked it up then venom changed into the water.

"You're amazing, Kagome. The demonic aura has been purified." said Miroku

"Yep, who's hungry?" asks Kagome

**XXX**

"Now then… I made special lunches for us today." said Kagome as she placed the carpet on the ground and everyone sat down. She placed the lunch box on the ground.

"Hey, that's wonderful!" said Sango

"How fortunate! Eating your home cooking in such a place." said Miroku

"She is the best cooker." said Naruto

"Hmm… Never seen some of this stuff before. Is it edible?" asks Inuyasha

"How rude! Eat and find out!" said Kagome

"Kagome! This octopus has only four legs!" said Shippo as he's holding wiener food with the chopstick.

"And it has no face." said Old Myoga

"That's a weiner." said Kagome

"This rice ball is good." said Sango

"That's because Kagome puts such care into her cooking. We must partake of everything with gratitude." said Miroku

"Hey, Naruto… How was it?" asks Kagome with a shy voice as she's blushing and saw Naruto ate one of her food.

"Kagome, your food is good! You're the best cooker dattebayo! See that, guys! I told you, she can cook!" said Naruto with smile

"Thank you." said Kagome with blushes.

"What about you, Inuyasha?" asks Miroku

"By the way, didn't you bring that?" asks Inuyasha

"That? What do you mean?" asks Kagome

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and took out ramen cup.

"Oh, here it is!" he said with smile

Kagome turned angry while her hair fly up and fire background. She stood up and walked away from picnic.

"Inuyasha… sit!" she said as Inuyasha fell down on the ground while she still saying sit. After that, Kagome got on her bike and rode away.

"That's the most intense I've heard yet." said Shippo

"By the way, is Kirara okay?" asks Naruto

"I don't know. She's burning with fever." said Sango

"It must be the toxin from the giant scorpion." said Miroku

"Don't worry; I can use my Six Path power to cure her." said Naruto as he is about to put his hand on Kirara's head. Kirara started to bit Naruto's hand and ran off.

"Kirara!" said Sango as she sees Kirara started to running to the forest, so she ran after her. "Wait!"

"Kirara's acting strange. I'll follow Sango." said Miroku

"Maybe I should go with…" said Naruto

"No. You go after Kagome." Miroku interrupted Naruto as he rushed after Sango and Kirara.

**XXX**

Miroku and Sango were in the forest. They saw two girls sitting on the log. The girl on the right, her eyes are purple and hair is dark blue. She held Kirara and patting on her head. The last girl, her eyes are green and hair light purple.

"She's…" said Sango

"It's your, right?" asks Hari

"She's reacting to insect poison." said Ruri

"We just gave her an antidote." said Hari

"Thank you, I appreciate it." said Sango

"Not at all. We're glad to be of help." said Hari

"I thank you, too. By the way, I have a request of you." said Miroku as he walked to two girls and bend his knees down on the ground. "Will you bear my child?"

"Are you from the Continent?" asks Miroku

"Yes." said Ruri

"That's very observant of you." said Hari

"And yet, you seem to speak our language very fluently." said Miroku

"I suppose so. After all, we came to this land…" said Ruri

"Over 200 years ago." said Hari

Sango becomes shocked that they came to this land over 200 years ago.

"Just what are you doing?!" asks Sango

Hari held the leave and started to blow it. The wind is gone to the roots that Sango is. It appeared the red small scorpions.

"Scorpions? Then the giant scorpion this morning was…" said Miroku

"I was the one who sent it." said Hari as their clothes changed into the armors.

"Everything went according to our plan." said Ruri

"Then it was a setup?" asks Sango as the red small scorpions are crawling on her feet

"Sango!" yells Miroku as he used the Kazaana to suck the red scorpions away from Sango.

"I was waiting for you to use that power." said Ruri as she flew next to Miroku.

"What?!" asks Miroku

Ruri put her hand inside Miroku's right hand like an invisible hand.

"It's useless. You cannot escape my duplication." said Ruri

"Duplication?" asks Miroku as he sees Sango's roots are breaking and suck in, so he covered his palm and caught her.

"Miroku!" said Sango

"That woman! Just what did she do?" asks Miroku

"It's in my possession now. Your Kazaana!" said Ruri as she opened her palm and used Kazaana on Miroku and Sango. However, someone shot the arrow at Ruri's hand, so she moved her hand to dodge it. "Something interfered."

"Kiara!" yells Mari as Kirara came out of the bushes.

"Kirara!" said Sango as she rushed to Kirara, but she growling at her. "What's the matter?! Don't you recognize me?"

Hari and Ruri jumped on Kirara and flew away.

"We're taking her with us." said Hari

"Damn!" said Sango

"It seems Kirara is under their spell. We can't let them do this." said Miroku

"Are you two alright?" asks Kaede as she came out from the forest and the one who shot the arrow at Hari and Ruri.

"Did you shoot that arrow, Lady Kaede?" asks Miroku

"There was a restlessness in the trees, so I came." said Kaede

"You came in the nick of time. I'm so grateful." said Miroku

"Are you going after those two?" asks Kaede

"Yes." said Miroku

"They headed west." said Sango

"In the direction of the Forest of No Return." said Miroku

"You must use utmost care. Restlessness in the trees signifies that a disaster is about to occur or that something is already afoot. In any case…" said Kaede as she turned around back and didn't see Miroku and Sango. "Huh? No one's listening?"

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Kagome is walking through the forest as she's pushing her bike. She shouldn't wait for Naruto helping her to push the bike.

"Oh dear… What'll I say? I shouldn't wait for Naruto, so he can pushing bike for me…" she said as she fell down on the ground hole. "This is…" as she remembers where she first met Naruto and he's a ninja. He told her about his past and friends.

"Yo." said Naruto as he appeared and his face is very close to Kagome's face.

"Naruto!" said Kagome in shocked as her cheeks became blushing and didn't notice he's in front of her.

Naruto grabbed Kagome's hand and saw her finger got cut. So, he takes out the bandage from his pocket. He wrapped the bandage around her finger. "What are you doing here by yourself? I was worried about you get lost." he said

"I was just…" said Kagome

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me." said Naruto as he stands up and offers Kagome to grab his hand. "Let's go, Kagome."

Kagome started to surprise at Naruto that he is telling her to come with him and helped her. His smile is so warm and kind ninja.

"There's no place for me, but… Naruto." thought Kagome as she reaches out her hand to grab Naruto's hand, but there was a group of moths interrupted them.

"Moths?" asks Naruto

"What're all these moths?! How creepy!" said Kagome as she smells the sparkles and going to faint it down.

"Kagome, hold your breath." said Naruto

"Okay!" said Kagome as she held her breathe.

The moths are gathering around and combined something.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he breaths a big blue fireball at the group of moths. It burns the group of moths down, but there was more group of moths.

His eyes are red and teal hair. His armor is of a very ornate style. It is a mixture of dark-green and blue, with various lines of gold. He has two long, red antennae which protrude from the top of his forehead. His cape is hemmed at the edges, and split down the middle.

"What's that?!" asks Kagome

"Who are you?!" asks Naruto

"My name is Menomaru. I'm here to get your sword!" yells Menomaru as he draws his sword and attacking Naruto. Naruto draws his Furyunoha and blocks his sword. He has never seen Menomaru's sword stance before.

"What the hell! What kind of stance is that?" thought Naruto as he blocked Menomaru's sword again and jumped away from him. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry! I can't hold it anymore…" said Kagome as she moves her hands from her mouth and taking a breath.

"Shit!" thought Naruto

"How wasteful to use it to protect the woman? I will make it worth. Now, hand it over!" said Menomaru as he charges Naruto and going to stab him with his sword. Naruto blocks his attack and dodged. He made a Rasengan hit him.

"Rasengan!" he yells as Menomaru dodged his attack and smashes the tree.

"Oh… you have a unique power. You aren't from here." said Menomaru.

"Shut up!" yells Naruto as he slashes his Furyunoha, creates multiple wind blades at Menomaru. Menomaru dodged the wind blades and deflect Furyunoha off. Naruto dodged Menomaru's sword, but he sees Menomaru is going to kill Kagome. He rushed by using his Yellow Flash to get in front of her.

Menomaru stabbed Naruto's shoulder and kicked him against the tree.

"How hopeless. Losing consciousness so soon?" asks Menomaru as he put his sword away and went to Naruto's Furyunoha. When he grabbed the sword, the sword is rejected to him. "A barrier?" he asks as he heard Naruto's laugh.

"That's Furyunoha doesn't like you because you're too evil and greedy… It can only choose the right person like me…" playful Naruto as Menomaru rushed to him and punched to his stomach.

"Shut up!" yelled Menomaru in angry as he draws his sword out and pointing at Naruto, but he sensed someone is heading this direction. "You're lucky that you got saved. And…" he said as he went to Kagome and grabbed her.

"Kagome…" said Naruto as he's lost conscious.

**XXX**

**Few hours later**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and saw Inuyasha and Shippo are helping his wounds.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" asks Inuyasha

"Yeah… Where's Kagome?!" asks Naruto as he got up, but his wounds is hurting him.

"Don't move, Naruto! We just tended to your wounds." said Shippo

"Naruto, what happened?" asks Inuyasha

"There's a guy named Menomaru. He took Kagome!" said Naruto

"Menomaru?" asks Old Myoga

"You know him?" asks Naruto

"Menomaru is the only son of Hyoga, an infamous demon from the continent." said Old Myoga

"Demon from the continent?" asks Inuyasha

"Exactly! 200 years ago, a huge Mongol army from the continent began an attack. And demons and monster came to this nation to snatch the souls of those killed in battle. At that time, Inuyasha, your father ruled the regions of the West. Hyoga and your father battled ferociously, calling forth thunder and winds and causing a terrible, violent storm." said Old Myoga

"Where is it?! Tell me!" asks Naruto as he goes furious and grabbed Old Myoga's body.

"Okay! Okay! It is in the Tree of Ages in the Forest of No Return! Please let me go!" said Old Myoga

"Alright, let's go!" said Naruto

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

**XXX**

**At the Tree of Ages.**

"Menomaru-sama!" said Mari

"How did it go?" asks Ruri

"As you can see." said Menomaru

"That girl?" asks Mari

"My bait to lure him here." said Menomaru

"Inuyasha is coming here?" asks Mari

"And also mysterious human. Their swords has the barrier." said Menomaru

"Then…" said Ruri

"Only they can wield it. Unless the seal around this fang is broken, the succession ceremony cannot be held. And their sword is necessary for that purpose." said Menomaru

"However, will a mortal girl like her be bait enough?" asks Hari

"They will come. That family like humans." said Menomaru

"Such eccentric they are." said Ruri

"Hari!" said Menomaru

"Yes?" asks Hari

"Take over this girl." said Menomaru

"Huh?" asks Hari

"I have an amusing idea of how to get rid of that human." said Menomaru

"I understand." said Hari as she walked to Kagome and put the magatama mark on her forehead, but it deflect to her.

"What's the matter, Hari?" asks Ruri

"This girl possesses unusually strong spiritual powers. Could she be a priestess?" asks Hari

"Impossible. Look at the odd way she's dressed." said Ruri

"Try using this." said Menomaru as he took out the Shikon

"A Shikon fragment?" asks Ruri

"Are you sure?" asks Hari

"One with true power has no need of such a thing." said Menomaru as he passed the Shikon to Hari.

Hari caught the Shikon and combined magatama with Shikon. The magatama goes red then Hari placed on the Kagome's forehead.

"What is this?" asks Kagome as she broke the roots and fell down on the ground

"This girl! She easily broke the roots holding her!" said Hari

"It seems that she does possess spiritual powers." said Ruri

"Who are you?! Where is Naruto?" asks Kagome

"Naruto? So that's his name. Don't worry. He will be here shortly." said Menomaru

"What do you intend to do with me?!" asks Kagome as she sees Ruri is holding Kirara with her. "Kirara!"

"She belongs to us now." said Hari as Kirara jumped on her.

"Return Kirara back to normal!" said Kagome as she grabbed the bow arrow and aimed at them.

"You're a feisty one." said Menomaru

"I'm serious!" said Kagome

"My friends, keep this girl company." said Hari as the moths started to push Kagome, but there was a Hiraikotsu sliced the moths.

"Hiraikotsu!" said Kagome

"Kagome! Miroku!" said Sango

"Not only Kirara… but you too, Kagome?!" asks Miroku

"I don't know what you're scheming, but we're taking these two back!" said Sango as she landed on the ground and charges to Hari to get Kirara back, but Kirara transformed into large cat and growling at Sango.

"She doesn't want to return to you." said Hari as she makes the leaves transformed into her twin sword.

"Sango!" yells Miroku

"I'm your opponent!" said Ruri as she's fighting with Miroku

While Menomaru is watching them fight, there was an arrow shot passed to him.

"I told you I'm serious! I won't miss the next shot!" said Kagome

"Young girl… You're bait, so act like bait." said Menomaru as he draws his sword out.

"What bait?!" asks Kagome as her eyes widened that Menomaru went too fast for her.

"Kagome! Move!" yells Naruto as he swings his Furyunoha at Menomaru, but he dodged his attack.

"Naruto!" said Kagome in surprised.

Miroku and Sango were surprised Naruto is here.

"Kirara!" yells Mari as Kirara flew up in the air. She and Ruri jumped on Kirara's back and flies away from here.

Miroku was wondered why they ran away.

"Something's wrong." He said

Naruto rushed to Menomaru and swing his Furyunoha at him, but he dodged it by jumped in the air.

"Where are you aiming?" asks Menomaru

"Inuyasha now!" yells Naruto

Inuyasha is in the air and uses the Kaze no Kizu on Menomaru's back. Menomaru fell down on the ground and got dead.

"Nice one!" said Naruto

"Yeah." said Inuyasha as he sees a purple glowing at the roots. It revived Menomaru's back.

"What?!" asks Inuyasha in shocked

"What's going on?! What are you?!" asks Naruto

"I am immortal." said Menomaru

"Inuyasha-sama! Menomaru absorbs demon power from Hyoga who stands behind him." said Old Myoga

"Hyoga?" asks Inuyasha

"You mean that one?" asks Naruto

"Hyoga's physical self-perished long ago, but his near limitless power lies sealed inside." said Old Myoga

"Old Myoga, is it? It's unusual for you to stay." asks Menomaru

"Silence! I can't wait to get away! Inuyasha-sama, hurry and untie this thread!" said Old Myoga

"After you tell us how to beat this guy!" said Inuyasha

"Be reasonable!" yells Old Myoga

"It's useless! You cannot defeat me." said Menomaru.

"We will!" yells Naruto as he and Inuyasha used their special move on Menomaru. Menomaru jumped in the air and let them hit him.

"Yes! This is the moment I've waited for!" said Menomaru as the seal is broken

"What?!" asks Naruto.

"It's collapsing!" said Kagome

"Hurry and get away!" yells Old Myoga as Naruto and the others are running away from the collapsing.

There was a huge log almost land on Sango, so she and Miroku stopped.

"Sango! Miroku!" yells Kagome

"Oh no you don't!" yells Naruto as he transformed Kyuubi Chakra mode and grabbed his friends with his chakra arms. He carried Kagome bridal style and rushed like Yellow Flash.

"Naruto! Everyone!" yells Shippo as he's at outside and Naruto landed on the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" asks Naruto as he put his friends down.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" asks Kagome

"We're fine." said Miroku

"Everyone accounted for?" asks Old Myoga

The root started to grow longer and Menomaru is standing on the purple Hyoga sphere.

"I must thank you, Naruto and Inuyasha." said Menomaru

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"My father, Hyoga, lost to your father in battle and was put under seal at this spot. The fang your brother Sesshomaru wields… does not have the power to break the seal. The one that does have the power is the two left to you guys, named Tetsusaiga and Furyunoha." said Menomaru

"So you used us!" said Naruto

"Now I can take over everything from my family!" said Menomaru as he stabbed in the Hyoga sphere then the purple smoke surround him.

"What's that?" asks Miroku

"That is the succession ceremony of the Hyoga clan." said Myoga

"Succession ceremony?" asks Kagome

"Menomaru is able to possess the power of his father and transform into a demon even more powerful." said Old Myoga

Menomaru went inside the Hyoga sphere then he absorbing the demons power.

"It's the end." said Old Myoga

"End?" asks Naruto

"Menomaru has absorbed the demon power and become the new Hyoga. No can defeat him now." Said Old Myoga

"Hah! My father beat him, didn't he?" asks Inuyasha

"Each generation of Hyogas absorb the power of the previous one and increase the power. Menomaru rather the new Hyoga, is much more powerful than the one your father defeated." said Old Myoga

"What are we waiting for?! Let's stop him!" yells Naruto as he and Inuyasha are charging to Menomaru.

Menomaru fire off a powerful beam of demonic energy.

"Shit! I won't make it on time!" thought Naruto as he transformed Kyuubi Chakra and can't reach to his friends, but he tapped on their hand.

**XXX**

**Next Day**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were lost conscious, but Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. He's in the forest.

"What happened? Why is my wound…" said Inuyasha as he looked at his hand and sees red aura. His whole body have red aura cloak. "This is Kyuubi Chakra!" as he heard Miroku and Sango growling and got up. They got shocked that this is Kyuubi Chakra.

"Naruto must have tapped on us…" said Miroku

"to saved our life." said Sango.

"Wait! Where're Naruto and Kagome?!" asked Inuyasha

**XXX**

Naruto is running to the bridge. He got bad injured on his body and it takes lots of time to recover it with Kurama's chakra. When he's at the bridge, he sees someone at the exit of the bridge. It was Kagome. Naruto was wondered why did she walk by herself.

"Is that you, Kagome?!" asks Naruto as he rushed to Kagome.

_"Inuyasha! Get away! Please!"_ thought Kagome

Naruto is looking at Kagome's eyes. Her eyes are very strange and doesn't unusual before.

"Kagome?" asks Naruto

**"Naruto! Get away from her!" yells Kurama**

"What-" said Naruto as he sees Kagome is stabbing to his stomach with her poisonous energy on her fingertips. She pulled away from Naruto and attacking to him. Naruto is dodges her poison claws attack.

"Naruto!" thought Kagome

**"Someone's manipulating her!" said Matatabi**

"I know who it is!" said Naruto as he jumped back away from Kagome's claws. However, she can also shoot out her poison darts from her fingertips. It shot Naruto's shoulder and hurt like a real pain.

_"Naruto! Please! Run away!"_ thought Kagome as she is about to slash to Naruto, but he grabbed her hand.

"Fight back, Kagome!" yells Naruto as the bridge is shaking because the poison is melting the rope. The bridge broke apart then Naruto fell down in the river and landed on the rock. He sees Kagome is flying in the air and shoot the poison at him. So, he jumped in the forest and ran.

Kagome went in front of Naruto and creates a large wave of poison energy, capable of blasting Naruto several yards away and against a tree. Then she shoots the poison darts at Naruto's arms and legs.

"Please, Naruto! Run away from me! Run!" thought Kagome

_"Do it!"_ thought Menomaru

_"Run!"_ thought Kagome as she picked up the leave and transformed into a bow and arrow,

_"Finish him with final blow!"_ thought Menomaru

_"Please run!"_ thought Kagome

**XXX**

_"Die, Naruto!"_ thought Menomaru

"Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha as he wave energy to the egg.

Menomaru stopped playing with leave and saw Inuyasha and the others.

"Tch! Half-Demon and the others mortal!" said Menomaru

Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga up and pointed at Menomaru.

"I won't let you going steal the soul!" he yelled

"We'll see…" said Menomaru

**XXX**

Naruto saw Kagome dropped her arrow on the ground. Someone must have stopped Menomaru for mind control Kagome.

"Naruto! Run away! Please! My body won't listen to me. Like this… Like this… I'll end up…" said Kagome as she tries to stop picking up her arrow.

"Shut up! Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum! I'm not running away… I'm not going to abandon you!" yells Naruto

_"That sound again…"_ thought Kagome as the moths are spreading the sparkles over Naruto to slow him down.

"Oh no… moth poison." said Naruto

Kagome picked up her bow arrow and aimed at Naruto's chest.

_"Naruto… No… No…! No!"_ thought Kagome as her eyes started to tears down and let the arrow go. She cried out in her mind when she lets the arrow go. The arrow directly hits Naruto's heart and against the tree. His eyes slowly closed and headband fell down on the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened in shocked that she shot the arrow at her close friend.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she cried as she breaks the curse and the moths vanish. She rushed to Naruto and held him. "Naruto! Please open your eyes! Naruto, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

**XXX**

"Now then, monk… let's settle this. Your Kazaana versus mine. We'll see who gets sucked in first." said Ruri

Miroku prepared to use his Kazaana against Ruri's Kazaana.

"Kazaana!" said Ruri as she and Miroku used in the same time.

"I've never kept the Kazaana exposed for long. I'm reaching my limit!" thought Miroku

Ruri careful stabbed her hand with her spear. It makes her Kazaana hole goes larger.

"Prepare to die, Monk!" said Ruri as her Kazaana is pulling Miroku.

Miroku can't stop Ruri's Kazaana because her hole is way larger than his, but he sees the unfamiliar red aura that surround his body.

"This is…" asks Miroku as he knew it was Naruto's Kyuubi chakra and his Kazaana is pulling Ruri. "My strength is flowing!"

"I-Impossible!" said Ruri as she flies and went inside Miroku's Kazaana.

"I will end up like that in time. My body… my bones… everything will disappear into the void, but…" said Miroku as he sees his red chakra is gone. "Naruto, thank you."

**XXX**

"You just don't get it, do you? Demons are born to be controlled. And the best way is with power." said Mari

"No! My bond with Kirara is not like that!" said Sango

"So foolish! You're still saying that? Let's hurry and end it." said Mari as she got off Kirara. Kirara charges to Sango.

"Kirara. I'm not the only one in pain, right?" asks Sango as she dropped her Hiraikotsu and let Kirara tackled to her. She sent Sango in the air while her tears dropped on her forehead. Kirara is acting strange and begins to fight back.

"What's wrong, Kirara? Deliver the final blow!" asks Mari

Kirara ran to the log and headbutt on it very hard. She did it again and again.

"Kirara… Kirara! Stop!" yells Sango as Kirara did final headbutt against the tree then the spell is broken. "Kirara!" as she rushed to Kirara.

"My spell…!" said Mari

"Kirara! I knew you wanted to come back!" said Sango as she hugged to Kirara.

"I have no use for you anymore!" yells Mari

"Kirara! Hiraikotsu!" said Sango as Kirara flies to Hiraikotsu. Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and threw at Ruri, but she dodged Hiraikotsu by jumping and landed on another log.

Sango held Hiraikotsu tightly and charging to Ruri. And also she sees red chakra surrounding her body and Kirara.

"This is Naruto's chakra… Let's go, Kirara!" She said as Kirara roaring out and charges while Mari used the sword energy slash. The Kyuubi Chakra is protecting Sango and Kirara. They slashed Mari's body in half.

"We did it!" yelled Sango

"Don't think it's so easy to kill me…" said Ruri as her skin turned into very thin because her soul. "Lord Hyoga!" as she fell down in the air.

Sango finally defeat Ruri and bought Kirara back. The Kyuubi chakra is gone.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Sango

**XXX**

"Kagome!" yelled Kaede

"Naruto! Kagome! Where are you guys?!" asks Shippo as he sees Naruto and Kagome are sitting against the tree. "Naruto! Kagome!" as he and Kaede are running toward to them, but something went wrong.

"Kagome?" asks Kaede as she sees Kagome is crying over Naruto. He didn't move anything.

"No…" said Shippo as he bends down and started to cry. "He's…"

"This is all my fault… This is all my fault…." said Kagome

"Kagome…" said Kaede

_"Naruto, I'm so sorry for shot the arrow at you! I couldn't do anything to fight back my body! I'm useless woman! Please… don't give up!"_ thought Kagome as her tears dropped on Naruto's cheek.

When the clouds are removed and shows the sun, it's pointing at Naruto's body.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." said Kagome as her hand feel like someone is touching her. It wasn't Kaede or Shippo. It was very warm hand and heard someone breathing.

Kagome went in front of Naruto and shocked that he's alive.

"Kagome… don't cry." said Naruto as he slowly gave his warmth smile to Kagome. He put his hand on Kagome's face and gentle wiped Kagome's tears out.

"N-Naruto!" cried Kagome as she hugged Naruto tightly and didn't want to let go of him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for hurting you!"

Naruto moved his right hand and gently put on the back of Kagome's head.

"It's okay." He said

"Naruto!" cried Shippo as he jumped hugs on Naruto's head.

"How did you…?" asks Kaede

"Thanks to Kurama." said Naruto as he moves, but Kagome is still hugging him and didn't want let go of him. He was about to asked her, but…

"No! I won't let it go!" said Kagome

"Kagome, you're hugging me too tight or else I get hurt." said Naruto

"Sorry…" said Kagome as she pulled away from Naruto and he started to stand up. Kagome helped him to stand up. "Naruto, how was your wound…?"

"My wound is fine, Kagome. This isn't your fault." said Naruto with kind smile.

"Naruto, don't forget this." said Kagome as she held ninja headband.

Naruto grabbed his headband and wrapped on his forehead.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said

"You're welcome." said Kagome

"Naruto, ready to go?" asks Shippo as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Naruto nodded as he transformed into Bijuu mode. Kagome hops on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She feels Naruto's body is very warm.

"I'm ready, Naruto." said Kagome

"Yosh! Let's go!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"What's that glow?" asks Shippo

"I don't know… Kagome, Shippo, hold on tight." said Naruto as he jumped higher and landed on the branches.

"Damn! We're too late!" said Old Myoga

"Old Myoga?!" asks Naruto

"You're not running away?" asks Kagome

"I act when I must!" said Old Myoga

The egg is hatching and broke into rock. Naruto grabbed Kagome to dodge the flying rock that hit the branch.

There was a gigantic arm came out of the egg. When it reveals the whole body, Menomaru is a gigantic demon.

"He's gotten so big!" said Kagome

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he summoned 1000 clones of himself and charges to Menomaru.

Menomaru breathes powerful blast of web-like filaments from his mouth to kill the clones, but some of them are alive. The clones jumped in the air while they making Chou Odama Rasengan.

"Chou Odama Rasen tarengan!" yelled Naruto as they slammed into Menomaru's body and got pushed back.

**"Mortal, you're still alive!" said Menomaru**

"Yeah, I'm alive! You going pay for this!" said Naruto

**"The time has come!" said Menomaru as his wings started to move it up and summoned demons.**

"What are those demons?!" asks Kagome

"They are demons from the Continent." said Old Myoga

**"My servants! Devour this world!" said Menomaru as his servants are charging to Naruto and Kagome.**

Naruto jumped in the air and slash his Furyunoha, creates huge wind blade to slice the demons. He sees Kagome and Shippo are in troubled and being attacked by demon.

"Kagome! Shippo!" he yells as he's about to help them, but he sees a demon interfered to him.

"Hiraikotsu!" yells Sango as she threw her Hiraikotsu at demon to saves Kagome.

"Now my chance…" said Naruto as he created Rasenshuriken with Kurama chakra. "Rasenshuriken!" as he threw at demons. And also Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu to demons.

"You're all okay! I'm so glad!" said Kagome

"Nice to see you safe, too!" said Miroku

"Hey guys, this isn't over!" said Inuyasha

"Kazaana!" yells Miroku as the demons suck inside his palm. "Leave the small fry to me! Hurry!"

"Thank you, Miroku!" said Kagome

"Do your best! If you die, I'll forget you." said Miroku

"Huh? Don't say such a thing!" said Kagome

"It's obvious. We're gonna win!" said Inuyasha.

"Win? A mortal human like you defeat?!" said Menomaru

"We will win and defeat you dattebayo!" yells Naruto

**"Don't get so cocky! Feel my power!" said Menomaru as he fired an extremely powerful beam of energy from the taijitu mark on his forehead.**

"Shit!" yells Naruto as he rushed to Kagome and grabbed her to dodged the beam. It was very long range to shoot it.

"Such an intense demonic aura!" said Sango

"Is there such a thing?" asks Kagome

"Amazing!" said Miroku

"Do you think that, maybe, we're in way over our heads?" asks Shippo

"Shall we make a run for it?" asks Miroku

"Huh?" asks Shippo as he saw lots of demon are charges to him and his friends. Inuyasha jumped in there and fight them by using Kaze no Kizu. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the demons.

**"You've witnessed my power and you still want to defy me? I'm impressed." asks Menomaru**

"Oh yeah! Come on!" said Naruto

**"Your mouth seems to be your only weapon, mortal?" asks Menomaru **

"Naruto, his demonic aura centers around the mark on his forehead." said Kagome

"Can you aim for it?" asks Naruto

"I'll try." said Kagome as she took an aim at Menomaru's forehead. "Please reach!" as she lets go of arrow while Naruto is running toward Menomaru. However, he sees Menomaru extended his finger at him. Naruto dodged Menomaru's finger by jumped and slashed the finger.

The arrow went up because the Menomaru's aura is too strong to move it, but it direct hits his wing. It cuts through Menomaru's wings and fell down.

**"Die wrench!" yells Menomaru as he generates a powerful blast of web-like filaments from his mouth. **

It sent Kagome fly away, but Naruto jumped down in the air while he transformed into his new form. He caught her in the air.

Kagome sees Naruto's light-colored coat with a dark-colored "bodysuit" underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals which also change color. It has a light-colored circle where his seal was placed, as well as golden magatama markings around his collar. His eyes are Kyuubi and Sennin mode without the red mark on it. There were nine black balls are floating behind Naruto's back.

"Naruto… your body is…" said Kagome

"Yep!" said Naruto

Kagome noticed Naruto can fly in the air.

"And you're flying!" said Kagome

"Yep!" said Naruto as he flies up to the sky.

Inuyasha and the others saw Naruto is flying.

"He can fly!" said Sango as Naruto landed on the tree and put Kagome down.

"Thank you." said Kagome as Naruto nodded to her and fly in the air.

**"I'm impressed, Naruto! But can you fight my minion!?" asks Menomaru as he summoned the demons and charged to Naruto.**

"Not them again!" said Miroku as Naruto stepped forward in front of him and the others.

Naruto reaches out his palm in the middle then black ball called Gudō Dama (Truth seeking ball) ready to launch them.

"Gudō Dama!" he yells as he shoots lots of Gudō dama at demons, it explode.

"Incredible! What form is that?!" asks Miroku

"Naruto told me that." said Kagome

"What?" asks Inuyasha

"What is it call?" asks Sango

"It called Rikudou Sennin. Naruto's strongest form in his world." said Kagome

After Naruto killed all the demons, he converts his Gudō dama into a Bijuu Dama, and adds wind-natured chakra to create the shuriken-like blades around it.

"Take this! Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he throws Rasenshuriken at Menomaru's wing to stop summoning the demons, it massive exploded. The explosive is almost bigger than Menomaru's wing.

Inuyasha and the others were in shocked how big Bijuu Dama Rasenshuriken explosive.

"Holy crap!" said Miroku in shocked.

"Nice one, Naruto!" said Kagome

**"My wing! You brat!" yells Menomaru as he charging his powerful beam of energy.**

"Oh no!" said Kagome as Naruto landed on the log and walked to her.

"Kagome, can you trust me?" asks Naruto

"Of course, but why did you ask…" asks Kagome as Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and started to fly up. Her cheeks became very blushing. "N-Naruto!"

Naruto transformed into Kurama and charges the huge Bijuu Dama.

"Reach your both hands out!" he said

"But I don't have chakra like your…" said Kagome

"You don't have to. Use your sacred power to combine it!" said Naruto

"Can I really…" said Kagome

"Kagome, you can do it! I believe in you!" said Naruto

"Alright." said Kagome as she reaches her both hands out in the middle and concentrated her sacred power. Naruto sees Kagome's sacred power is increase Bijuu Dama power.

**"Playtime is over! I'll send you all to hell!" yelled Menomaru as he fired a powerful beam of energy.**

"Sacred Bijuu Dama!" yelled Naruto and Kagome as Kurama shoot the Sacred Bijuu Dama at Menomaru. It breaks through the beam and hits on Menomaru's chest. He was force pushed back then Sacred Bijuu Dama massive explodes.

Naruto flies to Inuyasha and the others. Kurama ate them and went inside his chakra.

"The Tree of Ages is crumbling." said Sango as she sees the Tree of Ages is crumbling fell down on the ground and destroyed.

"It grew from Hyoga's demonic power. It's only natural that it returns to dust." said Miroku

"You did it, Naruto." said Kagome with smile

"No, we did it." said Naruto

Kagome is looking at Naruto's chest that she shot the arrow at him. She feels so weak that she couldn't resist her body to stop it.

"Naruto… I'm sorry for I couldn't control my body… I'm useless." She said with sad face as Naruto gently hit Kagome's forehead with his two fingers. Kagome's cheeks became blushes.

"Don't say that. You're not useless woman… You tried and I thank you. Thank you for telling me not to give up when I almost passed out dattebayo." said Naruto with smile.

"Naruto… Thank you." said Kagome as she lend her head and kissed on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto was shocked and blushing that Kagome kissed his cheek. He touched his cheek and said, "Y-You're welcome." as he's blushing.

**"Good job, Naruto!" said Kurama**

**"Girl kissed on your cheek!" said Matatabi**

"Shut up, guys!" said Naruto with blushes.

Kagome smiled, but she heard something. So, she turned back and it was Inuyasha and the others. They've been watching them whole time.

"We..." said Inuyasha

"saw..." said Sango

"that." said Miroku and Shippo.

Naruto and Kagome's cheeks became blushing that they got caught by them.

"Wait! We're just..." said Naruto as he trying to say something to them.

"friends and talking!" said Kagome as she started to chasing to Inuyasha and the others, so they ran away from her. "You're better not to tell anyone!"

**"OI! No running! Or else I'll throw you guys up and falling down in the air!" yells Kurama as he made them shut their mouth and sat down.**

"Jeez, he's evil..." whispered Shippo

**"What?!" asks Kurama.**

"Nothing!" said Shippo.


	20. Chapter 20

_"I didn't do a thing last night."_ thought Kagome as she walked very fast and prepare for a test tomorrow. She's also flashback where she kissed on Naruto's cheek, after Hyoga battle is over. _"W-What's happening to me..? My heart started to get so fast already. Why did I… Wasn't because I…"_

"Hey, sis…" said Sota as he walked by Kagome

"Don't talk to me! I'll forget everything of my memorized. I have to catch up today!" said Kagome as she walked in the living room and saw Naruto sat down on the ground.

"He's here… Naruto." said Sota

"Hey." said Naruto as he stood up.

"Naruto, why are you here?" asks Kagome

"You're late, so I came to get you. What's going on?" asks Naruto

"I have a test tomorrow, so I have stayed here again and study." said Kagome

"Okay, it's no problem." said Naruto

"Thank you for understand me." said Kagome with smile as she went outside and going to her school.

"Huh? Where's Kagome?" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"She left, so what's up?" asks Naruto

"Oh dear! She forgot her lunch box." said Mrs. Higurashi as she held the Kagome's lunch box.

"I can take that lunch and bring it to Kagome." said Naruto

"Oh! Thank you!" said Mrs. Higurashi

**XXX**

Naruto walked in the town and explores around the houses.

"Man… lots of people is so lucky. Wish my world is like that." He said

"Someone! Catch him!" someone yells

Naruto turned his back and saw a policeman is chasing the robber. The policeman stepped on the banana peel then fell down on the ground.

"Hey, move outta there!" yells robber as he's charging to Naruto.

Naruto instant punch the robber's face and knocked out.

"That was easy." He said as he sees a policeman came to him.

"Nice punch, kid. Thank you for stopping him." said policeman as he grabbed the robber up and handcuffs him.

"No problem dattebayo!" said Naruto

"dattebayo?" asks policeman

Meanwhile, Naruto sensed Kagome's scent is getting closer, but he saw a fire truck passed by him. He was wondered what's the trouble. He followed the firetruck going.

When Naruto is there, he saw an apartment caught on fire.

"Help! My little daughter is in there!" the woman cried.

Naruto put the lunch box down on the ground and transformed Bijuu mode without being spotted. He rushed to the window very fast with Yellow Flash. He saw a crying child girl held her teddy bear and gets surround by fire.

"Who are you?" the girl asks as she sees Naruto.

"I'm a friend." said Naruto with smile as he sees a stove gas out, so he grabbed the girl and escape from the explosion. While Naruto and the child girl are in the air, the girl saw Naruto Bijuu mode. Naruto landed on the ground and put the girl on the ground.

"There you go, girl. You're safe." said Naruto with smile as he patting on the girl's head and vanished into Yellow Flash.

"Oni-chan! Thank you!" the girl yells as she's waving her hand at Naruto.

**XXX**

**At the school.**

Kagome is looking at the math on the chalkboard.

"Hey, Kagome!" said Naruto with smile as he's at the entrance and saw Kagome.

"N-Naruto!? What are you…?" asks Kagome in shocked.

"Wow, Kagome, I can't believe he came to your school." said Eri

Naruto walked to Kagome while the girls are falling love of him. He gave Kagome's lunch box to her.

"My lunch box." said Kagome as the school bell rang then everyone gets up. "Naruto, let's go up to the roof."

"Sure!" said Naruto

Naruto and Kagome were at the top of the school roof. They sat down on the ground.

"So, my mother told you to bring the lunch box for me?" asks Kagome.

"Yep!" said Naruto as his stomach is growing. "Well… I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"Naruto, let's share." said Kagome with smile as she opened her lunch box.

Naruto remembers her word in his world. It was his team 7. He got tied up with rope and stuck by the wood. Sasuke and Sakura are offered him to share their food.

"Sure!" he said as he sat next to Kagome.

Kagome picked piece of meat with her chopstick and gently put the food Naruto's mouth. His cheeks became very blushing and also Kagome's cheek is blushing.

"It taste good..." said Naruto with blushes

"Yeah." said Kagome with blushes, but she smiled at him. "Let's keep eating!"

**XXX**

**At Kagome's house.**

"Sis, take a look!" said Sota

"Huh?" asks Kagome as she went to the living room and saw her family and Naruto were watching the T.V. news.

"A young blond man captured a bank robber." The news lady said

"What's this story?" asks Kagome

"On top of that, there was a golden man rescued a child trapped in a fire." The news lady said.

"Naruto, you're so cool!" said Sota

"Here is a drawing of his likeness done by the rescued child." The news lady said as the camera guy is showed the child girl is holding the picture of Naruto Bijuu mode. Naruto and the others were shocked that Naruto Bijuu mode is on the news.

_"Is that Naruto… in Bijuu mode?"_ thought Kagome in shocked.

**"Hey, that's you!" said Matatabi**

**"Hahahahaha! That drawing!" said Kurama**

"Hey!" said Naruto

"What did you do on the way to school?" asks Kagome

Kagome is in her room and studied for a test tomorrow. She has to be ready for it.

"Kagome?" asks Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm studying for the test tomorrow. Please don't bother me." said Kagome

"Alright." said Naruto as he stood up and walked out of Kagome's room. He went to down the stair, but he sees the picture of Kagome's father.

"Naruto, tell Kagome it's time to eat." said Mrs. Higurashi

Naruto nodded as he went to up the stair and called Kagome for eating the dinner. After they ate the dinner, Naruto is helping Mrs. Higurashi for washing the dish.

"I really appreciate that you helped me for washing the dish." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"It's no problem... Mrs. Higurashi." said Naruto

"Yes?" asks Mrs. Higurashi

"What happen to Kagome's father?" asks Naruto as Mrs. Higurashi stopped washing the dish.

"He… He passed away." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"How did he died?" asks Naruto

"He died in a car accident when Kagome and Sōta were young." said Mrs. Higurashi

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't ask that question." said Naruto

"It's okay, Naruto." said Mrs. Higurashi

Naruto went to Kagome's room. He saw Kagome is sleeping on her desk. She must have studied so hard for a test tomorrow.

"Kagome…" he said as he went to Kagome and carried her up. He gently put her on the bed and moves the blanket toward her. "Goodnight, Kagome. Have a sweet dream."

**XXX**

Koga is at the river and sitting down on the ground. He is thinking about Naruto's strength.

"Naruto….!" He said as his head went flashback where he sees Naruto Bijuu mode fought with Panther King. He saw Naruto used Bijuu Wakusei Rasenshuriken on Panther King. "Damn it!" as he punched on the ground. "Why… Why is he so strong?!"

"Short-tempered as always." said female voices

"Huh?" asks Koga as he sees a whirlwind of air and green leaves like Koga's whirlwind.

It reveals a woman. She has red hair that is always in pigtails and has green eyes. She wears an iris in her hair and a band that goes across her forehead. Her clothing consists of white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, a necklace, white fur skirt, in steps and arm guards and red and blue armor.

"Who are you?! You have a grudge or something against me?" asks Koga

"Isn't that Ayame, the granddaughter of the Wolf-Demon Tribe elder?" said Ginta

"I heard she went north with the elder a long time ago." Said Hakkaku

"She's back." asks Ginta

"Ayame?" asks Koga

"I came to give you Gramps' message." Said Ayame

"Message?" asks Koga

"You're going to take me for your wife. You promised!" said Ayame

"W-Wife?!" yelled Koga in shocked

**XXX**

**Next day**

"And Naraku's where about?" asks Miroku

"We checked everywhere." said Sango

"But there were no rumors about a demon named Naraku." said Shippo

"I see… It seems Naruto and Inuyasha haven't caught any scent if Naraku either." said Miroku

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

"I can't believe that a demonic aura could disappear so easily." said Naruto

"Can't be helped if you can't sense anything." said Shippo

"Kagome, you don't sense the Shikon fragments either?" asks Kagome

"Not at all." said Kagome

"Kagome, how many fragments did you have?" asks Naruto

"I have three fragments here." said Kagome

"Koga also has fragments on his both legs." said Miroku.

"… Oh yeah!" yells Shippo

"What?" asks Miroku

"Hey, Hey, Miroku, we should tell Koga that Kagome kissed on Naruto's cheek." said Shippo as everyone is surprised and remembered that.

"What?!" asks Naruto and Kagome as they're blushing.

"So, that he won't bother you anymore." said Shippo

"I can't wait until Koga find out about this." said Inuyasha.

**XXX**

"Huh?" asks Kagome as she stopped and sensing something.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" asks Miroku

"I sensed the Shikon." said Kagome

"Really?!" asks Naruto as he sees a whirlwind heading toward to them.

"That whirlwind!" asks Sango

"Hah! I thought I smelled something unpleasant." said Inuyasha

"He's upset already." said Kagome

"It must be…" said Naruto

"Koga! He always comes here to flirt with Kagome again, but I can't wait to tell him that…!" said Inuyasha as Koga jumped over him by stepping on his head.

"Hey Kagome! How've you been?" asks Koga as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Umm…" said Kagome.

"Hey mutt! Where's Naraku?" asks Koga

"Is that your business here, wolf?" asks Inuyasha

"What else?" asks Koga

"Then quit flirting around with Kagome!" said Inuyasha

"Just answer my question, stupid!" said Koga

"We're still looking for Naraku, too." said Miroku

"He's nowhere to find." said Naruto

"That's what I don't understand. Why did Naraku abandon his castle and run?" asks Koga

"Wanna know?! I broke through Naraku's barrier with my Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha as he made Koga shocked. "Hah! Shocked?! Serves you right!"

"Moe than shocked! You got that close, and you let Naraku escape?! Stupid fool!" asks Koga

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"What a shame! If I had been there, I'd have destroyed Naraku!" said Koga

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" said Inuyasha as Naruto held his body to stop him and draws his Tetsusaiga while Kagome tried to calm him down.

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" said Kagome

"Jumping to dumb conclusions…! I'll kill him!" said Inuyasha as Naruto sensed a demonic aura is heading him and his friends' direction.

"What the!" said Inuyasha

"It's huge!" said Kagome

"What is that?!" asks Sango

"It's a Hair Demon?!" asks Shippo

"Yeah, it is." said Naruto

"That's what was in the castle?" asks Koga.

"No mistake about it! Ayame saw it." Said Ginta

"Ayame? She was with you? Where is she?" asks Koga

"I don't know! We got separated when we started running." said Ginta

"What's going on?" asks Koga

**"Shikon fragments…" said Hair Demon**

"Kagome, stay back! He's after the Shikon." said Naruto

"Alright!" said Kagome

"You're one ugly bastard, but it looks like you got some guts!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed the Hair Demon and lift him up. He throws him on the ground.

"Such brute strength!" said Hakkaku

"Where is Naraku or else I'll execute you." said Naruto as he drew his Furyunoha out, but the Hair Demon is stretching out his own hair and about to grab Kagome. He's about to save Kagome, but Koga saved her life by carrying.

"Mutt! Naruto! You guys can take care of the demon! I'll take Kagome to a safe place!" said Koga as he's escaped from the demon.

"Wait!" said Inuyasha as he pulled the demon hair so easily and fell down in the forest.

"It fell." said Miroku as he sees Naruto jumped down and went after Kagome.

"I'm going to after Kagome! You guys find the hair demon!" yells Naruto

**XXX**

"Hey Koga! Where're you taking me?" asks Kagome

"Where? Someplace where the demon won't come after us!" said Koga

"Koga!" yells Ayame

"A-Ayame!" said Koga

"Ayame?" asks Kagome

"That's a mortal woman! Just what are you doing?!" asks Ayame

"I don't have time to explain to you! Kagome, run."

"Huh?" asks Kagome

"Kagome?! Kagome… That's the finance you mentioned!" said Ayame

"F-Finance? Whose?" asks Kagome

"My Koga's!" said Ayame

"Koga?! Why'd you say that?!" asks Kagome

"It's only natural since I love you!" said Koga

"Don't just decide things like that!" said Kagome

"Koga is my fiancé! You can drop dead!" said Ayame as she summoning a multitude of green leaves to hit Kagome, but Koga kicked the leaves away from her.

"As if you can use your tricks on me! Keep it up, and I'll get serious!" said Koga

"Falling in love with a mortal! Where's your Wolf-Demon Tribe pride?!" asks Ayame

"Shut up! I love Kagome! You have no right to tell me anything!" said Koga

"Ka-go-me?!" asks Ayame

"Err… Yes?" asks Kagome

"I don't like it!" said Ayame

"Huh?" asks Kagome

"It sounds like my name!" said Ayame

_"Only the final syllable me."_ thought Kagome

"Even if you want to marry that girl, you can't go against the tribe's code!" said Ayame

"A code made up by the elders! When did I ever say I'd marry you?!" asks Koga

"You… promised me… on the night of lunar rainbow… Don't you remember?" asks Ayame

Time skip the flashback

"I-Is that true…? Did I really say that?" asks Koga in shocked.

"It's such a romantic story! And you don't remember?!"

"I kept those words in my heart and endured all the training with Gramps, and lived in the mountain!"

"Koga! How can you forget such words?! You're despicable!" said Kagome as she started to hear someone called her name coming from the tree.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto

"Naruto! You're here!" said Kagome as she rushed to Naruto.

_"Naruto? A mortal man."_ thought Ayame

"Kagome, are you alright?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Kagome

Naruto saw a wolf girl who was looking at him.

"Who's that?" he asks

"That's Ayame. Koga's fiancé." said Kagome

"What?!" asks Naruto in shocked

"Naruto! What happened to that demon?!" asks Koga

"The hair demon escaped…" said Naruto as his sense started to detect the demonic aura. It's heading toward them. "Kagome, get back!"

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you." said Koga

"I appreciate your words…" said Kagome as she tried to smile at him. "But this isn't the time for such words!"

**"I'll devour you all… Shikon fragments and all!" said hair demon**

"Ayame… I don't have any right to ask you this. But I'll leave Kagome in your care." said Koga

"In my care? Me?" asks Ayame

"Kagome, wait there with Ayame and Naruto." said Koga as he charged to hair demon.

"Koga!" said Kagome

"You're just huge, that's all! Just watch!" said Koga as he dodged the hair from Hair Demon by jumping up in the air. He grabbed the hair and jumped down over the branch. He kicked the Hair Demon's teeth off. "Now that you've caught up with me… Now you can tell!" as he charged to hair demon, but he opened his mouth and flash out at Koga.

The hair demon grabbed Koga's arms and legs with his hair. Ayame is about to rescue Koga, but hair demon also caught her.

"Furyunoha!" yelled Naruto as he sliced the hair off of Koga and Ayame.

"Kagome!" yells Inuyasha as he and the others has arrived.

"Everyone!" said Kagome

"Who is that girl?" asks Sango

"She's Ayame. Koga's fiancé." said Kagome

"Huh? fiancé?!" asks Miroku and Sango

"We can talk later." said Kagome

"But what is that demon?" asks Miroku

"That demon said that he had been freed from Naraku." said Kagome

**"That Naraku… he abandoned me and the castle." Said Hair Demon**

"He wasn't an incarnation that Naraku created out of his body?" asks Sango

"Naraku didn't need him anymore?" asks Kagome

"Mutt, I'll play with you later." said Koga

"W-What!" said Inuyasha

"Hey, Demon! Did you cry about being abandoned, huh? Does that mean… you don't know where Naraku is?!" asks Koga as he punched on hair demon's face. It almost cut in half.

"Don't be hasty, Koga! We still have questions." said Miroku

"Hah! Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Now then, Demon… Tell us all you know." said Koga

**"It's useless to search. Naraku has escaped to a place where no one can touch him." said Hair Demon**

"Huh?!" asks Inuyasha

"Where no one can touch him?!" said Koga

**"Too bad. That's all I know. Naraku cut me off in the midst of things. I don't know Naraku's plans beyond that. Serves you right!" said Hair Demon**

"It seems he's telling the truth." said Miroku

"Damn! He's no help!" said Inuyasha

"Huh! Can't be helped if you don't know. However, there's one thing this trash of a demon is good for." said Koga

"Koga!" yells Ayame as she took out her pin Iris and stabbed the hair demon's lip to save Koga.

"She purified the demonic aura!" said Sango

"It's the spiritual power of the iris." said Miroku

**"I'll devour you!" the hair demon said**

Inuyasha saved Koga and Ayame from the hair demon. Naruto ran passed by him while he held pink bubble Rasenshuriken to hit hair demon.

"Santon Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he hits hair demon and sent him far away. It explodes and the hundreds of acid needles are hurting him. The acid needles can melt it down.

"In-Incredible!" said Ayame as she's in shocked that she first time to sees Naruto's strength, but she looked at Koga's arm is bleeding. "Koga! Your arm! All because I jumped in."

"Hah! This is just a scratch. It's nothing." said Koga.

"Ayame, you didn't mess up. You saved his arm. Koga wouldn't lose his arm, if you weren't there dattebayo." said Naruto as he gave Ayame with his dazzling smile.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto. That's very kind of me…" said Ayame with blushing as she put her arms behind her back. His word made her heart warm. She wishes she wants Koga to be like Naruto.

"And you, Koga! You should thanks to her for saved your life!" said Kagome

"Wh-What?!" asks Koga

"You promised long, long before you met me that you'd marry Ayame. And yet you're telling me this?" said Kagome

"That's something… I don't remember." said Koga

"But look… the night of the lunar rainbow. Don't you remember anything?!" asks Koga

"A rainbow…" said Koga as he flashback in the night where he met Ayame. He actually remembers about the lunar rainbow. "Sorry, but I still don't remember."

"Koga, you saw the rainbow, didn't you?" asks Kagome

"I said I don't remember any rainbow. Ayame was… still really young, huh?" asks Koga

"Never mind about the past. I understand now that you have to go after this Naraku. Until you complete your vendetta, I'll mange something with elder." said Ayame

"Okay." Said Koga

"But, I don't plan to give you up. Remember that!" said Ayame

"Huh?" asks Koga

"I'm the only one who can be your wife." said Ayame.

"M-My woman has able to sense the Shikon fragments! Kagome can see it!" said Koga

"See it? The Shikon fragments? Then I'll make myself be able to see it, too!" said Ayame as everyone was shocked when she say that.

**"Damn, she got guts." said Matatabi**

"Make yourself able to see it? As if you can." asks Koga

"If I can't sense the Shikon, then I want Naruto teach me some of his moves!" said Ayame as everyone was so shocked.

"What the fuck!?" asks Inuyasha

"What?!" asks Naruto

**"Damn!" said Kurama**

**"I know. She ain't kidding around here." said Gyuki**

"Can she really do that like Naruto?" asks Shippo

"Impossible, I think." said Miroku

"But I think she's going to do it." said Sango

Ayame grabbed Naruto's hand and dragging him.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's go to my mountain and teach me some of your fighting skills!" she said

"Wait! Hold on! I'm going to help my friends!" said Naruto

"She's actually doing it!" said Sango

"If Naruto train with Ayame, then that means she's going to be stronger than Koga. I will laugh at him." said Inuyasha

"That's bull! That's…. That's impossible." said Koga

"It could be impossible. He taught me some of his Taijutsu skill… Hey Naruto!" said Kagome

"What?!" asks Naruto as he still being pulled by Ayame

"Teach her very well!" said Kagome with smile

"Wait! What?! You're serious!?" asks Naruto in shocked.

"Yeah! Good luck!" yells Kagome with smile.


	21. Chapter 21

"Damn that Naraku! Where did he disappear to?!" asks Miroku

"He probably went into hiding because you and Naruto broke through his barrier." said Sango

"But we're talking about Naraku. It can't be only that." said Shippo

"Maybe!" said Inuyasha

"What is it, Inuyasha?!" asks Kagome

"Maybe Naraku is luring us in the direction of the miasma and has laid a trap." said Inuyasha

"A Trap? He did all kinds of traps until now." asks Naruto

"If we keep going and get close to Naraku, you think he'll do something?" asks Kagome

"Maybe…" said Naruto as he sensed a group of demons' aura. Inuyasha and the other saw the demons are flying in the sky heading the different direction.

"Demons?" asks Inuyasha

"The demons are flying different direction." said Kagome

"No…" said Naruto as he's in Sennin mode and sensed the demons are chasing wolf. "Kagome, hop on my back!"

"What?! Something wrong?!" asks Kagome

"Ayame is in trouble!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"Great elder!" said wolfman

"Grandpa!" said Ayame as she rushed to him and carried him up.

"S-sorry… I'm just a bit tired." said wolf elder

"Grandpa! Hang on!" said Ayame.

"They're closing in on us!" said wolfman

"I'll be a decoy and attract the demons. Make your escape during that time." said brown wolf

"But then, you'll…!" said Ayame as she sensed unfamiliar aura is heading her direction. "He's here!"

"Who's here?" asks brown wolf.

"They're here!" said wolf man as he saw a group of demons is charging to Ayame and the others. However, there was a sacred arrow shot group of demons.

"That arrow! Couldn't be…" said Ayame.

"Ayame!" yells Naruto as he and his friends have arrived on time to save Ayame and the others.

"Naruto-sama!" said Ayame surprised.

"It's Ayame!" said Shippo

"No doubt about that!" said Miroku

"She's the Wolf-Demon girl who detested you!" said Sango

"Ayame, what happen to your mountain?" asks Naruto

"The ogre came after us, so we ran." said Ayame

"Ogre?" asks Kagome

"An ogre who devours demons." said Ayame

"What?!" asks Naruto

"An ogre who devours demons?" asks Inuyasha

"No time to explain. Naruto-sama…" said Ayame.

"Please call me Naruto." said Naruto

"Naruto, can you help my grandpa?" asks Ayame

Naruto nodded as he went to white wolf elder. He bends down and used his Six Path power to heal his body.

"He's okay. We need to find somewhere place to stay and safe." said Naruto

**XXX**

**Inside the cave**

"A specter?" asks Kagome

"Probably it's neither demon nor human." said Ayame

"It came from the northeast." said wolf elder

"Northeast?" asks Miroku

"Miroku, isn't that you just say…" said Naruto

"Yeah, it from the direction of the ox-tiger." said Miroku

"In no time at all, it devoured the demons, spirits and ogres that lived in the mountain. Then it descended to our borders." said Ayame

"Many of our friends were devoured." said Wolf elder.

"The Wolf-Demon tribe isn't such a weak tribe, right?" asks Sango

"It's very Small Mountain. I've been there and trained with Ayame, but…" said Naruto

"The specter." said Ayame

"Is there such an ogre?" asks Shippo

"It's said since ancient times, that dead men who carried grudges and transformed without ever letting go of their hatred are ogres." Said Miroku

"Who is capable of resurrecting such an extraordinary ogre… who would devour demons?"

"It's gotta be Naraku." said Naruto

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

"I must go and take the Great Elder and the remaining Wolf-Demons to safety. But…" said Ayame

Naruto stood up and did cross fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he said as he summoned a clone of himself is stand next to him. "My clone will escort you guys to safety."

"And if we ever see Koga, we'll tell him that you were able to escape. Don't worry." said Kagome

"Thank you, Naruto and Kagome!" said Ayame

After the Great Elder and the others have been recovered, Ayame and the others were going to leave.

"Be careful!" yells Kagome

"Take care!" said Naruto

"Listen up! The specter smells of dead people and graveyard dirt." said Ayame

"Smells of dead people?" asks Naruto

**XXX**

A group of wolves are attack to ogre man. His hair is spikey blue. He wears a red skirt with white timing on the bottom. He has a yellow sash tied like a belt around his waist. He wears blue chest pads as a form of armor on his shoulders he has two black pads.

"Don't touch my wolves!" yells Koga

"Is it you… the one who has the Shikon fragment? I'm taking it and your life." said Kyokotsu

"L-Look at that huge body!" said Ginta

"Huh! So you're the specter? You smell! You're neither human nor demon! You smell of dead bodies and graveyard dirt!" yells Koga

"So I still smell? It's been some time since I emerged from my grave."

"He didn't blink on his eye!" said Ginta

"Is he really specter?" asks Hakkaku

"I'll have to eat more and put on muscles. You over there, the muscular one… You can become part of Kyokotsu's flesh!" said Kyokotsu

"Damn you, ugly bastard!" said Koga as he drop kick to Kyokotsu's face and made him fell down on the ground. "You also reek with the smell of my comrades!"

"I see… Your leg, huh? You have a shard of the Shikon in your leg." said Kyokotsu

"Kyokotsu, you say? Just what are you?!" asks Koga

"Just what am I, you say? I'm human, what else?" asks Kyokotsu

_"No way!"_ thought Hakkaku

_"Impossible!"_ thought Ginta

"So you're an average Joe who emerged alive from the grave?!" asks Koga

"Thanks to his Shikon fragment. I feel much better than when I was alive." said Kyokotsu

"Hey! How did you get a hold of that?!" asks Koga

"Why ask? You're only gonna end up as my meal anyway!" said Kyokotsu as he slammed his hand into Koga, but he dodged his slam by jumping.

"Think you can capture me with such clumsy moves?!" asks Koga

"Here's what pesky guys like you get." said Kyokotsu as he grabbed the weapon Flail out from the ground and tossed it at Koga. Koga dodged the Flail.

"Where're you aiming? Aim straight!" asks Koga as he's running while Kyokotsu tosses the Flail at him. He jumped into the air and broke the Flail by a kick. However, Koga sees Kyokotsu's hand slammed him into his face.

"Koga!" yells Ginta

"Hah! Where're you hitting?" asks Koga as he stood next Kyokotsu's face, so he grabbed his face and twisted it over by using his speed. Kyokotsu fell down on the ground and he's dead.

"H-He did it!" said Hakkaku.

"Amazing!" said Ginta

"Ha! Serves him right." said Koga as he's walking away from Kyokotsu, but his back got punch by Kyokotsu.

"And you think you beat me?" asks Kyokotsu as he picked up Flail and whip on Koga with the chain. Koga dodged the chain by rolling to the left.

"Why you!" yells Koga

"Koga! Before you!" yells Ayame

Koga got grabbed by Kyokotsu's hand and lift him up in midair.

"Leave him alone!" yells Ayame as she jumped into the air and wind kick to cut Kyokotsu's hand off. Kyokotsu's hand let Koga off and fell down on the ground.

"Koga, are you okay?!" asks Ayame as she's helping Koga up, but she sees Kyokotsu's another hand about to grab her, but…

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu!" as the wind blade cuts Kyokotsu's hand off. Naruto has appeared and in front of Ayame and Koga.

"Naruto-sama!" said Ayame

Kyokotsu put wound arm on his both hand and restore his hands back.

"Who the hell are you?!" he said as he looking at the blond ninja with toad eyes.

"It's Naruto! You're the one who killed wolves!" said Naruto as he ran up on Kyokotsu's arm and jumped kick to his face. Kyokotsu fell down, but he withstand by touching on the ground. He slammed his hand into Naruto, but he blocked it.

"I caught you!" said Naruto

"What?!" asks Kyokotsu in shocked.

"He blocked it!" said Ginta and Hakkaku

Naruto grabbed Kyokotsu's hand and lifted him into the air. He threw Kyokotsu on the ground. Koga and the others' face were amazed.

"Senpou…" said Naruto as he's in the air and made two Rasengan on his both hands. The left one is the blue flame chakra. The right one is the boil chakra. "Odama Bijuu Rasenrengan!" as he slammed into Kyokotsu's body. It made a huge explosion.

"It's over… Now, they can finally rest in peace." said Ayame.

There was a Saimyosho grabbed Shikon out of Kyokotsu's body and flew away.

**XXX**

"Band of Seven?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, they came here from the eastern province. They were seven mercenaries. I heard that they came from the dead." said Miroku

"Naruto, do you think they..." said Kagome

"Yeah, Shikon..." said Naruto as he sensed dead people. "Inuyasha."

"Yeah, I sensed bloody people." said Inuyasha as he and Naruto are running where their sense are.

They saw a group of men were dead by one man. He wears pink clothes and wear sandals. His hair look like pony tail.

"These are the warriors from the crossroads earlier…" said Miroku

"They were slain by that one person?" asks Kagome

"Could you be…Naruto?" asks Jakotsu

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"Hey, how do you know my name?!" asks Naruto

"S-So cute!" said Jakotsu

"What?" asks Naruto

"I love those whiskers!" said Jakotsu

"Who are you?!" asks Naruto

"You don't smell like a living person. Just of dead bodies and graveyard soil." said Inuyasha

"Hmm…" said Jakotsu

"Naruto. Inuyasha, could he be…?" asks Miroku

"Yeah, he is same as Kyokotsu that I killed him." said Naruto

"Oh… You're the one who killed Kyokotsu." said Jakotsu

"Yeah, I killed him." said Naruto

"And also the villagers were talking about you. That some disgusting specter appeared from his grave." said Inuyasha

"A group of seven evil men who loved to kill. Mercenaries who were later hunted down and beheaded." said Miroku

"You must be one of the Band of Seven!" said Naruto

"Naruto is cute, but you're pretty sexy yourself." said Jakotsu

Kagome is stepping away from Naruto, Inuyasha, and Miroku when she heard Jakotsu.

**"Is he gay?" asks Kurama**

"Can I suck him up with my Kazaana?" asks Miroku

"Sure." said Naruto and Inuyasha

"Wait! He has a Shikon fragment." said Kagome

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"Maybe he revived through the power of the fragment." said Kagome

"It must be Naraku." said Naruto as he walked toward to Jakotsu and draws his Furyunoha. "Where is Naraku?!"

"Hmm… You got an interesting sword. Which is stronger? My sword or your?!" asks Jakotsu as he swing his sword; create the blades zig-zagged back and forth unpredictably as they moved forward to Naruto.

Naruto blocks the blades away from him and dodged it.

"_What kind of sword is that?!"_ his thought

Jakotsu did the swings again to Naruto. Naruto blocks the blades, but the blade is bending and hits his shoulder.

"Naruto!" said Kagome

"Hold on! I'm coming!" said Inuyasha as he draws Tetsusaiga and blocked Jakotsu's blade to help Naruto.

"Thank you." said Naruto

"Damn it, you interferer!" said Jakotsu

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he summoned 10 clones of himself and charges to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu excited how Naruto created the clones of him.

"Wow! They're so cute!" he yells as he used the blades zig-zagged to kill all the clones. When the white smoke is cleared, Naruto came out of the ground and uppercut to Jakotsu's jaw.

"So cold!" said Jakotsu as he touched his own jaw.

"Shut up! Did Naraku gave you Shikon?!" asks Inuyasha

"I guess he has no choice…" said Naruto as he sees black smoke coming from the hill and send someone using it.

"Mukotsu, huh? Interfering! Naruto, better make your get away." said Jakotsu as he ran away.

_"What was that about?"_ thought Naruto as he and Inuyasha jumped away from the black smoke.

"It's poison smoke." said Sango

"Where is this poison coming from?" asks Miroku

"I sensed a person is at the hill, but it gone." said Naruto

**XXX**

"That Jakotsu!" said Inuyasha

"He isn't far away. I can still sense him." said Naruto

"You'll go after him?" said Miroku

"Yeah, I have to." said Naruto

"But Inuyasha… What do think of that poison smoke?" asks Miroku

"Like I say, someone is on the hill and used poison smoke. It seem Jakotsu knows something." said Naruto

"Yeah. Maybe it's another one of the Band of Seven." said Inuyasha

"Another specter appeared?" asks Kagome

"Hey, Inuyasha, Miroku, you guys stay and protect Kagome and Sango." said Naruto

"Alright!" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

"Oh! Kagome! A well." said Shippo

"Uh-huh! Let's replenish our water." said Kagome as she saw a woman is laying by the well.

"Huh? Someone's on the ground." said Shippo as he rushed to a woman. "This is terrible!"

"Are you alright?" asks Kagome as she checks on woman's pulse. "She's dead." as she turned around and saw lots of people were dead.

"Kagome! Let's hurry and get away from here!" said Shippo

"Uh-huh!" said Kagome as she stepped back, but she heard someone laugh. She saw a poison smoke like before. "Poison smoke!"

"You can't get away from Mukotsu's poison." said Mukotsu

Kagome started to bend down and her body can't move.

"Kagome, hang on!" said Shippo

"You're the one who has the Shikon fragment." said Mukotsu

"Kagome! Kagome!" said Shippo

"Run away! Shippo…" said Kagome

"No, I won't!" said Shippo

"Don't worry. I won't kill you right away. This poison will paralyze your body, but your mind will be alert until the very end. It's my special toxin. Unfortunately, it has no effect on demons." said Mukotsu

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Kagome!" yells Shippo as he charged to Mukotsu, but Mukotsu spit out the poison from his mouth. Shippo got lost unconscious.

**XXX**

"Jakotsu is close!" said Naruto as he sensed Jakotsu's scent is closer. He saw Jakotsu is waiting for him.

"Hey! Naruto!" said Jakotsu

"Jakotsu, what is your plan!?" asks Naruto

"You followed my scent, didn't you? So I didn't go too far. I want to fight you." said Jakotsu

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and said, "Bring it!"

**XXX**

**At the house**

"We're surrounded by a poison barrier. No one can come to help. But what a beauty! I'm so fortunate. I get to marry such a pretty girl." said Mukotsu as the poison surround the house.

_"I can't move… Naruto…"_ thought Kagome

Naruto's face became shocked that he heard Kagome's voice in his head. Her voice sounds like she's in trouble.

"Why are you standing there?!" asks Jakotsu as he's attacking Naruto.

Naruto dodged the Jakotsu's sword as the blades zig-zagged to hit him, but he used the Yellow Flash to dodge it.

"Kokou! Boil!" said Naruto

**"Got it!" said Kokuou**

Jakotsu saw Naruto started to boil out of his body. Naruto made huge smoke, so that he can escape from Jakotsu and rescue Kagome. He's running as fast as he can. He knows that Kagome's life is in danger.

**"Naruto, where are you going?!" asks Kurama**

"Kagome is in trouble!" said Naruto as he transformed into Bijuu mode and ran very fast to rescue Kagome.

**XXX**

"I'm not perfect, but please be good to me! Good, good. Now then, dance for me in celebration." said Mukotsu

_"Just what is he up to? If only I can get a hold of that Shikon fragment."_ thought Kagome

"Such a fine bride. A fine bride indeed. Next, some sake…" said Mukotsu

"Kagome!" said Sango as she and the others crashed the house.

"How dare you touch her!?" yells Inuyasha

"Don't interrupt my ceremony!" said Mukotsu as he spread the poison out.

"Leave him to me!" said Sango as she used her mask and blocked the smoke with Hiraikotsu, but something went wrong with her.

"A repellant mask won't work. This also enters the body through the eyes and skin." said Mukotsu

"Damn it…" said Sango as she and the others fell down on the ground.

Kirara is charging to Mukotsu, but Mukotsu spit out poison smoke from his mouth.

"That was easy. Although it doesn't affect me at all. I'm so used to the poison already." said Mukotsu as his throat got stabbed by Kagome's chopstick.

_"I did it…!"_ thought Kagome as she got punch by Mukotsu.

"Stupid girl!" said Mukotsu

_"It didn't work!"_ thought Kagome

"You too? Does my face repel you, too? Is that why you reject me?!" asks Mukotsu

"What are you saying?! I despised you even before I saw your face!" asks Kagome

"Unforgivable! You hurt my feelings! I don't want you for a wife anymore!" said Mukotsu as he chokes Kagome's neck.

At that moment, Naruto broke through the house with his Bijuu mode and saw Mukotsu is choking Kagome.

"Handoff of her!" yells Naruto as he punched to Mukotsu and sent to the tree. He used the tail to smash the house, so that the poison smoke can air out. He checked on Kagome. She has poison on her.

Naruto's face is angry now how dirty Mukotsu treated Kagome like a slave.

"Damn that brat. I should kill him right now." said Mukotsu as he stood up, but he saw Naruto is in front of him with Rasengan.

"Pevy man! Die!" yells Naruto as he stretches out his chakra arm and hits Mukotsu with Rasengan.

Naruto rushed to Kagome and carried her up.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?!" asks Naruto in worried.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto… I'm alright. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango protected me." said Kagome.

Naruto used his Six Path power to get rid of the Kagome's poison. He did the others, but it takes a time to recover it.

"Naruto, how was it?" asks Shippo

"They're fine, but they need more rest. We need to find a safe place." said Naruto as he carried Kagome on his back, but he saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I have no time to fight you."

"I didn't come here to fight you. I want to know Naraku is near." said Sesshomaru

Naruto didn't answer Sesshomaru.

"Answer me, Naruto. Where is Naraku?" asks Sesshomaru

"I don't know, but the specter that I killed him that he has Shikon fragment. Naraku must have close by." said Naruto as he's ready to fight Sesshomaru.

"That's all I need to hear." said Sesshomaru as he walked away from Naruto and the others.

Naruto turned off his Bijuu mode and glad that Sesshomaru didn't fight with him.

"Shippo, Kirara, let's go." He said

**XXX**

"What?! What do you mean?!" asks Shippo

"The Seven of Bond are going to after us." said Naruto

"Then what are we going to do?! Kagome and the others haven't been recover!" said Shippo

"That's why we need to find a safe place for them, so they can rest." said Naruto as he stopped and sensed someone at the other lake.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asks Shippo.

Naruto looked closely something shiny over there. It was three saw discs heading toward to Naruto, Shippo, and Kirara.

"What's that?!" asks Shippo

"Kirara! Shippo, get down!" yells Naruto as they dock down as the three saw disc went above and sent back to someone. "The Band of Seven… Kirara, follow me!" as he and Kirara ran to the forest, but Naruto saw a mortar bullets in the sky. The bullets are scattered out then lots of bullets are going to hit the forest.

"Kirara! Hold on!" said Naruto as he touched on Kirara then he used the Yellow Flash to dodge the mortar.

Naruto and Kirara are in the cave, but Naruto sensed specter is coming closer.

"Shippo, stay here and watch over them." said Naruto

"What're you going to do?" asks Shippo

"I'm going to stop a specter." said Naruto as he ran out of the cave and saw a specter.

It was some kind of robot guy. He has red hair and one eye on the left has the blue mark on it. The metal has covered the right eye. He has armor and shoulder armor with three spikes. His left arm is some kind of metal pike spear.

"Naruto!" said the robot

"You look like a robot." said Naruto

"I'm called Ginkotsu!" said Ginkotsu

"So, you're one of Band of Seven. Looks like I have to kill you!" said Naruto as he rushed to Ginkotsu and draws his Furyunoha.

Ginkotsu launch the five saw discs from his back. Naruto deflects those saw disc by hitting them.

"Kirara! Take them somewhere safe!" he yells as Kirara nodded and went back to the cave. She has Kagome and the others on her back. She flew away as Shippo is yelling Naruto's name.

"Shippo, I'm counting on you!" said Naruto

**XXX**

After Naruto defeat Ginkotsu, he is at the monk temple where he sensed Kagome's scent. He went to the backyard and saw a monk is digging the grave.

"Perchance, are you Naruto? I have been waiting for you." asks Renkotsu

"How do you know my name?" asks Naruto

"Your friend told me about you." said Renkotsu

"Naruto, I don't trust this guy." said Kurama as he feels evil aura about Renkotsu.

_"I know that, but I need to know where my friend."_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto, do you want to see your friends?" asks Renkotsu

"Yes, please!" said Naruto.

Naruto is following the monk where his friends are.

"Kagome!" he said as he went checked on Kagome to make sure she's alright. He sensed her life is alright, but he felt evil aura behind him like Kurama saying.

"You're being pursued?" asks Renkotsu

"Who are you?" asks Naruto

"As you can see... I am the monk of this temple." said Renkotsu

"And it just you." said Naruto

"Yes, I'm the only survivor. I was so frightened, I hid myself behind the Buddha statue." said Renkotsu

Naruto saw Shippo and Kirara were sleeping. They must be tired, but something doesn't feel right.

"Hey, monk." said Naruto

"What is it?" asks Renkotsu

"How do you know my name? I told my friend not to tell anyone about my name." said Naruto

"You must misunderstand. Your friend got here and told me about your…" said Renkotsu as he sees a thrown kunai at him. He dodged it.

"That's dodged wasn't any else! I know who you are! You're one of the Band of Seven!" said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha.

"Not bad… kid." said Renkotsu as the purple mark appeared on his face. "I'm Renkotsu."

Naruto is ready his fighting stand. He swing his Furyunoha, creates wind blades at Renkotsu. Renkotsu dodged the wind blades by jumped and landed on the ground. He ran away from Naruto.

"Hold it!" yells Naruto as he went after Renkotsu. He saw Renkotsu is on the stair, so he used the wind slash to stop him.

"Damn it!" said Renkotsu as he turned around at Naruto.

"It's over, Renkotsu!" said Naruto as he's about to charge to Renkotsu, but there was a chain wrapped around his body. "What?!" as he looked back and saw Ginkotsu is the one who used the chain.

"You're dead!" yells Renkotsu as he threw the string around Naruto and used the fire on him. "Hehehe! It's over!"

"Youton Chakra mode!" yells Naruto as his body goes lava and melted the chain down.

Ginkotsu and Renkotsu were shocked that Naruto's body went into lava. Naruto first rushed to Ginkotsu and created Rasengan.

"Take this! Youton Rasengan!" he yells as he smashed into Ginkotsu's chest and sent him to the forest. He turned off his Youton Chakra mode.

_"I-I can't believe he resists my fire..."_ thought Renkotsu

After Naruto destroyed Ginkotsu, he turned at Renkotsu and saw his sweat drop.

"You're next." said Naruto as he raised his right arm up and created Lava Rasenshuriken.

Renkotsu has a bad feeling about Naruto's special move. He can't run away from his special attack.

_"Shit! I can't run away from that!"_ his thought

"Youton Rasenshuriken!" yells Naruto as he threw Youton Rasenshuriken at Renkotsu, but it went passed by him. The Youton Rasenshuriken made a huge explosion. If it hit on Renkotsu, he wouldn't die. "You're not even worthy opponent." said Naruto as he walked back to the temple.

Renkotsu started to get mad how Naruto told him that he's weak.

_"That bitch! How dare he missed me lightly?!"_ his thought.

**XXX**

**A day later.**

Kagome is finally wake up and her poison is gone. She's in the cave. She turned to the right and saw Inuyasha and the others are resting, but where's Naruto. She got up and saw Naruto is guarding for her and the others in the night.

"Naruto." Kagome said as she sees Naruto is about to fall down on the ground, so she ran to Naruto and caught him on time. Naruto collapsed head first into Kagome's laps.

"Kagome…" said Naruto while he's sleeping and has the dream about her.

_"He's sleeping because he protected us from the enemy."_ thought Kagome gently wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and let him sleep on her laps. _"Thank you, Naruto."_


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw the sunrise.

"Oh, it's sunny, but… Why do I feel so soft?" he asks as his head feels like he sleeps on the pillow.

"It's because it was me, silly." said Kagome with smile.

Naruto looked up at Kagome like the upside down.

"K-Kagome!" said Naruto with blush as he slept on Kagome's laps. It's more comfortable than the pillow. "W-Why… Did I…"

"Yeah… you fell asleep last night, so…" said Kagome with blush.

_"Damn, her laps feel more comfortable than the pillow."_ thought Naruto with blush as he got up and looked at Kagome. "So… how did you feel?"

"I feel fine. Thank you… Naruto, I lost my Shikon." said Kagome with frown.

"Don't worry about the Shikon. More important is I'm just glad you're okay." said Naruto as he gave his smile at Kagome. Kagome started surprised when Naruto smiled at her. She felt so better and warm when he says that. Naruto really cares about her and friends.

"Naruto… thank you." said Kagome as she smiled back to Naruto.

"Hey, Kirara." said Sango as she's patting on Kirara's head.

"What happen?" asks Miroku as he got up.

"I remember we got poison, but not anymore." said Inuyasha

"Naruto took care of you guys." said Shippo

"Naruto…" said Miroku

"Yeah, I was super worried about you… so I used my Six Path power to cure your poison." said Naruto as he's itch his head.

"Thank you…" said Sango as she sees Kagome already woke up. "Kagome? You got up first?"

"Yeah…" said Kagome with blushing as she knows what she means.

"What did you and Naruto doing?" asks Sango

"We did nothing." said Naruto with blush

"Don't lie to me, Kagome. I see what you did to Naruto." said Shippo

"No!" said Kagome.

"You guys didn't see me and Kagome what we did." said Naruto

**XXX**

Kikyo is at the village because she sensed the Shikon.

_"I sense the presence of the Shikon fragment."_ Her thought as she stepped forward, but she stopped. She saw a man is helping the old lady.

"This will do." said the man as he done the bandage to old lady.

"Alright." said old lady

"Come again in three days and I shall apply more ointment." said the man

"Thank you so much." said the old lady

_"That man... He has a Shikon fragment in his neck."_ thought Kikyo

"Take care!" said the kid.

"You take care, too, Chiyo." said the old lady.

Chiyo turned back and sees Kikyo is walking, so she ran to her and said, ""Oh my! Such a beautiful Priestess!"

"Who is that man?" asks Kikyo as she bended down.

"Oh, that is Doctor Suikotsu." said Chiyo

"Doctor." said Kikyo as she sensed Shikon is in Suikotsu's neck. She was wondered why he looks so friendly.

**XXX**

"Are you sure?" asks Kagome as Naruto already summon a clone to guard her and the others.

"I'm sure, you guys haven't been fully recovered yet." said Naruto

"Naruto, we can go-" said Miroku

"No. I have to go alone." said Naruto as he walked pass by the clone. "I'm counting on you."

"Yes, boss. You can count on me." said Clone Naruto

"Naruto, be careful." said Kagome

Naruto gave his kind smile to Kagome which is his smile always made a promise to her that he will be okay. He started to run and follow the specter's scent.

"Kagome, do you think he's going to be okay?" asks Sango

"He'll be okay. I believe in him." said Kagome

**XXX**

**Few hours later**

"Damn…" said Naruto as his stomach is growling. "I'm so hungry…"

**"Well, there's no food… Wait!" said Kurama**

"What?! Food!" said Naruto in surprised.

**"No, you idiot! There's village up ahead. It's not very far away, but I sensed two dead people." said Kurama**

"What?! Is it Band of Seven?! Two of them?!" asks Naruto

**"There is a guy and the girl." said Matatabi**

"A girl? Couldn't be…" said Naruto as he saw a kid ran to him.

"Hi, mister." said the kid

Naruto bends down at the kid's level

"Hello, what's your name?" he asks.

"My name is Yuuta. What about your?" asks Yuuta

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he gave his smile at Yuuta, but he has very important to say. "Yuuta, I have very important to ask you."

"What is it, Naruto-san?" asks Yuuta

"Do you have food? Because I'm hungry." said Naruto as his stomach is growling.

"Hahahaha! You're funny! Come with me!" said Yuuta as he running as Naruto is following him.

"What did you do?" asks Naruto

"I'm farming!" said Yuuta

"You live by yourself?" asks Naruto

"Nope! I lived with the nice person named Suikotsu. He's a doctor." said Yuuta as they arrived at the house then Suikotsu came out of the house.

"Yuuta, you bought the visitor?" asks Suikotsu.

"Yes, Suikotsu." said Yuuta

"You must be doctor Suikotsu. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto with smile.

"Suikotsu, he's very hungry. He has no food with him." said Yuuta

**"That's the specter." said Kurama**

**"Wait, why does he look so friendly?" asks Son Goku.**

"I can feel his heart is gentle and friendly." said Naruto as he sees Kikyo came out of the house.

"Naruto?" asks Kikyo in shocked to see Naruto.

"Yo, Kikyo!" said Naruto with smile as he didn't want to fight here.

"You guys know each other?" asks Suikotsu

"We met each other in the waterfall." Naruto lied.

"I see… come on in." said Suikotsu as Naruto came in the house.

Suikotsu cooked the food and placed the plate to Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" said Naruto as he started to eat food.

"Well, are you traveler?" asks Suikotsu

"You bet! I'm just exploring this place dattebayo!" said Naruto

"That's good…" said Suikotsu

"Dr. Suikotsu! Please help him!" said Man#1

"What happened?" asks Suikotsu as he slide the door and saw man were carried injury man.

"He fell and cut his leg with a sickle!" said Man#1

"It hurts! Hurts so bad!" said Man#1 as the blood dropped on the ground.

"Huh?!" asks Suikotsu as his head is started to a headache.

"Dr. Suikotsu?" asks Kikyo

"Hey, what's going on? You need help?" asks Naruto

"Oh… Naruto and Kikyo… I'd appreciate that." said Suikotsu

"What's the matter? You're so pale." said Kikyo

"No, it's nothing." said Suikotsu

_"There's something about him…"_ thought Naruto

"Bring him inside." said Suikotsu as the two men entered the house. He bought the cloth and the medicine for the man's leg.

"What a relief! The wound is not as deep as I thought." said Suikotsu as he gently place the cloth with medicine on the man's leg.

"It hurts!" said Man#2

"Dr. Suikotsu… You're perspiring profusely." said Kikyo as Suikotsu wipe out his sweat and his hand is shaking. "Shall I take over?"

"Thank you… please do." said Suikotsu as he left the house.

"Let do me do it." said Naruto as he placed his right hand on the man's leg and restore his injury.

"Woah! My wound is gone!" said Man#2

_"What was that? He just restored the man's leg so fast by using his hand."_ thought Kikyo

"It's miracle!" said Man#1

"Don't fall again, alright?" asks Naruto as two men said thanks to him before left the house.

Naruto and Kikyo went outside to see how Suikotsu's feeling.

"Hey, are you alright?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I…" said Suikotsu

"It's no problem. We glad we can help." said Kikyo

"Thanks…" said Suikotsu as he looked at the hand and react something really panic. He ran to the well and pours the water into the bucket. "The blood… I must wash my hands…" as there's no blood on his both hand.

"What happened to him?" asks Naruto

"Dr. Suikotsu gets like that sometimes. When it's bad, he'll keep washing for an hour." said Chiyo.

Naruto started to feel the aura about Suikotsu. There's something about to awaken and evil aura.

Several minutes later, Naruto is exploring the village. He was wondered why Suikotsu looks so friendly.

"Hey kids, what's up?" asks Naruto as he saw the kids are standing by the tree.

"The tree…" said the kid #1 as he's pointing at the dying tree.

"I see… Kids, wanna see something cool?" asks Naruto as he clapped his both hand and transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode.

Kikyo feels a very powerful aura, so she followed the aura while she ready to use the bow.

_"Naruto?"_ Her thought as she saw Naruto Kyuubi Chakra mode stand next to the dead tree. She looked at him carefully.

Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra mode is vitalizing properties and matures into a full-grown tree.

"Cool!" said the kid #2 as she sees an apple on the tree. "Apple!"

Naruto used the chakra arm to grabbed the several apple and gave to each child.

"Here you go." He said with smile.

"Thank you!" said the children.

_"How did the tree grow so fast?"_ thought Kikyo as she saw a bird landed on Naruto's shoulder. _"I see… his power is vitalizing tree."_

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" asks Naruto as he deactivate his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"I wondered, what are you doing here?" said Kikyo

"You should know about Suikotsu. He's one of the Band of Seven. And I'm not going hurt him." said Naruto

"He has the Shikon that means he's…" said Kikyo

"Already dead. I know, but I can feel his trust and good. I have a question." said Naruto

"What is it?" asks Kikyo

"Why did you hate Inuyasha?" asks Naruto

"Because he killed me in the past." said Kikyo

"Wrong, it was Naraku the one killed you. I can tell that you tried to make Inuyasha more hatred so that he can kill you, but he won't." said Naruto

"You don't know about me." said Kikyo as she left Naruto.

**XXX**

**At night**

Kikyo went in the forest, because her soul can't handle this land. She is falling down on the ground, but someone caught. It was Naruto who caught her on his back.

"Naruto?" she asks in shocked.

Naruto started to walk while he carried Kikyo on his back.

"I see your soul collector can't enter this barrier." He said

"Yeah." said Kikyo as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Why did I wrap around him?" as she feels his body is warm.

Naruto saw a group of soul collectors at the lake, so he gently put Kikyo down and let her walk toward to soul collectors.

"Naruto, why did you help me?" asks Kikyo

"Because I can't just leave you in the forest when something happens to you." said Naruto

"But I'm your enemy…" said Kikyo

"That's all in the past. I just I can't leave someone like you behind." said Naruto

"Naruto… what do you know about me?" asks Kikyo

"About you… Well… you kinda remind me of my close friend and his brother." said Naruto

"Who are they?" asks Kikyo

"My close friend's name is Sasuke. His clans were killed by his old brother when he's little kid." said Naruto as Kikyo's in shocked. "Why he did it? Because he wanted to save my village and his brother. He made him goes more hatred so that he can become stronger and kill his brother."

"Did he…" said Kikyo

"Yes, he killed his older brother and find out that my village the one who ordered his older brother." said Naruto

_"His story kinda sound like…me… who tried to make Inuyasha's hatred, but he keeping to understand me."_ thought Kikyo

"Sasuke is just like me… I was alone and hatred by people because I have a demon inside of me… but thanks to my friend and teacher who saved me from the dark. If you don't want to kill Inuyasha, then don't kill him. Inuyasha loves you and wanted to get you out of the dark place." said Naruto as he stands up and going back to the village.

Kikyo's heart started to beat faster and feels like someone need to hug her. Her body is started to tell her to go hug Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto!" she cried as she rushed to Naruto and hug his back.

"Kikyo?" asks Naruto

"I'm sorry! For what I just did to Inuyasha and you! I… I was acting like jerk and evil! I…" said Kikyo as Naruto turned around and wrapped his arm around her.

"That's okay… you just need to tell Inuyasha." said Naruto.

"_His body and aura… they're so warm…"_ thought Kikyo

**XXX**

**In morning**

"Naruto, I sensed a Shikon at the village." said Kagome as she's onto Naruto clone's back.

"Don't kill the guy named Suikotsu. He's super friendly guy and also have Shikon." said Clone Naruto as everyone was shocked.

"What?! Isn't he…" asks Inuyasha

"Band of Seven, but I don't think he isn't one of them…" said Clone Naruto as he sensed another specter no… there's three of them. "I sensed another three of Band of Seven! They're heading toward the village!"

"We must hurry!" said Miroku as he saw black smoke in the village. "Shit! We're too late!"

**XXX**

Naruto, Kikyo, and Suikotsu rushed to the village. They shocked that the village destroyed by Band of Seven.

"Ginkotsu, you're still alive!" said Naruto as he saw Ginkotsu's new body looks like a tank.

"I repaired his body, so he can improved to you and kill you." said Renkotsu

"Hi, Naruto!" said Jakotsu

"So they're the Band of Seven!" said Kikyo

"Yep, that's them." said Naruto

"Naruto! Kikyo! What on earth!" said Suikotsu

"So this is where you've been!" said Jakotsu

"Huh?" asks Suikotsu

"Yo, Suikotsu." said Renkotsu

"Geez! You caused so much trouble." Said Jakotsu

"What!" asks Suikotsu

"Come on, Suikotsu. We came all the way to get you. Be grateful!" said Renkotsu

"You're not taking him anywhere!" said Naruto

Clone Naruto and the others have arrived in the scene.

_"Kikyo!"_ thought Inuyasha as he sees Kikyo is standing in front of Suikotsu.

"Inuyasha! So you were in this region, too." said Kikyo

Kagome sees the real Naruto is with Kikyo. She glad he's fine.

"Kikyo… What're you doing here?" asks Inuyasha

"We can talk later!" said Kikyo

"Oh… Okay." said Inuyasha

"You guys… You're still alive?" asks Renkotsu

"Hah! Perfect timing!" said Inuyasha

"We can take care all of you!" said Naruto

"Alright, Jakotsu. Take care of Suikotsu." said Renkotsu

"What?! How come…" said Jakotsu as he sees real Naruto is front of Kikyo and Suikotsu. "Never mind!"

"Doctor Suikotsu, stay behind us!" said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha then Jakotsu charged to him. Jakotsu swings his sword, create blade zig-zagged at Naruto. He dodged the blades and used the wind blade on Jakotsu, but he dodged them.

"Hehehe! I wanted to fight you again!" said Jakotsu

Renkotsu drinks the gourd then spits out as flames at clone Naruto and the others.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" said Clone Naruto as he breathes big fireball at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu ordered Ginkotsu to move away from the fireball.

"I caught you!" he yells as he sets the wires on clone Naruto and the others with his fingers. He set them on fire instantaneously.

"A net of fire!" said Shippo

"Bringing along all these humans. Naruto, that's your weakness! It time to payback for…" said Renkotsu

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and used the wind to blow the fire away.

"Inuyasha! Go!" he yells.

"Okay!" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga and charged Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, but Ginkotsu shot the cannon at him.

"Inuyasha!" yells Clone Naruto as he saw Ginkotsu shot the cannon at him, so he dodges it with Yellow Flash.

The real Naruto is still fighting with Jakotsu. Jakotsu swings his sword then his blade bend over Naruto's shoulder and slashed it, but Kikyo shot the Sacred Arrow to save Naruto.

"Thank you…" said Naruto as he saw Ginkotsu shot the cannon at Kikyo and Suikotsu. "Kikyo! Suikotsu!" as he saw Ginkotsu shot another cannonball at him. He dodged the cannon with his Yellow Flash.

Suikotsu is okay and got some of his injuries. He saw two kids are heading toward to him and Jakotsu is about to kill them. Suikotsu rushed those kids and saved their life. His back got slashed by Jakotsu's blade.

"Leave him alone!" yells Naruto as he smashed the Jakotsu's blade up in the air and almost hit him.

Kagome sensed Suikotsu's Shikon turned black.

"The Shikon fragment has turned black!" said Kagome

"What?!" asks Clone Naruto

"Dr. Suikotsu!" said Chiyo as Suikotsu's hair spike up and grabbed Yuuta's neck. "What are you doing, Dr. Suikotsu?!"

"He's finally awakened." said Jakotsu

"Leave that kid alone!" yells Naruto as he strikes to Suikotsu, but he let go of the kid and dodged his move. "Who are you?! You're not Suikotsu that I know!"

"Who am I? I'm Suikotsu of the Band of Seven." said Suikotsu as his face has the green marks.

"Suikotsu, why you…" said Naruto

"That do-good physician held me back for so long." said Suikotsu

"He… what's going on? He's an entirely different person from a while ago." asks Sango

"That Suikotsu has… two hearts inside him." said Miroku

"You're probably right. I've heard of it before. It's called a split personality. Another personality hidden in the subconscious has emerged. " said Kagome

"Suikotsu, here!" said Renkotsu as he passed the claws glove to Suikotsu.

"Brat… You've wanted to fight me. You'll get your wish now!" said Suikotsu as he charged to Naruto and attacking him with his claws. Naruto can easily dodge Suikotsu's attack, but he sees Ginkotsu is going to run over Kikyo, so he has to do something fast.

"Hah! You can go, after you beat me!" said Suikotsu as he's blocking Naruto's way.

"Forgive me, Suikotsu…" said Naruto as he formed a Rasengan and threw his Hiraishin Kunai at Suikotsu.

"Ha! Too easy to dodge…" said Suikotsu as he dodged the kunai. However, Naruto teleported above of Suikotsu and slammed into his back.

"Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he slammed Suikotsu's back into the ground with his Rasengan.

"Suikotsu!" yells Renkotsu.

The clone Naruto ran passed to Renkotsu with his Yellow Flash to save Kikyo. He caught her from running over by Ginkotsu.

"He did it!" said Kagome

"Kikyo… she's safe!" said Inuyasha

"Shit… That brat killed Suikotsu so fast… Jakotsu! Retreat!" yells Renkotsu as Jakotsu jumped on Ginkotsu and ran away from them.

"Well… I guess it's time for me to go." said Clone Naruto as he released himself into a white poof.

Inuyasha ran to Kikyo and wanted to check on her.

"Kikyo…" he said

_"The souls of the dead must have left her body because the barrier."_ thought Naruto as he looked at the Soul Collectors got destroyed by touching the barrier.

"They disappeared? What does this mean?" asks Miroku

"It's because the barrier." said Naruto

"Take Kikyo… We have to take Kikyo over there. Otherwise, she probably can't wake up." said Kagome

_"Kagome… are you still…"_ thought Naruto

"Only Inuyasha can." said Kagome

Inuyasha gently carried Kikyo up and went to the Soul Collectors.

Kagome is a little bit jealous of Kikyo, so she ran to Naruto and held his hand.

"Kagome…" said Naruto

"Please… Can I hold your hand?" asks Kagome as Naruto held her hand. She always wanted feels Naruto's hand because it's so warm. "I'm not jealous anymore. Thank you, Naruto. For what you did saying to me."

Naruto sensed Kagome's aura is getting stronger and better.

_"Her scent is getting stronger like Hinata."_ His last thought.

**XXX**

**At night.**

"Inuyasha… where am I?" asks Kikyo as she laying by the tree and getting her soul back.

"On the outskirts of the village." said Inuyasha

"I see. My Soul Collectors could not get near the village." said Kikyo

"No." said Inuyasha

"What happened to them?" asks Kikyo

"You mean, the Band of Seven?" asks Inuyasha

"The men who possess those defiled Shikon fragments…" said Inuyasha

"They retreated. Suikotsu is dead." said Inuyasha

"Suikotsu wanted for me to killed him." said Naruto

"I see…" said Kikyo

"I will stay here. I want to stay close to those children for a while. Besides…" said Kikyo

"Besides?" asks Inuyasha

"Even if I wish to, I cannot go. Inuyasha… You saw my Soul Collectors are being repelled from this land. It took all I had to stand at the base of the mountain." Said Kikyo

"Kikyo…" said Inuyasha

"Naruto." said Kikyo

"Hmm?" asks Naruto

"Thank you for saved my life." said Kikyo.

"It's no problem." said Naruto.

**XXX**

"Hey! Renkotsu! Where're we going?" asks Jakotsu

"We are going to meet the Big Brother. And the Band of Seven will be at full force." said Renkotsu

There was a black hair young man with the blue eye is sitting on the hill. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead. He wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. He wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers.

"I finally found it." He said

"Bankotsu!" yells Jakotsu

"Yo!" said Bankotsu

"Big brother. We're all here." said Renkotsu

"Good." said Bankotsu

"But say…" said Jakotsu

Kokyotsu, Suikotsu and Mukotsu were…" said Renkotsu

"Can't be helped if they were killed." said Bankotsu as he stands up. "Do you know who did it?"

"It's Naruto!" said Jakotsu as he's happy.

"Interesting." said Renkotsu

**XXX**

Naruto and the others are on their way to Seven of Band.

"Naruto, I sensed Shikon!" said Kagome as she onto Naruto's back.

"Yeah, we must hurry!" said Naruto

"Okay!" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

"You must be the Band of Seven!" said Koga

"Huh? Yo, Koga!" said Jakotsu

"So the wolf comes before whiskers man." said Bankotsu

"Quit acting so smug! I know that you're in cahoots with Naraku! Tell me where Naraku is!" said Koga

"Gee, this Naraku has made enemies of a lot of people." said Bankotsu

"Where is he?!" asks Koga

"Makes me wonder. Can he be trusted?" asks Bankotsu

"Don't ask me. You're the only one who's met him, Bankotsu" said Jakotsu

"If you try to keep secret, I'll kill you!" said Koga as he saw Jakotsu's blade is hitting him, so he dodge it in the air.

"That's right! We still have a match to finish." said Jakotsu

"Fool! I've already seen through your weird sword!" said Koga as he sees the cannon that hit him. However, he dodged the cannon by jumping and sees Jakotsu the one who shoot at him.

"He avoided it." said Renkotsu

"Hey, you're pretty nimble. Must be the Shikon fragment in your legs." said Bankotsu

"Why you!" said Koga

"Naraku asked me to take them, too!" said Bankotsu as he lifted his big sword up and slashed to Koga. Koga dodged by jumping in the air, but something different about him.

"Everyone! Don't let him get away!" said Bankotsu as the Band of Seven is attacking to Koga. Koga dodges their attack by running and jumping.

"Stay still!" yells Bankotsu as he spun his big sword and about to slash Koga.

Naruto blocks Bankotsu's sword with his Furyunoha. Bankotsu pulled away from him.

"Hey, Naruto!" said Jakotsu

"So, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. The one who killed Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu." said Bankotsu

"You must be the leader of the Band of Seven." said Naruto

"Yeah, I'm the leader, but I'm going to avenge Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu's death." said Bankotsu

Kagome sensed three Shikon are inside Bankotsu's neck.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" asks Sango

"Be careful, Naruto. He has three Shikon in his neck." said Kagome

"What?!" asks Naruto

"Yeah… The fragments avenge Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu had." said Bankotsu

"Hah! I wondered why you were so feisty. Is that what it was?" asks Koga

"Naraku must have given him the Shikon fragments!" said Shippo as Bankotsu started glaring at him and made scared of him. "What?!"

"Cripes! Leave it to Naraku to revive a bunch of murderers like you." said Inuyasha

"Yeah, and he told us to use the power of the Shikon fragments to kill every one of you." said Bankotsu

"I won't let you kill my friend. I'm going to stop you!" said Naruto as he charged to Bankotsu.

"Just try it!" yells Bankotsu as he spun his sword and blocks Naruto's sword.

_"Damn! His big ass sword is heavy!"_ thought Naruto as he pushed Bankotsu away from him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he summoned 10 clones of himself charges to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu spun his Banryu and slashes the clones.

"Ha! They're too easy!" he said as he saw Naruto rushed through the white smoke and hit Banryu. Naruto pushed Bankotsu and did air kick to the his face. Bankotsu blocked the kick with his arm then slash Naruto in half. However, that was a clone. The real Naruto is in the air and about to air slash to Bankotsu .

Bankotsu lifted his Banryu and blocks Naruto's slash by using both hand to hold Banryu. Bankotsu's legs break on the ground because Naruto's strength and his Furyunoha. He spun his Banryu then Naruto jumped away from him.

In the moment, Naruto saw Saimyosho is heading this castle.

"Saimyosho!" said Koga

"Retreat?" asks Renkotsu as Saimyosho told him.

"Has something happened?" asks Jenkotsu

"Don't bother! I want to deal with them first!" said Bankotsu as he heard something weird sound and coming toward him. He saw Naruto is charging him with his Rasengan. "What?!What is that!?" as he's going to block him with his Banryu.

"Take this! Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he hit Banryu and sent Bankotsu away. He crashed against the house

"Bankotsu!" yells Jakotsu.

"He did it!" said Shippo

"Damn… he's still alive because my Rasengan couldn't break his big sword." said Naruto

"Damn! You scarred my Banryu!" said Bankotsu as he checked on his big sword has a big scratch. "All right! I heard you!" as he talking to Saimyosho.

Naruto saw Bankotsu's sword has a big scratch. If he uses one more Rasengan, then he can break it and final deliver Bankotsu.

"One more time…" he said as he's forming Rasengan, but Ginkotsu did interfere to him by shooting the cannon.

_"Just that girl… Before she says too much!"_ thought Renkotsu

Naruto quickly created Rasenshuriken and threw it at Ginkotsu. It instant sliced the cannon off. Bankotsu and his crews jumped on Ginkotsu then ran away from Naruto and the others.

"Hold it!" yells Naruto as something came out of the ground.

"Naruto, it's been a while." said Naraku

"Naraku… no, you're fake." said Naruto

"What else? It's one of his demon puppets." said Koga

"Buying time for the Band of Seven to make their escape?!" asks Inuyasha

_"Huh? What's this…?"_ thought Kagome as she sensed Naraku's scent is so different. "That's a demon puppet, right?"

"Yes. It has to be a decoy that Naraku created." said Sango

"Why do you ask, Kagome?" asks Shippo

_"This one is different from the others he's used."_ thought Kagome

"I ain't got time for fakes!" said Koga as he charged to Naraku.

"What are you doing, Koga!" yells Inuyasha

Naraku used the tentacles to attack Koga. Koga can easily dodge those things.

"I can't let you pass." said Naraku

"He's gotten so…" said Shippo

"Chidori!" yells Naruto as his hand has the lightning and plunged his hand through Naraku's head.

"Big…" said Shippo as he got scared.

Naruto's Chidori started to cool down and it's gone.

_"It's easy than I thought…"_ he said as he turned around and looks at everyone with their priceless face. "What?"

_"He's scary when he does that."_ Everyone thought except Kagome isn't scared of Naruto. Koga continued to chase after Band of Seven.

"Hey, Naruto, do you notice Naraku's smell?" asks Kagome as she bended down and looked at Naraku dead body.

Naruto smelled it and Naraku's smell is so different. His smell is very nice.

"Yeah, his smell is very nice." He said

"This demon puppet smells of water and flowers." said Sango

"It must be Mt. Hakurei. But… why?" said Naruto

"Why does Naraku's puppet smell like this?" asks Inuyasha


	23. Chapter 23

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha as he looked at the lake

"Well, Inuyasha?" asks Miroku

"This isn't it." said Inuyasha

"What about you, Naruto?" asks Kagome

"No, but there's a village. It's not very far." said Naruto

**XXX**

**At the village.**

"Please, take me out!" said Shintaro

"No, you have a duty to take place of your father as headman." said Man#1

"We can't place you in any danger." said Man#1

"But Father has been gone for two weeks. Something must have happened on Hijiri Island." said Shintaro

"But the only ones allowed on Hirijri Island are the village headmen…. Which means only you." said Man#1

"Just give me a boat. I'll go alone." said Shintaro

"Your father didn't do anything to raise the wrath of the Saint, did he?" asks Man#2

"We can't have the village cursed, too." said Man#1

"My father has lived his whole life fulfilling his duties as headman! He wouldn't do anything like that!" said Shintaro

"We'll be punished if we go there. Hiriji Island is a sacred place." said Man#3

"Hey! Did I just hear something about a sacred place?" someone asks.

Shintaro turned away around and saw Naruto and the others.

**XXX**

**Inside Shintaro's house**

"Close to the center of this lake is an island which is forbidden to common folk. They duty of village headman has been passed down through my family. And only our men have been allowed on the island to tend to Saint Hakushin." said Shintaro

"Saint Hakushin?" asks Kagome

"What is it?" asks Naruto

"He was a great, wise priest who lived over a hundred years ago." said Shintaro

"Damn, that was very long." said Naruto

"He became a living Buddha enshrined in a temple on the island." said Miroku

"A living Buddha?" asks Inuyasha

"It's called sokushin-butsu. A priest of great virtue meditates and fasts until his body mummifies and attains Nirvana." said Shintaro

"That's interesting." said Naruto

"You said your father hasn't returned home." said Kagome

"Yes, it's been over two weeks. A strange light fell on the island." said Shintaro

"A strange light?" asks Kagome

"Father was concerned about the temple." said Shintaro

"Probably Naraku." said Inuyasha

"Yeah." said Naruto

"Shintaro, it's impossible for you alone." said Shintaro's sister

"Sister… but father told me to take care of this thing if anything happened to him." said Shintaro

"We'll go." said Naruto

"You'll go. Really!" said Shintaro

"You bet. We will save your father's life believe it!" said Naruto

"Thank you! I'll guide you across the lake. The island is always covered with mist and can be dangerous." said Shintaro

"Please take care of our younger brother." said Shintaro's sister

"Shintaro is the only male left in our family." said Shintaro's sister #2

"Don't worry! I promise we will protect your brother dattebayo!" said Naruto

**XXX**

Naruto and the others are on their way to Mt. Hijiri.

"Hey, Naruto?" asks Kagome

"What's up?" asks Naruto

"How did you do that?" asks Kagome as she sees Naruto is walking on the water.

"I put my chakra on my feet, so that I can walk on water." said Naruto

"Ninja is sure has interesting things. I mean in your world." said Sango

"Yep!" said Naruto as his ear started to hear Shintaro's sing.

"To live is to die. To die is to live. Saint Hakusin beneath the earth Mt. Hakurei will return to Hijiri." singed Shintaro

"What is that?" asks Kagome

"It's a children's song that's been sung around this region for a long time. From the time he was alive; Saint Hakusin had amazing spiritual powers and saved many people of this region. There! You can see Mt. Hakurei. At the base is a place of purification." said Shintaro as they almost arrive the Mt. Hakurei.

"Place of Purification?" asks Kagome

"It's a temple built by the wise one. If you pray there, any and all sins is absolved." said Shintaro

"Mt. Hakurei? Who put up the barrier?" asks Naruto

"You're right. Someone had to put the barrier. But it's the total opposite of the kind of barrier Naraku would use." said Sango

_"It seems as if a holy person put up the barrier, but why?"_ thought Kagome

"Hijri Island. Be careful. There are craggy rocks everywhere. If the boat hits against one of these rocks…" said Shintaro as the boat already hit by one of the rocks and started to water up.

"Say that sooner!" said Inuyasha

"Well… Kagome, hop on my back." said Naruto as Kagome got on Naruto's back and start running.

"Geez! This was a borrowed boat." said Kagome

"That isn't our problem." said Naruto

"I can't swim." said Shippo as he's on top of Miroku's head.

"Shippo, I can't see in front of my face." said Miroku.

Naruto and the others are almost at flower place, but something strange about them.

"I'm sure of it. These flowers smell the same as Naraku's demon puppet." said Inuyasha

"There never used to be flowers like these." said Shintaro

"Miroku, is Shippo okay?" asks Naruto as he's looking at Shippo's face looks so dizzy.

"Yeah…" said Shippo

"The scent is overpowering Kirara, too." said Sango

"What's going on…? Why did I feel like someone wants me to come?" asks Naruto

"What's that?" asks Kagome

"The Wise One's temple!" said Shintaro as he's running. "It's destroyed! But why…?!" as he got tripped on something. When he turned around where he got hit, he got shocked that he saw a bone with clothes. And also the clothes are familiar to him.

"His father came to the island two weeks ago." said Miroku

"It's too soon to turn into bones." said Inuyasha

"It gotta to be Naraku." said Naruto

"But why?" asks Kagome as she started to sense Shikon inside the temple. "Naruto, I sense Shikon fragment in the temple."

"Yeah, I know who is in the temple." said Naruto.

"Damn! About time! Making me wait so long in here!" said Bankotsu as he slashes, created energy wave at Naruto and the others. They dodged his attack.

"What?!" asks Inuyasha

"This place makes even a human like me feel sick." said Bankotsu as he came out of the temple.

"Bankotsu!" said Miroku

"Why are you here?" asks Naruto

"Hey, don't look at me. I was only told to wait here." said Bankotsu

"Be careful, Naruto! Bankotsu's halberd has Shikon fragments in it!" said Kagome

"It got scarred during our little match the other day. So I used them to mend it." said Bankotsu as he started to charge Naruto. "Let's do it!"

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and blocked Bankotsu's Banryu. He was shocked that Banryu is now equal Furyunoha.

"Naruto is on the defensive!" said Sango

"Because he used the Shikon on his Banryu." said Inuyasha

Naruto and Bankotsu pulled away each other. Naruto is going to use his Furyunoha's power, but nothing happen.

"What?!" he asks in shocked.

"He couldn't invoke the Kaze Zero." said Kagome

"No wonder he told me to fight you here." said Bankotsu as he jumped into the air and did air slash to Naruto. Naruto block Bankotsu's attack.

"Why can't he use the Kaze Zero?" asks Sango

"Furyunoha's dragon power is being purified by Hijiri Island." said Miroku

_"Damn… that mean my Tetsusaiga's power gone too!"_ thought Inuyasha

"Huh?" asks Kagome.

"Furthermore, no matter how evil Bankotsu's spirit maybe, he was still a mere human." said Miroku

Naruto blocked Bankotsu's slash then he pulled off and jumped into the air.

"Fuuton: Shinkūgyoku!" he yells as he breathes several small blasts of the wind at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu dodged those wind blast.

"I'm impressed that you still got some moves!" he yells as he jumped in the air and smash into Naruto's Furyunoha. Bankotsu sent Naruto down on the ground.

Shintaro can't stand here and let Naruto die, so he ran to the temple.

"Saint Hakushin! Please help Naruto!" he said as he's in the temple and saw the staff stuck in Buddha table. "This is… my father's staff."

"Shintaro." said Kagome

"Saint Hakushin isn't here." said Shintaro

"Not here." said Kagome

"He was enshrined in there!" said Shintaro

_"What's going on?! Does this mean Naraku attacked this island to…"_ thought Kagome

"Take this!" yells Bankotsu as he swings his Banryu at Naruto. Naruto blocked his attack and pushed him away from him. He rushed to Bankotsu as he making a hand sign.

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu!" he yells as he enhanced with his Furyunoha; swing his sword to created wind blades at Banryu. Bankotsu dodged those wind blades.

Naruto feels his Furyunoha's power is back.

_"My Furyunoha's power is back. That means the barrier is broken."_ His thought

"Don't this'll save you. With the barrier, gone I'm feeling much stronger, too. That disgusting barrier is finally gone. So let's settle this once and for all, Naruto!" said Bankotsu

"Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" yells Naruto as he slashed his Furyunoha, created huge wind blade to target Bankotsu.

Bankotsu spun his Banryu and said, "Banryusen! (Dragon Hammer)" as he created a lightning wave to stopped Naruto's Kaze Zero.

"Bankotsu stopped Kaze Zero." said Kagome

_"Damn… He used the Shikon on his Banryu and used his new move to stop my Kaze Zero. But I'm going have to use my new move of Furyunoha's technique…"_ thought Naruto as he saw Bankotsu rushed to him, so he blocked his attack and got pulled back. Naruto's Furyunoha got fly away and stabbed into the ground.

"You're screw!" yells Bankotsu as he used Banryusen on Naruto.

Naruto dodged Bankotsu's attack with his Yellow Flash, but he saw him into the air and about to slash him.

"Rasenrengan!" he yells as he stopped Bankotsu's attack with his two Rasengan and couldn't break it because Banryu has two Shikon. Naruto sent Bankotsu in the air as Naruto went after his Furyunoha and grabbed it.

Bankotsu jumped in the air as he hitting on the ground with his Banryu to boost his jump. He raised his Banryu up and summoned the thunderstorm.

"He summoned a thunderstorm." said Miroku

"Take this! Dragon Thunder!" said Bankotsu as he started to summon the lightning. "Can't predict where they'll fall, though!" as the lightning started to bolts to strike Naruto.

"Shit!" said Naruto as he dodged the lightning bolt

When the lightning bolt almost hits Shintaro, he got scared and ran.

"Watch out, Shintaro!" said Kagome as she rushed out of Miroku's barrier.

"Kagome, don't leave the barrier…!" said Miroku

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as he rushed to Kagome and Shintaro. Then the lightning strikes Inuyasha and the others.

When the lightning is over and smokes gone, Kagome opened her eyes and looks alright. She checked on Shintaro and he's alright.

"I'm sorry for running away! I…" said Shintaro

"That's okay… but who saved us?" asks Kagome as she saw a Naruto is in Bijuu mode and protected them from the lightning storm. And he also saved Inuyasha and the others. "Naruto…"

Bankotsu shocked that Naruto is still alive and saved his friends from the lightning storm.

"I see… this is your true demon power!" he said

Naruto stands up and rushed to get behind Bankotsu. He kicked Bankotsu's body of the side and made him crashed on the ground.

_"Damn! He's too fast!"_ thought Bankotsu in shocked as he couldn't believe Naruto's speed. He saw Naruto in the air and holding Odama Rasengan surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan.

"This is the end of you! Wakusei Rasengan…" said Naruto

Saint Hakushin's Vajra flies up by itself and went to Naruto's chest. It purifies Naruto's Bijuu chakra out.

"Fuck…" said Naruto as he fell down on the ground and lost unconscious.

"Naruto!" screamed Kagome

Bankotsu jumped in the air and spun his Banryu to finish Naruto off.

"Oh no you don't!" yells Inuyasha as he hits Bankotsu's Banryu with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome took an arrow shot at Bankotsu's arm.

"Woman… why you…" said Bankotsu

"Coward!" yells Kagome as she's starting to shock that she saw Bankotsu's arm is bone.

"His arm turned into bone." said Miroku

_"Sacred arrow? So she's Kikyo's reincarnation?"_ thought Bankotsu as Saint Hakushin's Vajra started the glow and going to teleport him somewhere else.

"He's gone." said Shippo

Kagome rushed to Naruto and pulled him up.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright?!" she asks as Naruto heavily breathing.

"Saint Hakushin almost took out his chakra. We need to get him out of this island" said Miroku

**XXX**

**Unknown location**

"I get it. He's the Saint Hakushin Naruto kept talking about. This is the Saint Hakusin's mummy. This is the mummy who created the barriers around Mt. Hakurei and Hijiri island." said Bankotsu as he looked at dead Buddha man where Kanna placed the Vajra.

**XXX**

"Father… died protecting the temple?"

"Saint Hakushin disappeared from the island because of a demon known as Naraku. Father died fighting Naraku." said Shintaro

"I see. He died honorably."

"Our father's bones." said Shintaro as he's holding his father's bones with clothes to cover it.

"Naruto, are feeling okay?" said Kagome

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kagome. My chakra takes time to charge it." said Naruto

"So, what's the plan?" asks Inuyasha

"We're going to Mt. Hakurei." said Miroku

**XXX**

**At the village**

"Lady Kikyo, do you have to go?" asks Yuuta

"Forgive me. I wanted to stay longer." said Kikyo

"Kikyo, are you going to help Naruto?" asks Chiyo

"Naruto?" asks Kikyo

"Naruto saved you from bad monster machine." said child boy

"Yes, I will help him… About Doctor Suikotsu…" said Kikuo

"Don't worry about us. He took good care of us. We will always be with him." said child girl.

Kikyo stands up as she walked away before she said something.

"I promise I will help Naruto." She said as she started to feel something about Naruto. _"Naruto…"_ her thought as she flashback where she hugged Naruto in the forest. She begins to touch her heart and feel beating. _"Why… Why my heart is beating? Why do I hug him?"_

**XXX**

"Damn… I sense the barrier is…" said Naruto

"The power of the barrier is becoming stronger." said Inuyasha

"The barrier is making Shippo so dizzy." said Kagome

"I'm very sure Naraku is hiding in Mt. Hakurei." said Naruto

"I agree with you, Naruto. He should be in there." said Miroku

"And the Saint protected Bankotsu, one of Naraku's men." said Sango

"Once inside there, there's no better place to hide. There are those after him… Koga, Sesshomaru, and

Inuyasha. As well as Lady Kikyo… All are unable to go to Mt. Hakurei." said Miroku

"Let's go." said Sango

"Yeah." said Miroku

Sango walked to Kagome and gave Kirara to her.

"Hey, you…" said Inuyasha

"Sango and I will check out Mt. Hakurei." said Miroku

"Let me go with you." said Naruto

"No, it will be better to stay with Kagome. What if Bankotsu and the others come to Kagome?" asks Miroku

"Alright." said Naruto

"You guys wait here." said Sango

"But just the two of you?" asks Kagome

"Kagome, please watch over Kirara." said Sango

"Sango…" said Kagome

"Don't worry, Kagome." said Miroku as he's touching Sango's butt. "From this point on, even I won't be able to fondle Sango's body…"

"You're doing it now!" yells Sango as she hit Miroku's head.

"I'm not worried about that. We don't even know what's inside the barrier." said Kagome

"She's right. I can sense demons inside of Mt. Hakurei." said Naruto

"Don't worry about us." said Sango

"Sango, Miroku… just check around. Don't take any risks." said Inuyasha

"Exactly our intent." said Miroku

"We're going." said Sango as she and Miroku are heading to the Mt. Hakurei.

"Will they be alright?" asks Kagome

"We just have to believe them." said Naruto

**XXX**

**Several minutes later**

Naruto begins to sense something. He senses something explosion.

"Naruto? What's the matter?" asks Kagome.

"Kagome, hop on my back. Inuyasha, you wait for Miroku and Sango." said Naruto

"Alright." said Inuyasha

Kagome has no idea what's going on, so she did what Naruto asks. She hops on Naruto's back then he started to run and follow the scent.

"Naruto, what's happened?" she asks

"I sense Koga's scent and the explosion." said Naruto as Kagome's face shocked.

When Naruto and Kagome are there, they were shocked that huge explosion spot is. Naruto recognized that metal piece before. It was Ginkotsu's part and he's dead.

"Naruto… Kagome…" said Hakkaku

"Koga is… Koga is…" said Ginta as Koga is lying on the ground and lost unconscious.

"No, he isn't dead." said Naruto as he walked to Koga and removed the rocks of him.

"He must have been caught in the blast fighting Ginkotsu…" thought Kagome

"OI, Koga." said Naruto

"D-Damn it, I let one get away." said Koga

Kagome and the others were surprised that Koga is alive. Naruto begins to carry Koga up.

"We can't go back where Inuyasha is." He said.

"You're right. We have to get him somewhere safe. Ginta, Hakkaku, let's go…" said Kagome as she saw Ginta and Hakkaku were fell asleep. "They're…"

"They fell asleep…" said Naruto.

**XXX**

"Koga? Do you remember anything?" asks Ginta

"You were caught in the explosion of the iron monster, Ginkotsu!" said Hakkaku

"Who helped me?" asks Koga

"It was me." said Naruto as he's guarding at the entrance of the cave.

"Naruto!" said Koga as he pushed up and his wound hurt him.

"You shouldn't move. Your body hasn't been recovering yet. You're lucky you survived in the explosion. Thanks to my six path power to heal you." said Naruto

"So, what happened to mutt?" asks Koga

"I told him to stay outside of Mt. Hakurei. He's waiting for Miroku and Sango." said Naruto

"Kagome asked him to carried you." said Ginta

"How could you two let him do that to me?! You two should've carried me!" yells Koga

"Don't blame them. They also lost unconscious and got hurt." said Naruto

"Naruto used his Kage no Bunshin to carried your comrades." said Kagome

"By the way, I wondered what happed to Miroku and Sango?" asks Naruto

"Yeah! What's going on with those two who went to Mt. Hakurei." said Shippo

"They should be back soon." said Kagome

Naruto has a bad feeling about Miroku and Sango. They should be back soon.

"Kagome, you stay here. I'm going to check…" said Naruto as he saw Saimyosho is watching them and know their location. Naruto draws his Furyunoha and slices wind blades to Saimyosho in half.

"It's Saimyosho!" said Shippo

Naruto senses someone must have watched him and the others. He also smells of oil outside.

"Kagome, wait here." He said as he went outside and saw the water is black.

"It smells like oil." said Kagome as she came out with Naruto.

Naruto and Kagome saw the wood with fire heading towards to dead end. Then it started to make a big fire that connected the oil.

"What's this?!" asks Shippo

"It must be the Band of Seven!" said Kagome

Naruto looked at up the cliff and saw Renkotsu the one who made the fire.

"I've poured a lot of oil on the water! You can't escape now!" said Renkotsu

"Renkotsu!" said Naruto

Renkotsu uses the cannon flamethrower on Naruto and Kagome.

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as he grabbed Kagome away from the flame. He gave his Furyunoha to Kagome and the others. "Furyunoha, protect them."

"Wait! Naruto, you need your sword!" said Kagome

"Don't worry about me! I'm the ninja!" said Naruto with smile

"Please be careful, Naruto. That fiend is using two Shikon fragments." said Kagome

"Thank you, Kagome." said Naruto

_"Damn… My plan has failed!"_ thought Renkotsu as he throws his empty cannon flamethrower away. "What's wrong?! A little too hot in that hole?!"

"Let's see about that!" yells Naruto as he goes to Blue Flame chakra mode to resist the fire. He started to jump by one leaped and did a cross finger. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he summoned 20 clones of himself and charges to Renkotsu. Renkotsu shoots the multiple cannons at the clones. The clones of Naruto jumped into the air and use their Rasengan to slam him.

"Oh no you don't!" yells Renkotsu as he grabbed some kind of automatic gun and shot at the clones and real Naruto. He got throw at the valley.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome

"Kagome! Get inside!" yells Ginta

"Quick!" said Hakkaku as he helping Kagome to get inside the cave.

Renkotsu shot the cannon at the cave. He went inside the cave and saw Kagome and the others were dead.

"I'll take those Shikon fragments, if you don't mind…" said Renkotsu as he took out his small Katana.

Koga opened his eyes then kicked Renkotsu away from him and the others.

"You fool! No one is dead in here." said Koga

"You should be grateful, Koga. It's because Kagome managed to cover you with Naruto's Furyunoha." said Shippo

"So you think you've bested me, huh?" asks Renkotsu

"What?" asks Koga

Renkotsu took out TNT bomb.

"This isn't over yet! I'll blow you to hell!" he said

"Those are fire bombs!" said Shippo

"Are you crazy?! If you set one of those off inside here, it'll kill you, too!" said Kagome

"Shut up! There's no turning back for me! Koga, I'm going to have those fragments in your legs, no matter what it takes…" said Renkotsu

"Why you…!" said Koga

_"Yeah! With those, I can battle with Bankotsu and defeat him…"_ thought Renkotsu as he turned lighter on the TNT. "This is no empty threat!"

"He means it!" said Shippo

Koga kicked the cannon Renkotsu, but he jumped over the cannon. However, Koga kicked Renkotsu.

"I won't fall for that twice!" said Renkotsu

"You won't get away from here, either!" said Kagome

"I won't die!" said Renkotsu. "I shouldn't die… as long as I have the fragments… The only ones to die will be you!"

"Hey, you!" said Naruto as he's holding Rasengan.

"What?!" asks Renkotsu

"Koga, now!" yells Naruto

Koga has to rush quickly before Renkotsu blows up the TNT. He kicked Renkotsu away from Kagome and his comrades.

"He got him!" said Shippo

"He's up again, Naruto!" yells Koga

When Renkotsu got up, Naruto tackles to him into the fire.

"What?! You're crazy!" asks Renkotsu

"Hell yeah I am! Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he smashed Renkotsu's chest and the TNT explode.

"Naruto!" cried Kagome in shocked.

Kagome and the others are running to search Naruto, but he's nowhere to find. Kagome was so shocked that Naruto pushed Renkotsu then the TNT exploded. Her eyes widened in shocked.

"Naruto? Naruto…?" she asked as she's looking for Naruto.

"I'm sure we'll find soon…" said Hakkaku

"He must've washed up on the riverbank…" said Ginta

"…provided Naruto isn't in a million pieces…" said Koga as Kagome stopped.

"Hey!" said Hakkaku

"Koga…!" said Ginta

"But it's true! Come on! If that idiot hadn't…" said Koga as he stopped and shocked that he saw Kagome is crying.

_"Naruto didn't use his Furyunoha with him... even though it's like protection barrier to him…"_ thought Kagome

"K-Kagome…?" said Koga

"Now you've made her cry." said Ginta

"Don't cry, Kagome…" said Koga

"It's all my fault! It's because he give me this Furyunoha…" said Kagome

"Damn…" someone said

Koga and the others turned around to see a man in glowing golden cloak.

"Naruto!" said Ginta in surprised as Naruto is in Bijuu mode.

"You're alright!" said Shippo as Kagome's head up and looked at Naruto.

"Damn… that was pretty close. After I killed Renkotsu with Rasengan, I quickly use Bijuu mode to escape from him holding his TNT. And also, he sucks at bluffing. I can tell about him." said Naruto as he turned off his Bijuu mode.

"Humph! That's what I thought he'd do all along." said Koga

"I also have this." said Naruto as he's showing the two Shikon fragment.

"You got…" said Koga

"Shikon fragment!" said Shippo

"Naruto!" cried Kagome as she rushed to Naruto and hug him. "I'm so glad… You're hurt, are you? You're okay?"

"Kagome… I'm sorry I'm being reckless." said Naruto

"Naruto, your arm…" said Kagome as she saw Naruto's left arm is bleeding. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Kagome, don't worry about my arm… Remember, my arm can heal by itself." said Naruto with smile as he wrapped his right arm around behind of Kagome's head. Kagome begins to hold Naruto tightly and couldn't stop crying. She doesn't want to let go of him.

_"I can't stop my crying... They keep flowing! His heart beating... is so... strong..."_ thought Kagome


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto and the others are at the Mt. Hakurei. They've been waiting for them so long.

_"Miroku and Sango are late… They've been gone too long. I hope they haven't had trouble."_ thought Kagome in worried.

"Kagome, wait here." said Naruto

"What?" asks Kagome

"I'm going to see Miroku and Sango. Something isn't right about this mountain." said Naruto

"What are you saying? Your left arm isn't recover yet." said Kagome

"My left arm should be alright." said Naruto

"But…" said Kagome in worried about Naruto's left arm.

Naruto walked to Kagome as he took out his headband. He gently wrapped his headband around Kagome's forehead. She was actually shocked and blushing.

"Naruto…" Kagome said with blush.

"This headband will help you and make you strong. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The hero of Konoha village and I won't die dattebayo." said Naruto as he gave his warmth smile to Kagome and also did pinky finger. Kagome started to get a surprised look how Naruto gave his smile to her and pinky promise.

"Okay…" said Kagome as she grabbed Naruto's pinky finger with her pinky finger like a pinky promise. "Promise me you'll live."

"You bet! That's a promise believe it!" said Naruto with smile as he started run to the Mt. Hakurei.

_"Naruto… please be live."_ thought Kagome

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara have been watching Naruto and Kagome whole time. They were shocked.

"Go for it, Kagome!" said Shippo

"Koga, are you jealous?" asks Inuyasha as he looked at Koga's face is so jealous of Naruto.

"Damn that Naruto… I won't let him have Kagome!" said Koga

Inuyasha and Shippo did face palm how Koga isn't give up on Kagome.

Naruto is running in the Mt. Hakurei with Sennin mode to find Miroku and Sango's scent.

_"Miroku… Sango… Hold on guys! I'm on my way!"_ his thought

**XXX**

Miroku and Sango got ambush by Kagura and demons. Miroku is carried Sango because she got lost unconscious. He went into furious and used Kazaana to demons and Saimyosho.

"If you want to throw your life away, then come on! You'll fall prey to my Kazaana!" he said

_"Is the monk totally unaffected? He must've gotten huge does of the Saimyosho's poison…"_ thought Kagura.

"Kazaana!" yells Miroku as he opened his palm and suck the demons inside and also Saimyosho. Saimyosho's poison is hurting Miroku so bad.

_"Since I don't want to be sucked up, I can't chase him anymore… And besides… Sorry to tell you, Monk, but that's not where Naraku is."_ thought Kagura

Miroku is getting tired very soon.

_"Please… don't approach me again... If I open the Kazaana one more time, then I'll be…"_ thought Miroku as he started to fall on the ground.

In the several minute later, Sango finally regain her conscious. She saw Miroku is on top of her, so she move away from him and her cheeks are red. However, she realizes saw Miroku's right palm unwrapped the cloth. Sango figures out that Miroku must have use Kazaana to suck all whole demon and poison insects.

"Miroku! Miroku! Miroku…" she said as her tears dropped on Miroku's cheek and getting awaken.

"Sango…" said Miroku

"Miroku!" surprised Sango.

"Sango… that's good. You're conscious again…." said Miroku as he looked at demons is still coming. "Sango, go without me."

"No! Only if you're with me!" said Sango

"I think I might have pushed myself too far. So you have to be the one who survives."

"No! If it means I leave you behind… I will die with you!" said Sango as she hugs to Miroku's chest.

"Sango…" said Miroku as he put his head top of Sango's head and prepare to die, but something strange about those demons. He was wondering why they didn't attack them right now. His body feels better and better.

"Miroku?" asks Sango as Miroku stood up.

"Those demons… Why aren't they attacking?" asks Miroku

"Now that you mention it…" said Sango as she saw one of demon is going to attack them, but it deflect to it. "They were purified!"

"They can't come any closer." said Miroku as he begins to stand up. "Let's go, Sango. There's something up ahead."

"Miroku, are you alright?" asks Sango

"Yes, I guess we won't have to die together, after all." said Miroku as Sango's cheeks became blushing.

_"Huh?! Oh, geez! What did I say? What did I say?!"_ thought Sango with very confuse and blush as she turned her head around for not remembering.

_"So… She forgot."_ thought Miroku

**XXX**

Kagome and the others have been waiting for Naruto in the night time.

"Shippo!" said Kagome as she rushed to him. Shippo seems to be dizzy.

"Are you alright?" asks Inuyasha

"Kirara? Is the barrier hard on you, too?" asks Shippo

Kagome started to flashback where Naruto ran to the Mt. Hakurei by himself and looking for Miroku and Sango.

_"I hope you're alright…"_ her thought

"I wonder what's happening? He's taking so long…" said Hakkaku

"Even a human would find the sacred grounds a strain. I wonder if he's met his end…" said Ginta as Hakkaku started shocked for him saying that in front of Kagome.

"Naruto has…?!" asks Kagome in shocked as Inuyasha and Koga started to crack their knuckle.

"Listen, you two…!" said Koga

"How dare you say that in front of Kagome…!" said Inuyasha as he and Koga did punch on Hakkaku and Ginta's head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" asks Ginta

"We were just worrying about him!" said Hakkaku

"Just keep your mouths shut!" said Koga

"Kagome? I'm sure Naruto's alright. He made a promise for you, remember?" asks Shippo

Kagome remembers where Naruto made a promise that he'll be live. And also she has the headband.

"Thank you, Shippo." She said

**XXX**

Naruto is still finding Miroku and Sango's scent.

"Damn… where the hell did they enter?!" he asks as he's inside the cave and can't find Miroku and Sango. He can sense their scent, but he can't find the way where they enter. There was a blade zig-zagged about to slash Naruto's back. Naruto dodged the blade by jumping on the wall. He saw Jakotsu is the one who attacked him.

"Hi!" said Jakotsu

"Jakotsu." said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha.

"I've been waiting for the time when I could fight you again!" said Jakotsu as he swings his sword and created zig-zagged forward to Naruto.

Naruto blocks the Jakotsu's blade, but it went bend over and slashed his shoulder. Naruto hates that Jakotsu's sword. He rushed to Jakotsu and threw his shuriken at him. Jakotsu blocks the shuriken with his sword then used the bending attack to Naruto. Naruto dodged his attack with his Yellow Flash.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yells as he summoned 10 clones of himself and charged to Jakotsu.

"They're too easy! And fun!" yells Jakotsu as he rushed to Naruto clones and slashed them. He continues to charge real Naruto after he killed all of Naruto's clones. Naruto blocked Jakotsu's attack and pull away from him, but something strange happening. It's coming to his direction and Jakotsu.

_"There's something coming to this direction."_ Naruto thought as he saw a lot of demons are flies to him and Jakotsu.

"These guys… they're not supposed to be able to pass the barrier!" said Jakotsu

Naruto started to sense the barrier power is growing weak. It seems Miroku and Sango have found who made the barrier.

_"Nice one, guys!"_ his thought as he dodged the demon and slash it into the half. Then he breathes huge fireball at the groups of a demon. "Ittou Ryoudan: Kaze Zero!" he yells as he slashed his sword, created huge a wind blade to attack Jakotsu. Naruto made the cellar goes collapse down into Jakotsu and crushed him.

After the battle is over, Naruto put his Furyunoha away and walked away, but he heard Jakotsu breathing.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Go on and finish me. I don't mind dying at your hands." said Jakotsu

"I'm not like some guy who going to finish you off." said Naruto as he walked away and leave injury Jakotsu.

"Are you sure about this? If you don't kill me now, I may just appear before you again. I'm pretty stubborn, you know." said Jakotsu

Naruto stopped and turned around at Jakotsu.

"Then I will be waiting for you." He said as he continues to run and find Miroku and Sango. While Naruto is running, he started to sense different scent. It wasn't Miroku or Sango. It was evil and demonic aura.

"That scent… Naraku's scent!" he said

**XXX**

Kagome is started worry about Naruto for taking so long to find Miroku and Sango. She saw something strange about the Mt. Hakurei.

"Damn, what's Naruto taking so long?" asks Inuyasha

_"There's something strange about Mt. Hakurei. The barrier is becoming unstable. Could… Could something have happened to Naruto and the others?"_ thought Kagome

"What's the matter, Kagome?" asks Koga

"Koga…" said Kagome

"You alright? Just tell me if there's anything I can do." said Koga

Hakkaku and Ginta were hiding behind the rock watching Koga and Kagome talk.

"Koga." said Kagome

"Kagome." said Koga

"Please take care of Shippo and Kirara!" said Kagome as she gave them to Koga for hold them. "I'm going to check out the barrier." as she started run to the Mt Hakurei.

"Wait! Kagome-" said Inuyasha

"Sit!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha fell down on the ground.

"Damn it…" said Inuyasha

_"Please be safe, Naruto… everyone!"_ thought Kagome

**XXX**

Naruto senses Naraku's scent is getting closer. But he saw energy wave that going to attack him. He dodged it with Yellow Flash then he saw Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu… you wanted to block me." said Naruto

"Damn right! You killed all my Band of Seven brothers. I'm gonna avenge their deaths." said Bankotsu

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and gets ready for the fight.

"Bring it on!" he said as Bankotsu spun his Banryu and uses Dragon Hammer on Naruto.

Naruto uses the Kaze Zero to stop Bankotsu's attack. He rushed before Dragon Hammer is gone. He jumped and did slash to Bankotsu, but he blocked it and pushes him away from him. Bankotsu slashes Naruto's Furyunoha very hard and sent him crash to the wall.

"Damn…" he said as he saw Bankotsu swing his sword, created energy wave at him. Naruto moves to the right and dodges Bankotsu's attack. He blocked Bakotsu's another attack, so he pushed him away and used Rasengan on him.

Bankotsu dodged Naruto's Rasengan attack and punch to his face. Naruto got fell down on the ground and drop his Furyunoha on the ground, but he dodged Bankotsu's punch. He kicked him away from him then stood up and punch to Bankotsu's face. Bankotsu blocked Naruto's punch as he kick to his kneel. Naruto grabbed Bankotsu's kneel and tossed him on the wall.

"Don't let Naraku into you! He's going to trick you and take away your Shikon!" said Naruto as he grabbed his Furyunoha.

"I wanted thanks to Naraku for reviving me!" said Bankotsu

"You were revived by Shikon fragments, but you're still human! Your sword is covered by a demonic aura because you used Shikon on it!" said Naruto

"Go to hell! A demon wouldn't understand! Or because you're human, you think you understand?!" yells Bankotsu as he slashes to Naruto, but he caught his Banryu with his bare hand.

Bankotsu was shocked that Naruto caught his sword. He couldn't have slashed him in half. When Naruto looked at him, his eyes were Kyuubi. He hard punch to Bankotsu's stomach and sent him crash to the wall.

"That's because you're too scared for being weak." said Naruto

Bankotsu's started to get very mad at Naruto for calling him weak. He spun his Banryu to created red energy ball that was his final attack.

"With this power, I'll lose to no one!" he yells as he swings it and tosses his energy ball at Naruto.

"Secret Dragon Sword Art…" said Naruto as the wind goes around his Furyunoha. "Wind Dragon Tornado!" as he swings his sword created a huge tornado dragon. It broke through Bankotsu's final attack and about to hit Bankotsu.

"What?!" asks Bankotsu as he started to block Naruto's attack with his Banryu. The Wind Dragon Tornado broke his Banryu and deliver heavy damage to Bakotsu. The place is collapsing down into Bankotsu. "Why…?"

"You were too greed for wanted to get power. You were strong with your fighting stance." said Naruto

Bankotsu started to smile before he passed away.

Naruto put his Furyunoha away and about to leave Bankotsu in peace, but something feels like flesh. The ground's starting to move and drown Bankotsu.

"This isn't just a ground. It's like flesh!" Naruto said as he's about to run, but the ground of flesh is drowning him into it.

**XXX**

"Naraku's scent is getting closer…!" said Inuyasha as he stopped and snuffing.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asks Kagome

"It smells like…" said Koga as he's getting drowning into the ground.

"Koga!" said Kagome

"Damn! What's happening?!" asks Koga

Kagome dismounts Kirara and rushed to Koga.

"Take my hand, Koga!" she said as she reached her hand to grab Koga's hand.

"You better don't let go, wolf!" yells Inuyasha as he's pulling Koga's hand.

"Let go Kagome. I'm not gonna put you in danger…" said Koga

"You idiot! Do you want to die!" said Inuyasha

"Wait! This is…" said Koga as he got drown into the ground.

Kagome touched on the ground and it feels like flesh.

"What is this?" she asks

Inuyasha snuffed out and got a sense of Naraku's scent.

"I found Naraku's scent, but…" he said as he feels the ground. "It feels like flesh."

Kagome senses Shikon of Koga. She started to follow it.

"Almost there…" she said as she stopped at the cliff.

"I sense Miroku and Sango up there. To Naruto, he is down there." said Inuyasha as he saw a huge root that went up.

Kagome saw Naruto got stuck in the roots.

"Naruto!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto! Naruto!" yells Kagome.

Naruto heard Kagome's voice as he slowly open his eyes.

"Kagome?" he asks

"Thanks goodness." said Kagome as she gets closer to Naruto.

"Why did you come in here? I told you to stay outside with Inuyasha and Koga." said Naruto as Kagome tried to pull the root, but it's hard.

"I was worried about you." said Kagome

"Sorry." said Naruto

"And remember what you say to me… Those who abandon friends worse than scum… Like you never leave me." said Kagome

Naruto remembers where he said to Kagome when she got mind controlled by Menomaru.

"Yeah, I remember… Hey, Where's Koga?" asks Naruto

"Koga was swallowed up into these walls of flesh." said Shippo

"What?!" asks Naruto

"That's why you have to get out of here quickly." said Kagome

"Yeah, Kagome step back." said Naruto as Kagome nodded and Shippo fly back away from Naruto.

Naruto is about to use Kyuubi Chakra to break free, but someone is laughing like evil.

"That voice…" said Kagome

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha

"Did they say Naraku?" asks Sango

"Impossible!" said Miroku

"You can't move, can you, Naruto?" asks Naraku as his face is on the cellar.

"Why you?!" said Naruto

"You've done well to come here… is what I'd like to say… But it's already too late. You are already entangled in my intestines. It's over for you." said Naraku

"It isn't over yet!" said Naruto

"Got that right! Today is the day we destroy you!" said Kagome as she shot a sacred arrow at Naraku.

"Naraku, prepare to die!" said Sango as she threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku.

When sacred arrow and Hiraikotsu hits the root, the green acid started to spit it out.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha as he's protecting Kagome.

"This is acid! No! We'll get dissolved!" said Kagome

There is a huge root slammed Miroku and Sango against the wall. The other root wrapped around Shippo.

"Shippo!" said Kagome

"Kagome!" screamed Shippo as he transformed back into himself. Now the root wrapped around Kagome and Shippo.

"Kagome! Shippo! Hold on!" said Naruto as he transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode and broke free with chakra hands. Naruto begins rescue to Kagome and the others, but he saw the roots are after him and tried to grab him. He dodged them with his Yellow Flash. He moves his both index finger up, creating small Rasenshuriken with two small chakra arms. "Mini Rasenshuriken!" as he throws the mini Rasenshuriken for Miroku and Sango to save them. Then, he threw his last Mini Rasenshuriken at Kagome and Shippo. It instants cut the roots off by one slice.

Kagome and Shippo are falling down into the air, but Naruto caught them with his Yellow Flash.

"Naruto!" said Kagome in surprised.

"Hold on!" said Naruto as he jumped on another root the jumps again, but there's something missing...

"Naruto… My Shikon fragments! They are…" said Kagome as she doesn't have Shikon with her.

Naruto saw Naraku took away Kagome's Shikon with him.

"Now, I have them the Shikon fragments." said Naraku as he combined the Shikon into one and started to flash out. His new outfit turned purple and light blue, but with boned armor. It has three green tail-like tentacle arms coming from his back, sporting several large hoop bones leading to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets with eyes at the wrist &amp; backhand of his arms.

"What is that?" asks Sango

"Naraku's new body." said Miroku

"N-No way." said Kagome

"Naraku! I'm not afraid of you!" said Naruto

"He's right! We're not afraid of you!" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga and used Kaze no Kizu to Naraku.

"Fool!" said Naraku as he lifted his arm up and his gauntlet blade started to make longer. He swing his blade and deflect Kaze no Kizu.

"What?!" asks Inuyasha in shocked.

"He deflected the Kaze no Kizu!" said Naruto as he grabbed Inuyasha and still carried Kagome and Shippo. He dodged the Kaze no Kizu. "What the hell?!"

"My Kaze no Kizu won't subside!" said Inuyasha

"Miroku, get behind my Hiraikotsu!" said Sango.

"What's going on?" asks Miroku as Kaze no Kizu hits Sango's Hiraikotsu, but she can block it.

"Inuyasha, I've captured your Kaze no Kizu into the flow of my demonic aura." said Naraku as he started to flying up.

"Naraku, are you running away?!" asks Inuyasha

Kagome senses Koga's Shikon is in Naraku's barrier.

"Go after him, Naruto!" said Kagome

Naruto looked at Kagome's face seem have a plan, so he trusted her.

"Alright..." he said as he transformed into Bijuu mode ad give Kyuubi chakra to Kagome... no Inuyasha and the others has it too. "Let's go!" as he jumped into the air and chasing Naraku while Kaze no Kizu is attacking everything.

_"They must be insane... Leaping right into the Kaze no Kizu."_ thought Naraku

Naruto used to his chakra tail to hit Kaze no Kizu while Kagome is aimming her arrow at Naraku.

"Get him!" yells Kagome as she let go of her arrow shot at Naraku's barrier. "I hit him!" as she saw Koga is in bubble and started falling down in the air.

"You're worried about a friend at a time like this? Your stupidity thoroughtly disugests me." said Naraku as inside of Mt. Hakurei collaspe down and ran away.

Naruto used Chakra arm to grabbed Koga.

"Are you okay, Koga?" asks Naruto

"Naruto… Naraku! What happened to Naraku?!" asks Koga

"We'll talk later! Let's getting us outta here first!" said Naruto as he jumped into falling roots and goes higher. "Rikudou Sennin mode!" as he transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode/Ashura mode.

"Naruto… you…" said Koga as he sensed 9 Bijuu demonic auras around Naruto.

"Time to fly up!" yells Naruto as he goes flying up.

Kagome and the others tried to find exit way.

"It's no use. All the openings are sealed." said Sango.

"Everyone move!" yells Naruto as Kagome and the others move away from the cellar. "Gudo Dama!" as he shoots Gudo Dama at the cellar. It explodes to make an exit.

"The exit!" said Kagome.

Naruto flies up very fast as he grabbed Kagome and the others with his chakra arms. They finally got out of the Mt Hakurei. Naruto landed on the ground and let the others go.

"Naruto! Koga!" said Kagome as she's running to Naruto and Koga. "Naruto, you're alright?"

"I told you, I always made your promise." said Naruto with smile.

"Yeah, you always did." said Kagome as she smiled back to Naruto.

Naruto's face changed into serious that he sensed Kikyo's aura is fighting with Naraku.

"Naruto?" asks Kagome.

Naruto started to run with his Yellow Flash and follows Kikyo's scent.

**XXX**

"Naraku, what is your true aim?" asks Kikyo

"Kikyo, did you come all this to ask me that?" asks Naraku

"I'm asking the question." said Kikyo

"Round and round goes the spinning wheel of Fate. Spinning and weaving a red thread. Meeting Rasetsu, or should I say Kansuke, was no coincidence. It was all according to my plan. I just took advantage of his desire to find a place to die… it was simple. By putting rumors into that dying man's head about Mt. Makurei… and setting him on your path. Now do you understand? You did not come here on your own. I lured you here." said Naraku

_"Once the threads of destiny become tangled, they cannot be undone. To walk this path once more only confirmed my cursed destiny, but…"_ thought Kikyo

"Only the weak utter such nonsense. The truly powerful create fate and destiny themselves." said Naraku

"That is nonsense, Naraku!" said Kikyo

"Oh yes… You asked me about my true aim. You wish to know? Then I shall tell you… That is…" said Naraku as his arm started grow long blade and slash Kikyo's shoulder. Her wound doesn't bleed. It's like purple sparkling out. "Your imitation is formed from bones and dirt, so you do not bleed?"

"Naraku, why you…!" said Kikyo as she bends down.

"You underestimated me, Kikyo. You came here feeling safe… believing that I would not able to kill you. Believing that as long as I had the heart of a worthless human… the heart of Onigumo, the bandit who loved with all his heart… I would not be able to touch you. However, I feel nothing…even after wound you so." said Naraku.

_"Do you mean you've lost that heart? I see…What Kagura had in her possession… was his human heart."_ thought Kikyo

"The bottom of this crevice is filled with my miasma. An imitation body like your will dissolve easily." said Naraku as he grows his hand into claws and about to final delivery Kikyo. "Kikyo… Do you love Inuyasha or… Naruto?!" as he stabbed Kikyo's chest and make her fell down off the cliff.

_"Why… am I remembering those moments?"_ thought Kikyo as she started to flashback where she's with Naruto. His warmth smile and aura which is made Kikyo's feel warm. _"Naruto…"_ as she started sense a warm aura is heading towards her. It was Naruto's warm aura. He caught Kikyo from falling down the air.

"Looks like I caught you, just in time." said Naruto

"Naruto…" said Kikyo with softy voice as she feels Naruto's body is warm in Rikudou Sennin mode. Her body became living body because Naruto used Six Path power with Rikudou Sennin mode. _"He's so warm with his form…"_

Naruto goes fly up and facing at Naraku.

_"Damn that Naruto… How dare he saved Kikyo?!"_ thought Naraku

"Naraku, I won't let you kill Kikyo!" said Naruto

Naraku started to charge Naruto because his goal is to kill Kikyo. Naruto made his Gudo Dama into black pole on his left arm. He slammed into Naraku's barrier and sent crash into the ground.

"Gudo Dama!" yells Naruto as the Gudo Dama shots at Naraku's barrier.

Naraku is smirk that he can block Naruto's Gudo Dama and deflect back to him, but they broke it through and explode.

"What?!" he asks in shocked.

"These aren't just a black ball. My Rikudou Sennin and Gudo Dama are more powerful than your, Naraku!" said Naruto

When the smoke is clear, Naraku only has half body with no arms and legs. However, they started to regenerate it.

"Humph! A human can't beat me! I can regenerate!" he said.

Naruto landed on the ground and gently put Kikyo down.

"Hang in there, Kikyo. It'll be quick." He said

Kikyo did nod that is all she can do.

"So, this is your true power." said Naraku

"My power isn't the Rasengan or Sage Jutsu or the Rikudou Sennin. My power is right here." said Naruto as he points his own chest. He went into Yellow Flash in front of Naraku and created magnetic Rasengan. "Senpou Jiton Rasengan!" as he broke Naraku's barrier and slammed into his body.

"What?! I can't move!" said Naraku in shocked as the sand mark moves around his body.

Naruto converts his Gudo Dama into a Bijuu Dama.

"Bijuu Dama!" he said as he slammed into Naraku's chest and sent away far distance by stretching out his chakra arm.

"Is he…" said Kikyo

"He's still alive. Lucky he escaped from my attack." said Naruto as he walked to Kikyo and carried her.

"Why… Why did you help me?" asks Kikyo

"Because you're in love with Inuyasha, right? So... I wanted to do right thing. He's your important person. You're his important." asks Naruto

"Naruto..." said Kikyo as she touch Naruto's cheek with her genlty hand. Her hand is very feel touching Naruto's cheek like Inuyasha's warmth.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as she's running and the others are with her.

"Kikyo..." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry for what I did to you." said Kikyo.

Inuyasha shocked that Kikyo did apologize to him. Her voice is real and honestly.

"Kikyo... I'm sorry for what I did about 50 years ago." said Inuyasha

"It wasn't you guys fault. It was Naraku who set up between you two." said Naruto

"Naruto..." said Inuyasha as he started realize that he sense Kikyo's body is living. "Kikyo, you're..."

"Yes, thanks to Naruto who restored my body. Now I feel like I'm alive..." said Kikyo as she turned around at Naruto. "Thank you..."

"It's no problem. That's what friend do." said Naruto as he looked at Inuyasha's face looks like shock. Inuyasha doesn't know what to say Naruto for restore Kikyo. "Inuyasha, you don't have to say that. You're my good friend. I won't let the sadness into you." as he moves his fist up.

"Naruto..." said Inuyasha as he gave his friend smile to Naruto and did fist pump to Naruto's fist. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

"Why is he trying to kill you?" asks Naruto

"Because he afraid of my spiritual power. And he doesn't have his heart." said Kikyo

"Do you know where is it?" asks Inuyasha.

"I saw Kagura holding something and was running away." said Kikyo

"Do you think it's a heart?" asks Miroku

"I think so." said Kikyo.

"Why didn't he keep his heart?" asks Naruto

"Because Naraku wanted to rid himself of his heart. The human heart that yearned for Kikyo." said Kagome

"Once before, Naraku tried to cut his human heart." said Sango

"That was when he created Muso, the one who possessed the heart and memories of the bandit, Onigumo. But Naraku absorbed Muso back into his body, saying it had been too soon to produce him." said Miroku

"Then Naraku was…" said Kagome

"Yes. Those ominous fleshy forms we saw inside Mt. Hakurei…" said Miroku.

"He was creating a body he could cast out which contained his own human heart." said Miroku

"Then Kagura was holding the human heart that I saw." said Kikyo.

"Naraku tried to kill you, but lucky Naruto saved Kikyo's life." said Inuyasha

Koga had enough for hearing things, so he got up.

"I'm going to find out about Naraku's plan." He said as he walks to Kagome and held her hand. "I'm off, Kagome. Take care."

"You'll be careful." said Kagome as Koga and his crews are leaving.

"We're leaving tomorrow." said Inuyasha.

"Naruto." said Kagome as she took out Naruto's headband and gave it to him. "Thank you. It really helps me."

Naruto grabbed his headband and wears it on his forehead.

"You're welcome. You should go sleep." He said with a smile.

**XXX**

**Next day**

Naruto and the others went to Shintaro's village to make sure his village is alright.

"I wonder if Shintaro and the others are okay?" asks Shippo

Naruto senses Shintaro's scent is still alive and the others, too.

"They're alive!" he said as he started to run down on the hill to reach Shintaro's village. Kagome and the others are running with Naruto. When they're there, they saw Shintaro and his sisters are helping the villagers.

"Naruto! Kagome!" said Shintaro's sister

"You are all safe!" said Kagome

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto as he summoned 50 clones of himself to help the villagers up.

"Naruto, let's help." said Kagome

"Yeah." said Naruto

After Naruto and the others are finished helping the villagers, they went to their journey to search the Shikon.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?" asks Naruto as he sees Kagome's face is frown.

"Oh! It's nothing!" said Kagome

There was the sound of horses are heading toward to Naruto and the others.

"You there! Halt! You all look suspicious!" said Man#1

"Suspicious?" asks Kagome.

"Does he mean your guys appearance, Naruto and Kagome?" asks Sango

"There have been many strange happenings here lately. We have been ordered to detain all suspicious looking travelers and take them to the castle. Now come! " said man#1

"What if we say no?" asks Naruto as the men begin to surround him and the others.

"Ha! You guys look so easy to me." said Inuyasha as he cracks his knuckle.

"Ready, Inuyasha?" asks Naruto with a smirk as Inuyasha nodded.

10 second later.

Naruto and Inuyasha already beat the group of men that were about to escort them to their castle.

"Who sent you here?" asks Naruto.

"It was my lady's orders!" said the man as Naruto knocked him out.

"Looks like someone wants to capture us." said Miroku

"It'll be better we leave…" said Naruto

"Hold on… there's something about this man." said Kikyo.

"What is it…?" asks Inuyasha as he started to snuff of the man's scent. "That's funny. I sense evil aura on him."

"It's because he has the evil scent with him. Someone must have ordered those men…" said Naruto

"Shall we go?" asks Miroku

"Yeah," said Naruto

**XXX**

**Timeskip**

"Kagome!" said Sango

"Come, wench! It is my lady's order!" said the guard.

_"Just me?"_ thought Kagome.

"Hey, you let go of her…" said Naruto as the groups of the guard are in front Naruto and the others while Kagome is being taken by a guard. Naruto can't stand here and watching Kagome is being taken, so he kicked one of a guard. Miroku and Sango started to attack the guards.

Kikyo started to shock that she senses Kagura's scent.

"Inuyasha! Kagura is in…" she said

Inuyasha jumped into the castle and fight the guards for Naruto.

"Naruto! Go save Kagome!" he yells

Naruto nods as he went inside the house and follows Kagura's scent. His sense of Kagura's scent is getting closer, so he kicked the door and didn't see anyone in there. All he saw a dead lady is on the ground, so he went to her and used Six Path power to restore her life.

"Are you okay?!" asks Naruto

"I'm fine… I remembered I feel like I'm controlled by… baby…" said the lady

_"Baby?"_ thought Naruto as he never heard of a baby can control the lady like that. "What happened?! Do you know where they go…" as he found a scent of Kagome.

"You should go save your friend… I will stop my men attacking your friend outside." said the lady

"Thank you." said Naruto as he went into Sennin me to sense Kagome's scent. He has to hurry before something happens to Kagome. "Kagome… please hold on! Don't die on me!" as he flashback where his old friend Neji died in the fourth shinobi war. This time… he hopes he can make it.

**XXX**

Kagura took Kagome to the hidden house where no one can find her. Kagome was holding a baby, but he's evil.

"Shikon fragment…" said Kagura as she saw Kanna is holding the Shikon.

"Implant that tainted Shikon fragment into Kagome. Then Kagome will be completely under our control. My mission is done. Once this is over, I shall go into hiding."

"With this, Kagome will become Naraku's slave." said Kagura as she begins to walk toward to Kagome. "The same fate as Kohaku."

_"Kohaku…? This impure light… You intend to place that fragment in me? No!"_ thought Kagome as she tried to move, but she can't move her body._ "Huh?! I-I can't move! Is it because this baby… has a gasp upon my soul? I have to break free…"_

"Wait, Kagura." said the baby

"Huh?" asks Kagura

"She's a stubborn one. She's regained consciousness." said the baby.

_"Naruto… help me!"_ thought Kagome

"It's useless. He can't find you in here. Think hard, Kagome… When you learned that Kikyo had saved by Naruto… aren't you feeling angry?" asks the baby as Kagome became shocked. "Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo. Don't you feel bitter towards Inuyasha? Don't you hate Kikyo? It's okay to hate. You are not wrong to hate. Fill your heart with hatred once more. And let me grasp your soul!" as he made Kagome closes her eyes.

"So she gave in…" said Kagura as she walked to Kagome and about to place the Shikon into her.

_"I don't like Inuyasha..? I'm jealous of Kikyo…? It's true, but…"_ thought Kagome as she repelled the Shikon fragment.

"What's going on? She repelled the fragment." said Kagura

"N-No…" said Kagome

"She spoke… My suggestive powers have no effect on this girl."

"What you're saying is all wrong. It's true that I like Inuyasha and got jealous of Kikyo, but there's someone… the one who taught me how to get rid of my loneliness and suffering. He's the same as me. I'm… I'm in love with Naruto!" yells Kagome

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as he broke through a wall and saw Kagome falling.

"Naruto…" said Kagome as she was surprised that Naruto came for her and let go of the baby. _"You…came for me."_ her thought as Naruto caught her from falling.

"No wonder Naraku can't stand that girl." said Kagura

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to Kagome?!" asks Naruto

"Hmph… I just tugged her soul a little bit. There's darkness in that girl's heart. It's too bad. One more step and I would have broken her soul." said the baby

"So… you're the one who tried to capture Kagome's soul… How dare you!" said Naruto as his aura is growing longer when he became a rage. He wanted to kill that evil baby.

"Naruto!" said Sango as she and others have arrived.

"Are you alright, Kagome?!" asks Shippo

"Kagura! Kanna!" said Miroku

"I see… Kikyo, you're still alive." said the baby

"You must be Naraku's human heart." said Kikyo

"Well then… Perhaps I am indeed the human heart which Naraku once possessed. I can clearly see into a person's heart. Their weaknesses and frailties. I know just what to do in order to make one suffer, feel sorrow or hate. I can see it all so clearly. If there's one feeling that I didn't inherit from Naraku… It's the anguish of yearning for Kikyo… Where do you think that feeling went? The disgusting clumps of flesh you saw at Mt. Hakurei… That is it." said the baby

_"That was the abandoned heart?"_ thought Miroku

_"No wondered why Kagura took human's heart."_ thought Kikyo

"And so, I am free of suffering and sadness." said the baby

"Listen you brat… I don't give a damn about you." said Naruto as he transformed into Rikudou Sennin and raise his left hand up. He created Bijuu Dama Rasengan. "You're the one who gonna get suffer! Senpou Bijuu Dama Rasengan!" as he's stretching out his chakra arm to hit Kagura and the others.

The baby created a strong barrier to blocks Bijuu Dama Rasengan, but...

_"Shit… He's breaking my barrier!" _his thought as Bijuu Dama Rasengan broke his barrier, Kagura quickly dodge Naruto's attack by using a big feather to fly up. Naruto and the others ran outside before Bijuu Dama Rasengan blow up the house.

_"Damn… his power is too powerful. If the barrier is broken, we couldn't have the end like Naraku."_ thought Kagura.

"Don't think this is over. I'll come to see you again." said the baby.

"You think I'm gonna let you get away! Gudo Dama!" yells Naruto as he shoots Gudo Dama at Kagura.

Kagura dodged those Gudo Dama, but they can explode it. The baby ranted how strong Naruto is it. He almost got killed by Naruto's Gudo Dama.

_"Damn that Naruto… he doesn't even listen to me. So, Kagome true love is Naruto."_ His thought.

"They gone…" said Kikyo as she looked at Naruto is protecting Kagome. _"I see… You're in love with Kagome."_ as she happy how Naruto and Kagome's relationship.

**XXX**

**Kaede's village**

Inuyasha and Kikyo went to Kaede. She was totally shocked that she saw her sister is alive. Kikyo explained to Kaede how her dead body restored into the human body. Miroku and the others are picking up the water for Kagome. Naruto is at the house, guarding for Kagome.

Kagome finally regained her consciousness as she looking at Naruto.

"Kagome, are you awake?" asks Naruto

"I see… Naruto, you did come for me." said Kagome with a smile.

"Of course, I came for you! Because you're my important friend and special person to me… I won't let any happen to you like… my good friend." said Naruto

"Naruto…" said Kagome as she remembers about Naruto's old friend died in the war, so she begins to get up slowly. "Naruto, can you carry me outside? I want take a fresh air."

"Sure, Kagome." said Naruto as he gently carries Kagome up like a bridal style and started to walk outside. He transformed into Bijuu mode and did Yellow Flash to find the best place for Kagome. Naruto found the best place for Kagome to sit and take a fresh air. He gently put Kagome on the ground then he deactivates his Bijuu mode and sat next to Kagome.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you, Naruto." said Kagome

"Anytime, Kagome. If you get so bored at your home, just tell me. I'll do something fun!" said Naruto with a smile as Kagome giggled for him saying that.

"Thank you, I'll be fine. I have my friends in my time." said Kagome as her head leads against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto is blushing how the girl does that. "Naruto…"

"What is it?" asks Naruto with a blush.

"Thank you for saving me." said Kagome as she fell asleep.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Kagome and resting his head against Kagome's head.

"You're welcome." He said with a warmth smile.

Several days later, Naruto took good care of Kagome. Kagome managed to get up and going back to her world.

"Are you sure about this? For letting me go my world." asks Kagome as she's standing next to the well.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are searching the Shikon. You deserve take a break." said Naruto

Kagome nods as she climbs up the well, but she stopped.

"Kagome?" asks Naruto

Kagome grabbed Naruto's hand and want him to go with her.

"Naruto, let's go to my world… together." She said with a smile.

Naruto smirked and said, "Alright, let's go."

**XXX**

**At Kagome's world**

Naruto jumped out of the well as he carried Kagome. He put her down.

"My family must have worried about me." said Kagome

"Yeah, let's go." said Naruto as he and Kagome went outside of the shrine. They saw Sato is playing the soccer ball.

"Naruto! Sis!" yells Sato

"We're back." said Kagome.

Naruto and Kagome are inside her house. Naruto and Kagome's family were shocked that Kagome eat the food too fast.

"K-Kagome?" asks Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"I'll be going to school tomorrow… after a long absence. I need to store up energy…" said Kagome as she begins to choke and cough for eating too fast.

"See… you shouldn't eat too fast, Kagome." said Naruto as he patting Kagome's back.

"Sorry." said Kagome

**XXX**

**Next day.**

"So, she gone to her school." said Naruto

"Yes, she went school after she ate her breakfast." said Mrs. Higurashi.

Naruto is planning to go outside and exploring the city. He saw lots of people are walking on the street holding their children's hand. He started to smile how his own world did the same as people. He was wondering how his village is. It's has been so long.

**"Thinking about your village?" asks Kurama**

"Yeah… I kinda miss them. The truth is I really want to go home, but…" said Naruto

**"You can't go home because Kagome." said Matatabi**

"It just… It's just hard for me to decide what I will go home or stay here. I do want to go, but I just can't leave Kagome. She'll be sad and alone." said Naruto

**"Make your decisions. I don't mind if I stay right guys?" asks Saiken as the Bijuu agree with him**

"Decision… huh?" asks Naruto as he looked up the blue sky.

After Naruto is done exploring the city, he went back to Kagome's house. He opened the door and sees Kagome has been waiting for him return.

"Hi, Na-ru-to!" she said with a smile which made Naruto happy.

_"Looks like I have to be happy for her."_ thought Naruto as he smiled back to her. "Hello, Kagome."

"Where did you go?" asks Kagome

"Exploring the city again. So, how was your…" said Naruto as he sees Kagome frowned. "school."

"Tired… I used all of my energy in one day." said Kagome

"What did you do?" asks Naruto

"Cultural Festival…" said Kagome

"What's so bad about it?" asks Naruto

"I have to study my singing note, rehearsal the script, and cooking." said Kagome

"Ohh… You should get sleep and get ready for school tomorrow." said Naruto

"Alright." said Kagome

**XXX**

**Next day.**

"You want me to be actor?!" Naruto asks

"Yes! Yes! I need your help for my friend! Please! Please! Can you please do it for my friend?! Please?" asks Kagome with her puppy eyes.

Naruto was thinking about it for a moment, looked at Kagome's puppy face. "Okay, I'll do it. Give me your script." He said with a smile.

Kagome started to jump up for hearing him say yes.

"Thank you, Naruto! Okay then… here is your script." She said as she gave the line script to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed it and start looking at the line. It was a very short line. He can do this no problem, but he looking at the strange name that he never heard that before.

"Pierre Panna Cotta? Is that me…?" he asks

**XXX**

In the next day, Naruto memorized his line. It was very easy for him and he's ready. He went to down the stair and goes to the kitchen. He was shocked that he saw a demon is behind Kagome's grandpa, so he took out his Furyunoha and slashed the demon.

_"Impossible! How did the demon get inside Kagome's world…? Wait a minute!"_ his thought

**XXX**

**Flashback.**

"Hey, Naruto!" yells Sango as she running.

"What's up?" asks Naruto

"Did Kagome bring the dried food?" asks Sango

"Yeah, what's up?" asks Naruto

"You need to know this. If you boil the dried food, they turn back into demons." said Sango

"Okay, thanks for gave me a warning." said Naruto

**XXX**

**Flashback end**

Naruto remembered that Sango warned him about the dried food. Does Kagome know about boiling the dried?

"Hey, Naruto! Let's go! We're going to be late!" yells Kagome

"Okay!" said Naruto as he going to the school with her.

**XXX**

**At Kagome's school**

Naruto saw lots of people are in Cultural Festival. They are buying foods, masks, and playing games. It brings back his memory about Cultural Festival in his world. He went inside the school and saw Kagome is running to him, but he saw a mushroom demon is behind her.

"Furyunoha!" he yells as he jumped over Kagome and slashed the mushroom demon.

Kagome got shocked that she saw Naruto just randomly slashed something with his Furyunoha. He has no idea what he doing. Good thing nobody sees him doing that.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" she asks

"Killing the demon. Do you know about boiling dried food? If you boil the dried food, they will turn into demon." said Naruto

Kagome started to freak out that she bought four dried food with her except one that already died. She didn't know what to do.

"Don't freak out, Kagome. We will find the demons." said Naruto

_"He's right! Naruto is with me! We can find the demons!"_ thought Kagome as her face goes furious and can do this, but…

"Kagome!" yells Ayumi

"Hey, Ayumi!" said Naruto with a smile as Ayumi stopped at Kagome and glad she's here. She grabbed her hand and pulling her to choir performance.

"Naruto! I'm counting on you!" yells Kagome

Naruto nodded at her as he's going to find the demon with his sense.

Kagome is on the stage where she's gonna perform her choir to audiences. When the performance is ready, Ayumi moved her conductor baton to start Kagome and the performers singing. When Kagome opened her eyes, she was shocked that she saw a demon coming out of the bush. She can't just leave her performance because her friend Ayumi is counting on her. However, Naruto jumped into the air and slashed the demon.

"Two down… Two more to go." He said as he's looking at Kagome doing her singing. He's smiling at her.

_"Naruto! Thank you!"_ thought Kagome

After Kagome's choir performance is done, she and Naruto are on their way to find the demons.

"Two more! We have to find them quickly!" said Kagome

"Yeah!" said Naruto

"Kagome! Naruto!" yells Eri

"That voice…" said Kagome as Eri and Ayumi are dragging her and Naruto with them.

"What?! Me too!" said Naruto

"You're playing Pierre Panna Cotta! Remember, Kagome told you to be actor!" said Eri

Naruto actually remembers yesterday that Kagome wants him to be an actor.

"Oh yeah…" he said

**XXX**

Naruto and Kagome are at the back stage, prepare for doing their plays. Kagome wearing a princess costume.

_"The only way to handles this is it to end the play early."_ thought Kagome

"Kagome… Don't worry. Don't be nervous." said Eri

"I'm not that nervous." said Kagome

"Listen Kagome. When the curtain goes up, you won't be Kagome anymore. At that moment, you'll become Escargot Pudding." said Eri

"O-Okay."

"If you become the character, your lines will come to your naturally. Just believe in yourself."

"Thank you…" said Kagome

"And…" said Eri

"Huh?" asks Kagome

"If you mess up, I'll never forgive you!" said Eri as she gave Kagome her death stare. "Now do your best, Kagome." as she walked away

"Kagome…" said Naruto

Kagome turned at Naruto and saw his costume. He wears blue Grand Heritage Hamlet Costume. He wears a blue medieval hat with the white feather on it and black cape. He has a fake sword with him. Kagome's cheeks are red how Naruto dress like that even the other girls is blushing over him.

"Kagome?" Naruto asks

"Nothing! Let's get starting!" said Kagome with a blush.

Time skip little bits.

"Escargot! You're a sole meuniere… An oyster on the half-shell! Or even, the freshest sashimi!" said Naruto with a embarrass face. He didn't know there're so many audience people are watching him, but he senses a demon under the stage. "Kagome… hurry up! I can't perform in front of these people!"

"You made me so happy, Pierre Panna Cotta! I think I'm…" said Kagome

"You don't have to say it! Now come into my arms!" yells Naruto as his cheeks grow red. Kurama and the others Bijuu are laughing at him how Naruto dress up.

Naruto and Kagome are running each at other and about to get a hug, but there was a demon watermelon appeared behind them.

"A demon!" said Naruto as he draws out his Furyunoha… no, he draws out his wooden sword. He must have replaced his sword during changing his costume.

_"It's all over… everyone will find out… After I tried so hard…"_ thought Kagome as she turned at the audiences. They burst out their exciting. _"N-No one knows yet."_ as she glad no one knows about the demon.

"Okay!" said Naruto as he created Rasengan to final deliver the demon. "This is the end of you, demon! Rasengan!"

_"Why did you have to go to that extreme?"_ thought Kagome as she started to cry for Naruto gonna use his power.

Naruto smashes his Rasengan into the demon, sending him flying a few hundred meters away.

"Now, it's over…" he said as he randomly carries Kagome and walked to the left side.

The rest of audience people are roaring and cheering out for an epic scene.

"You guys were great! The play was a huge success!" said Eri

Naruto and Kagome are running outside still looking for the last demon, but he already found a demon.

"That wasn't so bad." said Kagome

"That was so close! I accident replace my Furyunoha with a wooden sword." said Naruto as he looked up the roof and senses the demon up there. He carried Kagome and jumped up to the rooftop by one leap.

"This is a demon?" asks Kagome

"Uh… I think so…" said Naruto as they looking at a demon fish jumping around because there's no water. It looks so easy to take the fish down.

**XXX**

**After the school is over.**

"I'm so tired." said Kagome

"Your friends must have counted on you for doing school things." said Naruto

"Yeah…" said Kagome

Naruto sees the sun is almost sunset until the moon arrives. He got an idea.

"Kagome, do you have school tomorrow?" he asks

"No, tomorrow is Saturday. That means I don't have to go…" said Kagome as Naruto grabbed her hand and start running.

"Good!" said Naruto

"Naruto! Where are you taking me?!" asks Kagome

"You'll see!" said Naruto

Long minutes later, Naruto took Kagome to the beach. Kagome gets surprise how beautiful the beach with perfect background moon.

"Wow… Naruto, it's…" said Kagome as she start to shock that Naruto walked on the water and offer her to stand on the water. "Naruto, I can't walk the water like you!"

"Don't worry; I can give my chakra to you." said Naruto with a smile

"Alright…" said Kagome as she bends down and took out her shoes and socks. "Just in case, if I fall down in the ocean."

"You'll be alright, believe me!" said Naruto as he offer Kagome for holding his hand.

Kagome slowly hold Naruto's hand as she gets closer to him. Naruto smirked as he pulled Kagome into the ocean.

"Naruto! I'm going to…" said Kagome as she looked at her feet that she's standing on top of the ocean. She started to become happy as she hops by one leg. She gets so exciting that she hops and playing run around on top of the ocean. "I can walk! I can walk on water!"

"Be careful, Kagome or else you'll fall in the water." said Naruto as he made Kagome stop for playing around.

"Sorry, I was too happy for this." said Kagome.

"It's no problem." said Naruto

"Have you ever fall down in the water in your world?" asks Kagome

"Yeah, two times when I was 12. I have to dry my clothes." said Naruto

"You... dry your clothe not even your..." said Kagome with a blush as she's thinking about Naruto for not wearing his underwear.

"Hell no! I'm still wearing my underwear!" said Naruto as he sees Kagome is giggling. His face started into frown. "Kagome..."

"What is it?" asks Kagome.

"I'm sorry about your father's car accident when you're little child. You must have rough time." said Naruto in worried.

Kagome has never seen Naruto's face so worried about her. She must have thought of him about his passed away parents. And being alone without her dad.

"Naruto, it's okay. I have my mother with me. She took care of..." she said

"Kagome, I'll protect you with my life and make you happy. That's a promise for your father and mother." said Naruto

Kagome was shock that she just heard what Naruto say. It's her first time to hear his saying.

"Naruto..." she said with a blush as the wind is blowing her.

Naruto gently touches Kagome's face with his right hand. Kagome's became red when Naruto touch her cheek, but she didn't resisting. She looked at Naruto's azure eyes.

"Kagome." said Naruto

Kagome begins to hold Naruto's hand with her hand where her cheek being touch by his hand.

"Naruto…" she said as she and Naruto starting to move their head to get close each other. Their lip is getting closer and about to kiss... but they fell down into the ocean because they lost their focus.

**"Aww man!" yells Kurama as he did facepalm**

**"You lost your chance, idiot!" said Shukaku**

Naruto quickly carried Kagome and jumped out of the ocean. He landed on ground and put her down.

"Are you okay, Kagome!?" he asks

"Yeah..." said Kagome with a blush as Naruto is also blush for what they did. It was very awkward. "Well... We lost focus because we..."

"You don't have to say it." said Naruto with a blush as he saw Kagome is shivering for being cold. He took out his jacket and put on her.

"Naruto." said Kagome

"I'm not cold." said Naruto as he's offering Kagome for grabbing his hand. "Let's go, Kagome. Your family is waiting for us."

Kagome grabbed Naruto's hand and got pull up. She holds Naruto's hand as they walk together. She begins to smile.

"Yeah, let's go home." she said


	26. Chapter 26

**Just let you guys know this is Inuyasha movie 3. If you guys read chapter 19, that was Inuyasha movie 1.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**XXX**

Kagome and her friends are playing the sport game called volleyball.

"Hey, Kagome! It's Naruto!" said Eri

Kagome turned around and saw Naruto is at her school. He waved at her with his warmth smile. The girls heavily blushing at him and started swoon. Kagome feels very embarrassing how girls are whispered about her and Naruto relationship. She also remembered few days ago in the night that she almost kissed Naruto.

"Hey, Kagome. Playing volleyball?" asks Naruto

"You know about the sport?" asks Kagome in shocked and didn't know that he knew about the sport.

"Yeah, I knew about a sport in my world. Well… I didn't play sport very much." said Naruto

"Naruto, how about you play with us?" asks Ayumi.

"Sure! Can you girls make easy on me? Because I'm only beginner dattebayo." said Naruto as the girls giggled.

Kagome has never seen him play the sport before. He said he didn't play so much, so that means he plays volleyball before. Naruto took out his jacket and throw it on the ground. The Kagome and girls are blushing that they looked at his biceps.

"Alright…" said Naruto as he ready to play for volleyball. "I'm ready!"

**XXX**

"I'm home." said Sota

"Welcome back, Sota." said Mrs. Higurashi

"What's that?" asks Sota as he sees his grandpa is holding some kind of sword with a pearl on end of handle.

"A family shrine treasure a sword passed down from generation to the generation known as the Sword of Murakumo." Grandpa Higurashi

"That's what it is." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Oh…" said Sota

"The Sword of Murakumo is the alternate name for the Sword of Kusanagi which appears in the annals of the Kojiki and Nihon Shoki. In other words, it is a national treasure." said Grandpa Higurashi

**XXX**

"Wow, you're very good at volleyball." said Kagome as she walking with Naruto on the playground after her school is over.

"Thanks." said Naruto with a smile, but his face changed serious that he senses something.

"Naruto?" asks Kagome

"I sense powerful demonic aura… Kagome get behind me!" said Naruto as he saw a flying sword head toward him, but it stopped and stab on the ground.

"Finally, it's calmed down." said the ghost

"Huh?" asks Naruto as he didn't draw his Furyunoha.

"Wait… I know that sword! That's Furyunoha! I can't believe a human can wield that sword!" said the ghost

"Who are you?" asks Naruto

"I'm Saya. The sheathe of Sounga, the famous sword of Supreme Conquest wielded by the Great Dog Demon." said Saya.

"The Great Dog Demon… Isn't that Inuyasha's father?!" asks Kagome

"You know Inuyasha! Where is he?" asks Saya

"He's in Sengoku period, Feudal Era." said Naruto

The sword begins to shake and something about to get free.

"Oh no… It's acting up again!" said Saya

_"This sword… I have a really bad feeling about it." _thought Kagome

The sword draws out of sheathe itself and fly up in the air. When it dropped on the ground, it showed the chaos in the future. The whole city was destructive and disaster.

"What?! The city…" said Naruto in shocked

"Wh-What happened?" asks Kagome

"Did you guys see it? This is the future of this land which Sounga will bring about." said Saya

"This is… the future?" asks Kagome

"Sounga's frightening power will make the skies dark and cause the lands to decay. And people will die." said Saya

"How do we stop it in the future?" asks Naruto

"Take Sounga and leave this land. However, a human must not wield Sounga." said Saya

"Why not?" asks Kagome

"It will be the end of this world. Anyone wielding the Sounga will continue killing until every other human is killed, whether it takes decades or centuries. Humans are more egotistical and greedy than any other living creature. When a human possesses the power of the Sounga, he becomes more evil than any demon alive." said Saya

"Guess can't be helped. I'll put the sword back in its sheathe." said Naruto as he started to walk to the Sounga, but Kagome grabbed his hand and stopped him. She has a bad feeling about that evil sword.

"Naruto… I'm not so sure about that sword." said Kagome in worried.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I will save your world in the future dattebayo." said Naruto with a smile.

"You're human! How can you possibly wield the Sounga?" asks Saya

"Oh yeah. Kurama, make me into initial Kyuubi?" asks Naruto

"You got it." said Kurama as he gives his red chakra to him.

Naruto's eyes changed into Kyuubi. His nails grew sharper and hair started to spike it up. His whiskers grew darker thin and teeth grew like Kyuubi teeth. Now he could able to wield the Sounga with his Kyuubi power.

"Woah! Is that his…" said Saya in shocked.

"That wasn't his Yokai form. That's initial Kyuubi." said Kagome

When Naruto walked to Sounga, he grabbed the handles and tried to lift it up, but it started to reject him. He still going have to pull harder, so he pulled out the Sounga then the illusion is gone.

"Thank goodness." said Kagome as she picked up sheathe and runs toward to Naruto. "Naruto, you pulled the sword!"

Naruto started to feel something strange about the Sounga. He still senses the demonic aura is still alive and kept going. The Sounga handles started to spread out the purple wire that surround Naruto's right arm.

Kagome was shocked that she saw Naruto's right arm.

"Naruto! Your arm…" she said as Naruto started to attack her, but he didn't slash her.

**"You're the one who wield me!" said Sounga**

"Are you… Sounga?!" asks Naruto

**"I'm impressed that you powerful than me, but it's not enough to wield! Obey me! And I shall make you supreme ruler of these lands." said Sounga**

"Never! I'm not like someone who interests your power!" said Naruto as he tried to stop his right arm to stop killing his friend Kagome. Kurama tried to stop him, but he can't. He can't connect to him.

"Naruto…!" said Kagome

"Don't follow me!" yells Naruto as he started to run where the better place for Sounga and never make a chaos in Kagome's world.

Kagome was left alone. She knew that Sounga did something bad to Naruto.

"What a relief! It's a burden off my shoulders and I can breathe easy." said Saya

"Saya… you're the sheathe of that sword, aren't you?" asks Kagome

"That I am…" said Saya

"Then you can suppress the power of the sword?" asks Kagome

"Well, I wonder…" said Saya

"You can, can't you?" asks Kagome

"I can't say until I try…." said Saya

"Then it's decided." said Kagome

**XXX**

In Sengoku Period, Shippo is gathering the plants, but he saw something strange red light. It must be near the well. He follows where the red light is. When he's at the well, he saw Naruto is floating in the red light.

"Naruto?" asks Shippo

"Shippo, run away from me!" said Naruto

Shippo has no idea what's going on with Naruto for telling him run away from him.

"Run… away!" said Naruto as his voice deeper and face changed into Kyuubi. He started charge to Shippo and attacking Shippo.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you!?" asks Shippo as he tried run away from him and dodged his attack. He quickly transforms into balloon man to fly away from Naruto, but he sees a female is holding her child. They ran away from Naruto, he went after and going to kill them.

"Naruto! Stop!" yells Shippo

The female ran to her village and warns the villagers to run away from Naruto, so everyone ran away from him. Inuyasha and the others are at the village and saw the villagers are running.

"Naruto?" asks Miroku. He has never seen Naruto's evil face before. Something must have happened to him.

"His arm!" said Kikyo as she's looking at Naruto's arm and held Sounga which is reminding Old Myoga.

"What's going on?! That's Sounga!" said Old Myoga

"You know about that sword." said Inuyasha

**"You must be Inuyasha, so you are his son?" asks Sounga**

"My father… What did you do to Naruto?!" asks Inuyasha

**"I possessed in his mind, but he's one stubborn man." said Sounga**

"Guys! Run away! I sense the woman in that house! Please save her!" yells Naruto as he took out his kunai and stabbed his own right arm to stop it. He crashed against the house on the right.

Miroku quickly rushed in the house and saw the woman is holding her baby. He rescues them and ran outside.

**"Silence, Naruto! You will obey my order!" yells Sounga**

"Shut up! I will… not give up!" said Naruto as he tried, but Sounga took his mind and attacking to Miroku. However, Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga and blocked Naruto's attack.

**"Your father gave you Tetsusaiga. Well then… I have to kill you!" said Sounga as he's pushing Inuyasha against the house.**

Inuyasha was shocked that Naruto's strength is greater than his. Probably the Sounga give him strength.

"Damn you… get out of Naruto's body!" yells Inuyasha as he pushed him away and punch to his face. "Naruto, wake up!"

**"It's useless. He can't hear you. You shouldn't have slashed him if you have a chance!" said Sounga as he made Naruto charges to Inuyasha, but there's a sacred arrow that passed by him.**

"Leave Naruto alone!" yells Kikyo as she's the one who shot the arrow.

**"A priestess, huh? I'll send you guys in hell!" yells Sounga as the sword start to glow demonic aura.**

"Oh no! It's the Gokuryūha (Dragon Twister). Everyone, take to the skies!" yells Old Myoga

Naruto raised his right arm up and spun his Sounga to create large, violent, and powerful purple/black tornado. Inuyasha and the others have to run as they can. Shippo transformed into a huge balloon, so that Inuyasha and Kikyo can get a top of him. Miroku carried the woman to Kirara and flew away from Naruto.

"Gokuryūha!" yells Naruto as he unleashed powerful tornado and destroy everything caught in its path.

Shippo and Kirara are flying faster as they can. They escaped from the powerful tornado but looked at the path. It was the nightmare.

"Old Myoga, what is that?" asks Inuyasha

"That was the Gokuryūha, the attack of a dragon from hell! Its destructive power." said Old Myoga

"What are waiting for?! We have to stop Naruto!" said Inuyasha

"No, if we near him now, he's going to use that against us." said Kikyo

"Let's wait for Kagome." said Miroku.

**XXX**

**Next Day later**

Miroku and the others were waiting for Kagome's return.

"Good Morning." said Kagome as she climbed out of the well.

"Kagome…" said Miroku

Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo are here with Miroku.

"Yo, Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, there's something you need to see." said Kikyo as Kagome is following her direction. She showed the destruction path for her. She was shocked.

"What happened here?" asks Kagome

"Naruto used…" said Inuyasha

"Did Naruto use the Gokuryūha?" asks Saya

"W-Who was it that just spoke?" asks Shippo

"It was me! Anything wrong with that?! Am I bothering you?" asks Saya

"He's awfully touchy, this guy." Said Shippo

"It's you, Saya! Why does Naruto have the Sounga?" said Old Myoga

"It's been awhile, Myoga! Still running away from things?" asks Saya

"Answer my question!" said Old Myoga.

"Naruto saved my world for the future." said Kagome

"The future?" asks Miroku

"Yeah, Sounga showed the future in my world. Naruto wanted to save my world…" said Kagome

"I see. Don't worry; we will save him." said Miroku

"Things have happened." said Saya

"You're the one told me you'd take care of things for about 700 years. You just slacked off again, huh?!" said Old Myoga.

"What are you saying? I kept strict guard for 200" asks Saya

"The numbers don't add up!" said Old Myoga

"Maybe passing through the Bone Eater's well had something to do with it?" asks Kagome

"The Bone Eater's Well?" asks Saya

"Oh Kagome! You're back!" said Sango as she's riding on Kirara.

"Sango." said Kagome

**XXX**

While Naruto is walking near the river that he annihilates everyone. It was so quiet and there's no one.

"Is it that sword which awakened us?" asks Ogre #1

"We have protected this land for ages. This is a forgivable act!" said Ogre #2

"Now, you shall taste the power and wrath of the great Ogre tribe. Prepare to die!" said Ogre #3 as three of them came out from the ground and started to attack Naruto.

Naruto dodged one of the ogre's attacks by jumping. He doesn't want to use the Sounga, so he draws his Furyunoha and slashed the ogre. Unfortunately, the Furyunoha is rejecting to him.

_"Damn, it's because I have Sounga's aura with me!"_ thought Naruto as he looked two ogres are charging to him together. Naruto slashed them with Sounga. He has no choice to use it.

**"Good, Naruto. Your heart is steadily trying to become one with mine." said Sounga.**

"Shut up, you stupid sword! I'm not going to use you!" said Naruto as he left the dead ogres behind. He was so angry that he killed them with Sounga. He can't let his friends go near him or else, he's going to kill them.

Kagome and the others are their way to save Naruto, but they stopped and saw dead ogres next to the river.

"You guys wait here. I'll go look." said Inuyasha as he jumped down and check on the dead ogres. He senses two of the ogres were killed by Sounga aura except one ogre doesn't have that aura.

Shippo saw a Furyunoha dropped next to the rock.

"Hey! I saw Naruto's Furyunoha over there!" he said

Inuyasha is about to grab the Furyunoha, but he heard the ogres are awakened.

"I just remembered! That slain by Sounga come back as soul-less undead creatures!" said Saya

"What?!" asks Kagome

"Ha! Those guys looks easy to me!" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga and slashed the ogre in half. It was a piece of cake for him, but ogre with the upper body is crawling to him. He was shocked that ogre is still alive. "About this! Kaze no Kizu!" as he wave the energy at the ogre crawler and destroyed him.

"Kazaana!" yells Miroku as the last ogre got inside his right palm, but something hurt his hand. It turned into purple

"Their corpses contain potent miasma!" said Saya.

"I wish you'd said so sooner!" said Miroku as he bends down.

Inuyasha rushed to Miroku, but he told him that he ok.

"Miroku…" said Inuyasha

Kikyo and Sango went down to Miroku. They're helping up.

"Inuyasha, you'll go after Naruto. Go!" said Kikyo

Inuyasha nodded as he jumped up on the cliff. He kept Naruto's Furyunoha with him, so that he can bring back to him. Kagome is also going with him. She wants to save Naruto and gets rid of the Sounga.

_"Naruto, please hold on!_" her thought.

**XXX**

Naruto is standing on the cliff.

"So it is you, Naruto. How did one like you come to possess the Sounga?" asks Sesshomaru

"Well, it came from Kagome's world. So, I have to lift it up the Sounga because I wanted to save the future. You wanted this sword, but I'm sorry that I can't let go of it." said Naruto

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and did his fighting stance. He charged to Naruto and hit the Sounga because Naruto blocked his sword.

**"Sesshomaru, do you covet the Sounga? When our blades clash, I can read you completely. Even about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm." said Sounga as he made Sesshomaru mad**

"Shut your mouth Sounga!" yells Naruto as he pulled away from him. Then they crash their sword again.

**"What's the matter, Naruto? Can't win it alone? Then use my power!" said Sounga**

"Shut up! I don't need yours…" said Naruto.

Sesshomaru shocked that Naruto's face changed into Kyuubi as he pushing him off the cliff, but he saw Naruto is actually fighting back to Sounga.

**"What?!" asks Sounga in shocked.**

"I don't want your power… You don't tell me what to do!" yells Naruto as he pulled away from Sesshomaru. Then, Sesshomaru swung his Tokijin, created a blue energy wave to attack Naruto.

"Such a persistent one!" yells Jaken.

**"Blood… Not enough blood. Give me a live sacrifice!" said Sounga as Naruto turned around at Rin and Jaken.** He started chase them, so they're running away from him. Sesshomaru runs after Naruto to stop him. Rin got trip, so Jaken went in front of her and protect her. Naruto raises his Sounga and slashes to them, but…

"Naruto, that's enough!" yells Inuyasha as he drew his Tetsusaiga and blocked Naruto's attack.

**"Inuyasha, we meet again! You will die with your father!" said Sounga as he started to push Inuyasha back.**

"Shut up!" yells Inuyasha as he pulled him off.

Naruto rushed to him and grabbed his neck. He pitted him down on the ground and about to finish him off.

"Naruto!" shouted Kagome as she draws Naruto attention. He turned at her and starts chasing to her.

"Kagome, hold on-" said Inuyasha

"Don't! I'm going have to do by myself!" yells Kagome as she continues to run while Naruto is chasing her. She's at the end of the cliff.

_"Kagome…. Please kill me…"_ thought Naruto as he tries to stop his body before he's going to kill Kagome.

"No, Naruto, I won't run." said Kagome.

**"Kill her!" yells Sounga as he made Naruto charged to Kagone and pushed her off the cliff.**

Kagome closed her eyes and let Naruto pushed her off the cliff. Her tears touched Naruto's cheek.

Naruto feels Kagome's tears are crying. He was shocked that he sees Kagome fell off the cliff. His eyes are going back to normal and his body feels like fire.

"Kagome!" he yells as he finally transformed into Bijuu mode and can wield the Sounga. He threw it in the sky and rescues Kagome. He caught her from falling and crashed into the forest. His arms wrapped around her body, so that it can protect her from hitting the tree.

"Naruto… Welcome back. I'm sorry." said Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Shit, this is my fault!" said Naruto as he carried Kagome up and went into Yellow Flash to get up the cliff. He sees Inuyasha is running to him.

"Naruto, you're back!" said Inuyasha

"Yeah, but no time to talk! We need to help Kagome!" said Naruto

**XXX**

**At the bamboo place.**

A Sounga has found the demon that he can borrow his body. He's standing at the top of the someone's grave.

**"Awaken, Takemaru of Setsuna! I am Sounga." said Sounga**

"Sounga? Why do you call me from the dead?" asks Takemaru

**"I, Sounga, shall save your wandering soul. Take revenge with me. Against the sons of the one who killed you…take revenge against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Unleash your pent-up grudge!" said Sounga**

"Grudge?" asks Takemaru

"The woman who abandoned you… Izayoi! You loved that woman. And he stole your woman. Hate him! Hate that woman! Hate his sons! Otherwise, your soul will forever be chained here. Now, I call upon you! Let us take revenge against his sons!"

"Hate!" said Takemaru as he rise his bone arm out of the grave. "I hate Inuyasha… And Sesshomaru! And I hate Izayoi!" as the dirt flies to his face and turned into the skin.

**"Takemaru, use this…" said Sounga as he's holding Sesshomaru's left arm.**

"What is it?" asks Takemaru

**"Sesshomaru's left arm. With that arm, you can produce the Gokuryūha. You will have no rival in this universe. It will make you good to test it." said Sounga**

Takemaru grabbed Sesshomaru and put in his lost left arm. After he restored his new arm, he grabbed the Sounga the started purple glowing. There was a blue marking on the right side of his face and a long horn growing from his forehead along with his hair becoming red and shaggy. His eyes gained a yellow sclera and pupils became red. He wore a dark jacket, white hakama and crimson armor with spikes jutting out and a large blue jewel in the middle of his chest plate.

"The path of the supreme conqueror who knows no rival, huh?" he asks

**XXX**

Kagome is sleeping on the ground as Sango gently put a wet small towel on her forehead. Few second later, Kagome regain her consciousness.

"Oh Kagome, you're conscious!" said Shippo

Kagome looked around and didn't see Naruto around here.

"Where's Naruto?" she asks as she started to get up and still didn't see Naruto around here. "Where did Naruto go?"

"Don't worry; he's at the river." said Sango as Kagome stood up and finally got focus.

"Kagome, you shouldn't get up…" said Miroku

"I'm fine. I just want to see him." said Kagome as she's walking to the river where Naruto is. She saw him that he's cleaning his right arm wounded that Sounga did to his arm.

"Hey, Naruto." said Kagome as she sat next to Naruto.

"Kagome, you're alright." said Naruto

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Kagome with a smile.

Naruto turned away from her because he hurt her. It was very difficult him for hurting his own friends. He remembered back in time that he lost his control of Kyuubi and goes rampage everything because his anger of Orochimaru and training with Jiraiya. He hurt him and Sakura.

"Kagome… I'm sorry for hurting you." He said

"Don't worry, Naruto…" said Kagome as she took out bandage roller and wrapping around Naruto's right arm. "You didn't actually hurt me. You fought it back and saved me from fall."

"But still, I made a huge destructive last night…" said Naruto

"It isn't your fault. It was the Sounga who tried to control you. You shouldn't feel bad about yourself. You're the shinobi who can't give up and keep going. I know you" said Kagome as she done wrapped Naruto's right arm, but she holds his hand. "Don't blame yourself and stop saying it's your fault. I'm here with you. You're my friend dattebayo." as she gave her kind smile at him.

Naruto looked at Kagome with his surprise expression. He ain't lying about her smile. It was the kindest smile in his life.

"Kagome, thank you." said Naruto with a smile as he turned around at Kagome is sleeping on his shoulder. She must have tired for helping him to get rid of the Sounga. He wrapped around her and put his head against her head. "Thank you for saving me." he said with a gentle voice as he closed his eyes and begins to sleep with her.

Next day, Kagome slowly wake up and started to yawn. She looked around that she's in the cave, but Naruto isn't around here. He must have got up early and went after Sounga.

**XXX**

Naruto is at the bamboo place and looked at someone's grave. He senses the aura of Sounga and must have revived him from the dead. The question is why did the Sounga revive human?

"What was Sounga's planning to do?" he asked as he senses someone behind him.

"Takemaru of Setsuna… The Sounga chose that vermin?" asks Sesshomaru

"You know him?" said Naruto

"Yes, I know him very well. He fought with my father." said Sesshomaru

Naruto react in shocked that a human fought Inuyasha's father.

"So, Sounga picked a human that he can get his revenge against you and Inuyasha." He said

"Exactly…" Sesshomaru said as he draws the Tokijin out. "That's why I'm here is to destroy Sounga!" as he charging to Naruto. He draws his Furyunoha and blocked Sesshomaru's attack.

"Why did you attack me!?" asks Naruto

"Because I won't let you and Inuyasha destroy Sounga! The only way to destroy that is I need a Tetsusaiga!" yells Sesshomaru as they pulled away from each other. He rushed to him and slashes him. Naruto dodges Sesshomaru attack in the air. He's spinning his sword and attack Sesshomaru, but he blocked Naruto's attack and pushes him off. Sesshomaru swung his Tokijin, creating energy wave at Naruto. He dodges his special attack with his Yellow Flash.

"The Tetsusaiga's barrier rejected you! Remember!" yells Naruto

"That may be so, but I'll have enough time to kill that worm!" yells Sesshomaru

"But father entrusted you for using the Tenseiga! There haves to be a reason why your father let you have Tensenga!?" asks Naruto as he pushed Sesshomaru away from him.

Sesshomaru started to have a flashback where he talked to his father. His father said why do you seek power? Do you have someone to protect? Sesshomaru doesn't get what his father's said.

"Sōryūha! (Dragon Strike)." Sesshomaru said as he calls forth a powerful burst of yōki which takes the form of a lightning-like discharge.

"Secret Dragon Sword Art: Wind Dragon Tornado!" yells Naruto as he swung his Furyunoha with dragon wind around it, creating a huge tornado dragon crashing Sōryūha. Their special attack powers are equal. Naruto and Sesshomaru's signature made a huge explodes. Naruto blocked the explosion by using his sheathe to make barrier himself. When it's over, Naruto didn't see Sesshomaru around here.

"He's gone…" he said

**XXX**

"That cloud… What an ominous air…" said Kagome

"It seems as though that is Sounga's citadel." said Totosai

"Let's hurry!" said Kagome

"Kagome, are you serious about going?" asks Saya

"Of course!" said Kagome

"But just what is the meaning of this?" asks Saya

"Meaning?" asks Kagome

"I understand Naruto's involvement in this, but there's no reason for you to fight. So why do you? Are you fond of fighting?"

"I am not! I hate fighting, but I want to stay by Naruto's side because he's my friend and protect me and my friends." said Kagome

Time skip

"So many of them." said Totosai as he's looking at the dead samurai army that Takemaru killed.

"They're all dead soldiers…" said Miroku

"He killed too many!" said Sango

"That Sounga… He used the Gokuryūha yet again." said Saya

"There are about 2000 enemy soldiers." said Miroku

"But how do we kill the living dead?" asks Sango

"If you weaken the demonic aura around them, they can be destroyed. It will take time though. And you can also use the fire. Burning them is the best way." said Saya.

Inuyasha snuffing unfamiliar aura far left. He sees Naruto is standing up the hill.

"Naruto?!" he asks in shocked.

"What?! You found Naruto!" said Kagome

Naruto cracks his knuckles and ready to fight the dead army. He crossed his finger and ready to summon the clones.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yells as he summoned several hundreds of himself. They jumped into the air and creating Blue Flame Massive Rasengan. The dead army threw their spear at Naruto clones.

"Katon Chou Odama Rasen Tarengan!" yells the clones as they slammed into the dead army. It made massive blue flame explosions. When the smoke is cleared, Naruto clones are charging the dead army and fight them. Kagome and the others are going to join the fighting army with Naruto.

Inuyasha jumped down on the ground and slashes the dead army with Tetsusaiga. He swung another dead man, but the dead man cans regeneration. However, he swung his Tetsusaiga, used Kaze no Kizu on the group of the dead army.

Kagome and Kikyo are shooting their sacred arrow at them. Kagome is riding with Totosai. Kikyo is riding with Kirara.

"Hiraikotsu!" yells Sango as she throws it at the dead army.

"Sacred Sutras!" yells Miroku as he throws the Sacred Sutras. After Hiraikotsu slashed dead army, the Sacred Sutras touched them and burned them.

Shippo jumped off Kirara and use Fox Fire on them, but his fire is very small. So, the dead army is chasing him, but…

"Katon Odama Rasengan!" yells Clone Naruto as he delivered heavy damage to the dead army and killed lots of them.

"Thank you!" said Shippo

Jaken got tired of using all his strength, but Rin saw Sesshomaru Tenseiga on the ground.

"That's Sesshomau-sama's…!" she said as she got off the dragon and rushed to Tenseiga, but a dead samurai is in front of her. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at dead samurai to save Rin's life, so she rushed to her. However, a big demon has grabbed Kagome and Rin.

Naruto heard Shippo called Kagome. He saw a demon has taken Kagome and Rin with him. He jumped into the rock to get the castle.

"Kagome!" yells Naruto as he transformed Kyuubi Chakra mode and run after the demon that was taken Kagome and Rin.

Clone Naruto senses Miroku and the others are getting tired very soon.

"Miroku! Everyone! Get away from this place as far as you can!" he yells as he transformed into Kyuubi Chakra.

"Okay!" said Miroku as Kirara flies away from the army.

"I wondered what's his plan?" asks Totosai.

The clone Naruto jumped in the air, creating Giant Blue Flame Rasenshuriken.

"Eat this, dead army! Katon Odama Rasenshuriken!" he yells as he threw it at the dead army. Its massive explodes and destroy lots of them. The Rasenshuriken explosion is bigger than the normal explosion.

**XXX**

**Inside the castle.**

A demon dropped Kagome and Rin on the ground.

Kagome saw a demon man is sitting on the ground and holding Sounga..

"Who is that?" she asks

"Takemaru of Setsuna who fought with Inuyasha's father200 years ago." said Saya

**"Hmm… You bought something very interesting." said Sounga**

"Huh? That Sounga has possessed Takemaru!" said Saya

**"Takemaru… These young girls are just like Izayoi. That's Izayoi whom you killed." said Sounga**

"Izayoi?" asks Takemaru

"Who's Izayoi?" asks Kagome

"Inuyasha's mother!" said Saya

"Then he killed Inuyasha's mother?" asks Kagome

**"If you kill that girl, how will Naruto react?" asks Sounga as Takemaru stood up and walking towards to Kagome and Rin.**

"Stop! Don't come near!" said Kagome

"You are both Izayoi! Females who share an affinity with human and demon are all Izayoi!" said Takemaru with a rage face.

_"This guy… He's stark crazy!"_ thought Kagome as she sees Takemaru is about to swings his Sounga at her and Rin. They dodged his swing as they're running to the left. "Come then!" as she's holding the sheathe.

"What're you going to do with that?" asks Saya

"It can put up a barrier or something, right?" asks Kagome

"A rusty old sheathe is useless." said Takemaru

"What?!" asks Saya

Takemaru hits sheathe then Kagome got push back against the wall.

"Kagome! How dare you?! A man shouldn't hurt girls!" said Rin

"Rin, run away…" said Kagome

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru-sama will save us without fail!" said Rin

"Resign yourselves and go to the netherworld." said Takemaru as he raises his Sounga up.

"Rin!" yells Kagome.

"Die!" said Takemaru as he slashed Rin, but there was a golden glowing arm that grabbed the Sounga. It was Naruto who saved them.

"Naruto!" said Kagome in surprised.

**"You!" said Sounga.**

"Yeah, it's me! How dare you hurting this child!" yells Naruto as he pulled Takemaru off. Then, Sesshomaru did jump attack to Takemaru, but he dodged it.

"Go! You'll only be in my way!" said Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, get outta of here! Take Rin with you!" said Naruto

"Okay, Naruto. Let's go, Rin." said Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Here!" said Rin as she's giving Tensenga to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin that she bought his Tensenga with her.

"Hurry and go." He said

"Yes." said Rin as she put the Tensenga on the ground and leave the place with Kagome.

"You're late!" said Takemaru as he charged Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blocked Sounga and said, "That left arm…"

"Yes, it's yours. Want it back?" asks Takemaru

"Nope, he doesn't want it!" said Naruto as he pulls them away each other. He created Blue Flame Rasengan then went into Flash Yellow to get behind Takemaru. "Take this! Katon Rasengan!" as he slammed into Takemaru's back and burned him. However, Sounga is glowing and makes the fire goes away from Takemaru.

"What's the matter? Can't even kill a corpse…" asks Takemaru as the energy wave came from the door. It attacked to him.

"Hey, Inuyasha." said Naruto as he sensed Inuyasha's aura.

Inuyasha charged to Takemaru and crashed his sword.

"Looking at you reminds me of Izayoi." said Takemaru

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"A foolish woman who abandoned me and gave birth to a half-breed like you…" said Takemaru

"Why you!" said Inuyasha

"Listen well, Inuyasha… I am the man who sent your mother to the netherworld." said Takemaru

Inuyasha was shocked that the man killed his mother in the past. He's about pull off, but Naruto break them away.

"Inuyasha, don't let him get to you!" said Naruto

"Sorry!" said Inuyasha

"This is the perfect opportunity to kill you both at the same time!" said Takemaru

**"Takemaru, use the Gokuryūha. Destroy the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga." said Sounga**

"I don't need you to tell me that!" said Takemaru with a smirk as he two handed on Sounga and going use Gokuryuha.

"Like I'd let you!" yells Inuyasha

"You don't know when to give up, do you?!" asks Takemaru as he and Inuyasha crashed with their sword. Naruto is also helping Inuyasha.

"We don't like to give up!" yells Naruto as he and Inuyasha are pushing Takemaru against the wall and can't use Gokuryuha.

"What?! Impossible!" said Takemaru in shocked.

**"Why you…! You still have such power…" said Sounga**

"This is nothing to be surprised about!" said Inuyasha

"There's nothing about power!" said Naruto

**"It's inconceivable in a demon and human!" said Sounga**

"Hell yeah! We are! Like I say I don't like egotistical and greedy than any other living creature…" said Naruto

"That's a human being! A human blood flows through my veins and that's why we can't give up!" said Inuyasha

"A human has someone he has to protect important person, power of heart increases! I will protect my friends! I never give up. I never go back on my word! Inuyasha owe it to her mother! And I owe it to my parents!" yells Naruto as he and Inuyasha finally pull Takemaru off. Then Naruto rushed him, created Twin Rasengan with Lava and Fire. "Katon and Youton Rasenrengan!" as he smashes Takemaru's chest and finally defeated him.

Takemaru started to have a flashback about Izayoi. Izayo said she doesn't want him to die.

"Izayoi-sama… You… You tried to protect me." he said

**"Takemaru…. What's wrong, Takemaru?" asks Sounga**

"I remember…I never resented Izayoi-sama. I always… loved Izayoi-sama…" said Takemaru as his horn broke off and his skin turned into dust and reveal a bone man.

Sesshomaru went to Takemaru and sees a several small demon are from the netherworld. He slashed them with Tenseiga.

"Is it over?" asks Naruto

"No, it's not over yet." said Sesshomaru as the building is falling apart.

The Sounga is glowing and started fly up into the air. The sword flies away from them and went outside.

Sounga made mold physical body of armor with no head. He has only left one is a giant curved blade

**"I shall open the path to the underworld!" said Sounga as he opening a portal to the Netherworld that would encompass the living world.**

Kagome and the others are running away from the castle.

"Oh no! Sounga has opened the gateway to Hell!" said Saya

"What happens when it's open?" asks Sango

"The boundary between the living and the dead disappears. We'll all end up dead." said Totosai

"Oh no…!" said Kagome

"After all, it's the sword that controls Hell." said Old Myoga

"While Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga exchange blows, Sounga is trying to absorb this world into Hell." said Saya as Kagome started run and wanted to find out what's over there. She's in shocked that there are dead men down there.

"What is that?!" asks Kagome

"The dead of the underworld." said Totosai

"They're calling out to the souls of the living. We must hurry and run away, or your souls will be swallowed up!" said Saya

"But Naruto, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are still…" said Kagome as she feels the wind.

"Here it comes!" said Saya

"What is this?" asks Kikyo as she bends down and her feeling is hard.

"This feeling deep in my heart?" asks Kagome

"Everyone, gather around me!" said Saya as Kagome and the others are staying closer to him. He created a barrier, so that it can protect them.

"Look! I see Naruto and Inuyasha!" said Shippo as he's pointing at Naruto, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru is fighting Sounga.

Naruto slashes his Furyunoha to create multiple wind blades at Sounga, but he reflected it and dodges them. Sounga charged Naruto and hit his sword, but Inuyasha save Naruto to pull away from him.

"You're in my way!" yells Sesshomaru as he pushed Inuyasha away from him and swung Sounga with Tokijin.

**"You're such a disappointment." said Sounga as he blocking Sesshomaru's attack.**

"A vulgar sword deserves a castoff arm." said Sesshomaru as he started to build a lightning to use Dragon Strike, but Inuyasha interfere his move. He used Kaze no Kizu Sounga.

Kagome had enough of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for not working together. She went out of the barrier and run on the cliff.

"Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha

"Please fight together with Sesshomaru!" said Kagome

Inuyasha was shocked that he heard Kagome said fight together with his borther.

"No way!" he yells

"Inuyasha, please listen to her! You have to cooperate with him!" yells Kikyo

"Kikyo…" said Inuyasha

Naruto rushed to Kagome and Kikyo. He grabbed them with his Chakra arms.

"Here…" said Naruto as he touched their shoulder and give them Kyuubi Chakra. "It'll protect you."

"Naruto, the only way to defeat Sounga is Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga…" said Kagome

"I know the way that can defeat him." said Naruto

"What?! How can you…?" asks Kagome

"Believe me, I know how to defeat him." said Naruto

Kagome nodded as she believed in him.

**"Gokuryūha!" yells Sounga as he used it on Naruto.**

Naruto transformed into Ashura mode and stopped his attack with Kurama hand.

**"He stopped my attack!" said Sounga shocked**

"Sounga! Prepare to get beaten!" yells Naruto as he enhanced his Furyunoha with Kyuubi Chakra and took out Gudo Rod from Gudo Dama. He rushed to Sounga and about smashing to his chest plate. Sounga can easily dodge his attack, but Naruto was behind him.

**"Impossible! How did he…" said Sounga as Naruto smashes his side of the armor. His armor is almost break and got pull away.**

Naruto put Furyunoha into sheathe and throws his Gudo Rod away. He rushed to Sounga as he creating Twin Rasengan with Shukaku's chakra

"Senpou Jiton Rasenrengan!" he yells as he smashes Sounga chest and his sword. He made him get stuck by the sand.

**"I can't move!" said Sounga**

"The final blow! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he jumped in the air and summoned 8 shadow clones of himself. Along with eight shadow clones, Naruto creates nine Rasenshuriken. "Everyone, let's do this!" as the 9 Bijuu roaring out.

**"What?!" asks Sounga in shocked as he saw Naruto and his clones has create Rasenshuriken each infused with the special chakra properties of a specific Bijuu.**

"Senpou Chou Bijuu Rasenshuriken!" roared Naruto and his clones as they throwing all of them at Sounga, it cause many huge explosions. All 9 elements needles of Bijuu are killing him. It broke his armor and the Sounga is dead.

"Did you get him?" asks Inuyasha

"Yeah, he finally gone." said Naruto as he sensed Sounga's aura is gone forever.

"The cloud…" said Shippo as he sees the black cloud making a tornado and sucking the dead of the underworld inside. After that, it was gone and cleared sky.

Naruto grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome then flies to his friends.

"You're both alright!" said Shippo

"Of course!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto, look!" said Kagome

Naruto turned around and saw a Sounga and Sesshomaru's left arm are falling.

"That's Sounga." He said as Sounga fell in the smoke, it went to blue flashing. It was very blight.

Sesshomaru turned around and shocked what he just saw.

"F-Father…" he said as he sees his father is a ghost/spirit.

"Master!" said Totosai, Old Myoga, and Saya.

"What! Father? Then that's?!" asks Inuyasha in shocked

"Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… You finally found the answer. With this, Sounga has been sealed forever in the netherworld. There is nothing more to say to you. Naruto…" said Inuyasha's father

"Huh?! How did you know…" said Naruto

"I met your parents. They're very proud of you." said Inuyasha's father as he disappeared.

"My parents…" said Naruto as he started have tears. Kagome saw Naruto is crying, so she went to him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asks Kagome.

"I'm fine… They proud of me." said Naruto with a smile as he wipes out his tears and looked at up the sky. _"Thank you, Mom and Dad."_


	27. Chapter 27

"Hmm… I'm getting a little hungry." said Kagome

"You just ate fish, remember?" said Naruto

"Yeah, but I didn't have any rice." said Kagome

Naruto sees something over there. It was the village.

"Good, lucky, we found the place." He said

"Huh?" asks Kagome as she sees Naruto is pointing something. She turned around and saw a village.

"A village!" said Shippo

"Yes, it is." said Sango

"Yes! A real meal!" said Kagome with a smile

Kikyo senses the villager aren't over there, but few of them. Something wrongs that village.

"Hold on. There's something wrong about that village." She said as she looked upon the village. Naruto and his group are in the village. They were shocked to see village got burned down and run down. It must be the demons who attacked them. They found some of the villagers that survived during the attack.

"The head priest?" asks Miroku

"Yes, he was killed." said the old man

"Not again." said Miroku

"Those stories about highly spiritual monks and priests being killed?" asks Sango.

"I don't know who's behind it all." said Miroku

"And so, the demon which was sealed in the shrine was set free and is now wreaking havoc." said Old man

"A demon was sealed in the shrine?" asks Naruto

"So that's why the village is in shambles?" asks Shippo

Naruto senses the demonic aura. It's very weak aura. He and his groups went to the shrine. They see the shrine was destroyed and the sealed is broke.

"Here they come!" said Sango as she sees the shrine is shaking and something about to rise up. It was three headed demon that came out of the shrine. Naruto draws his Furyunoha and easily slashed three-headed demon.

"That was easy." He said as he put his sword away and notice the old man is behind him.

"Thank you for slaying the demon." said the Old man

"It's no problem." said Naruto with a smile.

"Please come with me to my home. I will tell you what happened." said the old man as Naruto and his group are following him. They're in the house.

"So, the rumors?" asks Naruto

"Yes, rumors abound about them. Monk and priests are being slain one after another." said the old man

"Do you know who doing it?" asks Kikyo

"I heard a rumor about it is a woman holding an infant." said the old man.

"Infant…" said Kikyo

_"It must be the baby."_ thought Naruto

"So then the woman's Kagura…" said Inuyasha

"But why?" asks Kagome

"Why would they need humans…? I mean priests and monks?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, just what are they planning? Where is Kagura now, but don't worry. Who is the most highly spiritual priest or monk in this area?" asks Miroku

"You mean someone still living?" asks the old man

"Yeah." said Naruto

"Let's see…. Someone still alive from this area… And one who is highly spiritual… That would be Monk Shinsen of Mangan Temple." Said the old man

"Monk Shinsen?" asks Miroku

"You know him." said Kagome

"Yes, he's a legend. It's said that when it comes putting a demon under seal, no one does it more skillfully than he." said Miroku

"As the priestess, I also heard of him too. He's the greatest monk." said Kikyo

"Among his feats is his subjugation of Rengokuki, a demon that devoured humans. And the story of how he put Entei, the demon horse, under seal is famous." said the old man

"Rengokuki? Entei?" asks Naruto

"Yes, the first thing about Entei. Entei is a demon horse with hooves of flame. He is a swift demon horse and able to run 1000 leagues in a day. There's one more legend about Entei. Humans and Demons fought for the right to try ride Entei. In the end, the last one left standing was Rengokuki. He was then chosen to ride with Entei. After he mastered Entei, he became even more ruthless. Monk Shinsen was a first battle with Rengokuki and Entei. It's very tough and long battle, but Monk Shinsen managed sealed them away. He was a great man." said the old man

"If he's very strong, then Kagura…." Said Naruto

"She would come after him. No time to waste! Let's go!" said Inuyasha

**XXX**

**Nighttime**

"I sense Kagura's aura over there! She's in the temple!" said Naruto as Kagome is onto his back

"Yeah, I also smell fresh blood!" said Inuyasha. A moment later, Naruto and his group has arrived outside of the temple. They walked through the broken door and found two young of monks leaning over a dead old monk.

"A-A demon!" said one of the monks.

"Don't worry; we mean you no harm." said Naruto as he looked at the hole next to the dead old monk.

"The work of Kagura?" asks Sango

"Yes, I sense her scent." said Kikyo

Naruto bends down over the dead old monk. He put his right hand on his stomach and restored his life. The old monk opened his eyes and shocked that he's alive.

"I'm…I'm alive." Shinsen said

"Don't worry; I restored your life back." said Naruto with a smile.

"This was the work of a woman carrying an infant… Is that right?" asks Miroku

"Yes, I fought the woman and infant to protect my students. I managed to destroy the infant." said Shinsen as Naruto and the others were shocked that infant is dead.

"Are you sure?" asks Naruto

"I tore him in half with my Vajra, but I don't know what happened here." said Shinsen as he showing the Vajra to everybody.

"I also saw a woman was carried both halves of the infant. After you passed away, the infant was talking about searching for the border between this one." said another young monk.

"Searching for the border between this one?" asks Kikyo with a confused face.

"What was that mean?" asks Naruto as he wondering why Kagura take halves of the infant with her. The ground started to shake like an earthquake.

"Oh no! That nose! The seal is breaking!" said Shinsen

"What seal?" asks Miroku

"Yes, the seal that holds Entei!" said Shinsen before racing out of the building and to the mountain that held Entei.

"How did Entei manage to break out?!" asks Naruto

"After I passed away, the seal grows weaker which is I supposed to guard it! It took everything in my power, for sealing Entei away!" said Shinsen

"Don't worry; we're here with you!" said Kikyo. They reached the mountain, but the rock is making to fire and broke the seal. The Entei the demon horse is free out of the seal. He is white and hair is orange.

"Damn beast!" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga, but before he going to use Kaze no Kizu, Entei released a huge blast of fire at him.

"Everyone, run!" yells Naruto as he grabbed Kagome away from the fire.

"Are you okay, Kikyo?" asks Inuyasha as he saved Kikyo.

"Don't worry about me! We need to take down the Entei!" said Kikyo

"Right, Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha as he released his energy wave attack upon Entei. It looked like it about to hit, but Entei easily dodged the attack by sidestepped. "What?!"

"He dodged it!" said Miroku.

"Damn, he's so fast!" said Naruto

"Kirara!" yells Sango as Kirara turned into a large cat and run after Entei in the sky. She threw Hiraikotsu at Entei, but Entei dodged like he vanished. "He vanished?"

"What're you doing, Sango! Above you!" yells Inuyasha.

Sango shocked as she looked up at Entei above her. Entei quick dashed and tackle Sango and Kirara. He made down fall down. Sango and Kirara got separated, but someone caught them. She feels unfamiliar golden aura before. It was Naruto in Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Naruto!" she said in surprised as Naruto smash into the ground by stomping.

"Are you okay?!" asks Naruto as Sango nodded, but Entei breathes fire at them. Naruto dodged his fire with his Yellow Flash and landed on the ground. He put Sango and Kirara down.

"Thank you." said Sango

"You're welcome." said Naruto as he turned to Entei. He saw his speed is incredible almost faster than his speed. He uses a chakra arm to form 6 Rasengan floating behind his back then he Yellow Flash to Entei. "Rasenrangan!" as his chakra arms grabbed two Rasengan to hit Entei. Entei did the spiral dodge to the right one of Rasengan like an airplane. Then he went into vanished to dodge another Rasengan.

Naruto sensed Entei's aura that he behind him, so chakra arms came out from his back then grabbed rest of Rasengan to hit Entei, before he going to hit Entei, he breathe fire at him and burned chakra arms away. Naruto dodged his fire with his Yellow Flash while he falling in the air.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" asks Kagome as she run to him

"Yeah…" said Naruto as he looked at Entei. He can't believe Entei's speed is faster than his speed. However, there's something strange about him. Entei is standing in the sky and charging huge amount of energy in his mouth.

"Oh no…" said Kikyo in shocked as she figured out.

"Everyone, stay behind me!" said Naruto as he took out the gourd and the cap is out. He's rapidly performing hand seals. "Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Kabe! (Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Wall)" The huge amount of sand came out of the gourd and made into a huge wall of sand with a blue mark around it. Entei fired his powerful beam at the sand wall and Naruto used lots amount of his chakra to hold against Entei's attack.

"I can't believe that sand is blocking Entei's powerful attack. What an incredible sand defense!" said Miroku. Few second later, the blast disappeared and Naruto's sand wall crumbled to the gourd. Naruto fell down to the knees and panting heavily.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" asks Kagome as she running to his side and looking at him worried. She helped him to stand up.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" said Naruto with a sweat drop as he's taking his deep breathe.

Kagome has never seen Naruto has lots of sweat and fell to his knees. She knows what happened when Naruto used lots of chakra.

"Naruto… please don't use too much chakra or else you'll…" she said in worried.

"Don't worry about me; my chakra will recharge and sorry for being reckless." said Naruto with a smirked.

**"You used half of your chakra. Lucky, you have me" said Shukaku**

"Yeah, I haven't fully mastered the sand like Gaara." said Naruto as he looked at Entei is flying away. "Guys, we need to that Entei before he gets away." as he finally regained his energy, but half of it.

"Are you sure you can move?" asks Miroku as Naruto slowly stands up.

"I'm hundred percent sure!" said Naruto with a smirked as he gave his thumb up to Miroku. Kagome decides to go ride with Sango and Kirara, so that Naruto don't waste his energy before they ready to go after Entei.

"It's so fast!" yells Kagome as Entei is very away from her and group.

Naruto clapped his hand then transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Leave him to me!" he yells as he vanished into a Yellow Flash.

"Naruto, wait-" said Kagome

"Don't worry about him, Kagome. He's strong ninja and won't die for us." said Miroku

"Okay…" said Kagome.

**XXX**

**"So the priest is dead? Finally, I'm freed!" said Rengokuki as he already came out of the seal.** He has dark green skin with hay colored hair. He also wore armor and had a short horn sticking out of his forehead. He has the spear with him.

"I won't let you!" said Naruto as he arrived on time to meet Rengokuki and deactivate his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

**"Who the hell are you?!" asks Rengokuki as he pointing at him with his spear. Entei is staring at Naruto. He senses strong aura of him.**

"You don't need to know my name. I'm going have to stop you." said Naruto.

"Just who do you think I am? I am the great Rengokuki! Kid, you've got guts if you wanna fight me." asks Rengokuki as he's charging to Naruto.

Naruto draws his Furyunoha and blocked Rengokuki's attack. He pulled him off and uses the wind blades to him. Rengokuki shoots out energy ball from his mouth to block wind blades. However, Naruto was behind Rengokuki.

**"What?! H-How?!" asks Rengokuki**

"That's called Hiraishin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as he slammed Rengokuki's back with Rasengan, but Entei shoot out a fireball at him for Rengokuki. He dodged the fire with Yellow Flash. "Damn! I couldn't have killed him!"

Rengokuki jumped on Entei's back and fly away from him.

"Hold it!" yells Naruto

**XXX**

Naruto only senses Entei's aura, but there're two auras that he sensed. He found Kagura's aura, but he has never unknown aura before. And why didn't he sense Rengokuki's aura.

_"That's funny… I'm sure I sense Rengokuki's aura few second, but he's dead. Who killed him?"_ His thought as he sees Entei, Kagura, and the child.

He has pale skin and violet eyes. His hair was light purple down to the middle of his back in length with scraggly bangs framing his face. His outfit is white with yellow and blue buttons in front. He wields the Rengokuki's spear. He must have been dead like Naruto said.

"So, it is you Naruto." said the child.

Naruto senses the child's aura before. He is that baby and got split in half like Shinsen said.

"You're that baby." He said

"Indeed, I'm Hakudoshi. I'm one of Naraku's incarnations." said Hakudoshi

"Naraku's incarnations?" asks Naruto

"The baby was split in two by the monk's spiritual power, but where's the other one?" asks Matatabi

"Hakudoshi, I heard you killed priest and monk in search of the border between this world and the next. What's the reason why you want to search it?" said Naruto

"Would you like to search for it, too? The Shikon fragment?" asks Hakudoshi

"Shikon fragment?" asks Naruto in shocked.

"Hey, is it wise to talk about that?" asks Kagura

"There's no need to hide it." said Hakudoshi

"I won't forgive what you did to Kagome!" said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha.

"Beat it…" said Hakudoshi as he spun his spear ready to fight.

"Behind you!" yells Naruto as he behind Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi was shocked that Naruto already behind him. He didn't even see him move. Naruto slashes to Hakudoshi, but he blocked his attack with his strong barrier then uses the spear to attack Naruto. Naruto blocks every Hakudoshi's swing by using Furyunoha.

_"Damn he's good!"_ thought Naruto as he blocked Hakudoshi's swing then used Rasengan to hit him. However, Hakudoshi used the barrier to stop Naruto's Rasengan, but it pushed him away.

"Kagura, I need your assist." said Hakudoshi.

"Ryūja no Mai!" yells Kagura as she swing her fan, summons several powerful tornadoes to attack Naruto. Naruto jumped away then dodges the tornadoes and vanished. "Where did he go?!"

Naruto was in front of Hakudoshi's barrier with Kyuubi Chakra Rasengan.

"What?!" asks Hakudoshi

"Take this! Kyuubi Chakra Rasengan!" yells Naruto as he smashes his barrier and broke through it. He directly attacks Hakudoshi's back, sent fly him away and crashed on the ground, but it's not over yet. Hakudoshi can regeneration his own body.

"I see that you can regenerate your own body, but…" said Naruto as he transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode. "This one can!" The Gudo Dama is floating behind him.

Hakudoshi can't fight those Gudo Dama. If they hit him, he can't regenerate and will die by him.

"Kagura, retreat!" said Hakudoshi as Kagura took out huge feather the he jumped on it.

"You're not going…" said Naruto as he sees Kagura used Ryūja no Mai on him. Naruto blocked those tornados by hitting them with Chakra arms. "Damn, they escaped." He transformed back into normal form.

**"Naruto, what do you think the last Shikon fragment is?" asks Kurama**

"That is a very good question." said Naruto as he turned around to Entei and ready to fight. "Now then, it's your turn…" He sees Entei did knees down and wanted offer him to ride.

"I think he wants you to ride with him." said Matatabi

"Really?" asks Naruto with confuse face as Inuyasha and the others arrived. Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga, but Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" asks Inuyasha

"I don't think he's gonna hurt me." said Naruto as he staring at Entei.

"Where's Rengokuki? He should be here, but now he's…" said Miroku

"He's dead. There's a baby named Hakudoshi that killed Rengokuki. And he grew like he's in 8-year-old so fast." said Naruto as he gently petted Entei's head. It didn't even attack him. He respects him.

"Now I understand, after Rengokuki is dead, Entei chooses a new master. He picked you, Naruto." said Miroku

"Really?!" asks Naruto in surprised.

"Yeah." said Miroku

"What do you mean Hakudoshi grew so fast." said Kikyo

"It was that baby who killed monk and priest. Oh yeah, about the border between this world and the next. He's looking for Shikon fragment." said Naruto as everyone was shocked.

"What was that mean?" asks Miroku

"I don't know." said Naruto as he looked at Kagome. He has an idea. "Hey, Kagome, wanna ride Entei?"

"I don't know…" said Kagome

"Just relax now…" said Naruto as he gently picked up Kagome and put her on Entei. She was very light to carry. Naruto climbed up on Entei in front of Kagome. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and heavily blushing as she feels Naruto. "Let's go, Entei." Entei nodded as he starts to run around and fly up in the midair. Inuyasha and the others watched in disbelief as Naruto is controlling Entei.

"Amazing." said Kikyo in awe

Kagome is started to smile and laugh as she having fun the rode.

"First time to ride with horse?" asks Naruto

"Yeah, my first time." said Kagome with a smile as she lends her head against his back. Entei landed on the ground then Naruto jumped down as he carried Kagome down.

"Naruto, that was an amazing ride." She said

"Yeah, it was." said Naruto.

A day later, Inuyasha and the others are searching for Hakudoshi. They haven't found him yet. Naruto, Kagome, Shippo, and Entei are sitting at the campfire.

"Miroku and Sango should be returning very soon." said Shippo

"Yes." said Kagome.

"But what a shock that Naraku's incarnation would reveal the location of the last Shikon fragment." said Shippo as Naruto realized what he say about Hakudoshi. He was wondering why Hakudoshi told about Shikon fragment's location. What did he mean the border between this world and the next?

"Naruto, are you okay?" asks Kagome.

"I'm okay, I'm just thinking." said Naruto as he heard someone footstep is heading their direction. Entei stood up and growling at someone that he sensed. They saw a headless demon smashing through the tree.

Shippo screamed in panic as he jumped into Kagome.

"What is that?!" asks Kagome

"Kagome, get back!" yells Naruto as Entei tackles the demon then Naruto used Furyunoha to slash the demon. He fell down on the ground and dead.

"Naruto… the head is gone." said Kagome as she looking at the headless demon. "Did someone slash his head off? How can he walk without his head?"

"I don't know." asks Naruto as he hears Sango's yell. It seems Sango and Miroku have arrived and also Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Sango, Miroku! Everyone!" said Kagome.

"Did you do this, Naruto?" asks Miroku

"Yes, but someone must have slashed the head." said Naruto

"This one looks like it was killed with a blade." Said Inuyasha

"You mean, it was beheaded?" asks Kagome.

"Yeah, but demons are resilient. That's why the body was moving by itself." said Inuyasha

"Then the other demonic auras…" said Sango

"But why?" asks Miroku

"Just look at this cut. Whoever did it was a terrible swordsman." said Inuyasha

Naruto looked at the cut carefully. That cut looks familiar before.

"I think I know who did it." He said

**XXX**

**"What are you doing? Do you realize that this is my territory?" asks the demon as he looking at the child.**

Hakudoshi jumped up and easily slash the demon's head off. After that, he started to drag the head. Kagura was watching Hakudoshi doing. All she just saw is he cutting the demons head and dragged them.

_"That brat… just what is he thinking?"_ her thought

**XXX**

"I sense a demon over there!" said Naruto

"That girl… is in danger!" said Kagome

"Leave her to me!" yells Shippo as he running to the human girl and grabbed her to slide on ground. Naruto and Inuyasha went in front of them.

"Damn! Get outta here!" said Inuyasha

Naruto about to attack the demon, but the human girl jumped him and grabbed him. The demon swings his kick to them, but Naruto and the others dodge over.

"What are you doing?!" yells Shippo

"Please! Make him stop!" said the girl

"Listen, kid! We almost die because of you!" said Naruto as he dodged the demon's punch.

"It's a baby raccoon dog!" said Shippo

"That's my father! Please don't hurt him!" said raccoon dog

"That's not your father!" yells Naruto as he did high kick to demon's jaw then Inuyasha used Sankon Tesso (Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer) to final deliver to him.

"My name is Kanta. As you can see, I'm a…" said Kanta

"Raccoon dog!" said Inuyasha

"I'm an otter!" yells Kanta

"Why did you take on the appearance of a human girl?" asks Shippo

"Pa told me to. He said if I disguise myself as a human village girl whenever I leave the mountain, some idiot will always come to my rescue." said Kanta

"Your father is very good and smart." said Naruto as he looking at the big one with cloth. "What's in that cloth?" as Kanta is frowned something about the cloth.

"Well, inside this bundle is Pa's head." said Kanta as everyone surprised.

_"It must be Hakudoshi who killed…" _thought Naruto as he doesn't want think about Kanta's father.

"What happened?" asks Kikyo

"It happened three days ago, Pa and I were catching fish in the river. My Pa trained me how to catch the fish, but I fell down in the river. So, pa saved my life and put me safe place. But then, a white child appeared. Pa told me to go hide from white child. He's very serious. I did what my pa say, but…" said Kanta

"But?" asks Kagome.

"A white child sliced my pa's head. Then was carried away by the current and swallowed up by a waterfall. The child went away after that, but by the time I retrieved Pa's head and returned, his body was nowhere to be found!" said Kanta as he cried into his Pa's head.

"So the one hunting down all the demons…" said Sango

"Yes, it was Hakudoshi." said Naruto

"But for what purpose?" asks Kagome

"While in his infant stage, Hakudoshi killed numerous monks and shrine keepers. In order to get a glimpse of the border between this world and the next. Maybe he's still trying to do the same thing." said Miroku

"Using the demons…" said Kagome

"Sounds possible to me. Unlike humans, demons don't die easily. So if you find your pa's body and stick his head back on…" said Inuyasha

"It may not be too late!" said Kanta

Naruto stands up and ready to roll out. He gets on Entei.

"Kagome, Kanta, and Shippo. Hop on." said Naruto as Kagome climbed on Entei and wrapped her arms around his waist tight. Kanta and Shippo jumped on Naruto's both shoulder.

"Naruto, how will you going to find Kanta?" asks Kagome.

"It's easy…" said Naruto as he opened his eyes and went into Sennin mode. "I'll use my Sennin mode to find your father, Kanta."

"What if we…" said Kanta in worried.

"Don't worry; we will find your father. That's a promise!" said Naruto.

"Naruto! You ready?" asks Inuyasha as Kikyo is on his back.

"Let's go, Entei." said Naruto

**XXX**

Few hours later, Naruto and his group found Kanta's father. He stabbed with a spear and arrow, but lucky Naruto has arrived on time. Kanata put his father head to the body. Then Naruto used his Six Path power. And Sesshomaru is also arrival too.

"Boy… I thought I'll never be able to come back." said Kanta's father with a friendy voice.

"Where are you?" asks Miroku

"Hmm… A very strange place. A world shrouded in white mist. I was flying though this with only my head. And I noticed numerous other demon heads all with terrible expressions on their faces." said Kanta's father.

"It must be Hakudoshi." said Naruto

"And when I drove under the mist… there were giant bones." said Kanta's father

"Giant bones?" asks Naruto

"Yes, there was a giant skeleton clad in magnificent armor." said Kanta's father as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru started to surprise like they been there before. "And there were lots of other skeletons, too. I guess that's the world of the afterlife."

"Pa…" said Kanta as he remind to his father.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much for saving me." said Kanta's father with a smile.

"You're very welcome. I just glad that I can help you." said Naruto with a smile.

Inuyasha started to think what Kanta's father say.

_"Giant skeleton in magnificent armor…"_ his thought

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asks Kikyo

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Inuyasha.


	28. Chapter 28

"The grave of Inuyasha's father?" asks Naruto

"Yes, you weren't with us. Inuyasha and I found the grave before. Sesshomaru opened up the black pearl which connected to the other world. But the black pearl fell back into Inuyasha's right eye." said Kagome

"Oh… So, Inuyasha, are you planning to go Old Myoga?" said Naruto

"Yeah, I am. I think he knows how to get other world." said Inuyasha.

**XXX**

**At Totosai's place**

"Hey! You there, Totosai?!" asks Inuyasha as he and the group walk slowly into the cave. Totosai seemed forging the sword.

"Yo, Totosai!" said Naruto

"Oh, you guys are here. It has been awhile." said Totosai as he saw Entei is with them. "Is that Entei?" he's in shocked.

"Yep, I'm his master." said Naruto

Totosai and Myoga were shocked that Entei's new master is Naruto. No human can't able to ride on flame horse.

"So, this is the blacksmith man who built Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga." said Kikyo

"Yep, that's him." said Kagome

"Inuyasha, what's up with yelling? What do you want?" asks Totosai

Inuyasha walked to Totosai and hit his body.

"I don't have business with you. Where's Old Myoga?" he asks

"Inuyasha, he already here." said Naruto as he sees Old Myoga jumps out of Totosai and landed on Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha smacks Old Myoga and fell down on his hand.

"Since you've actually come looking for me, it must be something troublesome." said Old Myoga.

20 minute later, Inuyasha told him about the black pearl in his eye.

"I see, a way to remove the black pearl from your eye?" asks Old Myoga.

"Yeah, there's a way, right?" asks Inuyasha

"Well… When the black pearl allowed you passage into the other world, it served its purpose. Now, it has become a part of your eye, and it no longer has demon power." said Old Myoga

"What?! He can't use his demon power." said Kikyo

"No, he cannot." said Old Myoga

"Then how do I get to my old man's grave?!" asks Inuyasha

"Your father's grave?!" said Old Myoga

"That's right!" said Inuyasha

"Good! Good boy, Inuyasha! So you've finally realized how great your father was and decided to pay your respects at his grave!" said Totosai

"He doesn't get it. Don't he…" said Naruto

"Yeah…" said Kagome

"Don't you ever hit me like that!" yells Inuyasha as he smacked Totosai's head.

"You always hit me, though." said Totosai

"What a surprise… that you're showing such respect." said Old Myoga.

"Hah! It's nothing like that!" said Inuyasha

"Totosai, you must understand. The Shikon fragment maybe found there." said Naruto

"Shikon fragment?" asks Totosai

"If we can't use the black pearl, any other method will do. How can we get to the other world?" asks Inuyasha

"Let's see… The demon graveyard is in a separate world, reached only by traveling through a special path. How could a Shikon fragment have gotten there?" asks Totosai

"There's a white child named Hakudoshi. He's one of Naraku's incarnations. He said the search of the border between this world and the next. I think the Shikon fragment is in there." said Naruto

"I think it'd be the same this time, too." said Totosai

"Shut up! Do you intend to take me to the grave or not?!" said Inuyasha

"In order to go to the graveyard, you must see Honeski." said Totosai

"Honeski?" asks Naruto

"He is an old friend of Inuyasha's father. Honsenki cultivates many kinds of precious jewels. And each one of them can serve as an entryway to the demon graveyard." said Old Myoga.

**XXX**

Naruto and the group had arrived at the lake, but there was nobody here.

"There nothing here." said Shippo

"Hosenki! Hosenki, are you here?!" asks Old Myoga as everyone is waiting for Honeski show up except Naruto just heard the water splash and it getting louder. He saw a huge seashell came out of the water. The seashell begin to opened and reveal someone inside there to make sure no one hurt him.

"Oh! It's you, Hosenki!" said Old Myoga

"Who is it? There are no jewels here." asks Hosenki.

"Hosenki! It's me, Myoga!" yells Old Myoga

"Huh?" asks Hosenki

"It's me!" said Old Myoga

"Oh! Myoga-sama!" said Hosenki as the seashell open fully and reveal himself.

"This is Honeski… the one who made the black pearl." said Naruto

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I am Hosenki's son. Hosenki is dead." said Hosenki's son

"How did he died?" asks Kikyo

"He died just recently from old age." said Hosenki's son

"Old age?!" asks Inuyasha

"He died peacefully. I am Hosenki II." said Hosenki's son

"I see… you're a new Hosenki and work the job for your father." said Naruto

"That's right." said Hosenki's son

"Uhh… You said earlier that there are no jewels that can lead us to the grave…" said Kagome

"My father used all the jewels before he passed away. And I am in the process of making new jewels." said Hosenki's son

"Then let us have those jewels!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha-sama, at least say, please!" said old Myoga

"Shut up! I'll take them by force if I have to." said Inuyasha

"Hey, Hey…" said Naruto

"That aren't going work." said Kikyo

"Please, Hosenki-sama! We really need those precious jewels." said Kagome

"Well, I don't mind giving them to you, but you'll have to wait a bit." said Hosenki

"That's awesome, but how long?" asks Naruto

"A hundred years." said Hosenki's son as Naruto, Kagome, and Inuyasha epic faint down.

"A hundred years!" yells Naruto

"That's too long!" yells Inuyasha.

"I'm still in training to master jewel-making." said Hosenki's son

"Demons sure have patience." said Sango

Few hours later, Naruto and the group left Hosenki's place. They were sitting by the campfire.

"We're at a dead-end." said Miroku

"It can't be helped." said Kagome

"We can't wait a hundred years or else…" said Sango

"Naraku will get the Shikon fragment." said Kikyo

"Hey, Old Myoga. Is there another way to enter graveyard world?" asks Naruto

"No, there is no other way to reach the graveyard." said Old Myoga

"Wanna know… where the entrance is." Someone said

"Kagura?!" said Inuyasha

"Why are you here?!" asks Naruto

"Hakudoshi is headed towards the Mountain in the Realm of Fire. There's supposed to be a gate there that leads to the border between this world and the next." said Kagura

"Mountain in the Realm of Fire?" asks Inuyasha

"A gate?" asks Naruto

"What is the meaning of this, Kagura? Why have you come to tell us this?" asks Miroku

"Well… You have to ask Hakudoshi that." said Kagura as she used the big feather and flies away.

"What does this mean? Is that a message from Hakudoshi?" asks Miroku

"She's telling the truth." said Naruto

"Well, she told us about the location. I guess we're going to…" said Inuyasha

"No, Inuyasha-sama! You must not go! Mountain in the Realm of Fire is much too dangerous! That is one place you must not go!" said Old Myoga

"Judging from your reaction, I guess this thing about a gate is no lie." said Inuyasha

"Err… no…" said Old Myoga

"Then we have to go! Regardless of what that Hakudoshi has planned for us." said Inuyasha

Naruto and the group are flying to the Mountain in the Realm of Fire, but they notice something.

"Have you noticed, Naruto?" asks Miroku as he sees Saimyosho is watching them.

"They're just making sure that we're heading towards the Realm of Fire." said Naruto

"It seems the Saimyosho plan to lead us to the gate." said Miroku

"Yes, but if they've come to show us the way… Perhaps it means that Hakudoshi doesn't have the power to pass through the gate on his own." said Kagome

Naruto thought Kagome was right about Hakudoshi. He was wondering why Hakudoshi didn't pass the gate on his own. He has the strong barrier and can able to get through it.

"So this is the Realm of Fire?" asks Shippo as they flew over the top of the volcano.

"Yes… And it certainly looks like the land of fire." said Miroku

"Those are…?" asks Kagome.

"They're showing us their direction." said Naruto as he sees Saimyosho goes down into the mountain. "Entei, go down." Entei dives down into the mountain as Kagome held Naruto's waist tightly. Entei landed on the ground and continues to follow Saimyosho. He saw some kind of cave, so he stopped.

"It's underground." said Miroku as he's looking at the bottomless hole. It was very dark.

"It's kinda…creepy." said Shippo

Naruto looked at Saimyosho is flying away from him.

_"What was his plan?"_ his thought

"Hah, really feels like the entrance to a grave. Let's go." said Inuyasha. Naruto and his group went inside the cave. They're on their way to the gate. The area-wide is huge and quiet.

"It's huge." said Miroku as he looked around the area.

"Well, there must be a huge gate in here." said Inuyasha

"K-Kagome…" said Shippo

"Something wrong, Shippo?" asks Kagome

"Don't those rocks look like the faces of demons?" asks Shippo as he saw lots of skull demons were lying the on the ground, but there's more.

"You're right. And they seem to be increasing as we proceed." said Kagome

"They're all looks like the stone." said Kikyo

Naruto has never seen demons stone before. He knows it wasn't Hakudoshi who made them into the stone. Someone must have turned them into the stone.

"Naruto, look!" said Kagome as she sees a huge gate with two huge statue man are standing. On the right, statue man's color is dark pale blue and holding the spear. On the left side, the color of statue man is Purplish Pink and holding the spear with the crescent-moon blade. Naruto and Kagome got off the Entei. They slowly walk toward to two statue man.

"This is…" said Miroku

"There really is a gate." said Kikyo

"So nice and simple. And there aren't any guards around." said Inuyasha as he draws out the Tetsusaiga. "Get back, everyone. I'm going to blow up the gate with Kaze no Kizu!" Before he going to use it, there's a voice that spoke to him.

**"You want to pass?"**

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha as he stopped and everyone heard the voice outta nowhere.

"I-Is someone there?" asks Shippo

**"Answer! Do you want to pass or not?" He repeated.**

"Who is that?" asks Naruto

"You must not answer, Inuyasha-sama!" said Old Myoga as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Old Myoga, I thought you ran away." said Inuyasha

"It's not too late. Turn back!" said Old Myoga

"What are you babbling about?" asks Inuyasha

**"Do you want to pass or not?" asks the voice**

"What if I say yes?" asks Naruto

"No, Naruto!" said Old Myoga

**"Then you may pass." said the voice as the pink statue man opened his eyes. Kagome and the others were shocked.**

"T-The stone statues…!" said Kagome

When the fires are gone, the two statue men started move forward to Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Old Myoga, where are those guys?!" asks Naruto

"They are Gozu and Mezu, the guards of this gate!" said Old Myoga

"They weren't just stone decorations?" asks Inuyasha

**"Only the dead can pass through these gates." said Mezu**

**"We make certain all those who wish to pass are dead." said Gozu**

"So you won't let us pass unless we die?" asks Inuyasha

"Now I understand why Hakudoshi lured us here!" said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha and did his battle stance. Inuyasha raises his Tetsusaiga up and used Kaze no Kizu on two statue men.

"Did it work?" asks Naruto

When the smoke is gone, Inuyasha was shocked that Mezu and Gozu are alive.

**"It's useless!" said Mezu**

**"We cannot be slain by blades of this world." said Gozu**

"What?!" asks Naruto in shocked

"Cannot be slain by blades of this world!" said Miroku

"That is because Gozu and Mezu are not of this world. Tetsusaiga is a sword that slays demons of this world, but it won't hurt Gozu or Mezu." said Old Myoga

"Then what about Tenseiga? That sword can slay demon from other world!" said Naruto

"That sword can, but Sesshomaru isn't here and not going to help you!" said Old Myoga

Naruto was right about Myoga. Sesshomaru won't help him to fight with him.

"Isn't there a way to stop Gozu and Mezu." said Kagome

"Once Gozu and Mezu are awakened, they will not become dormant until the gate has been opened, then closed. To be it bluntly, until Inuyash-sama and Naruto have passed through the gate as the dead." said Old Myoga

"T-That insane!" said Kagome

**"Pass…" said Mezu.**

**"After you die." said Gozu**

"No way, we're gonna die!" yells Inuyasha

"So die by our hands." said Gozu as he thrust the spear at Naruto. Naruto dodged his attack by jumping and hit on Gozu's shoulder, but it didn't a crack. Mezu thrust his spear at Naruto and sent him against the wall.

"Naruto!" said Kagome.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode and held Mezu's spear. However, he sees Gozu is about to attack him.

"Naruto, hold on!" yells Inuyasha as he slashed Gozu's spear to save Naruto's life. Then, Naruto used two big chakra arms to pushes Mezu's spear away from him. He did Yellow Flash between Gozu and Mezu as he created two giant Rasengan and will hit them.

"Odama Rasenrangan!" yells Naruto as he stretches out his chakra arm to hit Gozu and Mezu against the wall. He hopes it can work on them. However, the smoke is clear. Gozu and Mezu are still alive.

"What?!" said Miroku

"Even Naruto's attack doesn't work on them!" said Kagome

"Damn, what can I do?" asks Inuyasha

"You just have to return Mezu and Gozu to stone." said Old Myoga

"Huh?" asks Inuyasha

"Gozu and Mezu will return to stone after the gate has opened and closed. So, aim for the chains that were holding the gate shut with your Kaze no Kizu. And now, I shall take my leave!" said Old Myoga as he ran away from Inuyasha.

"Sound like he has the point. Inuyasha, you have to destroy the gate while I distract those two." said Naruto before he charged those two statue men and fighting them. Inuyasha jumps in the air and passed statue men between them. He used the red Tetsusaiga to break the barrier before he used Kaze no Kizu. He broke the chains off, but there's a wind blade almost hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw lots of demons are charging to the gate and also sees Kagura.

"Good job, Naruto and Inuyasha. I'm going on ahead." said Kagura

The gate has opened and spread out the blue flash. The blue flash is turning the demons into the stone. Naruto and Inuyasha ran away from the blue flash.

"The demons have become petrified…" said Miroku

"We need to hide or we'll turn into stone!" said Kikyo as she and the others went behind the rock and used them as the cover. Naruto grabbed Kagome and Yellow Flash to get behind the rock. While they hiding, Kagome senses a pressure of Shikon fragment inside the gate.

**"Do you want to pass or not?" Gozu asks Kagura.**

Kagura is very angry about Hakudoshi that he used her as a tester.

"Who want to pass, idiot?!" She yells

**"Then…" said Gozu**

**"We shall close the gate." said Mezu as the gate closed by itself and no more blue flash.** The two statues men went back to their position and turned into stone.

"They've turned to stone again." Said Miroku

"Where's Kagura?" asks Sango as everyone looked at Kagura is gone. It seems like Hakudoshi wanted to test them.

"Hakudoshi was testing by using us and Kagura." said Kikyo

Naruto deactivated his Kyuubi Chakra mode and put his Furyunoha into sheathe.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asks

"Yeah. Naruto, I sensed a presence of Shikon fragment inside the gate." said Kagome

"Is that true?!" asks Inuyasha

"Hold on. We need to get out of here first." said Naruto as he's looking at two statue men. Naruto and the group were out of the cave. They camp right outside of the cave.

"It's true, Inuyasha. When the gate has opened, I sensed it." said Kikyo

"Hmmm… To think that the fragment was really there…" said Old Myoga as he is on Inuyasha's shoulder and came back to him.

"Myoga…" said Inuyasha as he grabbed him and start squeeze him.

"W-What are you doing?!" asks Old Myoga

"You know about the blue flash, is that right? And you didn't tell us." said Naruto

"Would I have followed you into such a dangerous if I knew?!" asks Old Myoga.

"That's true." said Inuyasha

"But at least we know that Shikon fragment is in the gate." said Sango.

The next day, Naruto and the group are traveling on their journey to find the path that can take them to the other world.

"The sun will set very soon." said Naruto

"Yeah." said Kagome as she's riding on Entei instead walking.

"Oh, a village!" said Shippo as he saw a small village. Naruto didn't senses people of life in that village. It was very strange. Something must have happened.

"That's strange… I can't sense of people." He said

"Yeah, I can't snuff of human's scent." said Inuyasha.

"It'll be better to check on that village." said Miroku. Few minute later, they were at the village and didn't see anybody around here. They're all looking around, but Sango saw a dead village.

"What's that?!" she said as they ran to the villager and checking on them.

"They're all dead." said Miroku

Kikyo sees the villager's skin is grey and thin.

"Their blood has been sucked out." She said

_"What could have happened here?!"_ thought Kagome.

Naruto is going to use Six Path power to restore the villager.

The next day, Naruto and the group continues to journey. They're searching for bird demons that were attacked the village yesterday. The villagers thanked to Naruto for restoring them and told them what happened their village.

"A bird demons. What was their next target?" asks Naruto

"All I know is they wanted to suck out human's blood. We have to find the village before they're doing." said Miroku

Inuyasha stopped and snuff of the human's scent. It seems like they're alive and very close.

"Looks like they lucky that we found them." He said.

Everyone was looking at the village as they're continues walking.

"What's the plan?" asks Naruto

"We have to tell the village's chief about the demon bird." said Miroku

"Yeah, that's a good idea." said Sango. They are in the village and told the chief that the bird demons are on their way to his village.

"A neighboring village was attacked, and we fear that we may be next." said the chief

"You're probably right. All he villages, we passed had been attacked." said Inuyasha as the chief and his men were scared.

"Inuyasha, don't scare everyone." said Inuyasha

"That's good, so that the villagers will know the demons are coming and we going have to defend for people." said Naruto

"Is that true?!" the chief asked.

"We don't need payment for this. We just ask for lodgings, food and women." said Miroku

"What did you just say?!" asks Sango

"I was just joking. Well then, how about just the women?" asks Miroku as Sango hit his head.

"Are sure about these people?" the villager asked.

"But who else can we ask?" the chief asks

"Great… Now you done it." said Naruto

"Thanks to Miroku, they've lost all confidence in us." said Shippo

"No kidding." said Inuyasha

Naruto stood up and senses something. It's the bird demons that were attacked the village before.

"They're here!" He said as he and the group ran outside before Miroku told the villager to stay in their house. They're at outside and saw bird demons looks like Pterodactyl.

"What are they?!" asks Shippo

"Birds?" asks Kagome

"They're the one who attacked the village before." said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha out.

The bird demons started to roar out loud whiles they're wiggling their wings.

"Here they come!" said Naruto as the bird demons are attacking him and his friends.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yells Inuyasha before he draws his Tetsusaiga, he used the Kaze no Kizu on a group of bird demons. Kagome shot the arrow, but she sees the demon birds are turning into the fire.

"They're on fire!" she said

The fire demon birds crash into the house and killed their self. The villagers ran outside because the houses are on fire.

Naruto slashes a bird demon that was going to attack a boy and his grandpa. Then he kicked another demon bird and slashes him. Entei tackles them with his speed then shoot his fire at them.

"Hiraikotsu!" yells Sango as she threw her Hiraikotsu at bird demons. Kagome and Kikyo shot their Sacred Arrow at them, but they're still coming.

"Let's finish this! Kazaana!" yells Miroku as he opened his right palm and suck the birds inside it. It's going to be easy and fast, but Miroku sees lots of Saimyosho.

"Miroku, you'll be poisoned!" yells Shippo as Miroku covered his right palm.

Naruto sees a woman is flying in the sky with bird demons around her. She wears top red dresses and white pants like Aladdin pant.

"Who are you, people? Why did you interfere?!" Abi asked

"You're the one who ordered your birds to kill people!" said Naruto

"Are you one of Naraku's minions?" asks Inuyasha

"Naraku?" Abi asked

"The Saimyosho flying around you're proof!" said Inuyasha

"I know nothing. I don't know what's going between you and Naraku, but you killed my birds. I'll kill every one of you and drain every drop of your blood! Now die!" said Abi

"Then bring it on!" yells Naruto

Abi waves her arm to create the gust of the flame. Naruto grabbed Kagome to jump away from the flame.

"Get the villagers outta here!" yells Naruto as the villagers are running away from the bird demons while Kagome and the others were protecting them.

"Don't let anyone escape! Suck out their blood!" yells Abi as the demon birds are charging the villagers. However, Entei breathes a fire at the group of bird demons and then Naruto jump into the air and spun his Furyunoha to create wind power.

"Take this! Secret Dragon Sword Art! Wind Dragon Tornado!" he yells as he created a huge Wind Dragon with his Furyunoha. It destroyed through the demon birds and about to directly hit the woman. However, the spear that was Saimyosho holding is starting to fly in front of her and created a barrier to block Naruto's move.

"A barrier!" said Naruto

"She deflected his Wind Dragon Tornado." said Miroku

_"This trident… put up a barrier?"_ thought Abi as she remembered she met Naraku in her territory. Naraku created trident by using his own bone.

"I knew it! You're the one of Naraku's minions! That was his power!" yells Inuyasha

_"Naraku… Did he give this trident to force me to fight that human and half-demon?"_ thought Abi

Inuyasha turned his Tetsusaiga into the red. Naruto created sand Rasengan for ready to break the barrier. The woman turned away from them and flew away.

"She ran away?" asks Miroku

"Yeah…" said Naruto

**XXX**

**In the morning.**

"She called herself Princess Abi." said Kagome

"She seems to be connected to Naraku, but she really didn't seem like one of his minions." said Sango

"We're talking about Naraku. I'm quite sure he's just using her." said Miroku

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, about her bird..." said Naruto

"She is using her birds to suck the blood out of humans. Why would Naraku be interested in helping her?" asks Inuyasha

"Naraku is trying to a way to get to the border between this life and the next, in order to get the Shikon fragment." said Miroku

"You might be right about that. He probably collecting the human blood for connecting to the other world." said Naruto

"We need to find the demon bird's nest before Naraku does." said Kikyo


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm sorry for the trouble, son." said old man who being carried by someone, walking on the bridge.

"It's no trouble." said Kohaku the one was carried old man on his back.

"I hate growing old. Spraining my back carrying firewood, how embarrassing!" said old man

"You shouldn't overdo it." said Kohaku with a smile.

"Kid, what's your name?" asked old man

"It's Kohaku." said Kohaku

"Kohaku, that's interesting name." said the old man

"Think so?" asked Kohaku as he and old man chuckles at each other.

"Kohaku, do you have place to stay tonight?" asked Old man

Kohaku stopped walking and shook his head. His vilages was destroyed by demon.

"Then come to my home. At least I can offer you something to eat." said Old man

"Thank you!" said Kohaku with a smile as he continues to walk while he looking up the sky. He starting to remember he killed his family and sister Sango. He feels so guilty himself for not resisting his mind controller. After he passed away, he met Naraku who revived him and erased all of his memories. Naraku ordered him to attack Sango, but he sees a blonde man who stopped him and got rid of his Shikon fragment that Naraku put it inside him. It all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kohaku, are you okay?" asked Old man in worried looking at Kohaku with frowned face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Kohaku.

A hour later, Kohaku and old man were at the castle where he lived is. Kohaku saw lots of people were guarding their castle. Look like they were very serious. However, he heard the women were whispering something.

"Everyone was dead?"

"Yes. Everyone who was in the birthing room."

"A birthing room? Death?" asked Kohaku with a suspicious face.

"Oh yes, about that. A princess has birth a newborn baby. However, I heard men found them the following morning. They say there was something very strange about their deaths. " said old man

"I see." said Kohaku.

**XXX**

"Birds that suck blood?" a man asked Miroku who was the question to him.

"Yes, birds that suck blood. Have you heard of them?" asked Miroku

"Oh yes, there's been a huge uproar. I've heard many rumors about them." The man said

"Have they been seen in this area?" asked Miroku

"No, never seen them. Besides, we're so close to the castle." The man said as he turned at the castle. "No way would demons come here."

After Miroku thanks to the man, he went to Naruto and the group who were waiting for him.

"Well?" asked Naruto

"The demon birds never approach here before." said Miroku

"So, what's the plan? We have no clues about the location of the birds' nest." asked Kagome.

Naruto is looking at the castle. He senses lots of people at there and also found unfamiliar scent which is Kurama scenes for him.

"We'll stay here. I'm pretty sure demon birds will come here or the castle." He said

"Sounds like a plan." said Kikyo

"In that case…" said Miroku as he went ahead of them.

"In that case what? Just where you think you're going?" asked Sango as she grabbed Miroku's collar because he's talking to two young ladies. The girls giggled at Miroku while Sango is dragging Miroku away from them.

"Does he always do that?" asked Kikyo.

"Uh-huh." said Inuyasha as he nodded. He will never let Miroku touch his woman.

Naruto has a feeling about the castle because he senses an evil aura in the castle. However, there were a people who were guarding the castle.

"Hey, Kagome." He said

Kagome turned around at him.

"What is it?" she asked

"You guys go ahead. There's something I want to do something." said Naruto.

"Alright, don't be late." said Kagome.

Naruto smiled at Kagome for saying yes before he's walking to the castle. Meanwhile, Naruto is almost at the castle and saw two ladies are guarding the gate. He goes them, but they're pointing at him with their spear.

"Who are you, stranger?!" demanded woman.

Naruto must have thought that castle is overprotection.

"I'm just a traveler. I wanted to explore." He said with a bright smile as two ladies were blushing for seeing his smile.

"Well, you can, but just don't go near the princess." said the woman #2 as they put their weapon down.

"You bet…" said Naruto as his eyes were surprised that he saw Kohaku is walking and carrying the wood. "Hey, Kohaku!" he yelled. Kohaku stopped and turned around at Naruto as he waving at him.

"Naruto!" said Kohaku with a surprise. He surprised he meet his friend Naruto.

A couple minute later, Naruto and Kohaku were having a small chat about their owned journey.

"I see… my sister is here and alright." said Kohaku with a smile. He was glad Sango doing okay.

"Yep! What are you doing in this place?" asks Naruto as he looking around at the castle where his sense is that was an evil aura.

"I saw an old man need someone help to him, so I went to him and took him to this place." said Kohaku as he's pointing at the old man.

"That's a spirit!" said Naruto as he gave his dazzling smile to Kohaku.

Kohaku smiled back to him and glad to talk with him. Naruto always made him happy.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came here because I heard the demon birds will come to this castle." said Naruto as Kohaku's face was shocked, but he went serious.

"I see… I'll be preparing for that… Naruto." said Kohaku

"Hmm?" asked Naruto

"Why are you in this castle?" asks Kohaku

"Came here to see you, of course!" said Naruto with a smile as he looked at the sun almost night. He doesn't want to be late like Kagome say. "Well, I have to go now before I'll be late."

"Alright, you'll have a good sleep and say hi to my sister for me! Would you?!" asked Kohaku

"Yeah, I will! See yaa!" yelled Naruto as he's running back to the village. He's running through the forest and almost to the village. He wants to tell Sango that he found Kohaku, but something wrong. He stopped and senses an evil aura… wait, there's more of them. He looked up and saw demon birds. They're heading toward the castle.

**XXX**

**Inside the small house**

"You met your friend named Naruto." said old man

"Yes, he's very good friend." said Kohaku.

"That's good!" said the old man with a smile.

Kohaku smiled back to him, but he heard someone shout outside. He went outside and saw demon birds are attacking this castle. He quickly went back inside and grabbed his weapon Kusarigama. He slashed two of demon birds that were attack old man.

"K-Kohaku!" yelled old man.

"Don't go outside! Understand?!" asked Kohaku before he slid the door and went to fight demons.

**XXX**

Naruto is on his way to the castle, but he's not the only one.

"Naruto!" yells Kagome as she's riding on Entei and flies next to him.

"Kagome?!" asked Naruto in surprise as he sees Inuyasha and the others.

"We saw the demon birds were attacking the castle!" said Miroku

"Yeah, we have to hurry! Kohaku is in the castle!" yelled Naruto

Sango reacts in shocked that his brother is in the castle, but she has no time to worry about that. Naruto and the group are in the castle. They saw demon birds are attacking people and sucking out their blood out.

"Sango, you go help Kohaku! We'll take care of birds!" said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha.

"Thank you." said Sango as Kirara flies to the castle.

The birds are dive down to Naruto and the group. Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu on them. Naruto slashes the birds then used wind blade to hit them.

"Naruto… Not you again!" said Abi as she was behind her birds who got killed of Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Princess Abi! How dare you…" said Naruto

"Naruto, you're Naraku's enemy! So why protect this castle?" asked Abi

"What?!" asked Inuyasha

"Are you saying that Naraku is here?!" asked Miroku

Naruto remembered before that he sensed two auras in this castle. One of aura is Kohaku and other aura is dark and evil. The aura is almost as Hakudoshi's aura, but he was wondering why there are two of them.

**"Naruto, I know what's your thinking." said Kurama**

"Yeah, but why there are two of Hakudoshi? I mean the one in this castle." said Naruto

**"Remember that monk told you that he tore him in half with his Vajra. And young monk saw Kagura took both halves of him." said Matatabi**

Naruto remembers what Monk Shinsen says. He did tear infant in half, but why Kagura carried them with her.

"Yeah, I'm remembered that, but I'm going to find out." He said as he looked it up and saw Abi is attacking him. He dodges and blocking Abi's attack. Inuyasha jumped above Naruto and swung his Tetsusaiga Abi, but he hit the barrier that was protecting Abi. Abi smirked that she bought the spear with her, but…

"You think your barrier will help?!" yelled Naruto as he held the sand Rasengan and smashing the barrier. He broke it though, but he saw a spear made a smoke of the miasma. Abi flies fly up higher and lucky she saved.

"My birds! Burn their houses!" she yelled as she ordered her birds to turn on their fire. The demon birds turned into fire and dive down into the houses. They crashed and made a huge fire on them, so that people can run away.

"The house is on fire!" yelled Kagome

Naruto jumped on the roof and created 50 shadow clones. Along with 50 clones, Naruto and his clones did rapidly performing hand signs.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" they yelled as they release the large water from their mouth to spread on the houses that caught in the fire. They wiped the fire out then the clones are protecting people.

"Nice one!" said Miroku

**XXX**

Inside the castle, princess and the ladies were hiding for demon birds. The princess is holding her baby with white hair and white skin. There were two birds on fire that was about to attack her, but someone slashed them.

"My lady…please hurry outside. You'll all die if you stay here." said Kohaku.

"Who are you?" asked the princess.

"My name is Kohaku. Hurry!" said Kohaku

"But there are demons outside!" said the princess

"Don't worry; my friends are here to save this castle. And I'll protect you with my life." said Kohaku as princess nodded and stood up. Princess and the others are following Kohaku to find the way out. They're at outside, but there're several birds are the diving attack to them. Kohaku is ready to attack, but…

"Hiraikotsu!" The Hiraikotsu slashed of birds. It was Sango.

"Sango!" said Kohaku in surprised.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and smile at his brother. She was glad she gets to meet him and he looks fine. However, a group of birds is attack her from behind.

"Youton Rasenshuriken!" The Lava Rasenshuriken flew at birds and made a huge explosion. The people were shocked that the explosion is very powerful. The one who threw is Naruto.

"Naruto!" said Sango in surprised.

"I'm a clone and looks like I'm here just in time." said Clone Naruto as he staring at the baby that princess was holding him. He senses a dark aura of him. "My lady, you need to get rid of the baby." Princess shocked what just he said.

"W-What?!" she shocked

"Naruto, don't be…" said Sango as she looking at the baby. He looks like a baby infant. "Isn't that…"

"Her real born baby already passed away, but that one…" said Clone Naruto before he about to destroy the infant, but infant starting to make a barrier and floating up in the air. He flies to the young girl with white clothes. It was Kanna.

"Kanna!" said Sango as she prepares to fight, but Kanna disappeared. "She's vanished…"

Clone Naruto was wondering why there's two of the infant. One is Hakudoshi, but who is the other.

"Sango, stay with your brother." He said as Sango nodded before he release himself into a white poof.

**XXX**

"Take this!" yells Abi as she waves her flame at Naruto, but he dodges by jumping. After he jumped, he created a Sand Rasenshuriken from Shukaku's chakra.

"Jiton Rasenshuriken!" he yells as he threw in the air to target Abi. The birds sacrifice their life to save Abi. The Jiton Rasenshuriken made a huge explosion like a sand storm.

"Damn it!" said Inuyasha

"Lucky her birds saved her life." said Miroku

After the explosion is over, Abi is flying away from the castle because her birds got human blood enough for something.

"She ran away." said Kikyo as Naruto and Inuyasha sheathe their weapon. Naruto turned around and running to the castle where Sango and Kohaku is.

"Are you okay, Kohaku?" asked Sango as she checking on his brother

"Yeah, Sango. I'm fine." said Kohaku

"Are you guys okay?!" asked Naruto jumped on the roof and landed on the group. He rushed to them.

"Yeah, we're fine. I just saw…" said Sango

"Yeah, Kanna was here." said Naruto.

Few hours later, Naruto and the group were at outside of the village. Naruto told them about the infant baby is in the castle.

"You saw another infant." said Kagome in shocked.

"No mistake. My clone just saw another infant." said Naruto

"What was infant doing in that castle?" asked Miroku

"I don't know, but there was a connection between Naraku and the castle." said Naruto.

Kikyo is thinking about the infant. She remembers in few days ago, Monk Shinsen tore infant in half, but Kagura carried both halves of the infant and flew away.

"Naruto, do you have ever destroyed Hakudoshi?" she asked

"Yeah, but he keeps regenerate..." said Naruto as he starting to notice that he fought Hakudoshi and can regenerate. He should have killed Naraku's heart, but it wasn't. "Wait a minute! Couldn't be I just fought Hakudoshi with no heart!?"

"Just as I thought…" said Kikyo as everyone looking at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"The infant baby that one you found in the castle is the heart, no… Naraku's heart." said Kikyo. Everyone was shocked that the baby infant was Naraku's real heart.

"Naraku's heart?!" asked Miroku

"There was no mistake… that was definitely Naraku's heart." said Kikyo.

**XXX**

"Do you found Princess Abi?" asked Miroku as the group on their way through the mountain.

"Yes, I also sense Naraku's scent!" said Naruto as he and Kagome are riding on Entei. At that moment, Old Myoga randomly jumped on Inuyasha's nose before sucking his blood, but Inuyasha smacked on Old Myoga.

"Old Myoga." said Kikyo as Old Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's hair.

"Inuyasha, is it true that Naraku is at Princess Abi's nest?" asked Old Myoga

"There's no mistake!" said Inuyasha

"Tekkei will be at the nest." said Old Myoga

"Who's that?" asked Naruto

"Tekkei belongs to a group of birds which live in hell. More precisely, she's a demon connected to the other world." said Old Myoga.

"No wondered why Naraku want to ally with Princess Abi." said Naruto. The group arrived in a where Princess Abi and her mother, a very large demon bird with a blue flame.

"Is that Tekkei?!" asked Kagome as she looking at the large bird demon before Tekkei releases huge fire from her mouth. Naruto and the group dodge the fire.

"Naruto, have you all come to die, too?" asked Abi.

"Princess Abi…" said Miroku

Naruto is searching for Naraku. He senses his aura is inside Tekkei's belly, so that mean she ate him.

"Naraku is inside Tekkei!" he said

**"That's right! He's in my belly." said Tekkei**

"So you ate him?!" asked Shippo in shocked.

"No, he's still alive. I can still sense his aura." said Naruto. He knew Naraku wasn't easy enemy.

**"Now then, stay still and be eaten by me!" said Tekkei.**

Naruto and the group are prepared fight before Princess Abi ordered her birds to attack them. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu in the air and slashes the several birds. Kagome and Kikyo shot their sacred arrow at birds. Entei and Kirara tackle the birds while Entei breathes fire at them.

"As long as there aren't any Saimyosho, I can use my Kazaana!" said Miroku before he was going to use it, but Abi wave the fire at him. Miroku dodged her fire.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as he created wave energy toward to Tekkei, but Abi is protecting her by using the barrier. Abi begins to charge at Inuyasha, but Naruto is in the air. He's in Sennin mode as he created Giant Rasengan.

"Senpou Odama Rasengan!" he yelled as he broke Abi's barrier down and slashed her left arm with his Furyunoha. Abi dropped her spear down, but no time to get it.

"Damn you!" yelled Abi as she flies away from Naruto and let her mother take care of them.

Tekkei had enough of Naruto and the group.

**"I had enough of you!" She yelled before she's going to attack, but she stopped.**

There's something moving up inside Tekkei's brain and wanted to get out. A tentacles pop out of her head then she fell down and died.

"Mother!" yelled Abi as she rushed to Tekkei before someone tried to get out of Tekkei's head. It was Naraku who killed Tekkei.

"Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha

"Princess Abi, well done." said Naraku

"I'll never forgive you!" yelled Abi as she charges to Naraku for killing her mother. Naraku smirked in evil before his small tentacles stabbed Abi's chest and betrayed her.

"You bastard! How dare you betray Abi!" yelled Naruto.

"She's weak demon. Thanks to me, you all… now able to go to the border between this world and the next." said Naraku as his hand turned into a claw and sliced Tekkei head off. Then the purple blood came out and fell down in the river.

"A river blood." said Inuyasha

"This have to be connect to the other world." said Naruto

"What're you looking at? This river of blood will not last." said Naraku as he following the blood of river.

"Everyone, let's go!" yelled Naruto as he hopping on Entei before Kagome behind him. The group then follows Naruto. Shippo heard someone is crying from the river. He saw people inside there then he screamed.

"What's the matter, Shippo?!" asked Miroku

"I can see things that look like human faces!" said Shippo

Miroku looked down the human faces in the river. It looks like they're human faces in water because Abi and her birds gave the blood to Tekkei.

"I see… these are the Tekkei's blood that was Abi and her birds gave human blood to her." He said. Naruto and the group are almost at the portal. Naruto saw a whirlpool which is the portal that connects to the other world.

"You guys ready?" he asked as everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go." as he and group dive into the portal.


	30. Chapter 30

Sesshomaru and the group were traveling through mountain which is Tekkei's location was. Jaken is singing while he traveling, but he stopped and saw something.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what could that be?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru, it's a giant bird." said Rin riding on two-headed dragon. She saw a headless bird.

"Ho! Huh?!" asked Jaken walking a few stepped then stopped. He shocked that he saw a headless Tekkei.

_"That scent of a massive amount of blood has disappeared."_ thought Sesshomaru.

"It seems you were too late, Sesshomaru. The entry way has closed." said Kagura has arrived.

Rin starting to get panic as she back away while Jaken defending for her.

"Kagura! Just what are you up to anyway?! You've been showing up a lot around Sesshomaru-sama lately. He isn't the least bit interested in you!" He said before Sesshomaru already in front of Kagura.

"What do you mean by entry way?" asked Sesshomaru trusting Kagura for finding another path.

_"Hmm… How unusual… he's taken the bait."_ thought Kagura with a smirk. Her plan is to show Sesshomaru the location where she's in a cave and saw the gate. "To the path that leads to the border between this world and the next. Naraku and Naruto have already gone through."

"From your manner of speaking, it seems that you know something else." said Sesshomaru

"I do know something else… About another way. Although Sesshomaru, even you may not be able to cross that path alive." said Kagura

**XXX**

Naruto and the group are inside the whirlpool. They're all looking around, but they saw a purple light.

"A light!" said Kagome

"That must be a portal. Kagome, hang on tight!" said Naruto as Kagome nodded and held her hands tight around his waist. They went inside the portal then arrived at the other world. All they see is undead birds and white cloud.

Inuyasha was shocked that he been here this place before, where he got the Tetsusaiga. However, he and Kikyo begin to fall very fast because they have no flight. Entei quickly dives down to them as Naruto grabbed them with big chakra hands. He transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode to catch them.

"Inuyasha! Kikyo! Are you guys alright?!" he yelled.

Inuyasha was ashamed for not watching out himself and Kikyo. He turned to the right and Kikyo got grabbed by Naruto's chakra hand. It seems she's alright.

"Yeah, we're fine!" he yelled as he looked at the undead bird. It got him an idea. Inuyasha told Naruto to open his chakra hand and going to jump on the bird. Naruto nodded before he open his palm, then Inuyasha jumped on undead bird and control him. He grabbed Kikyo's hand before Naruto opened another hand palm. Naruto deactivated his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"Thank you." said Kikyo

"You're welcome." said Inuyasha

"Naruto, look." said Kagome as she's pointing at the skeleton with armor. Naruto saw a huge skeleton where Kagome's pointing at. It must be Inuyasha's father like before he met him in ghost. At the moment, there was a barrage of diamond that was going to attack them.

"Dodge, Entei!" yelled Naruto as Entei and Kirara dodge those diamond of spears that was shooting at them.

"These are shining spears!" said Miroku as he saw diamond spears hits others undead bird.

"Huh?! We'll be skewered!" said Shippo

Naruto draws his Furyunoha before Kagome gets behind him.

"Kagome, stay behind me!" he yelled as he hits hit away of diamond spears while Entei dodges of those spears. Old Myoga is looking at small fragment diamond falling which is reminding him something.

"These are adamantite!" he said in shocked

"Adamantite? Like diamonds?" Kagome asked.

"What? Daiyamon? Never heard of such a thing! It's the hardest jewel in this world. These spears are made of adamantite." said Old Myoga

Naruto can't find the scent of Naraku around here. So, that means someone else is using the diamond spears. They're in front of Inuyasha's father.

**"You there! You guys are not dead?!" asked the demon**

Naruto and the group heard the voice coming from Inuyasha's father's belly. They flew down and met the skull with the adamantite body that covers Inuyasha's father's belly.

**"How dare you grave robbers tried to steal Shikon fragment!" the demon yelled.**

"Who are you…?" asked Naruto started to senses skull's aura is same as Hosenki's son. Hosenki's son told him and the group that his father passed away from old age. "Are you the real Hosenki?" Everyone begin to shock.

**"Yeah, that's me! But how do you know my name?" asked Hosenki before he was about to attack Naruto, but he sees a half-demon male Inuyasha as he went closer. "Are you the son of the Great Dog Demon?" he asks Inuyasha**

"Hosenki! It's me, Myoga!" yelled Myoga

**"Myoga, you say. Then this young one must be Inuyasha?" asked Hosenki.**

"Inuyasha-sama is not your enemy." said Old Myoga

**"Without a doubt, I made the black pearl at your father's request. However, Inuyasha, you passed through the black pearl once to come to this world. Having fulfilled its purpose, the black pearl has lost its power and returned to its place in your right eye." said Hosenki**

"Was it you… who made me see those visions?!" asked Inuyasha

**"Visions? Those were probably thought still left in the black pearl." said Hosenki**

"In the black pearl?" asked Inuyasha

**"Didn't the visions you had told you to leave this place? It goes without say, entering the land of the dead again is not allowed… no matter who you are!" said Hosenki**

Kagome and Kikyo have found the scent of Shikon fragment. It's inside Hosenki's neck.

"Naruto, I sensed a Shikon fragment inside Hosenki." said Kagome

"Why do you have Shikon fragment?" asked Kikyo

"So you have it, after all! Hand it over peacefully!" yelled Inuyasha

**"I cannot. That is because it was this Shikon fragment's will to come to the land of the dead." said Hosenki**

"The will?" asked Naruto

**"I am the demon who controls jewels. And I have the powers to hear their will. When I existed in the land of humans and my life was nearing the end, a Shikon fragment came into my possession. And the fragment spoke to me and said that the Shikon must never be allowed to become whole again. Most of the Shikon fragments are in the possession of evil men and are tainted. And if it were to become mixed with those, my fragment would also become tainted. And that is precisely why I must keep it here in this demon grave beyond the reach of the hands of evil. It was the Shikon fragment's desire to come with me here!" asked Hosenki**

Everyone was right about Hosenki, but...

"You don't understand! The reason why we are here is Naraku is in this place!" yelled Naruto which he made remind of Inuyasha.

"That's right! If Naraku is here, he's going to take away the Shikon fragment from you!" yelled Inuyasha tried to warn Hosenki. He hopes that Hosenki can trust him, but something went wrong.

**"Hmm… No matter who comes, I shall not let him have it!" said Hosenki as his dark aura showed up.**

Naruto felt an evil aura of Hosenki.

"Hosenki! You…" he said

**"I shall not go easy on you either!" said Hosenki as he formed into his own body.**

"W-Wait Hosenki! Let me explain…!" said Old Myoga

"He has an evil aura around him!" yelled Naruto before Hosenki begins to attack him and the group. Entei and Kirara dodge those adamantite spears as they fly up away from Hosenki.

Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga and hit Hosenki's arm, but his sword went wigging.

"The Tetsusaiga isn't working!" said Kagome.

"That's because Hosenki is adamantite! It's hard to break!" said Naruto as he stood up and told Kagome to stay here with Entei before he jumped in the air. He's diving down to Hosenki, but Hosenki shoot out a barrage of adamantite spears. Naruto dodges those adamantite spears as he swung his Furyunoha at them away from him. He landed on top of the mountain.

Kagome and Kikyo sensed a Hosenki's Shikon fragment turned into black.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"Hosenki's Shikon fragment has turned black!" yelled Kikyo

Inuyasha was shocked except Naruto who knew the dark aura was Shikon fragment.

"What's going on?!" asked Sango

"The Shikon fragment turns good or evil depending on the heart of its possessor. From his story just now, I don't think Hosenki brought the fragment here out of personal greed." said Miroku

Naruto feels the pressure of Naraku's aura, but where is he. He looked around the place and didn't see Naraku.

"I feel the pressure of Naraku!" he yelled

"So Naraku is influencing this?!" asked Sango

"But I can't find Naraku around here!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you hear what he saying, Hosenki?! If you hang onto it, your soul will be taken by the tainted fragment!" said Inuyasha trying to give reason Hosenki.

**"Don't make laugh! I am not so weak as the lose my soul to a minor irritant such as this! I will not give it up to anymore…!" said Hosenki as the Shikon fragment turns into black then his body change into a black.**

"His whole body turned black." said Kagome

"Leave us no choice!" yelled Naruto as he and Inuyasha ready to fight Hosenki.

"I will not let you take Shikon fragment away from me!" said Hosenki as he shoots out a barrage of adamantite spear at him. Naruto dodges the adamantite spears and landed on Hosenki's arm. He starting to run toward to his face, but he sees an arm that was about to hit him.

"Rasenrengan!" he yelled as he smashes Hosenki's arm with twin Rasengan. It has no damage on him, but it can able to push the arm away from him. Naruto sees Inuyasha about to use Kaze no Kizu on Hosenki, so he move away from here.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu on Hosenki. He hopes he can damage on him, but his right eye starting glowing light and flashback to his old past. He saw himself as the kid who ran to his mother. In the forest as he's a kid, he ran through the forest and being chased by demons.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" yelled Kikyo

When the smoke is clear, Hosenki stretched his arm to kill Inuyasha. But lucky, Naruto came to him and grabs him by using Yellow Flash to get on the undead bird. Inuyasha finally caught his own scent. He was depressed again for not pay attention.

"Inuyasha, don't let it get into you." said Naruto

"I know that…" said Inuyasha looking at Hosenki has no scratch on him. "My Kaze no Kizu doesn't work on him."

Naruto has to try something very hard on Hosenki and break his adamantite.

"Kurama, I'm going to enter Sennin mode. Boost me up with your chakra!" he said as Kurama nodded and gave his chakra to him. Naruto has entered his Sennin mode in few seconds and ready for rough battle. He first jumped into the air and creates Lava Giant Rasengan.

"Senpou Youton Odama Rasengan!" He smashed Hosenki before he blocked his attack. The Lava Giant Rasengan broke through Hosenki's arms . However, Hosenki shoots out adamantite of spears from his chest at Naruto. He has no time to dodge them, so he goes to Kyuubi Chakra mode and blocked them with his big chakra hand. Before that, Naruto created several lava Rasengan and hit the Hosenki's chest.

"Youton Rasenrangan!" he yelled as he attacked Hosenki directly without killing him. Now, Naruto has been able to weaken Hosenki. He landed on top of him and about to grab the Shikon fragment, but he senses something coming from the sky.

"Nice one!" yelled Kagome.

"Wait, it's not over yet!" said Kikyo looking at Naraku who appeared in the sky.

"Naruto, I have to thank you for helping me get the Shikon fragment." said Naraku with a smirk.

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

**XXX**

Sesshomaru and Jaken have arrived in the cave where two statue men and the gate are. They were followed Kagura who leaded them to the gate. The reason why Sesshomaru want to go there because his Tenseiga is shaking and wants him to go there.

**"Do you wish to pass?" asked Gozu **

**"Or not to pass?" asked Mezu**

"O-Of course we want to pass! That's why we're here!" yelled Jaken in shaking voice as Mezu and Gozu are starting to move forward for Jaken saying yes. Jaken's starting to get panic before he ran behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru draws his Tokijin and prepares to fight them. He rushed them and easily slashed them by one slice. Both of Statue men fell down on the ground. It was pretty easy, but they're alive as they get up.

**"We cannot be killed by a sword of this world." said Mezu as he and Gozu are charging to Sesshomaru.**

Sesshomaru's Tenseiga started to react something. It wants him to use the sword to slay the two statues men.

"I see… Is that how it is?" He asked as he dropped Tokijin on the ground then he draws out his Tenseiga. Tenseiga started to glow as the gate opened itself. The blue light is gonna make Sesshomaru into the stone, but it didn't happen. Mezu and Gozu stopped their move before they're kneeling down on Sesshomaru.

**"You may pass…" said Gozu**

**"The one who wields the sword of the other world." said Mezu**

"They're kneeling…" said Jaken with a confused.

**"That is a sword that cuts down those who do not belong in this word." said Mezu**

**"It is as if we have been cut…" said Gozu**

"So you're afraid with my Tenseiga. Very interesting." said Sesshomaru sheathe his Tenseiga and grabbed his Tokijin with him. He heads toward to the gate that can send him to the other world.

**XXX**

"Damn you, Naraku… you were watching us the whole time, waiting for I damaged Hosenki." said Naruto

"Indeed, I have been waiting for you to hurt Hosenki. So I can steal the Shikon fragment!" said Naraku stretched his hand and turned into claw to attack Naruto. Naruto jumped away from Naraku's attack, but he sees Naraku is grabbing the Shikon fragement.

"You're not going to get Shikon fragment!" yelled Inuyasha before he used Kaze no Kizu on Naraku.

Naraku smirked in evil as he used barrier easily blocked Kaze no Kizu and absorb it like he did in Mt. Hakurei. He deflected back to Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Bakuryuuha! (Backlash Wave)" he yelled as he unleashes powerful twisters to counter his own Kaze no Kizu. Bakuryuuha broke through Kaze no Kizu and about to hit Naraku. However, Naraku's barrier can block Bakuryuuha away. Then Naraku grabbed Hosenki and hit Inuyasha with it.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Naruto.

"What?! Bakuryuuha didn't work!" yelled Old Myoga.

"You Kaze no Kizu with red Tetsusaiga and even your Bakuryuuha won't work on me!" said Naraku before he tossed Inuyasha and Hosenki away inside Inuyasha's father belly.

"Kagme and everyone! Go to him and make sure he's alright!" yelled Naruto

"But, what about you?" asked Kagome

"I'm going to destroy Naraku for hurting my friend!" said Naruto.

Kagome nodded as she and the group went to Inuyasha.

"Naruto, what will you do?" asked Naraku

Naruto goes in Bijuu mode before he says something to Naraku.

"How about I'll destroy you with this form?!" He charges to him with his Yellow Flash. He smashes Naraku's barrier with Kurama's hand. Naraku got pushed by a strong punch. He ranted how strong Naruto's Bijuu mode is. Naraku uses the tentacles to attack Naruto. Naruto was about to use Giant Rasengan to destroy the tentacles, but he saw a green energy orb that hits Naraku and got push back. It was Sesshomaru who used it.

"Sesshomaru?!" asked Inuyasha in shocked.

_"Impossible! How the hell did he get here?"_ thought Naraku

Naruto started to notice that Sesshomaru has Tenseiga with him. If he was here, then someone must have shown Sesshomaru location is. But, it isn't very important.

_"I see… He used his Tenseiga to open the gate."_ His thought as he figured out how Sesshomaru gets here.

"Sesshomaru, what will you do?" asked Naraku.

"I'll destroy you!" yelled Sesshomaru slashed his Tokijin, creates energy wave attack Naraku, but the barrier blocked the attack. Then Naraku unleashes his tentacles to attack Naruto and Sesshomaru. Naruto can easily dodge those tentacles with Yellow Flash. Sesshomaru is slicing tentacles with his Tokijin. Naruto creates mini Bijuu Dama as he charging to Naraku.

"Chou Mini Bijuu Dama!" he yelled as he hits Naraku's barrier then it made high explosion. The explosion pushes Naraku's barrier back crashing into the mountain.

There was a barrage of adamant spear that hits Naraku and it went through his barrier. Naraku was shocked that someone use adamant spear on him, but who was it.

_"So, Inuyasha looks like you upgrade your Tetsusaiga."_ thought Naruto with a smirked as he looking at Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga is an adamant sword.

Naraku ranted at Inuyasha that he directly hit him. He can't survive of Adamant Barrage because the thing can ran through his barrier.

"Kongosoha! (Adamant Barrage)" yelled Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga and shoots out a barrage of adamant spears at Naraku. Naraku groans in pain as adamant spears stabbed his body, but it's not over yet.

"Now my chance!" said Naruto as he transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode and summoned Gudo Dama around behind him. "Gudo Dama!" He shoots Gudo Dama at Naraku. It broke through the barrier and directly hit him. Naraku ranted that he can't regenerate himself because of Gudo Dama. He hurt pretty bad how pain is it.

Sesshomaru was shocked that Naraku can't regenerate himself before he realized about Gudo Dama.

_"That black ball just stop Naraku's regenerate."_ His thought

"Damn you, Naruto!" said Naraku in anger how annoy the Gudo Dama is. He should probably run away from Naruto's form and Gudo Dama.

Naruto smirked as he's charging to Naraku before he made a Gudo rod to finish him off. However, lucky Naraku spread out of miasma at Naruto. Naruto stopped as he saw a part of Naraku's body starting to attack him. He hits them away from him with Gudo Rod, but he didn't see Naraku. It seems he escaped from him.

"He's gone." said Inuyasha sheathe his Tetsusaiga.

Naruto flies to Inuyasha and the group inside Inuyasha's father as he landed on the ground.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Kagome in worried.

"I'm fine and I also have this." said Naruto showing his group the last of the Shikon fragment. He went to Hosenki. "Sorry, Hosenki. I'm going have to take this Shikon fragment."

**"Do as you please. I… I wasn't able to protect the Shikon fragment. I didn't think that something evil would purse it this far." said Hosenki.**

"This isn't your fault. You just didn't know what Shikon fragment do. You know, I give you credit for giving adamant power to Inuyasha." said Naruto.

"Hosenki, I thank you for giving me adamant." said Inuyasha

**"Then return to your world. If you linger, the gate will close!" said Hosenki**

"Inuyasha-sama! We must follow Sesshomaru!" said Old Myoga sees Sesshomaru is flying away and knows where the gate is.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." said Naruto stood up before he walked away.

"Yeah, what about you, Hosenki?" asked Inuyasha as Naruto was wondering he can ask Hosenki to come with them.

**"I'll just stay here. I'm not longer existed in the real world. Now get out of here, Naruto and Inuyasha!" said Hosenki**

Naruto and Inuyasha nodded at each other as they going out. Naruto used Kurama to carry his friend and flies to follow Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, please wait for us!" yelled Old Myoga

"Pipe down and quit making such a fuss!" said Inuyasha

"Thank you for letting us in, Naruto and Kurama." said Kagome smiles at them.

"You're welcome**/No problem." **said Naruto and Kurama.

**"What's your plan, Naruto?" asked Kurama looking at Naruto is staring at Shikon fragment**.

"Well, we got 1 Shikon fragment with us, but there's two more Shikon fragment left." said Naruto gave the Shikon fragment to Kagome.

"That's right, Koga. He has two on his both legs." said Kagome wondering what will Naruto do.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't kill him... Hey, Inuyasha, I'm very impressed that your Tetsusaiga got new power." said Naruto as he talking about Adamant Barrage.

"Yeah, thanks. Now I can break through Naraku's barrier." said Inuyasha holding his Tetsusaiga tightly.

"Ehh… Excuse me, Kurama?" asked Shippo.

**"What is it, foxy brat?" asked Kurama**

"I was wondering how did you and Naruto became friend. And don't call me brat!" yelled Shippo as everyone is interesting to hear Kurama's story and wondering why did he became friend with Naruto.

**"Alright then... You're foxy, alright, but I can still call you foxy brat. Well then, I'll tell you my story how I was born and became friends with Naruto." asked Kurama.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you alright?" asked Miroku as the girl nodded. "Sango!"

"I know that! Kirara, let's leave this place!" said Sango before Kirara nodded as she escape from the cannon ball that shoot out from the water.

"What is that?!" asked Shippo looking at the cannonball shoot out from the water. Kagome is on top of Shippo's balloon. The cannonball is heading toward to them. "It's coming this way!" as Shippo lucky dodge the cannonball.

"Kagome, please take this child!" yelled Miroku

"Alright! Shippo, let's go!" said Kagome

"You got it!" replied Shippo flies toward Miroku before he gives the child to Kagome.

"Take care of the child." Said Miroku

"You got it!" said Kagome held the child before Sango and Miroku fly back to the ocean. When they arrived, there's something in the ocean. A huge demon turtle rises up from the ocean.

"A demon turtle!" said Sango

"It's huge!" said Miroku before demon turtle shoots out the cannonball from his shell as Kirara dodges of those. However, it was targeting to Kagome, Shippo, and the child. At that moment, there was a sacred arrow that blocked the cannonball. It was Kikyo who shot the arrow and rode on Entei.

"Kikyo!" said Kagome in surprised before the child called her…

"Kikyo!" she yelled as Kagome was wondering how the child knows Kikyo's name.

The demon turtle turned at Kagome and about to attack her and the others.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango threw her boomerang at demon turtle's head for not firing at Kagome and the others. However, Shippo transformed back into his original form for being scared as he and the others are falling down in the air.

"Oh no!" said Miroku in shocked.

"Worry about me too!" screamed Shippo before someone caught Kagome and the girl with Yellow Flash. The child opened her eyes and sees a man with blonde spiky hair. He has blue eyes and whiskers on his both cheeks. He wears strange black and orange clothes.

"Naruto!" Kagome surprised that's Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sorry I was late. I'm going find you guys safely first!" said Naruto landed on the ground and ran to the forest.

"Hey! What about me?!" screamed Shippo still falling down as Miroku caught him by using his staff and goes under Shippo's belt.

"We wouldn't abandon you." said Sango as Shippo jumped hug onto Miroku for being scared.

"You're safe now… Well." said Miroku heard a demon turtle roar. "maybe not quite yet."

"It seems so." said Sango as someone is touching her butt. Of course, it was Miroku who always wanted to touch Sango's butt before she smacked into his face. The demon turtle released big fireball from his mouth at Sango and Miroku, but someone shot a sacred arrow at turtle for stopping release the fireball.

"Damn, he's tough!" ranted Kikyo who shot the arrow.

After Kirara dodges the missed fireball, Miroku fell off.

"Miroku!" yelled Sango before she's going to save him, but a flame horse saved Miroku.

"Thank you, Entei." said Miroku patting on Entei.

"Miroku! Sango! Getta out the way! Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga, created energy waves at turtle demon. "Hah! How about that!"

"Inuyasha, it's not over yet!" yelled Kikyo ran beside him.

The smoke moved away, turtle demon has no scratch on him.

"Damn! It's tougher than I thought." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Kikyo! Move away from here!" someone yelled before Inuyasha and Kikyo heard lava sound. It's getting closer. They saw Naruto is running through forest holding Lava Giant Rasenshuriken.

"Kikyo, watch out!" said Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and jumped away from Naruto's powerful attack.

The turtle demon is shooting the cannon ball at Naruto. Naruto dodges those cannon balls before he got closer to him.

"Take this! Youton Odama Rasenshuriken!" he yelled as he threw the Rasenshuriken at demon turtle. It directly hits the head then it made a huge explode. The thousands of lava needles broke the turtle shell because it can melt down.

"You did it, Naruto!" said Kagome before Naruto smiled at her. Entei and the others that were flying are coming towards to Naruto and the others.

**XXX**

"Gora has been defeated by a human." said Kyora. He has red wavy hair and eyes are red. He wears a armor looks like chinese armor. His both shoulder has two red feathers.

"Damn that bastard! He killed my dear little brother…" said Jura. His hairs are white and black. On his arms, chest, and back he wears black armor with a gold trim, his boots have a similar design. He wears a tiger-print pelt around his waist and what appears to be a giant set of tiger paws on his shoulders. He wears a grey hakama and sash.

"They called that half-demon Inuyasha, but I have never seen a human before with his strange power." Someone said.

"What shall we do, Ryura?" asked Kyora.

"This time… Inuyasha won't escape off this island! I want to fight blond man!" said Ryura. He has long blue hair looks like chinses hair with tie on the end. He wears a same armor as Kyora, but his colors are blue. He has dragon's claws on his both shoulders and braces.

**XXX**

"Hey, Inuyasha… Who is that child?" asked Naruto before turning around and sees a child is hiding behind the tree.

"Oh… I know that child before." said Kikyo

"Inuyasha! Kikyo!" the child yelled before she jumped onto Kikyo as her hood down and reveal her demon ear.

"That child is half-demon." said Naruto

"No kidding." said Sango

While a child is hugging Kikyo, she slowly put her down.

"Ai, what's wrong?" asked Kikyo as she knew the child's names before.

"Kikyo… Please save everyone!" yelled Ai before Kikyo looked at the group as they're nodded willing to help this half-demon child. "You will?"

"Yep, we'll help you." said Naruto with a smile before he's patting on Ai's head as she smiling back at him.

"Who are you, mister Whisker man?" asked Abi looking at Naruto's cheeks that have whiskers.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto

"I'm Ai!" said Ai before her stomach starting to growl means she's hungry. She hasn't eaten any food.

"Don't worry, I bought the food for you can eat!" said Kagome brightly smiled at Ai as she smiled back at her.

**XXX**

"Here you go, Ai." said Kagome gave the sandwich to Ai. She has never seen the new food called sandwich before. She takes a bite of sandwich.

"It's yummy! Thank you!" she said

"So then, where you ran away from?" asked Miroku

"Horai Island… The island beyond this ocean." said Ai

"I was looking down from the sky, but I didn't see any island." said Shippo

Naruto remembers he sensed 4 enemies at the ocean which is he saw one of them chasing Ai. However, he didn't see the Horai Island anymore. It was very strange.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo, do you guys know about Horai Island?" he asked.

"Yes, Horai Island is the island from the legends." said Kikyo

"When did that happened?" asked Kagome

"It's happened with this. Fifty years ago, Inuyasha and I were boating in the mist which is…" said Kikyo begin to tell the story.

**XXX**

**Fifty years ago.**

"Dammit! Which way is the land!" said Inuyasha as Kikyo giggled.

"Well, look at this fog. Don't get so upset." said Kikyo with a smile.

"Uh-huh…" said Inuyasha with a blush before he heard something. "What's that?" as the mist move away and it shown the island. "An island?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo went through the rocks, but they saw blue flame birds are watching them. Inuyasha saw a group of half-demon children like him.

"Just who are you?!" he demanded

"Wait, Inuyasha!" said Kikyo looking at Ai is crying. "Inuyasha…

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha

"Let's hear what they have to say." Said Kikyo

"Man! What a bother!" said Inuyasha before the blue flame bird changed color into red as they charge to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Run kids!" he yelled as the children ran away while he and Kikyo are fighting flame birds.

"Sankon Tesso!" He slashed the group of flame birds with his claw.

Kikyo shot the sacred arrow at the flame birds.

"Hijin Ketsusō!" yelled Inuyasha

There was a tongue that came out of the water and wrapped Kikyo's body.

"This thing… is sucking my blood!" she said

"Kikyo!" said Inuyasha before he jumped on the boat; he slashed the tongue away from Kikyo. The demon face went under the water and ran away before he gets hurt.

"Who are you?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"A half-demon like you…shouldn't get wise!" yelled Ryura before he got behind Inuyasha and slash on his back. He dropped his kneel down.

"Inuyasha!" said Kikyo in worried as she rushed to Inuyasha and checked his injury.

"We're the Four War Gods… will eventually claim your living!" said Ryura before he disappeared.

Inuyasha get angry and he rushed to Ryura as he slashes him, but he already gone. His knees went dropped and ranting about himself.

"Damn it! I let him get away!"

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo in worried before she see something. "Inuyasha! The island!" as Inuyasha head up and saw the island is disappearing.

**XXX**

**The flashback ended.**

"We wouldn't do anything." said Inuyasha

"So we returned to the village." said Kikyo

"I once heard that first emperor of the Chin Dynasty searched for Horai Island in his quest for eternal youth." said Miroku

"Fifty years…" said Naruto.

"So that's why Ai hasn't changed since 50 years ago." said Shippo

Naruto looked at Ai is sleeping on Sango's lap. She's mumbling about her brothers and sisters. She has a terrible dream. Naruto didn't like how Four War Gods treated children like a slave.

Inuyasha dropped his Tetsusaiga and feels like a pain of his back.

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku

"Are you alright?!" asked Naruto before Kikyo rushed to Inuyasha.

"It's nothing." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I know there's something on you back." said Kikyo

"Kikyo, I'm fine-" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome before Inuyasha fell down on the ground as Kikyo removed his upper red robe and everyone saw 4 scars on Inuyasha's back.

"Oh boy…" said Naruto

"That's the one who got hurt by Four War Gods." said Kikyo

Inuyasha got angry about Four War God as his head up.

"Damn it! I'll get you for this!" he yelled

Meanwhile in the night, Naruto is sitting outside and watching the Hori Island.

"That's Hori Island, isn't it?" asked Kagome came outside.

"Kagome, you're awake." said Naruto as Kagome smiled at him, but the others woke up.

"What's your plan? Are you going to save the children?" asked Miroku

"Yeah, that's our mission." said Naruto stood up and facing at Hori Island. "Ai, I promise I'll save your brothers and sister no matter what!"

Naruto and the group are traveling through the water with a boat. Kagome, Kikyo and Ai are riding on Entei as Kagome is holding Ai in front of her.

"What's that?!" asked Shippo before Naruto grabbed him as he and Inuyasha jumped off the boat. The cannon bullet hit the boat. Naruto sees Jura who holding the cannon and almost shot them. Jura is shooting at them again as Naruto and Inuyasha are dodging the bullet.

Kikyo took out her arrow and aiming at Jura. She let go of her arrow as the sacred arrow flying to Jura. Jura sees a sacred arrow, so he jumped on the high cliff away from it.

"Kikyo! We'll handle that guy!" yelled Sango as Kirara flies up toward Jura, so that she can distract on Jura. Naruto and Inuyasha have landed on the sand as Entei landed then Kagome and Kikyo got off the horse.

"Are you girls alright?" asked Naruto as the girls nodded.

"It's been a long time." said Ryura who waiting for Naruto and wanted to fight him.

"So it's you guys, after all!" yelled Inuyasha before draws his Tetsusaiga.

"I knew you'd come back here, but you ain't my opponent." said Ryura.

Naruto sees Ryura has twin sword on his back. He has bad feeling about him.

"Inuyasha, be careful. He's…" He said.

"Relax, I got him!" yelled Inuyasha before he charges to Ryura as he jumped attack him. Ryura draws his twin-sword before he blocked Inuyasha's attack.

"Nice sword… but…" said Ryura before he hard kick Inuyasha in his stomach then used wind twister on him. "Still, it's no match for my Wind Blade and Thunder Blade."

Naruto charged Ryura as he draws his Furyunoha before hit Ryura's twin blade. Ryura blocked his attack.

"So you're the one who killed my brother." He said

"And you're the one who made the children became your slaves! I won't let you do this!" yelled Naruto pulled Ryura away.

Ryura uses the wind twister on Naruto, but he went into a white poof. His eyes were shocked and wondering where is he. He looked up and sees Naruto's in the air. Naruto swung his Furyunoha to create multiple wind blades target to Ryura.

"Earth Dragon Gale!" yelled Ryura before create a spiraling dome of the wind that can repel the wind blade away from him. Then he used wind twister at Naruto, but he dodged the wind twister with a Yellow Flash. However, Naruto sees Ryura's another sword is lightning before he say.

"Dragon Lightning!" The lightning appeared from the sky and strike Naruto.

"Naruto!" cried Kagome

Ryura smirked at Naruto that he got him, but when the smoke is gone, he sees sand that blocked from the lightning. The sand went dropped as it reveals Naruto who used the sand. It was very close. If the lightning strikes him, he couldn't have died.

"You're fun person! Guess I have to use it again…" said Ryura before he sees his own hand is turning look a ghost. It seems like he can't fight Naruto like that. However, Naruto has a choice to charge at Ryura before he creates Rasengan on him.

"Rasengan!" he yelled before Ryura blocked his attack with twin blade. Naruto pushed Ryura back as Rasengan is sent him crash through the trees.

Kagome and the others begin to run Naruto.

"Did you get him?" asked Kagome as Naruto shook his head because he senses Ryura's aura is alive and has escaped.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango before Kirara landed on the ground.

"You're alright?" asked Kagome

"We turned them back somehow, but they're going to be a problem." said Miroku

Naruto sheathes his Furyunoha and walked to Ai.

"Ai, can you show us where your brothers and sisters are?" he asked with a smile

"Yes, follow me!" said Ai before she went in the forest as Naruto and the group are following her.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the group walked on the small bridge. They saw a group of fireflies around here.

"Wow, firefly! I've never seen so many fireflies!" said Kagome looking at the lots of fireflies.

"It's beautiful." said Kikyo.

One of the fireflies landed on Naruto's hand as he opened his palm and let him land it. He has never seen many fireflies around here. There's something that bothers him.

_"They are!"_ his thought as his face is shocked and Bijuu knew about fireflies. He heard a music which expressed with sadness and it tells about mourning of their dead relatives.

"The music." said Kikyo heard the sad music.

Naruto and the group follow the trail where Ai takes them to the deserted and village ruins that were demolished 4 War God 50 years ago.

"The villages…" said Kagome looking around the villages were destroyed.

"was destroyed by Four War God about 50 years ago. So cruel…" said Kikyo sadly about the village.

Naruto can't find anyone around in the village by his senses. However, he senses few of them at the lake where the music is. When they arrived, they saw several children are playing their instruments.

"Sister… Sisters! Brothers!" cried Ai running to her family before the children paused music and turned their attention to their young sister with the group.

"Ai…?" asked Moegi with a quiet voice. Her eyes are green and olive green hair that is in two ponytails lying on both shoulders, tied with tan-orange bands.

"Ai!" said Asagi in shocked before she ran Ai and slapped her for coming back. "Idiot! Why did you come back?"

"But…" sobbed Ai

"That wasn't very nice." Someone asked

Asagi heard Naruto's voice as she sees him and the group.

"Huh? Inuyasha! Kikyo! And who are you?" she asks blonde man

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Please don't hit your sister, she told us the location and we came to rescue you." said Naruto looked at the other children.

"He destroyed one of the Four War Gods." said Inuyasha as Asagi and the other shocked that blonde man defeated fearsome Gora.

"Hear that, Roku? A human destroyed one of Four War God." said Dai.

"I heard there was a weakling who said the very same thing 50 years ago, but ran instead. Right, Dai?" asked Roku before he about to say Inuyasha, Inuyasha punched of twin brothers' head.

"Who are you?" asked Asagi.

"It's a long story. Here the short one, I'm the shinobi." said Naruto

Ai was enthusiastic and excited to see them as real life shinobi.

"Asagi, please stop this. They can help you to defeat Four War Gods." She said

"Stop what-" Before Naruto asked, there was a loud horn coming from the mountain.

"The Cauldron of Resonance is calling…" said Asagi

"The Cauldron of Resonance?" Sango asked

"We must go…" said Asagi.

"Go where?" asked Kagome

"This doesn't concern you. Please leave us alone!" said Asagi before Inuyasha suddenly punch on her head as Kagome yells sit. He fell down on the ground.

"Wait, Asagi!" yelled Ai as Asagi ran away. Ai and the children went after her.

"I wonder what is going on here?" asked Miroku

"We'll follow them." Said Naruto

Meanwhile, in the forest.

"No one else lives on this island?" asked Naruto

"There is just us." said Dai

"There used to be many more, but they all died." said Roku

"That was a very sad song. What's it called?" asked Kagome

"It's the Song of Parting." said Dai

"Lady Kanade said it was originally a funeral song." said Roku

"Lady Kanade?" asked Kagome.

"I heard about her. She's the priestess of the shrine, right?" asked Kikyo

"That's right." said Roku

"She sounds like a very beautiful woman." said Miroku before he feels the killer intent of Sango.

"Lady Kanade is gone now." said Roku

"She fought with the Four War Gods and died." said Dai

"Now, the sacrificial offering to the Four War Gods…" said Shino

"Shion! Don't talk so much!" yelled Asagi.

"Sacrificial offering? Now that sounds ominous." said Miroku

"You're going to sacrifice, right?" asked Naruto looked at Asagi before her looks sad as she ran away. They found Asagi standing in the small water where the fireflies around her.

"I'm going to become a firefly." said Asagi

"A firefly?" asked Sango looked around the fireflies.

"These… are the souls of the villagers…" said Naruto as everyone was shocked.

"The fireflies are the souls of the villagers who jumped into the Cauldron of Resonance and died." said Roku

"Our mothers and fathers, our brothers and sisters." said Dai

"They all became fireflies and watch over us. That's why we're not lonely. I'll become a firefly and watch over these kids, too! So please…! Don't stop me!" Asagi sobbed.

"Asagi…" said Kagome as she feels sorry about her before Naruto walked to Asagi. He bends down at her level.

"Asagi… are you willing to sacrifice for them or are you afraid of dying?" said Naruto as Asagi is thinking about alive or death. If she sacrifices for her brothers and sisters, she won't able come back to them and let them sacrifice. The Four War Gods treated her like a slave.

"I… I…" said Asagi as she's scared for saying that she wanted to live.

"Don't give up, believe me and my friends. I will destroy every Four War Gods of them, dattebayo." said Naruto with a warmth smile before Asagi suddenly hug into him. He can tell Asagi's face is scared to die.

Few hours later, Naruto and the group followed Asagi where is the Cauldron was. When they arrived, they saw a huge cauldron is up on the hill with the stone stair.

"Is this it?" asked Naruto looking at cauldron as Asagi nodded before she told the children to stay. "Kagome, stay with the children." He and the groups are walking up on the stair. As they're there, the cauldron is opening before they prepare to destroy.

Naruto swung his Furyunoha to create wind dragon to destroy the cauldron, but it absorb wind power. A flame arms suddenly grabbed Naruto and Asagi then put them inside cauldron.

"Oh no, Naruto!" yelled Inuyasha before he charges to cauldron, but it was too late. The door is closed. Everyone was shocked in horror that they saw Naruto and Asagi fell into cauldron.

While Naruto and Asagi are falling inside cauldron and flames of crimson, Naruto stabbed one of the meteor to stop falling. However, the Furyunoha can't hold much longer as they fell again. Naruto transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode as he grabbed meteor with his chakra hand, but his power got absorbed by cauldron.

**"What!" asked Kurama in shocked.**

**"Your chakra got absorbed!" said Son Goku.**

Naruto and Asagi fell down on the top of the meteor as he got up. At that moment, his body starts glowing green and also Asagi.

"What is that?!" he asked before green glowing flash out as it started to suck it out. He screamed in painfully.

**XXX**

Outside of cauldron, Miroku and Sango tried to open the gate. Kikyo shot the sacred arrow at cauldron, but it didn't work even Kagome's arrow won't work. Inuyasha can't use Kaze no Kizu on cauldron because he might destroy everything.

"I can't use Kaze no Kizu." He said

"I know that." said Kikyo

"Cut it out."

"It's useless. No one's ever come out of this cauldron alive. They're both dead."

"We can't give up! There must be a way!" said Kagome

Inuyasha's snuffing on the cauldron. He found two people survived inside the cauldron.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo

"Yeah, they're still alive." said Inuyasha

**XXX**

Inside the cauldron, Naruto's getting tired very soon because it's hot inside. Lucky, Matatabi give her fire chakra inside of him, so that he can resist fire without getting absorbed.

"Damm… I need to get out of here." said Naruto looking at the cellar. He can jump on meteor, but it's not fast enough.

"A living being made it all the way here…You're a human. How can human possible survive in flames of the crimson?" asked the voice

"Oh, it's all thanks to Matatabi's chakra who give me fire chakra inside my body. Who are you?" said Naruto before the green sparkles floating in front of him.

"I am Kanade, the guardian priestess of Horai Island." said Kanade

"Kanade-sama, can you explain to me what happened in this island?" asked Naruto

"Many ages ago, Horai was a paradise where mortals and demons lived in harmony. In time, many half-demons were born and everyone lived in peace. However elsewhere, mortals would find half-demons distasteful while demons would look down upon them while demons would look down upon them. It would be difficult to live on the outside. In order to protect these children for all eternity, we decided to sever out ties to the outside world. But every fifty years, when the time barrier became weak, the demon would attack. The Four War Gods were among them. There was great bloodshed. We fought, too But it was all we could do to seal their spheres of power in this cauldron at the cost of our lives. They realized that by throwing living half-demons into the cauldron, they could retrieve a small portion of their power." said Kanade

Naruto clinched his knuckle how half-demons died because Four War Gods wants their power.

"But why half-demon?" he asked in seriously.

"Normally, the spiritual power that a human possesses clashes with the demon power of a demon. However, in a half-demon, the two powers blend. It is this synergy of power which keeps this cauldron burning." said Kanade as there was a light coming from the top.

"What's that?!" asked Naruto looking up at the light.

"This light…? It can't be that the gate opened." said Kaede.

"That means that's the exit." smirked Naruto, but he can't use Bijuu mode or Rikudou Sennin mode in here. If he uses it, the cauldron will take his power again.

"The cauldron has absorbed your power, hasn't it? So be it. I shall pass on what little life I have left. In exchange, save these children." said Kaede

"I'm not going to let the kids up to Four War Gods. I'm going to destroy them and free the kids no matter what." said Naruto

"That is fine. You have my blessings." said Kanade as the spirit disappeared into spackle and went into Naruto. After that, Naruto transformed into Bijuu mode

"My power is back. Asagi! Let's get outta here!" said Naruto

"Is… it okay to stay alive?" asked Asagi

"Stop asking about dying! You're gonna live! I promise I will set you guys' free dattebayo!" said Naruto

"Naruto…" said Asagi in surprise.

"Wait." said Kanade

"Lady Kanade." said Asagi

"I have something very important thing for you." said Kaede as there was a green sparkle goes on Naruto's hand. Naruto saw the greens light reveal a small box.

"What's this?" he asked looking at it.

"A jeweled comb box. The power spheres of the Four War Gods are sealed inside. I have guarded it until now. It must never be opened. If it is opened, it will spell the end. The spheres will return to the Four War Gods and the will become invincible. However, about your power… How come I haven't seen it before?" asked Kanade wondering about Naruto's Bijuu mode.

"This is Bijuu mode. As you can see, I'm actually not from this world." said Naruto

"You have an interesting power. I believe you can destroy them." said Kanade.

"Damn straight Dattebayo!" said Naruto before he turned around and yell. "Kagome! Are you there?!"

Kagome heard Naruto's shout before she went to the entrance.

"Naruto! Is that you?! What about Asagi?!" she asked

"Don't worry; she's with me! I want you and the others get away from this place as far as you guys can! I'm going to blow up of this thing!" yelled Naruto

"Alright! Everyone, move away from the front of the gate! Naruto and Asagi are coming back." warned Kagome.

Inside the cauldron, Naruto used his chakra arms to create a blue flame Rasenshuriken.

"Asagi, forgive me. Perhaps I was wrong." said Kanade

"Huh?" asked Asagi

"I will pay for your happiness." said Kanade before she disappeared forever.

"Lady Kanade…" said Asagi

"Asagi, I want you to hold me tight. Okay?" asked Naruto as Asagi nodded as she held Naruto tightly. Naruto is ready to throw Blue Flame Rasenshuriken before he completed it.

"Katon Rasenshuriken!" he yelled as he threw up at the cellar.

At outside, Kagome and the others stepped away from the Cauldron of Resonance as Inuyasha and Miroku created their barrier to protect all of them. The Cauldron of Resonance was exploded as the shockwave blew the bug away. It showed the Rasenshuriken's sphere of blue flame.

"Woah! It's nice and cool outside!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto who carried Asagi with him. Asgai's brothers and sisters were exciting as they ran to their sister.

"Ai! Everyone!" said Asagi as she hugged Ai and everyone with her. Naruto was glad that Ai and the others are happy about Asagi. They glad that she doesn't have to sacrifice.

"Naruto." said Ai as Naruto's looking at her. "Thank you for saving Asagi."

"You're very welcome, Ai." said Naruto with a warmth smile before he patting Ai's head.

"Hey, Naruto, what was that box with you?" asked Kagome looking at the small box before Naruto was about to show everyone.

"This is the true power sphere of Four War Gods." said Naruto as Ai and the others were shocked before they noticed it isn't over.

"All we have to do is destroy the box, so that Four War Gods don't get their power back." said Inuyasha

"That's the plan." said Naruto as he placed the box on the big before he draws his Furyunoha and turned into red the barrier breaker. He hits the box then it deflects him and didn't break it. Everyone was shocked that Naruto didn't break the small box as he tried again and again.

"Damn that box… in that case!" said Naruto created Rasengan before he dropped his Furyunoha. "Rasengan!" He smashes the box's barrier, but it can also deflect back to him.

"Even his Rasengan doesn't work on the box. Perhaps, me and Kikyo are the priestesses. We can able to break the barrier." said Kagome

"Let's try." said Kikyo before they about do it, there was a beautiful woman who swung the vine and just looks like Kikyo. She landed on the log as everyone draws attention at her.

"K-Kikyo?!" asked Inuyasha in shocked.

"She's…me!" said Kikyo in shocked as she looking at herself.

Naruto senses another Kikyo's aura doesn't have same as real Kikyo.

"That's not her! She's different!" he said before he draws grabbed Furyunoha, but clone Kikyo strike down on the ground then a strong wind pushed everyone.

"Naruto!" said Miroku.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Naruto looked at Kagome and the half-demon children.

"Yeah, we're all fine. Furyunoha's sheathe protected us!" said Kagome.

Naruto turned at clone Kikyo that she has the small box with her. She's going to bring the box to Four War Gods before she jumped away from Naruto and the group.

"Oh no!" said Kikyo

"The box was taken!" said Sango.

Naruto and Inuyasha nodded at each other before they jumped after clone Kikyo.

"Kagome! Get the kids off this island!" yelled Naruto

"Alright! You heard Naruto, we have to get out this island." said Kagome looking at half-demon children as they nodded.

**XXX**

"Good work, Kikyo." said Kyora looking at the clone Kikyo had the small box with her. The Four War Gods was excited that they were gonna get their power back if clone Kikyo opens it because she's a priestess.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Naruto in the air before he slashed Ryura who interfered him. "Damn it, Ryura!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you interfered us." said Ryura

Inuyasha is in the air before about to use Kaze no Kizu on Four War God, but Jura shoot the cannon at him. Inuyasha blocked the cannon and got pushed back crash against the cliff.

"Inuyasha-" said Naruto before Ryura used the wind twister him and push against the wall. "Damn, how did you…?"

"She's a doppelganger made from blood that Gora sucked out of Kikyo fifty years ago." said Ryura

"What?!" asked Naruto

"And it was all to get this box back and repossess our stolen spheres. We can't break the barrier around the box." said Ryura

"Do it now, Kikyo!" said Jura.

"No!" yelled Naruto before clone Kikyo broke the seal as she opened the small chest. Four small pearl came out of the box and went to the Four War Gods.

"Thunder Gun!" yelled Jura shooting the cannon at Naruto.

Naruto quickly dodged the cannon with the Yellow Flash.

"Birds of Fire!" yelled Kyora waved her fan, creates several flame birds to target at Naruto.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" yelled Naruto breaths several of water bullet at flame birds as he land it on the top of the water. He sees a Gora came back alive as he shoots the cannonball at him.

"Naruto, holds on-" said Inuyasha before clone Kikyo is attacking him as he blocked her swings.

Naruto was running from the cannonball that was shooting by Gora. However, he sees Gora shoot out the cannon from his shell that was aiming at where the village is.

"Oh no!" said Naruto in shocked that was Kagome and the others were heading to the village. He charged to Gora as he releases big fire from his mouth. The fireball hit Gora's head before looking at Naruto.

"Hey you, Turtle man! You wanna get revenge! I'm here!" yelled Naruto before Gora is shooting the cannonball at him without attacking the village. There was a big boomerang that hits Gora's head and the sacred arrow.

"You need help!" said Sango who threw at Gora before she grabbed her Hiraikotsu as Naruto was glad that they're here.

"Leave him to us!" yelled Kikyo who riding on Entei and shot the sacred arrow.

"Thank you!" yelled Naruto as he's on his way to the village. He went through the forest while he sensed Ryura's aura is heading the village. Naruto has to hurry before Ryura will get there first. However, he sees flame birds are attacking him.

"I can't let you go near the village!" said Kyora

_"Damn it! I don't have time to fight with you!"_ thought Naruto as he tries to escape from Kyora, but he waves her fan to create flame birds targeting Naruto. Naruto dodges those flame birds as he jumping on the trees and jumped another one. He can't use his Furyunoha because fire strong against the wind. He can still use as the weapon, but can't use the wind power.

"Bird of fire!" yelled Kyora waves her fan to create flame birds as they're targeting Naruto. Naruto jumped onto the trees to escape from them, but they're still chasing. He quickly did some of his hand sign as he releases multiple of water bullets at flame birds. However, there's still more of flame birds that went through the forest and caught on fire.

"Oh no!" said Naruto stopped jumping and landed on the ground. The fire goes everything on the trees. "Matatabi, give me your fire chakra!" as Matatabi nodded as she lend her chakra to him and turned into Blue Flame Chakra mode. He has a crazy and most stupid plan that he never tried it before.

"Hahahaha! What're you gonna do!?" laughed Kyora before he sees his flame goes flying up and went to somewhere. He jumped closer where the fires are as he started to shock. He sees Naruto is absorbed… no… he's eating the fire!

"What the hell?! He's eating the fire! How was that possible?!" he asked in shocked.

After Naruto done eating the fire, his blue flame is flowing before he ready to use his ultimate new jutsu.

"Katon: Saikyou Ryuiki no Jutsu! (Fire style: Ultimate Dragon's breaths Jutsu)"yelled Naruto release massive flamethrower from his mouth like a dragon… I mean a real dragon who breaths fire! The massive flamethrower hits directly Kyora and sent him into the sky.

Miroku and the others who were fighting Jura and Gora, they saw a huge blue flamethrower in the sky.

"What was that?!" asked Kikyo in shocked.

"I know that flame, it's Naruto!" said Miroku before Inuyasha finally arrived after he defeated a clone Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" said Kikyo in surprise before Inuyasha jumped into the air while Gora's shooting the cannonball from his shell at him. Kikyo finally shot the sacred arrow at Gora's face which is made stop shooting at Inuyasha.

"Take this! Bakuryuuha!" yelled Inuyasha

**XXX**

In the village, Kagome and the half-demon children were building the boat to leave the island.

"Asagi! The mark on your back is gone!" said Ai

"Really?" asked Asagi looked at her back. Her three scars are gone.

"Three of the Four War Gods must have been beaten." Said Kagome

"But only the last one…" said Dai

"Kagome, we'll be saved, won't we?" asked Ai

"Yes, I'm sure of it! Likes Naruto just say. He made a promise he'll save all of you. Now then, we're almost done. Let's get to work!" said Kagome as the children nodded as they're building the boat.

"Shino, please get the rope." said Asagi as Shion nodded and went to get the robe. Before he grabbed it, his eyes went wide that he just saw. It was Ryura.

"Ryura!" said Kagome.

"What're you doing over there?" asked Ryura before Shino fainted as Kagome went to him.

"Shino, are you okay?!" asked Kagome

"There's no need to rush outta here. As long as you have at least one of the marks on your back, you can't leave this island." said Ryura

"Your business with this is over, isn't it? Get out of the war!" said Kagome as Ryura made a laugh.

"A girl with spirit! I like that!"

"I detest guys like you! You're a coward who loves to pick on children! We know that all of you were killed. I know Naruto will defeat of you! He's stronger than you!" said Kagome

"Damn, what an unlucky draw I had. A human woman and half-demons… There's no fun in this."

"I'm a full-fledged demon!" yelled Shippo before Ryura swung his sword then the wind pushes him and the others. Ryura walked toward to Kagome and kicked her. She slides against the log. Ryura slowly walks toward to Kagome before he stepped on her back.

"Kagome!" yelled Asagi.

"I'll take good care of the brats, so don't worry." said Ryura as he raise his sword before someone punched into his face so hard and flies crashed against the house.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt Kagome?!" yelled Naruto who punched Ryura's face.

"Naruto!" the children surprised that Naruto is here.

"Naruto…" said Kagome before Naruto carried her as he went to the Shippo and the half-demon children. He put her down on the ground as she got up in the middle.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto in worried as Kagome nodded. She was glad he's here.

"I'll protect Kagome!" said Shippo jumped in front of Kagome.

"Naruto, be careful." said Kagome

"Don't worry; I will not lose dattebayo." said Naruto with a smile before he stands up and facing at Ryura as he got up. Ryura split out the blood where Naruto punched him is.

"Damn, that hurt! We meet again, Naruto." said Ryura

"All of the Four War Gods are dead! You're the last one!" said Naruto before he charges to Ryura as he blocked his attack.

Ryura swung his another sword at Naruto, but he used the sand to protect himself. The sand formed into spike as they shoot out at Ryura as he jumped away from it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto summoned 10 clones of himself as they charges at Ryura.

Ryura blocked one of Naruto clone's attack and then he blocked another attack by using his own arm.

"What?!" asked Clone Naruto sees Ryura's arm is dragon scale before Ryura slashed him and another one. He released twister from his sword to kill the others clone and blew real Naruto. He crashes against one of the houses. After that, Dai and Roku picked pillar as they charge to Ryura. They're not the only one, Kagome and the children are fighting back to Ryura.

"Die!" yelled Dai smashes into Ryura's back, but nothing hurt him. Ryura swung his arm, create the wind that can easily push Kagome and the children.

"Don't get carried away." said Ryura

"Damn you! We won't give up!" yelled Asagi as Ryura draws his sword before someone grabbed his legs from the ground.

"What?!" asked Ryura in shocked before someone yells his name.

"Ryura!" yelled Naruto before the house blew up, his eyes turned into Kyuubi eyes. The one who grabbed Ryura's legs, it was a clone. "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he summons a huge of amount of shadow clones. They jumped into Ryura and make a pilling on him where Naruto grabs one of the clones that grabs on to each another to form a chain whip. Naruto slammed Ryura through the houses and trees then he lets go of his clone and make Ryura flies into the air.

"Damn… How can human beat the Four War Gods!?" asked Ryura before Naruto is in the air with his Giant Rasengan.

"Take that! Odama Rasengan!" yelled Naruto hits onto Ryura's chest and sent him fly crash through the forest. Naruto senses Ryura's aura is gone, so that means he's dead.

"Naruto!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran with Kikyo and the others group.

"Inuyasha! Kikyo! Everyone! You guys alright!" said Naruto

"Yeah, the Four War Gods are dead." said Miroku

Naruto was surprised before he senses something strange.

"Do you kill Ryura?" asked Sango

"He did it!" said Ai

"Naruto, you were great!" said Asagi before Naruto say something.

"No, it's not over yet." said Naruto.

"What?!" asked Kagome looking at the half-children is still have one scar on their back.

There was a four power sphere are flying in the air and combining something the most powerful form. When they combined, it strikes down onto the ground. Ryura has four arms. Two are dragon arms and the others are his hands that held the sword. He has the black armor which is that Gora's shell. He has three faces. Kyora's face is on the left and Jura's face is on the right.

"Boy, he looks dangerous." said Dai

"You think Naruto can handle him?" asked Roku

"I see you reveal your true power…" said Naruto as he transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode. "You can't beat me with this form."

"We'll see-" said Ryura before he was shocked that Naruto is already in front of him.

"You're too slow!" yelled Naruto swung his Furyunoha up as Ryura blocked his attack. But he was being sent up into the air.

"Dragon Lightning!" yelled Ryura as he summoned multiple of lightning to strike Naruto. Naruto ran to the right as the lightning is followed him and tried to strike him down. He created a Fuuton Rasenshuriken before he throws at Ryura. He dodges the Rasenshuriken as it's gone expand and sliced his one of his four arms.

Naruto charges to Ryura as he flies up to him, but he sees Ryura swung his sword and created a flamethrower at him.

"Gudo Shield!" yelled Naruto used one of his Gudo Dama to form into the shield. It blocked the flamethrower. When Naruto is close to Ryura after the flamethrower is gone, he went above him and hits his arm.

"Hah! That won't work on me!" said Ryura as his arms are dragon scale, but he sees Naruto used his black rod before he smashed his arm. Then, his dragon skins peel off.

"Wh-What?!" he said in shocked before Naruto kicked into his face and crashes down into the ground. Ryura suddenly got up and coughs his blood. He looks at his dragon skin is peeling off. If the black rod hits him, his arms will be useless. No time to worry about his skin, Naruto is charging to him as he dodges him. He summoned lots of lightning to strikes Naruto.

Naruto dodges that lightning from the sky with his Yellow Flash. However, he sees the other lightning about to strike Kagome and half-demon children. He rushed them and covering them by using his back to risk their life. Kagome and children's eyes suddenly go wide and shocked.

"Naruto!" yelled Kagome before Naruto bends down.

"Hahahaha! I knew it that Kagome is your important! You shouldn't let her die and the children!" said Ryura before Kagome goes furious as she shot the arrow at him, but he slashed it. "Ha! Useless! Who do you think I am! I am the Four War God." Before he says, Naruto punched into his face as he rushed with Yellow Flash.

"That's not what living is about!" yelled Naruto as he made another punch Ryura's face with full Kyuubi chakra fist. He sent him crash against the wall.

"How did he…?" asked Asagi before Kagome saw the black flat plate floating on his back that has the lightning with it.

"I see… The Gudo formed into flat plate and protects him." said Kagome

Naruto is creating his Rasengan before he saw lots of fireflies that came to him.

"The fireflies!" said Asagi.

"They are…" said Kagome

The spirt of fireflies begins to share their power with Naruto's Rasengan. His Rasengan grow bigger and bigger. It turned into greenish-blue color.

"You hurt Kagome… You stole Asagi and the children's parents… I'll never forgive you!" he yelled as he charges to Ryura.

"Die!" yelled Ryura used everything of his power that he got. The lightning and fire hits Naruto, but the new Rasengan deflect them and he's still going. "Im-Impossible!" before Naruto got close to him.

"This is for everyone! Super Firefly Rasengan!" yelled Naruto before he hits into Ryura's chest as it made massive greenish-blue color explode. Kagome and the others tried to looking for Naruto while the smoke. When the smoke is clear, they saw Naruto slowy walk through the smoke.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Ai before she jumped hug onto Naruto as the other children jumped onto him too. Naruto give his smile and laugh at them.

"The scar is gone!" said Roku looking at Dai's scar is all gone.

"You're right!" said Dai before the children were exciting as they hugged each other that it was all over. No more scars… no more Four War Gods.

"It's over." said Kagome stand beside Naruto.

"Yeah, it's finally over. Now the children are free and the fireflies are now in peace." said Naruto


	32. Chapter 32

"Put me down!" yelled Shippo as his body got wrapped by the rope and stuck on over the branch.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Don't be mean to Shippo!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha who put Shippo as a decoy.

"Yeah, Inuyasha! You're being mean to me!" said Shippo

"But the one causing trouble is a fox demon, right?" asked Inuyasha

"I think I get it Inuyasha's strategy." said Naruto

"It won't stand for a little fox to be mistreated, but still…" said Miroku

"It seems too simple." said Sango

"Put me down! Put me down!" yelled Shippo

"Inuyasha, just let Shippo down." said Kikyo

"No way!" said Inuyasha before he heard a thunder. The black cloud has covered the sky so quickly as there's a demon fox is standing on the cloud. He jumped down and stomp one of the houses as the villagers got scared and ran away.

"Help! Inuyasha! Naruto!" cried Shippo

"You see? It came to rescue the little fox!" said Inuyasha with a smile, but…

"No, he's going to eat Shippo!" said Naruto.

"Huh?! Really?!" asked Inuyasha in shocked.

"Help me! He's going to eat me!" yelled Shippo.

"Petty demon! I'll tear him apart in one swing!" said Inuyasha as he's ready to attack demon fox by one swing before the villagers blocked him.

"No! We just asked you to calm it down!" asked villager

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha

"Stay back, Inuyasha. No doubt that's a fox deity." said Miroku

"Yes, but… it's been bewitched by something." said Sango as she sees something on the demon fox back. She took out the bamboo bottle and had some of the small beads on her hand. "Scent Beads!" She threw the scent beads at demon fox as it smokes out.

"They're effective against demons with a keen sense of smell." She said

"It seems to have worked on Inuyasha." said Kikyo looking at Inuyasha just fainted down because he's half-demon and smelled of Scent Beads.

"Huh?" asked Sango

Miroku threw three papers on demon fox's face as it electric shock him and a small bug came off of him.

"Now!" said Kikyo before she shot the sacred arrow at the bug.

"Is the fox deity…?" asked the villager

"Don't worry. His demonic aura is gone. It should probably go back to its shrine." said Miroku

"What a relief." said the villager

"We will prepare a feast in gratitude! Please come to the headman's house. Your companion seems to be in discomfort." Another villager said

"We'll gladly accept your hospitality together." said Miroku

"Hey wait! Don't forget me!" yelled Shippo

"Oh no!" said Kagome

"I got him." said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha before he cut the rope out. Shippo is falling down in the air as Kagome caught him.

"Damn you, Inuyasha! I couldn't get eaten by fox demon!" yelled Shippo

**XXX**

**At night.**

"Thank you so much. That fox is the guardian deity of this region. So we could not kill it. Anyway, please make yourselves at home." said the chief.

Shippo suddenly steals the fish from Inuyasha's food.

"Thank you for the food!" he said

"Hey you!" said Inuyasha

"I have a right to this!" said Shippo ran to Kikyo.

"Yes, you do. Shippo, you can have mine, too." said Kikyo with a smile as she gives her food to Shippo and made him smile at her.

"But it bothers me…" said Sango

"Bother you of what?" asked Naruto

"About that parasite demon." Said Sango

"You know about it?" asked Kagome.

"I'm also heard that, too. It's a parasite chrysalis. It's not very much of a demon, but it attaches itself to a more powerful demon. I never knew that one can attach itself to a guardian deity." said Kikyo

"Perhaps we shall look?" asked Sango

"What a minute! We're looking for Naraku! We can't waste time on small-fry demons!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I understand your reason, but it also bothers me and something strange about bug." said Naruto

"Strange? What are you trying to say?" asked Kagome

"To be honest, I don't know about parasite chrysalis, but I have a strange feeling about this." said Naruto

_"Geez, Inuyasha always so angry… since he wasn't hero."_ thought Shippo before Inuyasha just hits on his head.

"Shut up! Quit talking so big!" he yelled.

"He hit me!" said Shippo

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome glaring at Inuyasha for hitting Shippo

"It's Shippo's fault!" said Inuyasha

_"I will… make him cry!"_ thought Shippo as he glaring at Inuyasha. He had enough of him.

After they ate their dinner, Naruto and the group were all sleeping except Shipp is still awake.

"The wind is so strong… huh?" he said as he turned to the right and saw a parasite shadow in front of slide door. "P-P-Parasite!" as he stepping away from the door before he bumped to someone and made him scared.

"Calm down, Shippo" said Naruto as Inuyasha is also awake.

"It's a parasite chrysalis. It's still alive?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't think so! He's another one… no there's three of them!" said Naruto before he and Inuyasha broke the door as they went after parasite chrysalis.

"There's three!" said Inuyasha

"Like I said!" yelled Naruto as he and Inuyasha attacked all of parasite chrysalis.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" said Kagome

"Sorry, Kagome, did we wake you up?" asked Naruto.

"Shippo is missing." said Kagome

"What?" asked Inuyasha in shocked.

"He was just here with you a while ago." said Naruto before he senses someone behind him and Inuyasha. "He's behind us, isn't he?" Kagome and the others nodded as he and Inuyasha turned around at Shippo is a pink balloon. He got the Scent Beads and suddenly ate all of them.

"Those are my Scent Beads! When did he take them?!" asked Sango

Inuyasha was about to punch Shippo, but he breathe it out then the scent beads smoke out and made Inuyasha lost unconscious.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?!" asked Naruto as he helping Inuyasha up, but his face seems way off because he smelled Scent Beads. "Man… he's totally out of it."

Shippo flies away from them and there's parasite chrysalis that made him attacked Inuyasha.

"A parasite chrysalis!" said Sango

"He's possessed." said Miroku

"We have to go after him! If one as little as Shippo is possessed by the parasite chrysalis…" said Sango

"Entei!" yelled Naruto as Entei is on the ground before he jumped on his back and went after Shippo. He sees Shippo still tries to escape from him and Entei, but his horse is too fast. "This is bad… If Shippo's possessed, he's going to prank everyone!" Before he draws his Furyunoha and tries not to kill Shippo, Shippo went up in the air and threw the small stone at him. Naruto took a closer look at small stone while it's falling at him. He sees it grow bigger… bigger and bigger!

"Holy shit! Entei dodge!" Naruto yelled as Entei dodged the giant stone and slammed onto the ground. He turned at Shippo and he's disappearing. "Damn… he got me a slip."

**XXX**

**In morning.**

"Still groggy?" asked Kikyo waving her fan at Inuyasha.

"Boy… Inuyasha just strongly smelled the Scent Beads." said Naruto

"Yes, they are really strong." said Sango.

"Please take care of Inuyasha." said Miroku

"I will." said Kikyo

"Kagome, hop on my back." said Naruto as he bending down for Kagome before she got on his back as he carried her and stand up.

"Naruto and Kagome. You guys will find Shippo on the ground. Miroku and I will find him in the sky." said Sango before she and Miroku fly away.

Naruto closed his eyes. In few second, he opened his eyes and entered his Sennin mode.

"Alright, Kagome. Hold on tight." He said as Kagome nodded. He started to run by using his Sennin to find Shippo's aura. A while later, Naruto and Kagome are at the village before he steps on something. He fell down in a trap fall along with Kagome. He caught Kagome from falling down as they hit the ground. Kagome groaned as she itchy on her back.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Naruto as Kagome nodded. However, she noticed she's on top of him and very close distance at his face. Her face becomes red as crimson like before where she and Naruto almost kiss at the beach.

"Kagome?" asked Naruto with a confuse looks as Kagome quickly got off of him and sit next to him.

"Yeah! I-I'm fine." said Kagome with red cheeks.

"That's good. The trap hole…" said Naruto.

Kagome notices the trap hole was set by Shippo.

"Yeah, it's Shippo-" said Kagome before she heard someone screamed. Naruto quickly carried Kagome and jumped out of the trap hole. He and Kagome were shocked that the villagers fell down into the trap hole.

"Oh boy…" said Naruto as he remembers that he used to prank everyone in his village. "If Shippo pranks everyone, then they're…"

"They're going to kill him. Naruto, we have to find Shippo before the villagers…" said Kagome before she heard a chicken. She and Naruto saw a pink cartoon chicken just walked pass them.

"Clever of you to recognize me." said Shippo

"Shippo, just come on down!" said Naruto

"We'll take that parasite chrysalis off your back." said Kagome.

Shippo suddenly throws a kendama and made it a bigger. Kagome ran from it as Naruto caught it with his bare hands. She was shocked that Naruto can carry a big kendama.

_"That right. He has Sennin power and can able to lift the heavy thing."_ Her thought

"Shippo, here I come!" yelled Naruto put the kendama on the ground before he ran on top of it. Shippo grinned that the red giant ball was about to hit Naruto, but he smashed the ball by kicking it.

"Take this! Fox Fire!" yelled Shippo throws his small fire at Naruto before he easily wipes them away.

"Shippo, it's over!" said Naruto

"Smashing Top!" yelled Shippo throws at Naruto as he dodges down. However, the top hit on the ground and spin as it grows bigger and create a tornado.

"Naruto!" yelled Kagome as she flies into the tornado.

"Kagome! I'm coming!" yelled Naruto rushed to Kagome very fast and grabbed her inside the tornado. When the top has stopped, the villagers fell down on the ground. Then, Naruto and Kagome fell into the water.

"Shippo! I'm coming to get you!" yelled Inuyasha charges to Shippo.

"I still have more tricks." said Shippo as he spun his helicopter spin and landed it on Inuyasha's head. He suddenly went up into the air and sent him somewhere else as Kikyo tries to save him.

Naruto finally got out of the water while he carried Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm okay." said Kagome as Naruto put her down on the ground.

**"Naruto, let me take over." said Kurama **

"Why?" asked Naruto as he first time to hear Kurama want to do something. Probably he's thinking that Kurama is going to save Shippo.

**"Because I'm going to save that foxy brat! It's not like I'm going to save him!" said Kurama**

"Alright, but don't hurt him though." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and Kagome was wondering what's he doing.

"Naruto?" she asked

**"I'm not Naruto…" said Kurama opened his red eyes as his whiskers are getting black ticker. "I'm Kurama."**

"Kurama?" asked Kagome in shocked that's Kurama's voice.

**"I switched his mind with me." said Kurama before he heard Miroku's voice heading toward him. "Looks like human brats are here."**

"Do you guys found him yet?" asked Miroku

"He got away." said Kagome

**"Hey, human brats, you guys have food?" asked Kurama as Miroku and the others were shocked about Naruto's voice.**

"Naruto, your voice…" said Kikyo

**"Never mind that! Do you guys have food?" asked Kurama**

"Yeah, I have dumplings. Why do you ask?" asked Sango

**Few minute later.**

"Kurama, what's that?" asked Kagome looking at Kurama for what did he put.

**"I have put hot spicy inside the dumpling, so that foxy brat will show up." said Kurama before Shippo has appeared in a few second.**

Shippo suddenly grabs the small table and ate the whole of dumpling. When he ate it, he burst out his mouth because it's really hot like a fire. He transformed back into his kid form.

"I'll get you now!" said Inuyasha as he charges Shippo, but he spread out his chestnut from his mouth at Inuyasha and the groups. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to cover for her friends from chestnuts.

"See you later, fuzzball!" yelled Shippo as he's running away again.

"Oh no! Shippo will get away…" said Miroku before he feels very anger aura from Naruto… I mean Kurama. He doesn't seem like so happy when Shippo called him a fuzzball. "again…"

**"Oh hell no! I think I'm going let you escape from me!" yelled Kurama before he transformed into Bijuu mode and used Kurama beast to chase after Shippo.**

Shippo screamed and scared of Kurama as he chasing him. This is his first time for being by Kurama and his anger. Shippo tries to run like a hell, but…

**"You're dead now, foxy brat!" yelled Kurama as he slashed his claw parasite chrysalis and finally got off of Shippo's back. He fell down onto the ground as Inuyasha and the others ran to him.**

"Kurama! What the hell is that!" yelled Naruto

**"Hey, he just called me a fuzzball!" yelled Kurama**

"Shippo…" said Kagome as she carried Shippo like a puppy carrying. Shippo got regain his consciousness and sees Kagome and the groups are here with him.

"Thank goodness! You're not hurt." said Kagome before someone hits Shippo's head as he begins to yell at Inuyasha, but wait… It was Kurama who hit him.

"N-Naruto?" asked Shippo with a sweat drop as he's looking at his eyes are red.

**"I'm Kurama… you just called me a fuzzball, remember?" said Kurama**

"Kurama! Well… I… I was…" said Shippo as Kurama hits his head again.

**"Much better! I feel so much better! Naruto, you can switch me back. I'm going to take a nap!" said Kurama as his red eyes changed into blue eyes.**

"Naruto, you're back." said Kagome

"Yep, I'm back, but I sensed another parasite chrysalis." said Naruto. He and the groups were at the parasite chrysalis's nest.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto in shocked.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome

"These parasite chrysalides usually latch onto big demons. But with so many of them." said Sango

"That mean their host died." said Kikyo

"In that case, we better clean this up." said Miroku stepped forward before he took out the necklace pearl. "Kazaana!" He used it to suck all of parasite chrysalis inside his palm.

"Nice one, Miroku." said Naruto before Miroku is done his job as he nodded. Naruto's looking at Sango's face is serious or something. "Sango, something wrong?"

"Well… Judging by the number of parasites, the host demon must been quite enormous. It's only natural to think that the host has died, but…" said Sango

"We found nothing resembling the remains of a large demon." said Miroku

"If their host didn't die, it couldn't stay there anymore. That means it could be…" asked Naruto

"Hey, Naruto and Sango, are you thinking… that Naraku is somehow involved?" asked Miroku

"It could be, but I'm not sure." said Sango

**XXX**

In somewhere else, Kohaku has found the nest of parasite chrysalis. He burned it with a fire, but something strange about parasite chrysalis.

"That's strange. They use giant demons as their hosts… there's no way they'd build nests outside. What was the mean?" He said himself before he heard a loud wind coming from behind. He jumped up the top of a tree and saw a group of birds flew away from the mountain. "Did I… just saw mountain is moving?"

**XXX**

"It's no mistake! I sensed demon!" yelled Naruto as he's in Sennin mode. While the group is running, the mountain is moving.

"Naruto, look! The mountain…!" said Kagome

"is moving." said Shippo

"No… That is…" said Naruto looking the shoulder of the mountain. This isn't just a mountain… it's a mountain demon. Naruto was about to asks him, but he suddenly punch him and the group as they dodge.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Are you Naraku's henchman?!" asked Inuyasha

**"Naraku? Did you say Naraku? That's the name of the fool who entered my body and disturbed my sleep." said mountain demon**

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"Naraku entered this demon's body?" said Miroku

**"After deeply inhaling his filthy aura and miasma, I was awakened from my 200-year slumber. He stole the protective stone from within my body and escaped!" said mountain demon**

"Protective stone?" asked Naruto

**"Tell me! Where is Naraku?! If you are hiding him, I will not spare you!" said mountain demon before he punching to Naruto and the group again. They quickly dodge his punches again as they jumped.**

"Wait! Calm down, we're not your enemy!" yelled Naruto

**"Tell me where Naraku is! Otherwise, my ire will not subside!" asked mountain demon **

"We don't where Naraku is!" said Inuyasha

"You just said that Naraku stole your protective stone. What is this protective stone?" asked Miroku

**"The stone that is essential for me, Gokusanjin, to exist in this mountain. The stone that allows me to continue my sleep as a mountain… the Fuyoheki." said Gokusanjin**

"Fuyoheki?" asked Naruto

"Gokusanjin-sama… The Fuyoheki is the stone that keeps you passive?" asked Kikyo

**"It is my protective stone… which dissipates my miasma and keeps enemies from approaching, so that I will not engage in unnecessary battles." said Gokusanjin**

"His miasma?" asked Inuyasha

"If we get a hold of the Fuyoheki, will it mean that Naraku's miasma will also disappear?" asked Kagome

"And he can hide himself from us?" asked Sango

"Hey, what kind of shape is this Fuyoheki? What color? Does it have a scent?" asked Inuyasha

"Why ask?" asked Gokusanjin

"We can find it and bring it back to you!" said Naruto

**"I don't trust such words!" said Gokusanjin as he ready to punch him and the group again and still not trusting him.**

Naruto has no choice to fight him. Since he's in Sennin mode, he quickly creates fifty clones of himself. Along with the clones, Naruto creates Massive Rasengan to strike Gokusanjin.

"Senpou Chou Odama Rasen Tarengan!" he yelled as he and his clones strike into Gokusanjin and got him a stun. Gokusanjin was shocked that blond human is stronger than he is. He was a fear of him. However, Naruto walked away from him and didn't finish him off.

**"Brat! Why don't you kill me? You could have." asked Gokusanjin**

"There's just no sense in our fighting you. We have only one enemy: Naraku. If in our pursuit of Naraku we find the Fuyoheki, we will return it to you!" said Miroku as Gokusanjin raise his arm up before Naruto and Inuyasha ready to fight him for next round, but…

**"Take it." said Gokusanjin as he dropped lots of small crystals.**

"What's this?" asked Shippo

**"These are crystals of my miasma. Grab a few. When you are near the Fuyoheki, the crystals' aura will disappear. If you move away from it, the auras will reappear." said Gokusanjin as Naruto picked the crystal up**

"This will help in locating Naraku." said Miroku

"It seems he trusts us." said Sango

**"Enough. Go now." said Gokusanjin before he left them alone.**

"Something it gets me about Naraku." said Naruto

"Yeah, the question is why did he steal something like the Fuyoheki?" asked Inuyasha

Naruto's looking at the small crystal of miasma that can find Naraku. Inuyasha has a point. Why did Naraku steal Fuyoheki and hide his aura?

Next day, Inuyasha found the scent of a demon. He and the group are on their way where his smell is.

"I smelled a demon." said Inuyasha

"Naruto, is that…" said Kagome as she's seeing a group of dead demons' parts.

"Corpse of demons scattered everywhere…" said Miroku before something came out of the ground. It was a demon with some kind of fusion monsters.

"What the hell?!" asked Naruto before a demon charges to him as he draws his Furyunoha and sliced the demon in half.

"What is that?" asked Shippo.

"Looks like a combination of various demons." said Miroku as he sees a glowing inside of dead demon that Naruto killed. The glowing orbs are starting to fly it up.

"That's the soul of a demon!" said Sango

"No, that's the Haku." said Kikyo

"Haku?" asked Naruto

"All humans, animals and demons have within them the Haku and Kon spirits. Kon means heart or soul. Haku means the power to move the body." said Kikyo.

"What happened to the Kon of this demon?" asked Shippo

"It was probably released when it died. So only the Haku kept the demon moving." said Miroku

"In other words, as long as the Haku exists, even a dead, soul-less body can move?" asked Inuyasha

"It could Naraku involved." said Naruto

"The corpses of the demons are scattered in four directions." said Miroku

"Maybe this demon isn't the only one with a Haku that keeps him moving." said Sango

Naruto turned around and has found the scent of a demon. It's a lot of them and heading toward to the village.

"I found the demon… it's a lot of them." He said

**XXX**

At the village, the villagers were being attacked by the demons. It's the same as fusion demon.

"Sankon Tensso!" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed his claws into the demon and saved old man's life.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango threw her Hiraikotsu the demon in half.

"Kazaana!" yelled Miroku before he used his right palm and sucked the demons inside it.

Shippo is screaming and running away from chasing demon. But lucky, Naruto went in front of Shippo as he slashes the demon with his Chidori.

"Well, Naruto?" asked Miroku.

"It's not over yet. I can still sense of them." said Naruto. He and the group went to the village. They saw a demon is eating the dead horse. Inuyasha charged him and slashed him with his Tetsusaiga.

"Another one!" said Kagome before Naruto rushed to another demon as he used Rasengan to strike it.

"They're looking more human." said Sango

"Kinda, compared to the earlier ones…" said Naruto

"It's as though the earlier demons were all tests…" said Kagome

"I wondering who planned this?" asked Kikyo

Inuyasha started to snuffs something before he realizes it was Hakudoshi. And also Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Inuyasha

"I know." said Naruto before he and Inuyasha follow their sense.

"So you sensed me?" asked Hakudoshi

"Hakudoshi, what's your plan?!" asked Naruto

"Ask Moryomaru here." said Hakudoshi as a giant demon-human who behind him. His skin is pale, purple eyes and hair. He has some kind of purple mark on his body and face.

"A demon." said Miroku looking at Moryomaru.

"They are getting closer and closer to humans." said Sango

"I created many and tested them… but it's easier to make them move when they're more like humans. With human haku, human bodies work best." Said Hakudoshi

"So it's all your doing?!" asked Miroku

"Moryomaru, fight Naruto and Inuyasha." said Hakudoshi

"Sounds like fun. I'll use you to practice some new moves!" said Inuyasha

"Moryomaru!" ordered Hakudoshi before Moryomaru's ready to fight Naruto and Inuyasha, but…

"Kongosoha!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung his Tetsusaiga and create a barrage of adamant to Moryomaru. "Gone!"

"He above us!" yelled Naruto as he sees Moryomaru has wings to fly.

"Wings?!" asked Inuyasha

"Why the surprise? I created Moryomaru from various demons. Making him fly was easy." said Hakudoshi before Moryomaru started to attack Naruto and Inuyasha as they dodge his attack. Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu to destroy Moryomaru's arm. He was about use to Kongosoha, but there's part of Moryomaru that jumped onto him and stopped his move.

"Inuyasha!" said Naruto before he sees another part of Moryomaru is chasing as he runs. He dodges and slashes them with his Furyunoha, but they're still going. "Shit! Guess I have to use…"

"Kongosoha!" yelled Inuyasha before he broke out of Moryomaru's part; he shoots a barrage of adamant at Moryomaru. However, there's something strange happening about Hakudoshi. He jumped off of Moryomaru and protected him from Kongosoha. Naruto was shocked and wondering why he did it. The part of Moryomaru got off of Inuyasha and started to chase Miroku only. Miroku was tried to stop it, but Moryomaru's part did bend over and pin him down. He grabbed the Fuyoheki from him and flies away.

"Miroku, are you alright?!" asked Naruto

"I'm alright… but he outsmarted us. He stole the demon crystals." said Miroku

"What?!" asked Inuyasha

"It was our way of finding the Fuyoheki… I'm ashamed of myself." said Miroku

"The main thing is that you're not hurt, Miroku." said Kagome

"Yeah, that's right!" said Naruto

"Naruto, about that Moryomaru…" said Inuyasha

"Yeah, I just saw Hakudoshi protected Moryomaru from your Kongosoha. Something that bother me…" said Naruto


	33. Chapter 33

"My gosh…" said Kagome in shocked what she just saw.

"What happened to him?" asked Kikyo as she's looking at Gakusanijin who was dead in front of her and the group. He's the one who just gave them the crystal in few days ago. Someone must have killed him.

"Gakusanijin must have pursued Naraku even after we left him…" said Miroku

"It's a human smell…" said Inuyasha.

"Human?" asked Kikyo

"Yeah, the smell of several humans. It's fresh blood. It means that after Gakusanjin died, humans came here." said Inuyasha

"I sense an incredible demon power that killed Gakusanjin. My guess is someone must have killed him before." said Naruto

"What does it mean?" asked Kagome

"The local people don't approach this area because they are afraid." said Shippo

**XXX**

"Goryomaru-sama! We destroyed the demon!" said the child with cart and demon on it.

"Good work. You may go and rest. I will pray for its repose." said the man who behind the door.

**XXX**

"Ascetics that exterminated demons?" Naruto asked two villagers who knew about Ascetics.

"Yes, Ascetics who live in the sacred mountain in the east." said the villager

"Each one carries a strange thing that looks like an urn…" another villager said

"Urn?" asked Kikyo

"They destroyed demons with the light blast that comes out of those urns." said the villager

"You said each one. How many ascetics are there?" asked Miroku

"Three of the came here." said the villager

"There were rumors that there are several more." another villager said

"It's certain that shafts of light brought Gakusanjin down…" said Kagome.

"Yeah, I think so. It's no mistake." said Naruto before he and the groups ran passed by the two villagers.

**XXX**

"So that's the sacred mountain of the east… We're almost there." said Miroku looking at the mountain where the Ascetics live.

"Aww… These were my favorite pair!" said Kagome looking at her shoe that has ripped on it. It's because she walked on a journey so long.

"Don't worry, Kagome. After we finish, you can go back to your world and buy new shoes." said Naruto

"Yeah…" said Kagome as she put her shoe back.

"What do you think, Naruto? Are these ascetic connected to Naraku, after all?" asked Miroku

"I don't think so because I can feel them, but I was wondering about light." said Naruto before he senses the power of aura coming from behind Kagome and the others. He sees a blue light in the forest that shoot out. "Kagome, watch out!" He grabbed her as he dodged the blue light with his Yellow Flash.

"What was that?!" asked Inuyasha

"A light shaft?!" asked Miroku before he sees a light went back to the urn and saw three children with some kind of helmet. It covers their faces.

"Damn! It missed!" said the child who almost shot at Kagome and Naruto.

"It couldn't be helped. The target is small." Another child said

"That voice… that means they're…" said Kagome

"They're Ascetics and just children!" said Kikyo

"Hey, there are humans, too!" the child said as he sees two women were with Inuyasha the half-demon.

"Women! If you don't want to die, get away from the demon!" another child said

"Hold on a minute! He's…" said Kikyo

"Stay back, Kikyo! They're won't believe you. You human brats walking around with such dangerous weapons! Who gave them to you?!" asked Inuyasha

"Hah! And what'll you do if you find out?" asked Child

"Since you're about to be exterminated!" asked another child

"Shut up! You'll answer me, no matter what happens!" said Inuyasha before he draws his Tetsusaiga.

"Hey, Inuyasha… they're just children." said Naruto

"I won't hurt them. Naruto, don't help me. I got this!" yelled Inuyasha before he charged Ascetics as they released blue light from their urns. Inuyasha can easily one swing at the blue light with his Tetsusaiga as its shown demons.

"They are…!" said Miroku

"Demons?!" asked Sango.

Before Inuyasha got close to children, he gave them each of his punches.

"What're you doing?!" asked the boy#1

"How dare you break our Goryo urns!" the boy#2 said

"Tell me the truth! How did you get those urns?!" asked Inuyasha before Naruto and the others ran beside him.

"Shut up, demon!" said child #1

"We'll never tell, even if it kills us!" said child #3

"Fine! Then you can die here!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed two children and stomp another child with his foot.

"You shouldn't have urns. If children like go around doing these dangerous things, you'll get hurt." said Kikyo

"Leave us alone!" said child #2

"As long as we have the Goryo urns, we'll never lose to demons!" child #3

"But you just lost…." said Shippo

"Shut up!" said child as he and two boys are running away from Naruto and the groups.

"Hold it, you brats!" said Inuyasha before Miroku stopped him and let the children go.

"Let them go, Inuyasha… We'll just follow them." said Miroku

"I can't believe those kids were trained in demon slaying." said Sango

"I was wondering, where did they get urn with incredible light?" asked Naruto

**XXX**

Naruto and the group are almost at the temple, but Naruto senses the aura at the temple.

"This aura is strong!" he said as he sensing the aura at the temple.

"It's coming!" said Shippo

"Shafts of light!" said Sango

"I got this!" said Inuyasha as he draws his Tetsusaiga before he used Kaze no Kizu to stop the shaft of light. After he destroyed it, there was a group of children were guarding the door and who were shot at Naruto and the group.

"The urn doesn't work on them!" yelled the Child

"They're all kids!" said Kagome before they get closer to the temple, the children ran away from them and headed toward to the main house. They begin to defend the house and willing to risk their life.

"Step back, all of you." A voice from behind the door as it's open. Naruto and the groups see a man with right arm is some kind of demon. He has the scar on his face. "Demons! You have the audacity to appear again!"

_"I don't get it. Is he evens a demon?"_ thought Naruto wondering about a man named Goryomaru.

_"This guy reeks with the smell of demons! Is he one of Naraku's lackeys, after all?!"_ thought Inuyasha before he heard a sound of demon coming from behind.

"So many!" said Kagome

"What happened to the Goryo urns?" asked Goryomaru

"We can't use them… Their inner light was cut." said the child

"So that's why… The demons thought they could destroy the temple now that the Goryu urns were useless." said Goryomaru as his right demon arm started to glow before it opened and shoots of Shafts of light likes the Urn Light.

"The same light as the Goryo urns the children use…" said Miroku

"They're still here!" said Shippo

"There are too many of them." said Sango.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as he released energy. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at them. Kagome and Kikyo are shooting their arrow.

"Kazaana!" yelled Miroku opened his right palm to suck the demons in.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto throws his Rasenshuriken at a group of demons as it's exploded. The children were amazed at Naruto and the groups how they fight and power. After the fight is over, half of the demons retreated.

"They got away." said Inuyasha

"They'll be back." said Naruto

"Hey you, demon! Why do you kill demons?!" asked Goryomaru

"Huh? That's my line!" said Inuyasha.

"He's not a demon. He's a half-demon." said Naruto

"Half-demon?" asked Goryomaru

"That's right, and aren't you also a demon?" asked Naruto

"It's true; this arm is from a demon. However, as you can see, it moves as I will it. I overcame the demon who possessed me and tried to devour me with my spiritual. My real arm was indeed eaten, but this arm works well to destroy evil demons." said Goryomaru

"Evil demons?" asked Kagome.

"He must really hate demons." said Shippo

"And you give kids strange urns to exterminate demons? You must've ordered them to kill Gakusanjin, too!" said Inuyasha

"Gakusanjin?" asked Goryomaru.

"It's a demon mountain. The demon that preferred to stay dormant as a mountain rather than fight. Gakusanjin was after a half-demon who had disturbed his sleep." said Naruto

"And his name is Naraku." said Miroku

"Naraku?" asked Goryomaru

"I want to know the reason why you killed innocent Gakusanjin?" asked Miroku

"You all…" said Goryomaru staring at the children whose destroyed Gakusanjin.

_"Does that mean they killed Gakusanjin by chance…that they're not connected to Naraku?" thought_ Kagome.

"I want to tell you to leave if your business is done. But if you go now, you'll be attacked by demons. I will allow you to stay the night in the temple." said Goryomaru before he went back to his house.

"Wait! I'm not finish-" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, that's enough. Let us accept his hospitality." said Kikyo as Inuyasha turned around and looked at her with confusing.

"He didn't kick us out." said Kagome.

A several minute later, Naruto and the groups were in the house. The children let them in their house and gave the food.

"Hey, isn't Goryomaru eating?" asked Inuyasha

"He's putting light into the Goryo urns, but he says doing to makes him exhausted."

"Why do you kids wanted to do something so dangerous? Where are you parents?" asked Kikyo

"We don't have one." The child said

"Our moms and dads were eaten by demons." Another child said

"All of you here?" asked Kagome

"If Goryomaru-sama didn't take us in, we'd have died on the roadside." The child #5 said

"That's why we're helping Goryomaru." said Child #3

"Hey, where's Naruto?" asked Kagome didn't sees Naruto around here.

"He's sitting outside." said Kikyo as Kagome stands up and walks toward the door. She slides the door open as she sees Naruto is sitting. She sees his food is already eaten.

"Hey, Naruto." She said as Naruto turned around at her with a smile.

"Hey." said Naruto giving his smile before Kagome sits next to him.

"What are you doing outside by yourself?" she asked

"Just watching over the demons to make sure they don't come. How were the kids?" asked Naruto

"The kids lost their parents and wanted to fight demons." said Kagome

"I see… They became orphans. " said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Kagome looking at the sky. It was a beautiful moon. She was wondering what will happen after defeat Naraku. Is that mean Naruto is... no, she shaken her head and stopped worry about that thought. She was about to ask Naruto, but he have something to say to her.

"Kagome... can you..." said Naruto in nervous.

"Can me what?" asked Kagome

"Can you co-" said Naruto before he stopped and found the scent of demons. They heading toward this temple as Inuyasha and the groups came out of the house. They already know that.

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the demons, but when she killed them…

"These demons are already!" said Kikyo looking at dead demons that were killed by Sango.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha used energy wave at the demons, but the groups that was dead are still charging to them.

"It's no good! They're still coming!" said Shippo

"In that case… Kazaana!" yelled Miroku as he using his right palm to suck the demons inside of his palm. However, he sees Saimyosho.

"Miroku, cover your Kazaana!" yelled Sango before Miroku covered his Kazaana from Saimyosho. Naruto goes to Kyuubi Chakra mode before he grabbed the demons with his chakra arm as he forming a giant Rasengan with Lava type.

"Youton Rasenkyuugan!" he yelled as he slammed the demons into his Giant Rasengan. After that, he sees a group of kids were running outside and head toward to Goryomaru's house. "Wait! Kids-" as he got interfered by a demon before he crushed it with his blue flame Rasengan.

"Naruto! It's Kagura's Dance of the Dead! I'm going to after her!" yelled Inuyasha before he jumped over the gate and runs after Kagura. Naruto and the others are fighting with the demons except Kagome who went follow the children and defend them. She sees the children shot several demons with their urn, but it didn't affect them. The demon were gonna kill the children, so Kagome quickly shot her sacred arrow at them and saved them.

"The Goryu urns don't work on them." She said before she sees Goryomaru is lying on the ground and looks liked he tired. She went inside the house and help him up, but her Shikon is glowing. She took out her small jar necklace and it actually Shikon. However, Gorymaru's demon arm is reacting to the Shikon shard which is his power has returned.

"K-Kagome!" said Shippo shocked about Goryomaru.

"The demon arm is reacting to the Shikon shard." said Kagome

"Take that!" yelled Naruto as he stretches his chakra arm up to grabbed several Rasengan to hit the demons, but it's so many of them. Miroku and Sango can't kill demons that were Kagura's trick. He sees Kagura flies over the wall and going after Goryomaru's house where Kagome is. At that moment, a powerful light shot at Kagura's chest and the demons.

"That light..." said Kikyo turned at around and sees Goryomaru the one who shot at Kagura. She sees that he is protecting Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Naruto went to Kagome.

"Yeah." said Kagome as she turned around at Goryomaryu with her suspicious looks. What happened was her Shikon stopped for glowing in few second ago. She heard of demons are coming, but Goryomaru grabbed her and told her not to move with his face. Kagome begins to recognize his face before, but she doesn't know who was it.

**XXX**

Next day, after Naruto and the group, left the temple, Miroku told them that he wanted to check something out. They're nodded with him as they going. And now, they're inside of a cave and saw a pile of dead demons.

"Carcasses of demons." said Sango

"This smell... Gakusanji's body is here, too." said Inuyasha

"This demonic aura is so strong... but why do I..." said Naruto begins to flashback of Moryomaru where he and Inuyasha fought. He's very sure that he senses Gorymoaru's arm is almost liked Moryomaru. But where did he get that arm?

**XXX**

**Short Timeskip**

"Hakudoshi!" yelled Inuyasha

"Still hanging around here, huh?" asked Hakudoshi before he shoots of swift light at Naruto and the groups as they dodge his attacks. Naruto sees Hakudoshi is charging at Goryomaru. He quickly uses his Hiraishin Kunai to teleport in front of Goryomaru before he blocked Hakudoshi's attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as he uses wave energy at Hakudoshi as he blocked and got pushed back. Before that, he sees Kanna is here with infant baby.

"That's...!" said Naruto

"Infant!" said Inuyasha

"Kagura, I'll leave you to handle Naruto and his friends." said Hakudoshi as he used the barrier and floating up into the air before, he's going to say. "Naruto, I'll tell you this. Goryomaru didn't know anything."

"What?!" asked Naruto

"Kagura, what's going on?!" asked Inuyasha

"Can't you figure it out? Until now, Naraku's heart was hidden in this temple." said Kagura

"You mean the infant?" asked Naruto before Kagura flew away from them by using her big feather.

"I don't have time to waste on you! So long!" she said

"Why you!?" asked Inuyasha

"Naruto." said Goryomaru as Naruto turned around at him before Goryomaru is bowing at him. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." said Naruto before he realized that he just heard from Hakudoshi. He said Goryomaru didn't know anything. There's something bother Naruto about Goryomaru.

"Naruto?" asked Kagome looking at Naruto's is wondering.

"It's nothing. We have to go after Kagura. She isn't far ahead of us." said Naruto

**XXX**

Naruto and the group went after Kagura where Naraku's heart is. They dodged the wind blade by Kagura's wave.

"I'm not letting you get away!" said Inuyasha

"Wait, Inuyasha! Kagura intends to betray Naraku." said Miroku

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"That would explain everything. She was after Naraku's heart when she attacked the temple… And despite Hakudoshi's orders, she didn't try to fight us." said Miroku

"I get it. Probably Kagura is trying to guide us to Naraku's heart." said Naruto

"It could be a trap to make us think just that!" said Shippo.

"I don't think so, but no time to talk. Let's go!" said Naruto before he and the groups are running after Kagura. They stopped at the end of the cliff and didn't see Kagura around here.

"We lost her." said Miroku

"Look!" yelled Kagome pointing at a huge stone demon.

"The demon's Crag." said Miroku

Naruto senses unfamiliar aura before. He knows who that is.

"Let's go!" he said as he and the group jumped on the demon's mouth. They entered inside of it. As they landed on the ground with green water, Inuyasha's sniffing something. Before that, he draws his Tetsusaiga out and uses Kaze no Kizu from his direction.

"Welcome, Inuyasha and Naruto!" said Naraku who appeared.

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha glaring at Naraku.

"What's wrong? You are finally facing the one you've sought, yet you show no joy." said Naraku

Naruto sees Naraku's face isn't very worry. What's his plan?

_"The Shikon! It's demonic aura has grown stronger!"_ thought Kagome

"Now then, leave me a present before you go to the netherworld." said Naraku.

"What?!" asked Inuyasha

"Kagome, I mean the Shikon shard that you have in your possession." said Naraku looking at Kagome who has Shikon with her.

Naruto quickly moved defensively in front of her.

"Stay away from her." He asked before he transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode as he prepared to use Gudo Dama on Naraku. Naraku's Shikon sparkling up as the place is shaking and feels like alive.

"What's this?!" asked Kikyo

"Does this mean we're inside the demon's belly?!" asked Miroku

"You will all dissolve inside the demon, leaving only the Shikon shard." said Naraku

"Never!" yelled Naruto

"We'll take your Shikon! Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha waves his energy wave at Naraku, but he used his barrier to stop Inuyasha's special attack.

"Now, I've been waiting for this! Take this! Kongosoha!" yelled Inuyasha released a barrage of adamant to shoot at Naraku. He destroyed his body, but it didn't rip apart of demon's belly. Kikyo and Kagome begin to know that Shikon is giving the power to demon's body.

"Naruto! Inuyasha! It's the power of the Shikon!" yelled Kikyo.

"What?!" asked Inuyasha

"Then if I purify that…!" said Kagome as she shot the sacred arrow at Naraku's head before he disappeared and dodge her attack. "It disappeared!" as the acid is dripping down that made Kagome and the others coughing. Naruto grabbed his friends out of the acid water with his chakra arm and give his Kurama chakra to them so that it can protect them.

"Inuyasha, we need to get out of here!" he said

"I know that! Kongosoha!" yelled Inuyasha before his Tetsusaiga shoots out the barrage of adamant at the body, but it didn't go through. "Damn it!"

"Gudo Dama!" yelled Naruto before he shoots at the body, but it also won't go through. It's because Naraku put the power of Shikon to make this place grew stronger and stronger that can never break.

"Naruto, what's your plan?! We can't stay here too long!" said Kurama

Naruto tries to think as fast as he got. He can't break the demon's body with his Gudo Dama… Gudo Dama… Perhaps he can…

"Kurama! All of Bijuu!" he yelled before Kagome and the others were wondering what's his plan.

"Kurama? He's talking to 9 Bijuu!" said Miroku.

"What's his plan?" asked Kikyo.

"We have to trust him! I believe in him!" said Kagome believing in Naruto.

**"What is it?!" said Kurama**

**"That's mean us! What do you need us to do?!" asked Matatabi**

"This is going to be sound crazy… but I have to do this. Bijuu, I'm going to Juubi Jinchuuriki!" said Naruto before Kurama and the others Bijuu were shocked what he just said. He's not crazy.

**"That's your plan!? Juubi!" yelled Shukaku in shocked.**

**"Shukaku, shut up. He's serious." said Kurama before he's looking at Naruto's eyes are very serious.**

"Damn straight, I'm serious! Listen, I know you guys don't want to combine into Juubi, but for me, I have to do this. It's only way to destroy this demon body. I'm willing to take it with my life." said Naruto.

**"Naruto, is that your decision?" asked Kurama as Naruto nodded with his brave eyes. **

"Yes, to protect my friends!" said Naruto pounding his own chest before he's giving his right fist-bump to Bijuu. Kurama and Bijuu chuckle to him as they fist bump onto his.

**"Haaaaaa! I'm so ready!" yelled Son Goku.**

**"You can count on us!" said Matatabi**

**"That's right!" said Saiken**

**"Alright… Everyone, prepare to combine with our chakra!" roared Kurama before they combining their chakra in order to form Juubi, Naruto closed his eyes and thinking his memories in past and present here. **

_"I…"_ He made a picture of his team 7 which is his old friends. It's Sasuke, Sakura, and his teacher Kakashi. But He's not the only who got few friend of him. He has lots of his old friends in his world that were supported with him. Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Rock, Ino, Shino, Tenten, Sai, Hinata, were all the special people to him and yes… his last friend is Neji. _"I'll protect my friends…"_ He sees that he made new friends with Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the person who special to him. _"And I promise I…"_ he sees the last picture of Kagome Higurashi with her warmth smile. _"will protect Kagome!"_

A moment later, Kagome and the others are still watching Naruto's standing and tries to figure out. If they stay too long, they will be stuck forever. However, they're starting to feel the powerful aura… very powerful aura coming from their position. It's wasn't Naraku… It was Naruto.

"Holy shit! I can sense his powerful aura of him!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto?" asked Kagome before she sees Naruto's body is changing into a large golden glowing robe. His hair grew two horns. His back have a ripple-pattern circle that above 9 magatama. The Gudo Dama is forming into a Buddha staff with six small circle that around it.

"Don't be afraid…" said Naruto as he turned around at his friends.

Kagome and the groups shocked of Naruto's face is a difference. His whiskers have a black stripe. His blue eyes changed into a ripple-like pattern which spreads over his eyeball, with light purple sclerae and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe **_(Note: I like light purple eyes better)_**. His forehead protector have two horns. He also has a black necklace with five magatama around his neck. His arms have black cloth on it and black pants. With his new looks, Naruto looks like a god.

"Naruto… is that you?" asked Kagome

"Yep, this is me." said Naruto with a smile.

At outside, Naraku felt the pressure of Naruto's aura. He has never felt this one before. However, Naruto's aura is way stronger than his.

_"The aura… and why am I afraid of him…"_ thought Naraku as he feels like he has a sweat on his face. He has a Shikon with him, but isn't enough to defeat him?

Back to Naruto and the groups, Naruto told them to stepped away from him and cover something. He formed his Gudo Dama into a large, double-helix shaped sword.

"Sword of Nunoboko!" yelled Naruto before he swung his Nunoboko and instant cut the demon's belly open.

At outside, Naraku and the groups shocked that they see the demon's belly was sliced opened. They see Naruto's new form as the smoke cleared. Kagura was shocked that she feels a very powerful aura of him. She sees a gigantic demon which is what she sensed.

_"What's this feeling…?"_ Her thought as she turned around at Naraku and Hakudoshi were little sweat. _"Are they afraid of him?"_

Naraku senses Naruto's aura. Even with Shikon on his hand, he's still can't not beat him. He and his group decides to run away from him.

When the sun is rise, Naruto turned around at Kagome and the others. He was glad they're alright.

"Now then, let's get your guys outta of here." He said as he touched Kagome's shoulder along with the groups. He's simply teleported them with him.

"This is…" said Inuyasha looked around that he's in Kaede's village.

"My village…" said Kikyo before she sees her sister Kaede who came outside of her house.

"Huh? Inuyasha? Kikyo? What are you guys doing…" said Kaede before she sees a strange glowing man with light purple eyes. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Naruto." said Naruto as Kaede shocked for seeing him like that.

"Naruto?! Is that really you?! Why do you look…" said Kaede in shocked

"It's a long story." said Naruto with a smile as he stretches his back of his head before he noticed Kagome is standing next to him and want to say something to him.

"Naruto, thank you for saving us." She said with a warmth smile.

Naruto had a picture of her which it's important to him before he transformed Juubi. Her smile is kind and warm.

"It's no problem! Dattebayo…" he said as his body move funny before he was about to fall down on the ground as Kagome caught him and cause her shocked.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled in shocked.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" asked Kagome before she heard Naruto's snoring. He's asleep. However, his robe is starting to fade it out and showing his clothes. His horn hair is fading it out like his robe and his forehead protector horn flew away like a dust. His Gudo Staff disappeared into a dust. Kagome wanted to know what happening to him.

**"This is his first time." said Kurama as Kagome was shocked to sees him and the others Bijuu. She's inside of Naruto's seal.**

"Kurama?! What happened to him?!" asked Kagome.

**"The Bijuu and I combined with our chakra to activate Juubi chakra." said Kurama**

"Juubi… You mean there's another one?!" asked Kagome

**"Juubi is the original one. He's a monster and strongest demon. Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body which is us and created by him." said Kurama **

"What will happen to Naruto?" asked Kagome

**"Don't worry; your boyfriend will be fine." said Matatabi as she made Kagome blushing.**

"Stop it! He's my friend!" yelled Kagome with a blush.

**"This is his first time to use it which is it should erase his memory and lost his senses." said Kurama **

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

**"In our world, one man named Obito Uchiha which is he used to be our enemy. He's used us to transform into Juubi and absorbed it with him. He completely lost his control and had no idea who he was." said Son Goku**

"How did Naruto do that?" asked Kagome.

**"… memories of Friend." said Kurama**

"Friend?" asked Kagome

**"Yes, before he used that. He's thinking with his memories about his important friends and special person to him." said Kurama**

"Who is it?" asked Kagome

**"You, he's thinking about you. He wanted to protect you with his life no matter what. He cares about you." said Kurama**

Kagome's eyes widened and shocked that Naruto wanted to protect her. He cares about her. That word makes her heart pounding up and it tells her that he… he loves her.

"Naruto…" she said softly.

"Kagome! Kagome!" said Sango before Kagome's eyes raised and looked at her. She was completely off, but she sees Inuyasha carried Naruto up and rushes to the house. A several minute later, Kikyo's done checking on Naruto.

"How is he, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha

"Don't worry; he just lost his conscious. He will recover tomorrow." said Kikyo as everyone was glad that Naruto is okay.

"It'll be better to leave Naruto alone." said Kaede as everyone nodded as they got up and leave the house.

"Kagome?" asked Sango.

"You guys go ahead. Imma stay with Naruto." said Kagome as Sango nodded and left the house. Kagome sat down next to Naruto and held his hand. "Naruto…"

**Flashback**

"Of course, I came for you! Because you're my important friend and special person… I won't let anything happen to you… like my good friend who sacrifices for me…"

"If you get so bored at your home, just call me. I'll do anything for you dattebayo!"

"Kagome, I'll protect you with my life and make you happy. That's a promise for your father and mother!"

**Flashback ended**

"Naruto… I'm so sorry…" said Kagome as her tears dropped on Naruto's face because he cares about her and everyone. He made a promise to her that he will protect her with his life. The reason why she apologized, it's because she was useless. She couldn't do something for him. "Naruto… I… I love you…" she confessed her feeling in mumbled before she leans down, kissing his lip softly and touching his face.


	34. Chapter 34

"A village of demon women?" Naruto asked the old man.

"I'm serious. I saw the last night… I went into the forest to gather medicinal herbs and lost my way. I wandered around and ended up by a marsh… The women carried something and threw it into the marsh." He said

"Do you know what it was?" asked Miroku

"I'm certain it was a dead body. A body that had been skinned. Humans wouldn't do such a thing. Demons! It's the work of those demon women!" said Old man

"That's enough for you. Thank you for giving us your warning." said Kikyo

"You're welcome… I have to go." said old man before he walked off.

Naruto and the group are heading toward the village of demon women what old man told them.

"Demon women? How frightening!?" said Shippo

"But I don't feel a strong demonic aura in this aura." said Miroku

"How about you, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo

"No, I can't find the scent of demon around here." said Inuyasha

"Naruto?" asked Kagome looking at Naruto that he found the scent.

"Yeah, I sensed women at the village. But, there're no men and children at there." said Naruto

**"You can say that, but I can feel the evil of women." said Kurama**

Before that moment, Naruto suddenly found the scent of demonic as Inuyasha and Miroku too.

"Do you guys sense that?" he asked

"Yeah, let's go!" said Inuyasha before they went after the demonic scent. They see a lake with a big rock cliff.

"That old man mentioned a marsh with demon women." said Sango

"Yeah, it was probably here." said Miroku while the group is looking around at the lake. Naruto was very sure that he caught the scent of the demon inside the water, but it gone… However…

"There's something weird floating downstream." said Shippo as he sees a person floating down on the lake.

"It can't be…" said Kagome before Naruto rushed to the lake and then grabbed the man. He rushed out of the lake and gently put him on the ground.

"He's alive, but he needs rest." said Naruto

"We'll camp here." said Kikyo

**XXX**

**A long minute later.**

"My name is Shinosuke." said Shinouke

"It's nice to meet you." said Naruto

"You said you were looking for your missing fiancé." said Miroku

"That's right, just three days before the wedding ceremony; I was called up for battle. I sustained serious wounds and was unable to return home for two years. A few days ago, I finally returned to my hometown. Unfortunately, the village had been burned down. And my fiancé, Wakana, was gone. I searched for her, unsure if she was dead or alive. I had just about given up, when I heard about a village solely inhabited by women." said Shinosuke

"So, is that why you're…" said Naruto

"Yes, the village was made up of women who had lost their men and children to war and it were a place where they supported each other. And I thought that perhaps Wakana had joined them." said Shinosuke

"I understand! We shall go with you!" said Miroku with a determined face as Naruto knew that he's going to meet the women which are that his hobbies.

_"Man… Miroku…"_ his thought as face palm himself.

"But I don't even know where it is." said Shinosuke.

"Nope…" said Inuyasha

"It seems like we're not alone." said Naruto as he's looking at three women who were watching them before they walked away and report to the chief.

**XXX**

Naruto and the groups were sitting at the house where the women are. There are no men, children, and even the elders.

"Yes, this is indeed a village for women who have lost their loved ones. We eke out a living here. But this girl named Wakana you are searching for is not…" said the old lady as Shinosuke's looking at the girls, but he didn't see Wakana.

While Naruto's looking around here and their village, he only sense women's aura. It strange, since their husband died in the war, then where's elderly or children.

_"Strange… no elderly or children."_ His thought

Kikyo's looking at the women's eyes with her strange looks. Their eyes look like a soldier.

_"Those eyes… they didn't even tell us the truth."_ Her thought

After the chat is over, Shinosuke has lost his hope for not finding his fiancé.

"What will you do?" asked Miroku

"I'll keep going. I cannot give up. There's only Wakana for me!" said Sinosuke as Miroku walked away from him before Inuyasha went to him and ask…

"Do you feel any demonic aura or miasma?" he asked as he's sniffing again for sensing any demonic around in here, but he only got the scent of water. "I only pick up the scent of water…nothing suspicious, but…" before he looked at Miroku…

"With only women here, you must be lonely." Miroku is talking with a woman without even listening to Inuyasha.

"Hey you! Are you listening?!" asked Inuyasha

"Yes, it is, monk." said woman hugged Miroku before Inuyasha instant fell down on the ground.

_"Oh well, I guess I have to ask Naruto…"_ thought Inuyasha before he smell of death from behind. "Huh?! The smell of death!" as it was Sango who smell of death and glaring at Miroku for talking to that woman. While Sango is talking to Miroku, Inuyasha went to Naruto for asking him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you sense any demonic around here?" whispered Inuyasha

"No, I don't think so, but I can feel of evil and lies in here." said Naruto

"Do you mean the women are lying for that man?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I can use my Sennin mode to find Wakana's scent from this range." said Naruto

"I think I know what you meant, but we have to do this at night. We can't get caught by suspicious women." said Inuyasha looking at the village of women.

"Traveling at night is dangerous. We are not able to offer much, but…" said the chief woman

"Please stay the night here." said the woman

"Oh yes, we humbly accept!" said Miroku with a smile before Sango ran behind him

"Miroku!" yelled Sango

"The ladies can please follow me." said another woman

"Gentlemen, that way." said woman #2 as Naruto and everyone were shocked that they're getting the separate house.

**XXX**

**At the men side**

"Naruto and Inuyasha, perhaps we should continue our journey." said Miroku

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean? You were the one who was so eager to stay." said Inuyasha

"Yeah, you just said that you wanted to stay because you want to see women." said Naruto as Miroku shocked for hearing that as his face went down and sighs. If he talks to the women, then Naruto will tell Sango that Miroku is chatting with them

"Please don't remind me…" said Miroku

"Whatever… Anyways, there's something that bothered me…" said Naruto as he wondering why the women told them for separating them. It's only men in here this house and the women is in the other house.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha

"What is it?" asked Shippo

"When we're in this village, I realized that there are no children and elderly in here." said Naruto as Inuyasha and the group were surprised that he says that.

"Now you mention me, I only sense women only." said Inuyasha

"Yeah, it was strange-" said Naruto as he looking at Miroku's face is facing difference direction. He's not looking at him. He's looking at the woman who waving at him outside of the window.

"M-Me!" said Miroku in exciting as he thinks she's picking him, but she shook her head and pointed at Naruto.

"Huh? You want me to go with you?" asked Naruto as the woman nodded before he got up and went outside. Miroku begins frowned it down for not being picked by the woman.

"Cheer up, man. You got Sango with you." said Inuyasha as he realized Naruto told him that he's on his mission and finding the true goal.

"True… but…" said Miroku

"At least, he didn't get to pick." said Shippo

**XXX**

**In the women side.**

"So, you went to Inuyasha's mother grave." said Kagome.

"Yeah, it was sad that he doesn't have any parents, but at least he met his father." said Kikyo

"Hey, Sango. Is there really nothing between you and Miroku?" asked Kagome

"What do you mean nothing?" said asked Sango

"Well, when we were at Mount Hakurei… you and he were all alone, right? During that time, did you make any wonderful memories?" asked Kagome

Sango looks up and flashing back to her moment. She remembers that she got hit by her own weapon and lost conscious. Then, Miroku protected her with his life by using his Kazaana to suck all of the demons and Saimyosho.

_"I have a feeling I said something like that… but Miroku's attitude hasn't changed one bit."_ Her thought

"Come on, nothing really happened?" asked Kagome

"Oh, Kagome! There's nothing like that between Miroku and me… Oh yeah, how about you and Naruto!" said Sango

"N-Naruto?" asked Kagome in shocked and blush.

"Oh yeah, which is it remind me too, is there really nothing between you and Naruto? Do you have wonderful memories?" asked Kikyo

"Well… I…" said Kagome with a blush as she's flashing back to her memories.

**Flashback**

"What you're saying is all wrong. It's true that I like Inuyasha and got jealous of Kikyo, but there's someone… the one who taught me how to get rid of my loneliness and suffering. He's the same as me. I'm… I'm in love with Naruto!" yelled Kagome before Naruto broke through the door.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

_"Naruto… You came for me…"_ thought Kagome

Another flashback

"Kagome, I'll protect you with my life and make you happy. That's a promise for your father and mother." said Naruto before that he and Kagome almost kissed their lips, but they fell down into the water.

After Kagome's memories are done, her cheeks are red that she and Naruto almost kissed. For her thought, it was a very good moment and she isn't lying.

_"To be honest, I… I like that moment."_ Her thought as she smiles herself.

"So, you do have good memories because you smile." said Sango with a grin before Kagome's face is blushing and shocked.

"N-No!" she said as she's shaking her head while Kikyo and Sango laughing at her.

"Kirara?" asked Kagome before she went to her and shocked that she saw Naruto is with the woman. They're all talking!

"I see… Your husband passed away in the war. I'm sorry." said Naruto

"Thank you, Naruto. Please follow me." said the woman as she begins to walk while Naruto follows her to the forest.

"Is that Naruto?" asked Kikyo before Kagome was shocked that her fallen crush is talking to another woman, but she didn't freak out or angry. She got up and went to her bed.

"Kagome?" asked Sango

"I'm going to sleep." said Kagome before she's lying on the bed and looks desperate.

**XXX**

"So, where are you taking me?" asked Naruto as he's looking around that he's in the forest. Why did the woman take him to the forest? However, he can sense the evil aura coming toward them.

"Just keep follow me." said the woman before they arrived in front of the shrine where she's taking to him. Naruto sensed the demonic aura inside there. When they're inside, Naruto sees a painting on the wall. However, there's something strange about that picture. He took a closer look before something that charged at him as he jumped back.

"Who are you?!" he asked as he's looking at the blue watery demon.

"I want your skin!" said the demon

"You want my skin… I see, so you're the one who mind control to women!" said Naruto

"That's right! In order to return to my former self, I needed male flesh." said the demon

"Your former self?" asked Naruto

"You're going to die anyway, so I shall tell you. I was once the demon that ruled the marsh. But one day, I was exorcised by a monk and sealed within a scroll! And, not satisfied with that, those humans tore away my flesh and painted a Kawannon on the scroll completely restricting by movements! But my soul did not die!" said the demon

"Okay… that was a cool story, but I have to destroy you. Because you look god damn ugly!" said Naruto.

"How dare you say that?!" asked the demon as she charged at Naruto. Before he was about to draws his Furyunoha, but the woman is interfering his way.

"Shit!" said Naruto before he sees a demon is charging at him as he grabbed the woman then he jumped out of the shrine. He ran away from the demon while she's laughing.

"Yes, he escaped! Now I can capture another male." said the demon as she's looking at Shinosuke who with his Fiancée Wakana. She went back to the shrine and readies for capture him.

"Run!" yelled Naruto as he's running.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Shinosuke

"Run, you idiot! The demon is behind you!" yelled Naruto before he almost caught as he holding his Hiraishin Kunai. Just in case, he can make it, but he sees Wakana saved Shinosuke from the watery demon.

"What is that thing?!" asked Shinosuke

"Shinosuke, take Wakana with you and run!" said Naruto

"Okay!" said Shinosuke before Naruto draws his Furyunoha out

"Furyunoha!" he yelled as he slashes the demon's eyes before she escape away from him. Naruto was about to chase after her, but a possessed woman is attacking to him. He can't fight back because he knew she was possessed.

**"Naruto, use Kawazu Tataki!" yelled Kurama**

"What?!" asked Naruto

**"Just do it!" yelled Kurama.**

"Okay." said Naruto before a woman is attacking as he dodged her attack and strike his palm to her stomach. "Kawazu Tataki!" as he delivers a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of natural energy to her stomach. The woman throws up of strange small salamander on the ground. Naruto stepped on it and killed the lizard.

"I see! That how it is!" he said in surprise before he went to Wakana and used Kawazu Tataki again onto her stomach. He made her throws up of the salamander.

"Naruto? How was she?" asked Shinosuke in worried.

"Don't worry; she'll be fine now. You stay with her, alright?" asked Naruto

"Okay." said Shinosuke before Naruto rushed ahead of them. By entered Sennin mode, he caught the scent of demon heading toward the lake where Inuyasha and the groups were fighting with the possessed women. However, where's Kagome?

**XXX**

At the lake, Inuyasha and the small group were fighting possessed women without killing them. Kikyo used her priest ability to make the women puke then the salamander out. However, there was a blue flashing that was flying in the sky. Then, it flew down into the lake as the women jumped into the water.

"What's going on?!" asked Shippo

"A salamander demon!" said Kikyo

"How wonderful! A half demon's skin for the taking." said Salamander

"What?! What did you say?!" asked Inuyasha

"The flesh of a half-demon is worth the flesh of five humans… no, ten! I shall devour you and completely resurrect myself!" said Salamander

"Hah! I don't know what the hell you're talking about! But don't mess with me!" said Inuyasha before he took out of his Tetsusaiga as he jumped and about to jump attack, but three women jumped out of the water and then tackles to him. Then, the Salamander suddenly charged Inuyasha as she did a body slam on him. But Inuyasha quickly grabbed the girls before he jumped dodges from Salamander.

"Inuyasha! Guys! I'm here!" said Naruto as he arrived on time to fight Salamander and wanted to help the women that were possessed. He used Kawazu Tataki on them to make them throw up of baby salamander.

"Nice one!" said Miroku

"The women were all possessed by the baby salamanders." said Naruto.

"I know that!" said Kikyo

"Hehehe… They were all weak-hearted women!" said the salamander as she made Naruto went very angry for insulting the gender.

"Shut the…" said Naruto as he vanished into Yellow Flash to get in front of salamander while power up his Rasengan. "Hell up!" He slammed into salamander's face and exploded. He didn't like how demon insults comrade.

"That was fast…" said Miroku as Naruto finally cooled it down before he realized Kagome is missing.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" he asked before he sees a sacred arrow shot out of the lake as he dodges it. It went into the sky, but who's inside the lake that shot it. "It can't be…" before he sees Kagome jumped out of the water and got possessed by Salamander.

"Kagome!" said Kikyo in shocked

"Let me handle her…" said Naruto as he stepped forward to her before prepare to fight. "Kagome, I promise I'll save you."

Possessed Kagome shot her first arrow at Naruto as he dodges the arrow with Yellow Flash. Since he's Sennin mode, he could use the Kawazu Tataki to stop Kagome. He throws his Hiraishin Kunai as he teleports from behind. However, Kagome dodges his attack with reflex before she took an aim at him.

Naruto ranted how Kagome dodged his attack. It's because he taught her how to defend. She shot two sacred arrows at Naruto before he chase her, but he deflected them away by using his Furyunoha. He used the Hiraishin Kunai tricks again. He then teleports to get behind Kagome as he tackles her down

"Kawazu Tataki!" he yelled as he strikes his hand onto Kagome's stomach and made her throws up of baby salamander egg. She fell down before Naruto caught her. She looks very fine.

"How's Kagome?" asked Sango

"Yeah, she's fine." said Naruto with a smile as he stabbed the last salamander egg with his kunai. "Now then, let's destroy the salamander nest."

**XXX**

Next day, Naruto and the group have destroyed the salamander nest. The women possessed are free.

"R-Really?!" Naruto asked in shocked as Sango told him that Kagome was upset because she saw Naruto is talking to another woman. Naruto must have thought that Kagome thinks he's talking, but he didn't. He was doing his mission, but he still have to say sorry to Kagome. After that, Naruto went to the lake and sat down next to Kagome. He sees her face is distress. It must have hurt her feeling and heart.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for…" he said

"I understand, Inuyasha told me. You were doing on your mission. I'm… I'm such a silly woman." said Kagome as she turned away from him and being ashamed of herself. She thought Naruto and the woman getting together. She was jealous.

"You know, there's one girl that I liked." said Naruto

Kagome won't turn back at him, but she started listens to him very careful.

"Who's the girl?" she asked in serious.

"Well, she's brave and strong. She has the best smile in the world which is that I like. She encouraged me for not giving up and cares about a friend. The person that I like is…" said Naruto as he slowly approach to Kagome. He made her turn around at him. "you." as Kagome completely shocked that he told the truth her. He isn't lying or joking around.

"W-Wait! What?!" Kagome tries to say something to Naruto before his hand touched on her cheek "N-Naruto?" as she blush as hard as she's very nervous when he touched her cheek. It was a warm hand. She never felt that before. She's looking at his deep in azure eyes. _"This can't… be real… I…"_

"Kagome…" said Naruto as he pulled her head and gently kissed on her lips. This is Kagome's first time to kiss him. So, she wrapped around his neck as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. "Naruto… I love you."

Before that… Kagome suddenly wakes up as she got up. It was just a dream! She looked around before she thinks it is a dream or real. She hits herself and it was real. She's in the house and still in the same time.

_"A dream? That was a dream!"_ Her thought in completely shocked. Her dream looks so real. She actually kissed Naruto.

"Kagome?" a voice said coming from her right side as she turned. It was Naruto who been staying with her while she asleep.

"N-Naruto?! D-Did I-" she asked in nervous for how long she has been sleeping.

"I finally regain my conscious about few hours ago. I saw you were fallen asleep." said Naruto as Kagome's face started to get red that she slept with him. "So, I let you sleep because you seemed very happy in your dream. What is your dream about?"

"I-I-I…" Kagome tries to not say about her lovely dream that she kissed Naruto. It was very embarrassment.

"Never mind, you must have a very good dream. You don't have to tell me." said Naruto as he got up out of his bed before he's giving a hand to Kagome. "Let's go, Kagome." He smiled at her.

"Yeah!" said Kagome as she grabbed his hand and walked together to the well.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, Naruto, where are you going?" asked Shippo as he sees Naruto is at the top of a well.

"I want to see Kagome. She takes so long. I'll be back!" said Naruto as he jumped down into the well and then sent him to the modern world or Kagome's world. When he's in it, he jumped out of the well and rushed to Kagome's house.

"Hi, Naruto!" said Mrs. Higurashi who at the door as she excited to see Naruto.

**XXX**

"I don't know… I don't even know what I'm doing anymore…" Kagome said herself un struggles as she's in the classroom and working her test. The reason why she is testing, it's because she has been absent a lot and fought the demon in Sengoku Period.

At the outside of the classroom, Eri, Yuka, and Ayame were waiting for Kagome finish her test.

"Kagome's taking make-up exams all alone." said Eri

"She's been absent a lot lately." said Yuka

"Plus we have entrance exams coming up. I wonder if she'll be okay." said Ayame before she heard someone who's calling Kagome's name. It was Naruto.

"Hey girls, is Kagome inside that room?" he asked

"Hey, Naruto! Yes, she's very busy for doing her test." said Ayame

"I see…" said Naruto as he stands against the wall and waiting for Kagome finish.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eri

"Came here to pick up Kagome." said Naruto as the girls were surprised for hearing him out.

"What? You're here to pick up Kagome?" asked Eri

"That's so sweet." said Ayame.

"Yeah, I know…" said Naruto before he sees Kagome slides the door open and finished her test. She was glad she finished her test paper, but she notices that Naruto's here at her school.

"Naruto?" she asked

"Hey, Kagome! Did you finish your test?" asked Naruto

"Yep! This test should be…" said Kagome

"Every answer is wrong. It'll be difficult to get into the school of choice." said the teacher who holding Kagome's test paper. When he said that, Kagome suddenly turned into a stone.

After the school is over, Naruto is carrying exhausted Kagome on his back.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" asked Ayame as Kagome let out a sigh of despair. Naruto felt bad for her that her test is failed. He remembers in his world, he's doing his ninja academy and ninja exam in the classroom. He isn't very smart and not good at Jutsu, but he passed it for doing his speech. Also, he saved his teacher.

"They're all lovey-dovey." said Eri

"We'll be going now so we don't bother you." said Yuka

"See ya!" said Ayame as she and her friends walked away from Naruto and Kagome for cute couples.

"Hold on! Wait!" said Kagome before her friends went home as she faces forward. "Oh well." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She was glad that he's here with her. Always be here with her.

"Your smile…it made me happy. It means you won't give up on your test." said Naruto with a smile as Kagome's face is blushing, but she smiled back to him.

"Thank you for telling me that. Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked in worried about his consciousness after he used his Juubi new power.

"I'm felt fine. 100% dattebayo!" said Naruto as he begins to jump on the top of the houses and jumped another one. Kagome held him tightly while he jumping. She gotta say… Naruto is very kind and gentle person to her. He always made her smile and laugh for not getting bored and a loner.

"Naruto." She said

"Hmm?" asked Naruto as his head turned around at her.

"Thank you for always be here with me. Without you, I couldn't have…" said Kagome

"Don't worry; as long as you need me. You can always count on me and the promise, remember?" said Naruto with a smile which is made Kagome remembers what he said to her at the ocean. He made a promise that he will protect her and make her happy.

**XXX**

After Naruto and Kagome at her house, she packed up all of her school stuff to study for the test. They jumped in the well and arrived in the Feudal Era (Sengoku Period).

"Hop on my back." Said Naruto as Kagome hops on his back before he's running through the forest. However, her books fell out of her backpack and dropped on the ground. Naruto stopped as Kagome is running to her books.

"Darn it… I carried too much in there." said Kagome before got of Naruto's back as she's picking up the books. Naruto rushed to her as he's helping her for picking up of studies books.

"Kagome, is it very important for you to study it?" he asked

"Yes, Naruto, I have to. Have you?" asked Kagome as Naruto sweat drop for remembering in his past.

"Well… I don't go to school… I just skip school… and didn't even finish my ninja exam. However, sensei just passed…" said Naruto

"You skipped school!" said Kagome in shocked that Naruto skipped school. She couldn't believe when Naruto's a child, he doesn't go to school.

"Relax! At least I graduated at the academy. It's all thanks to my sensei which is he almost father to me." said Naruto as Kagome smiled at him for saying that. But she heard a buzz noises coming from the sky.

"That's-" said Kagome as she sees a group of Saimyosho in the sky. "Saimyosho!"

"What?!" asked Naruto as he didn't found the scent of Naraku, but he sees Hakudoshi.

"It's been a while. I was getting worried since you dropped out of sight." said Hakudoshi.

"Hakudoshi!" said Naruto as he draws his Furyunoha out, but he heard Kagome's scream. "Kagome!"

"Naruto! They took the Shikon shard!" said Kagome as Saimyosho carried her necklace jaw and files away.

"Now that I have this, I no longer have any business with you." said Hakudoshi before he flies away from them.

"Oh no, the Shikon!" said Naruto

"It's okay. I can still sense the Shikon shard. We can chase them." said Kagome as she heard Inuyasha's voice is going this way.

"Naruto! Kagome!" he yelled as he carried Kikyo on his back.

"I found out Hakudoshi took your Shikon! Let's go!" yelled Kikyo

**XXX**

"Why are you after me?!" asked Kohaku as he being attacked by Kagura.

"Like I just said, you know where the Shikon shard is." said Kagura

"What are you talking!? I'm already alive! I don't have Shikon shard inside of me anymore! Why the hell Hakudoshi ordered you like that!?" asked Kohaku

_"True… but…"_ thought Kagura

**Flashback**

"Kagura, I want you to find Kohaku." said Hakudoshi.

"Huh? Idiot, Kohaku doesn't have Shikon shard with him. Naruto restored him remember." said Kagura knew that Kohaku doesn't have one anymore.

"It's true Kohaku doesn't have it. However, I heard Naraku says that Kohaku knows where the Shikon shard is." said Hakudoshi.

"Huh? How did he know where's the Shikon shard is?" asked Kagura

"I don't know, but I might find out. Kagura, I want you to capture Kohaku alive and bring him to me. So that, I can use Moroymaru to read his mind." said Hakudoshi

**Flashback ended**

Kagura was wondering why did Hakudoshi gave the orders to her for capturing Kohaku. By looking at him, he doesn't know what kind of information is that or maybe...

"Kagura, you-" said Kohaku as he sees Kagura lower her weapon down.

"Shut up and run away! It'll just cause problems if they know the shard is." said Kagura

"Such an untrustworthy woman. You intend to betray us after betraying Naraku?" asked Hakudoshi as he appeared from nowhere and has been listening to them whole time.

"Run Kohaku!" yelled Kagura as she took out her small feather before it transformed into larger one.

"I won't let you go!" said Hakudoshi as he went after Kohaku, but...

"Ryūja no mai!" yelled Kagura as she waved her fan to create multiple tornadoes to attack Hakudoshi, but he used the barrier to block it.

"Kagura, how would you like the opportunity to taste your own blades?" asked Hakudoshi as he replied the wind blade back to Kagura. She can't stop her own attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as the energy wave hit the wind blade and stopped it. "Kagura, what's going on?!" as he and Naruto went in front of her and defend her.

"Shut up! I don't have time to explain!" said Kagura

"Sango! Go after Kohaku!" said Miroku as Sango nodded before got on Kirara's back and fly to help Kohaku.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as he throws it at Hakudoshi, but he disappeared. Naruto can still have the scent of Hakudoshi which means he's still here. "Kagura, explain to me what the hell is going on?! I can still sense Hakudoshi's still here."

"He probably doesn't want me to tell anyone where Naraku's heart is." said Kagura as there was a blue energy shaft that just blocked Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. "I chose that!" as she's looking at Goryomaru.

"That's Goryomaru! Why is he attacking us?!" asked Miroku in shocked.

"No, there's something different about him." said Naruto as he's staring at Goryomaru's demon arm which it made him concerned.

Goryomaru's right arm is glowing green as the tentacles came out from his body. His real reveal is Moryomaru that one who fought at Naruto and Inuyasha before.

**"Hand over the Shikon Shard!" said ****Moryomaru**

"Goryomaru is Moryomaru!" said Kagome in shocked.

"I knew it!" said Naruto

"Here, take this Shikon shard." said Hakudoshi as he gave the Shikon shard to Goryomaru before he grabbed it. He placed Shikon shard into his stomach. "Allow me to handles this. Chase down the other shard."

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Naruto and Inuyasha as they charged at him together at Moryomaru, but he spread out of miasma from his mouth at them.

Naruto and Inuyasha stopped their charge as they saw Moryomaru is flying away from them.

"Hakudoshi!" yelled Inuyasha as he shoots out of the barrage of adamant at Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi dodged his attack by using the teleport. He got behind Kagura and tag along with her as he flies up in the air.

Naruto and Inuyasha can't attack Hakudoshi while Kagura is with him.

"Listen up Naruto. Naraku's heart the infant is inside of that Moryomaru! Hakudoshi and the Infant intend to empower Moryomaru and have him overthrow Naraku." said Kagura

"An impressive deduction coming from you. It was a mistake for Naraku to release his heart that day. Naraku handed the Fuyoheki to the Infant to keep his heart safe. The Fuyoheki would conceal its demonic aura. That gave the Infant the idea of devising a durable armor. That was Moryomaru after swallowing the Goryomaru. That was when we realized… A Naraku with no heart is but an empty shell. We are the original. I shall eventually overthrow Naraku." said Hakudoshi

"Naraku has been aware of your plot from the very beginning." said Kagura

"But you should worry about yourself, not me. We're both traitors, but Naraku holds your heart, not mine. Give up, Kagura. You can't be free anywhere." said Hakudoshi

"Shut up!" yelled Kagura as she waved her fan, slashed Hakudoshi in half.

"Destroy me as much as you like. I won't die." said Hakudoshi as he smirked, but his barrier disappeared from him. "What?!"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Naruto as he's charging Lava Rasenshuriken to prepare for the final shot.

"Yeah! Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha

"Youton Rasenshuriken!"

The Lava Rasenshuriken and Kaze no Kizu were thrown at the same time. They directly hit on Hakudoshi.

"Now my choice!" yelled Miroku as he's taking out of his pearls and using his Kazaana.

"Are you using the Kazaana?" asked Shippo

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Hakudoshi as he summoned Saimyosho went in front of him to protecting himself, but they've left him behind. "What?! Why didn't they protect me?!"

"You're the one that's really been forsaken by Naraku." said Kagura

"Shut up! I won't die!" said Hakudoshi as he spread out of miasma.

"Miasma!" said Shippo

"I'll purify it!" said Kagome as she shot the sacred arrow at the miasma to purify it.

When the miasma is gone, Hakudoshi is charging at Kagura with his spear by one handed.

"I'm different from Kagura! I am not one of Naraku's tools!" he said as he final hit to Kagura, but Naruto did a strange teleport that he switched place to Kagura where her position is. He blocked Hakudoshi's attack before he slammed him with a Rasengan.

_"What?! How did he…"_ his thought in shocked before he sees Naruto's eyes are the ripple-like pattern which spreads over his eyeball, with light purple sclerae and irides, containing a pattern of nine tomoe. _"Damn those eyes!"_

"Miroku, now!" yelled Naruto as Miroku nodded before he used Kazaana on Hakudoshi to suck him inside the palm. Hakudoshi is finally gone.

Kagura bend her knees down as it's over. She almost dies and got killed by Hakudoshi. Without Naruto helps, she couldn't have get kill.

"This makes me feel sick." said Miroku

"What made you feel sick?" asked Kikyo

"It's like I'm being used by Naraku." said Miroku

"Probably you were. He used us to finish off Hakudoshi." said Inuyasha

Kagome rushes to Naruto and making sure he's okay for using Rinnesharigan.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked in worries as Naruto turned around at her and gave a smile to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This is just Rinnesharigan eyes only." said Naruto as his eyes turned back into original eyes and took a deep breath. He's glad that Hakudoshi's scent is gone and dead forever.

"Kagura… what'll you do now?" asked Kagome

"Wouldn't Naraku of your betrayal too now?" asked Miroku

"Say… If it's okay with you, you could come with us…" said Kagome.

"Kagome…" said Naruto

"Forget it. There's no way I can hang out with you. More importantly, you should go after Kohaku before Moryomaru does." said Kagura

"Wait, why is Moryomaru chasing after Kohaku? He doesn't have Shikon with him." said Kikyo.

"Well, my guess is Kohaku might know where's the Shikon shard is which Hakudoshi got the information from Naraku." said Kagura as she made her feather goes larger before she got on it.

"Kohaku knows where the Shikon shard is?" asked Kagome as Naruto's head down, looking at his chest. His chest feels very strange because his heart is beating up and telling him that he knows something.

_"What is this feeling? I… I feel like I know this before…"_ his thought as he tries to think.

"Hey, Kagura! We're gonna get back your heart that Naraku's got his hands on! So… you better not die!" said Inuyasha

"Sure…" said Kagura as she flew away from the group. "I'll run far away. No matter how far." as she kept going, but she stopped. She was shocked that she sees Naraku in front of her!

**XXX**

**"Before I kill you, let me read your mind first…" said Moryomaru as he stretches out of his clay hand to touch Kohaku's head. His eyes suddenly went black, but he sees his own mind.**

"What is this? Am I seeing my dream? Wait…" his thought as he sees a purple light coming from his direction. "Is that what I'm thinking it is?" as he flew straight to the purple light, but the whole went black.

"Youton Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as the lava Rasenshuriken sliced Moryomaru's arm away from Kohaku. The clay hand lets go of him before Sango caught him, flew away from Moryomaru.

**"Naruto!" said Moryomaru as he's glaring at him.**

"Moryomaru, you won't survival with this!" said Naruto as he already transformed into Rikudou Sennin mode and prepared his Gudo Dama for destroying him.

Moryomaru's wings are out as he flies up into the air

**"Naruto! I'll absorb you and your Bijuu power!" he said.**

"He's gone." said Naruto before the group came to him.

"I can't feel the shard's aura." said Kagome

"Seem like he ran away." said Kikyo.

"Naruto…" wondered Kagome as she sees Naruto's looking at the wind that makes him goes curiously.

"This wind… feels like it's dying… Inuyasha, do you sense anything?!" asked Naruto as Inuyasha's snuffing the wind and found the scent.

"Yeah! I can smell Naraku's miasma and…" he said as his eyes suddenly went into widened that he found unfamiliar scent before. "Kagura's blood!" as everyone went into shocked.

"Naraku must have found out Kagura's betrayal! We have to go after Kagura!" said Miroku.

**XXX**

Kagura is dying at the garden place because she got the injury by Naraku. Because he found out that she betrayed him.

_"It's… quiet…"_ Her thought

**Flashback.**

"Naraku…" said Kagura

"Kagura, it seems that Hakudoshi has died." said Naraku

_"You're that one who made it so that he died though."_ thought Kagura

"Such foolishness… It seems he thought he could take my place." Said Naraku

_"So he had noticed everything huh…" _thought Kagura

"Kagura, I shall set you free…" Said Naraku

"You'd actually give my freedom?"

"That's right, Kagura. You wanted to be separated from me didn't you? Which is why exactly why you wanted me out of the way, and searched for the location of my heart." Said Naraku

"You know that much, but would really give me freedom?" asked Kagura as she didn't believe him for saying that, but Naraku opened his hand and a heart appeared on it. "That's my heart!"

"I'll return this to you. If this heart is returned to your body, you will no longer to be tied to anybody. You will be free…" said Naraku as Kagura's heart disappeared and went inside of her.

"My heart has returned…" thought Kagura before she suddenly got stabbed by Naraku's tentacles.

"Don't worry, I avoided your precious heart."

"Naraku… you bastard!" said Kagura as she's glaring at Naraku before she waved her fan, created wind blades to attack him, but Naraku's barrier can easily stop her attack. His tentacles pulled out of Kagura and then she ran away from him.

**Flashback ended.**

_"It's beating… my heart. Where shall I go now? I can go everywhere. I am free." _thought Kagura as she's looking up at the sky, enjoying the beautiful view. However, it was so quiet in this place. There's nobody around here._ "Damn it… My body won't move… It sure is quiet. Nobody's here. Will it end here? Just by myself… the freedom I was seeking."_ as her head was about to go down, right before she sees Sesshomaru is right in front of her. She couldn't believe she isn't the only one who being alone. "Sesshomaru…" as she shocked

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma…" said Sesshomaru

"I see, you thought it was Naraku. Are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku?" asked Kagura

"I knew it was you." said Sesshomaru as Kagura's eyes are widened. She just heard he's here because he knew it was her.

Sesshomaru was about to draw his Tenseiga to help her before he sees so many miasmas of Kagura's body. That mean he cannot save her.

_"Tenseiga can't save her… Even Naruto's power won't work."_ His thought before he said, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes… It's enough." said Kagura before she smiled for Sesshomaru is here. She's falling down on the ground while the miasma spread around her. Then, her body disappeared into the wind and passed away…

Sesshomaru is moving out, but he heard Inuyasha's voice before turned around at him. He sees his brother and the others.

"Wait, Sesshomaru! Was Kagura suffering…?"" said Inuyasha.

"She was smiling." said Sesshomaru as he walked off and left them behind. Once he left the place, Naruto and the others feel the wind of Kagura.

"Naruto…" said Kagura as she sees the tears on his face. She can tell that Naruto doesn't like Naraku betraying his comrades. She went to Naruto and held his hand that can make him feel better.

Naruto held her hand back because he felt her warmth that can make him felt better.

"Kagome, thank you." He said


	36. Chapter 36

"Huh? You're saying that Kohaku knows where the Shikon is?!" Inuyasha asked in shocked that Kikyo who told him about it and everyone except Naruto and Kagome. They went in her time.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure he doesn't remember in his dream." said Kikyo

"N-No way! My brother doesn't know…" said Sango before Kohaku interrupted her

"Sis, it's true. I just saw a purple light in front of my eyes when Moryomaru did something into my head." said Kohaku as everyone shocked.

"But, why would Moryomaru want to read your brother's mind?" asked Miroku

"It's because he wanted to know where the shard located. But, where?" asked Kikyo

Kohaku's head went down and thinking about a dream what he just saw. He saw a purple light toward his eyes which it is all, but… he also sees a person.

_"I get it! The Shikon light must have restored someone's life, but who was it…?"_ his thought

**XXX**

"This will guarantee that you pass! This Shikon was said to grant any wish. The priestess and the demons engaged in a ferocious battle…" said Grandpa Higurashi as he's holding the Shikon! But, it was a fake Shikon. It's just some kind of charm.

_"Yeah, I've had more than enough of that on the other side."_ thought Kagome as she didn't even listen to her grandpa what he's telling.

"…and it is said that in the end, when the person who obtained the Shikon made the only correct wish…" said Grandpa Higurashi as Kagome opened her eyes and heard Shikon made the only correct wish.

"The jewel was purified and banished from the world." He continued

"What's that? What's the correct wish?" asked Kagome

"That wasn't passed down." said Grandpa Higurashi

"Hmm, first time I've heard of it." said Kagome

"You never listen to the end." Said Grandpa Higurashi

"But Grandpa, that story has nothing to do with my exams." said Kagome

"Uh… well…" said Grandpa Higurashi

"It seems like it has nothing to do with it." said Sota

Kagome is studying on her test. She always does that. However, she stopped; her head fell down onto her desk, and sick of math homework.

"Aww… doing the homework is just too boring… I just wish Naruto is here…"

"I'm here." said Naruto as he's been standing right by the window before Kagome freaked out as she jumped her body up.

"Na-Naruto!" she said in shocked as she's blushing for wishing he'll be here. She was so embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as Kagome couldn't say something to him… That was so embarrassing.

"I… Nothing, Naruto!" said Kagome with a smile and blush.

"Okay… come on, Kagome. They're waiting for you." said Naruto

**XXX**

"So you didn't make much progress with your studies?" asked Miroku

"You could have stayed a little longer." said Sango

"I was so worried about everything that I couldn't study. Besides, I can't just wait until Naraku find the shard." said Kagome

"You have a point." said Naruto before he senses something in the straight as everyone stopped. Naruto sees a strange small green fire is floating that almost look Shippo's blue flame.

The green flame disappeared as it shot toward to Shippo's head and direct hit. He fell down on the ground as he lost his consciousness.

"Shippo?" asked Kagome as she sees him doesn't have a serious injury, but it have the leave is on his forehead. And it says number 77.

"Must be a demon," said Kikyo as Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga before everyone sprinted toward where the green flame is. Also, they left Shippo behind.

"Huh?" asked Inuyasha

"An inn?" guessed Kagome

"This must be the Demon Mansion. I don't think they're not very strong and bad." said Kikyo as there was a window that got opened and showed off the women. They're waving out at the group.

"Let's stay the night." said Miroku

"Exterminating demons?" asked Kagome

"I'm pretty sure it's something else…" said Naruto

**Few minute later…**

Naruto and the group were sitting inside of the mansion, while watching Miroku chatting with… women.

_"I swear a god! I'll kill this bastard!"_ thought Sango in rage as she's glaring at Miroku.

Naruto and the others were scared of her as they're backing away from her. However, they saw the strange small papers floating into the air as they grabbed it. All they just see is rank number. The women grabbed the paper and turned into the demons.

"Thanks!" the group of demons said as they disappeared and ditch Miroku.

"What was that about?" asked Miroku

"You were bewitched by demons." said Sango

"Huh? Where's Shippo?" asked Kagome as everyone looked around for Shippo.

"Oh yeah, I realized he wasn't here with us." said Naruto

"Shall we look for him?" asked Kikyo

"Of course, we have to find that foxy brat." said Inuyasha

**Few minute later…**

"Show yourself, Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha in anger as Kikyo is right behind before there are four demons that in front of them. Inuyasha grinned before he punched them with his fist.

"Their transformations seem fine." said Kikyo

**XXX**

The next scene is Miroku and Sango. They're looking for Shippo.

"Miroku!" a group of girls said as they're running after Miroku, but Sango put his dango on the ground. The girls eat it before that, they ate the poison food as they turned into a cute demon and ran away.

"Are you really so worried about me? How cute." said Miroku as he suddenly pulled her onto her and embraced her.

"M-Miroku…" said Sango with a blush before she felt like there was four Miroku that they surrounded her while they're calling her cute. She freaked out as she's swinging her Hiraikotsu at them before the four demons disappeared.

"They're good at finding weaknesses." said Miroku

**XXX**

Now, it's Naruto and Kagome's turn. While they're searching for Shippo before he's going to do something the worst prank, Kagome stopped and noticed Naruto's right behind her. His body is too closer to her back which it made her blushing.

"N-Naruto… what are you-" said Kagome with a blush as she sees Naruto is touching her beautiful hair.

"Kagome, your hair smelled nice." said Naruto as he's snuffing her smell of the hair before another group of Naruto randomly surrounds her. They're all group hug her. It made her face goes redder and redder that she thinks it was him and his clones, but it isn't.

"Hey! Get away from her or else I'll kill you!" shouted real Naruto in rage as he raise his Furyunoha up in the air before he made those… demons that they tried to flirt with her. He scared them away. He can't believe those demons tried to do something dirty things to her, but he kinda feel jealous.

Kagome looked at Naruto's face is blushing when he just saw the fake Naruto who was tried to flirt her. He did protect her, but she started giggled at him.

"What?! What are you laughing?" asked Naruto

"You're jealous. I can tell." said Kagome as she can't stop giggled while Naruto's blushing for defending her away from fake Naruto. She sees his face is jealous.

"No way I'm so jealous!" said Naruto

**XXX**

"Inuyasha, how does it feel?" asked Shippo

"Shippo, you bastard." said Inuyasha

"Hey, what's going on?!" asked Naruto as he and Kagome have arrived on time. They see Shippo is with a human girl who wields the sword.

"I'm fighting for justice! I'm helping Mujina for justice!" said Shippo

"Stand back, Shippo. I'll test the demonic energy it absorbed on them." said Mujina

Naruto sensed Mujina's demonic sword has the same power as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga… Wait, when did she had that!?

"Kagome and Kikyo get away from us." he said as the girls nodded as they told.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Mujina as she used the same technique as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga power.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo in shocked that Mujina just killed them.

"What incredible force! They could not have survived." said Mujina

"Then why? I thought you were only going to absorb demonic energy from Tetsusaiga?" asked Shippo

"I promised no such thing." said Mujina

"What?!" asked Shippo

"Besides, two strong warriors would be one too many when conquering the world." said Mujina

"What was that? Weren't you avenging your father?!" asked Shippo

"My father died hundreds of years ago… of food poisoning." said Mujina

_"She tricked me?! This is my fault…"_ thought Shippo

"Hey, hey, we aren't dead yet."

"Naruto! Inuyasha! You guys are alive!"

"You! How did you survive that Kaze no Kizu?" said Mujina in shocked

"You're shocked, huh. Wanna try another shot?" asked Naruto as Inuyasha grinned for hearing him says that.

Mujina used the Kaze no Kizu again on them, but Inuyasha can easily block his own attack by using his Tetsusaiga as his shield.

"I can't tell how much demonic energy that sword's absorbed, but the wielder has no skill!" said Inuyasha as Mujina shocked. "What should we do, Shippo? Didn't she trick you? Want me to kill her?"

"I deserve it. I took advantage of Shippo's kindness." said Mujina

"Mujina…" said Shippo

"Our time together was short, but it's been fun." said Mujina.

"Wait, Naruto and Inuyasha!" said Shippo as he rushed to Mujina, defended her with his life. "You'll have to kill me if you're gonna kill Mujina!"

"Shippo, do you realize Mujina isn't a girl?" asked Naruto as Shippo's face is shocked before he being taken by Mujina, holding her sword under his neck.

"Give me the demon if you value his life." said Mujina as Naruto sighed before he went into Yellow Flash toward her and punched her face. What will happen after he punched her? Mujina suddenly transformed into a pig fat demon.

**"You've undone my disguise!" said the pig**

"Man… You totally smelled like an old geezer to begin with." said Naruto

That poor Shippo got tricked again and found out Mujina's true form is big fat pig demon. It's a guy!

_"Old geezer… I see. When I thought I smelled her father, it was him."_

"So, what do you want to do, Shippo?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't even care anymore." said Shippo

"Okay. Hey, Naruto! You can kick his ass!" yelled Inuyasha as Naruto chuckled before…

**"Fool! Dakki has absorbed all of the demonic energy from your demon sword-" said the demon before Naruto easily broke the sword by one swinging with his kunai. Then, he used Rasengan to send him into the air. Since the sword is broken, the demonic energy brought back to Tetsusaiga**

"Hey, you got your Tetsusaiga's power back." said Naruto

"Yep, Tetsusaiga can also a sword that steals demonic energy." said Inuyasha

"I see…" said Naruto before he sees Shippo slowly walked toward him and Inuyasha.

"S-Sorry, Inuyasha, Naruto. It was all my fault-" said Shippo before Naruto put his hand on his head and smiled at him.

"That's okay. It's no problem." He said

"N-Naruto!" said Shippo in surprised.

"Forget it, Shippo. I don't mind." said Inuyasha with a smile before he smacked onto Shippo's head.

"This ability…" said Naruto as he's picking up the broken sword that he destroyed. By looking at the sword, it has the ability can absorb Tetsusaiga's demonic energy. He just saw Mujina who pretend to be a girl and tricked Shippo that he used the Kaze no Kizu. "I have never seen this before."

**XXX**

"The demon blade, Dakki? It absorbs the Youki of the enemies it fights, you say?" asked Totosai as he's examining about the sword that was Mujina's.

"Shouldn't you know something about it, Totosai." said Inuyasha

"It strange, my Furyunoha is reacting of that blade." said Naruto as he sees his katana is shaking.

"Yeah, I've heard about it. And I know why. Take a look here." said Totosai as he placed the blade down before he smashed it with a hammer. The sword is broken, and then it turned into some kind of scale.

"That is…?" asked Naruto

"A Ryuujin scale." said Totosai

"That Youkai sword is embedded with Ryuujin scales. That's also…" said Old Myoga as he jumped onto Inuyasha nose, sucking his blood before Inuyasha smacked him.

"But this… is a crappy sword that would miss its target." said Totosai.

"Missed target?" asked Naruto

"That absorbed Tetsusaiga's Yokai energy. Well-I did win in the end, though." said Inuyasha

"Totosai, do you know who forged this blade?" asked Naruto

"His name is Toushuu. He's the one who forged dakki." Said Totosai

"Well, it has the ability to absorb youku to the Tetsusaiga, it would gain power so that fighting Moryomaru and Naraku-"

"Give it up." said Totosai

"What? Why not?" asked Naruto

"I mean fighting with that Datsuki. If you lose the Youkai energy of Tetsusaiga, it will forever be rusted sword… and it won't return to its original form. Inuyasha, are you ready to accept it?" asked Totosai

**XXX**

"The scales… I'm sure of it… The Ryuujin scales and the sword blade are one…" said the man as he's holding a new sword that he forged. The sword is glowing red and demonic energy.

**"Toushuu, I found you!" yelled the demon as he destroyed the house and found the forgeman that was his name.**

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The energy wave directly hit the Ryuujin. The house collapsed down onto him. Inuyasha who used Kaze no Kizu, he and the group has arrived on time to rescue the forgeman.

"Did you get him?" asked Naruto

"No, he ran away." said Inuyasha

**XXX**

"I am a swordsmith… called Toushuu. I've worked many jobs, in several places, sharpening swords for a living. Then about a year ago… This time, I passed through the remains of a battle… I met the Ryuujin in front of me. I was too scared to fight him, but he asked me to forge the sword for him. I wouldn't be able to escape because I have the mark on me." said Toushuu.

"A mark." said Kagome as Toushuu removed his cloth that covered his face. It reveals his face has the dragon scale on it.

"Then finally, the Ryuujin's desire was to have me to forge the Youkai sword Datsuki. Give this Datsuki to a dreadful youkai like that, but actually I couldn't possibly." said Toushuu.

"What should we do?" asked Kagome.

"I say we'll help him." said Naruto

**XXX**

"For now, I'll place a barrier around this shrine. As long as you're inside, Ryuujin won't discover you. Listen, Toushuu, by no means must you come outside." said Miroku as he and the group were at the shrine.

"Al…Alright." said Toushuu as he nodded and entering the shrine before Miroku closed the shrine door. He walked with the group and discussing.

"Is that right, Inuyasha?" asked Old Myoga as he appeared on his shoulder

"What's up, Myoga?" he asked

"The Youkai sword Datsuki is right in front of you. Your intent was original to cut Datsuki and strengthen Tetsusaiga. Is that the case?" asked Old Myoga

"Are you saying to just steal it away from that Toushuu?" asked Inuyasha

"That's right, and get it done quickly." said Old Myoga

"I can't do something like that! I'll be like a thief!" asked Inuyasha before he found the scent of Ryuujin from the sky.

"The Kaze no Kizu… it was repelled!?" asked Kikyo in shocked

"Ryuujin!" said Naruto

**"Damn boy…" said Ryuujin as he had the shield with him.**

"A shield!?" asked Miroku

"He repelled the Kaze no Kizu with that…" said Kagome

"His shield is made of dragon scale. Inuyasha, Naruto, be careful of his shield!" said Kikyo

**"You damn brats are sheltering Toushuu, aren't you! I'll rip you apart along with him, then." said Ryuujin**

"Bring it!" yelled Inuyasha before he charged at him. He jumped into mid-air, slashing on Ryuujin's shield.

Ryuujin pushed Inuyasha away as he landed on the ground.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha released his move on Ryuujin, but he moved his shield and blocking Kaze no Kizu.

**"I didn't feel anything." said Ryuujin before he sees Naruto is charging at him with a Rasengan.**

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he hits Ryuujin's shield, pushing him all of the Rasengan strength it got. His Rasengan is flowing down before Ryuujin is about to attack him by pushing him.

"Damn, his shield is tougher than I thought." He said

**"Hehehe… I told you. My shield is made of dragon scale. It can never be destroyed!" said Ryuujina as he charges at Naruto and Inuyasha with his shield.**

They dodging his attack and slice together on his back, but it hit the armor of dragon scale. It was the same as Ryuujin's shield. The demon turned around at them and tackles them, crashed against the tree.

"Damn it! His shield is hard…" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, I got an idea." said Naruto

Inuyasha rushed Ryuujin as he first pushed him away. He jumped on the shield and then boosts him up into the air.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he yelled as he released the energy wave at Ryuujin, hitting on his dragon shield. However, his shield can block Inuyasha's attack.

**"Fool! That won't even scratch!" he said, but he sees Inuyasha's grinned as he moved away from him.**

"Go, Naruto!" he yelled.

Ryuujin shocked for seeing lots of Naruto are using massive Rasengan in the air. Both of Naruto and his clones were already in Sennin mode as they made their Rasengan bigger. They charged down at him.

"Senpou Chou Odama Rasen Tarengan!" they said as they slammed down onto Ryuujin, breaking his dragon armor, and the shield.

"Alright!" said Inuyasha before he sees Toushuu killed dead Ryuujjin as he's absorbing him into his katana. His katana blade has the scale of the dragon.

"It got the Ryuujin's youkai!" said Toushuu. "With this, the Dakki is complete!"

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Toshuu!" said Inuyasha

"Naruto… it's because of you that I was able to kill the Ryuujin." said Toushuu

"You planned on killing Ryuujin from the start, didn't you." said Miroku

"I wasn't about to come out alone and defenseless… but then you showed up. I thought to forge a strong sword by my own hand for myself. The most powerful sword that would cut through anything, and lose to no one. As I tested and forged hundreds of blades, I learned I could infuse the sharpened sword with the energy of yin to strengthen it." said Toushuu "I walked through the battlefield, collecting the broken swords that had absorbed the feeling of regret. In that moment, the Ryuujin appeared… I was trembling… more from delight. However, I offered him for forging the new sword. He gave me the ryu scale."

"You had no intention of giving Datsuki to the Ryuuijin, did you." Said Miroku

"Give it to him? This is my precious sword. I nurtured datsuki. Naruto and Inuyasha… the sword of yours. Datsuki, as well… it seems to want your sword's youki." said Toushuu.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Inuyasha as he draws Tetsusaiga out before attacking Toushuu directly, but he blocked his attack and his katana sword is absorbing the demonic power of Tetsusaiga. "What?!" Before he got push back.

Naruto quickly rushed in to help Inuyasha. He draws his Furyunoha and blocked Toushuu's sword that stopped hitting Tetsusaiga. However, his dragon aura of the sword is sucking out too. It was same as Tetsusaiga.

"Shit!" he said as he kicked onto Toushuu's face and then created Rasengan to finish him off. That Toushuu's katana is very dangerous, so he have to finish him off.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he directly hit onto Toushuu's stomach, sending him to crash against the tree.

"Great job, Naruto!" said Miroku

"No, it's not over yet…" said Naruto.

When the smoke is gone, Toushuu's body is green dragon-scale. Naruto sees Toushuu's stomach doesn't have the injury because the strong dragon scale protected him. He can't use his Furyunoha or Kyuubi chakra on him with his katana that can absorb.

"I see you have no barrier around you. That means I will defeat you!" yelled Toushuu as he slash it down as he used Kaze no Kizu that he absorbed from Tetsusaiga.

"He used Kaze no Kizu!" said Miroku.

"Naruto run!" shouted Kagome

As the Kaze no Kizu is getting closer to Naruto, he raises his arm in the middle, aiming at the Kaze no Kizu.

"Shinra Tensei!" he yelled as the invisible forces Kaze no Kizu away and went into a split in half.

"What?! Impossible!" said Toushuu in shocked for seeing his own attack got blocked by Naruto.

"Is that…" said Kikyo

"Rinnesharingan!" said Kagome

Naruto sprints forward at Toushuu as he went into Kyuubi Chakra mode to sprint faster before Toushuu is going to use Kaze no Kizu again. He creates a Giant Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized Rasengan.

He used his Rinnesharingan ability on the rock that in front of Toushuu's foot. He simply teleports switch place with a rock.

"Ha! I'm going to-" yelled Toushuu in shocked.

"Wakusei Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he smashes into Toushuu's chest, creates a giant wave-like vortex before it sent him very far away. Also, it made Inuyasha and the others shocked.

"So fast!" said Inuyasha in shocked as he sees the giant wave crashes through the trees. They're all ran toward to the forest. They see Naruto's in front of the smoke.

Since the smoke is gone, they saw Toushuu's body is dead and his katana is broke.

"My Tetsusaiga's power is back." said Inuyasha as his Tetsusaiga sudden turned into dragon scale.

"And it's dragon scale." said Naruto before he heard of two men's voice heading from the right direction. They are running up into the hill while shouting out Koga's name

"Hey, aren't they…" he said

"In this direction those two are headed, I sense three Shikon shards…" said Kagome

"Wait, if Koga has two of them and other has, and then who is it?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out." said Kikyo

**XXX**

A teenage boy with a silver hair went after his brother because he got captured by a giant moth.

"Shinta!" he shouted as he got closer to it before he sees Moryomaru.

"Moryomaru?!" asked Koga who appeared.

**"Koga…don't tell me that you came for me?" asked Moryomaru**

"You bastard… you've changed yourself again since we last met."

"Big brother! Big brother Kai!" cried Shinta which is his brother's name. He wore a one-piece outfit made of fur, and he used a black piece of fabric to tie it at his waist. Two tufts of fur came off of his collar, similar to a scarf. He also wore black bands on his lower arms.

"Hold on, Shinta!" said Kai

"Stay back. This enemy isn't easy as your thought." said Koga

"You're gonna help us?" asked Kai

"Of course." said Koga as the shiny lightning appeared on his right hand. His hand had a weapon claw. "To defeat him is why I acquired the Goraishi."

"I will absorb you and your Shikon shards." said Moryomaru

Before that, Koga's Shikon shards in his legs are feeling very strange about it.

_"This is bad…at this time, my Shikon shards are…"_ his thought

**"Take this! Raimeihou!" said Moryomaru as he created purplish spheres of energy and tendrils of lightning before firing at Koga.**

Koga swings his Goraishi to create lightning strike to Raimeihou. It's got negate when their attack crashed each other. However, Koga's movement is slow that he was worried.

"What's the matter? I thought you're faster than me."

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" said Koga

"I see! So that means you won't be able to escape! You're cornered like a rat!" said Goryomaru.

Kai ran toward to Koga as he pushed him away before the Raimeihou hits Koga. Lucky, he got saved, but his speed…

"Are you alright?!" he asked

"Worry about yourself more than me!" warned Koga as it was too late.

Goryomaru's grabbing two of them by using his tentacles. He lifted them into the air before he notices there was three Shikon.

**"Oh, so he has Shikon shards with him, huh?" he asked as his tentacle grabbed Kai's Shikon from his leg. "Koga, now it's your turn!"**

"Katon Rasenshuriken!" as the blue flame Rasenshuriken sliced the tentacles off to let Koga and Kai down. Sango flew over Goryomaru and grabbed Shinta's hand.

"Naruto!" said Koga.

"Koga, do not fight him! Your Shikon in your legs won't work on him! It was being controlled by Midoriki's will!" said Kikyo

**"Naruto, Inuyasha, this armor shell is the strongest defense! Nothing can reach my heart!" said Moryomaru.**

"You wanna bet?" asked Naruto as he entered into Rikudou Sennin mode. "Let's do this."

"Take this! Kongosoha!" yelled Inuyasha as he shoots out of Adamant Barrage at Moryomaru, but he used his left arm to absorb the adamant power. Now, his left arm changed into the adamant arm.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?!" asked Koga

Naruto rushed at Moryomaru as his Gudo Dama shoots at him.

**"Kongosoha!" yelled Moryomaru as he's shooting Adamant Barrage at Gudo Dama. They both broke apart.**

"I'm going to test my new Tetsusaiga power!" said Inuyasha as his Tetsusaiga is changing into the dragon scale which it made everyone shocked.

"He's going to use Dragon Scale!" said Shippo

Inuyasha first charges at Moryomaru. He jumped into the air before slice on the left arm. His dragon-scale Tetsusagia is sucking of Moryomaru's aura. However,

"Tetsusaiga is heating up!?" he asked in shocked for seeing his Tetsusaiga is heating like hot. He got pushed back.

"Inuyasha!" said Naruto

**"Did you just absorb my youki?!" said Moryomaru**

"Damn right!" said Naruto as he's charging at Moryomaru, forming his Gudo Dama into a rod. He dodges Moryomaru's Adamant Barrage and tentacles. He hit his Gudo Rod onto Moryomaru's left arm and made a crack of it.

"Naruto, keep going! A Shikon shard in his arm!" yelled Kagome

"Alright!" said Naruto with a smirked as he created his regular Rasengan before smashing onto Moryomaru's arm where the Shikon was.

Moryomaru can't defeat Naruto in Rikudou Sennin mode by himself. He's too powerful for him. He has to protect his arm because it has the heart inside it and Shikon shard.

"Damn you, Naruto!" he yelled as he moved his right arm to hit Naruto, but he back away from him.

Inuyasha is charging at him and uses his dragon-scale Tetsusaiga again. He directs hit it, but his hands are burning.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" yelled Naruto as he pulled him down for stopping Tetsusaiga dragon scaled. If Inuyasha's using Tetsusaiga too much of dragon scale, he wouldn't have died.

"Take this! Goraishi!" yelled Koga as he swung his claw to make a lightning strike to Goryomaru, but he used his misma smoke to blind everyone. He flew away with his wings. "Shit! He escaped."

"Inuyaha, are you alright?!" asked Kikyo

A man's skin is pale with purple eyes. His hair is black, which is tied in a ponytail. His lips appear to be painted red. His outfit consists of a light blue haori with red patterns on it. He wears brown hakama with them. He also wears a dark blue vest with yellow markings on it. He wears socks with his sandals.

"Who are you?!" asked Naruto

"I'm Byakuya. Byakuya of Illusions. At any rate, that Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga is amazing, eh? As expected, tha that Moryomaru ran with his tail between his leg. Of course, if he had backup, Inuyasha would have died." said Byakuya as Naruto and the group are defending for Inuyasha.

"You stay away from Inuyasha!" said Kikyo

"You misunderstand me. I'm only here to observe. At least, for now." said Byakuya as he's holding a bird paper before it transformed into larger one that he can fly with it. "See you later!"

"That's a creepy freak. Man..." said Koga

"You know him?" asked Kagome

"Naraku's new offsping." said Koga


End file.
